


I Do Not Ask the Night for Explanations

by OurImpavidHeroine



Series: The Restoration of the Northern Air Temple or: How Ikki Became the Leader She Was Always Meant to Be [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Beifong Family Dramalama, F/M, Multi, Non-Comic Compliant, Polyandry, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 164,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurImpavidHeroine/pseuds/OurImpavidHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven years after the Colossus nearly took down Republic City, Baatar Beifong, Junior has joined his younger brother Huan and Tenzin's daughter Ikki at the remains of the Northern Air Temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ikki: The Northern Air Temple

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote part of Chapter One as a one-shot drabble that I published in my Bits and Pieces collection. I thought that's what it was - a little one-shot kind of thing. Except it wasn't. The story of Ikki and Huan and Baatar grabbed me by the scruff of the neck, shook me for awhile, and insisted I write the rest of it. 
> 
> So here we are.
> 
> Note: You don't have to have read the rest of my series in order to make sense of this; however, I would recommend that you read Ikki, Baatar and Huan's chapters of [Ten Years After The Fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3699647/chapters/8189771) as well as [ the piece about Baatar arriving at the Northern Air Temple ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8304697/chapters/19017406)before you jump into this one. It will make a lot more sense if you do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huan leaves for Ba Sing Se; Baatar does not.

Ikki came up the stone stairs leading into Blue’s cave next to the ledge to the sound of Huan singing.

She scritched her air bison along her muzzle for a few moments, listening. It was the song about the noble girl whose lover rode off to war in the rain; lots of water imagery in the lyrics. Huan must be in the bath, then. He liked to match his songs to his circumstances. All of those Earth Kingdom songs were so tragic, though, full of love gone wrong and endless wars, angst and woe. Nothing like the ones she’d grown up learning. She gave Blue a last affectionate thump on her snout, getting a farewell swipe of her tongue.

“You want me to come wash your back?” she called ahead as she walked down the passageway that led from Blue’s cavern to their own and he sang the answer back, perfectly in tune.

_“You could come in and wash my back; long as you don’t give it a smack.”_

She laughed and checked the fire in the small stove in the bathroom that kept the large tub of water they used for bathing hot. Huan had already stoked it up and put more wood on it. Baatar had managed to cobble together some battery operated generators for basic electricity for lighting but he was still working on sourcing an efficient and lasting power supply that would provide enough electricity for the entire mountain. He’d recently had a setback due to some faulty materials and had spent several weeks shouting at all and sundry about it. Like it was their fault. Charming fellow, Baatar.

Huan was lounging in the tub, eyes closed, his hair tightly knotted up on the top of his head. He opened his eyes and looked up at her as she leaned over him. “We’re out of the nice soap, though. This other kind smells like Blue’s fur when it’s wet.” He held it out for Ikki to sniff. She grimaced.

“I know. I’ll get some more of the nice soap the next time I go down to the village, I promise.” She motioned at him to sit up. “You’ll just have to smell like wet air bison this time.”

He sighed. “If I must.” He sat up and Ikki gently washed his back. He was very sensitive about being touched; just the opposite of how she was. She came from a family that touched all the time. Hugs, cuddles, hand holding, companionable arms around shoulders. She missed it. It wasn’t that Huan wouldn’t cuddle; it just wasn’t his natural state. She dropped a kiss onto one shoulder before she covered it with soap and he closed his eyes again and hummed snatches of the same song.

“Let me guess, the lover never comes back from the war.”

“Well, not in any of the verses I learned.”

“Don’t you have any upbeat songs where you’re from? Tip your head forward so I can get your neck.”

“Ask my father. I think he has a melancholy streak.”

Ikki carefully poured clean water over his back, making sure she rinsed off all the soap. She gently tapped his topknot. “You should see if you can find someone to cut your hair when you are in Ba Sing Se. It’s looking kind of raggedy at the ends.”

“I don’t want someone I don’t know touching on me.”

“I know, but who’s going to do it?”

“You do it.”

“We’ve been over this. You don’t want me anywhere near your head with a pair of scissors. Seriously. I’d make a mess of it. Haircutting is not one of my skills.”

“Like breadmaking?” She could hear the grin in his voice and she gave him a little shove, which got a laugh out of him.

“You leave my cooking out of this.” She thought for a moment. “What about Nyima? I know she cuts her family’s hair. I’m sure she’d be happy to do it for you.” Nyima was the daughter of the owner of the nearby village's bakery, a cheerful woman who’d been Ikki’s lover on a few occasions.

“Hmmm. I guess Nyima would be okay. She wouldn’t pull, would she?”

“I’m sure she’d be careful, especially if you told her it hurt you. Okay, you’re good.”

“Good that smells like wet fur.”

“Can’t have everything.” She dropped another kiss on his other shoulder. “Oh spirits, it really does smell kind of musky. Different soap is my new priority. Do you have anything last minute to do?” At the shake of his head she walked out of the bathroom and into the main chamber. “You’re all packed?”

Huan and his mother had made this series of caves for them, dug into the mountain. When they had first arrived at the molten ruin of the Northern Air Temple they had slept on a ledge that had managed to survive the destruction; room enough for the two of them and Blue and not much more. Huan had bent a small rock enclosure over the top of them for protection from the elements but the nights were cold enough that he mostly shivered his way through them. Ikki was grateful that her own airbending could keep her warm; it wasn’t helping Huan any, however. The main chamber was warm and secure and they had a another stove as well as a bed she’d traded for in the local village down a ways from the mountain. Slowly it had gotten homier; a scattering of woven rugs across the floor (the local weaver had taken a shine to Huan and dragged out a few old rugs for him - faded and patched, but of excellent quality, and warm to boot) and they had some cushions and a low table as well. Despite his upbringing in modern Zaofu Huan didn’t mind sitting on a cushion on the floor to eat, but he insisted on having a proper desk with a chair for when he was writing or sketching. 

Ikki’s favorite part of the room were the windows Huan had painted for her. She had never liked closed-in spaces; they always made her feel slightly anxious and breathless. She had made Huan and his father promise her plenty of windows in the new air temple they were building. Not long after they had moved into the chamber Huan had pulled out his paints and had drawn landscapes on the walls, carefully framing them in the rock. They were his memories of places they had visited over the years; the volcano island in the Fire Nation, the huge tree his grandmother was buried under, the aurora dancing in the skies of the south pole, the closed lotus domes of Zaofu and the one she especially loved, the view from Blue’s back of Air Temple Island below. She’d cried and cried when she had first seen them, hugging him so hard that he’d gotten a little weepy-eyed himself.

She walked over to their bed and looked at Huan’s pack. As usual it was overflowing; clothes stuffed in haphazardly and full of odds and ends that he’d put in for reasons only Huan knew. She smiled to herself and dumped it all back out on the bed, sorting through and neatly rolling things up before stowing them back in. She had no idea why she was doing it; he’d only pull them back out and shove them back in the same way the moment he got to Ba Sing Se.

“Are you packing my bag again?” he asked from the doorway as he quickly braided his hair back. He’d learned early on not to let any of it loose while riding on an air bison lest he have to deal with terrible snarls and tangles at the end of the flight.

“You see nothing. Now hurry up and get dressed, Chol wants to hit the skies in fifteen minutes and you’d better not be late.”

“He would leave without me. He’s done it before.”

“All the more reason. Come on, shake a leg.”

“Shaking and shaking!” He pulled on his trousers.

Ikki quickly tied a bandanna over her hair, knotting it securely, motioning Huan around as soon as he’d gotten his flying jacket on so she could do the same for him. She slung the pack over his back and dragged him by the hand down their long passageway until they reached the opening that led to the other inhabited parts of the mountain. She knew he hated being rushed but it couldn’t be helped. She should have guessed he’d want to take a bath before leaving. He never could keep time; late was part and parcel of the man. They made their way into the mountain, taking the stairs that had been bent out of the rock to connect the dormitories and other living spaces together. She yanked Huan through the dormitory area and out onto the ledge where Yung’s bison, Spike, was patiently waiting. Spike bellowed a greeting and Ikki tossed a friendly gust his way.

Huan looked at the air bison and frowned. He suffered from terrible motion sickness and never enjoyed actual travel very much.

"Are you sure?" Ikki tucked a wayward lock back into her bandanna. It was windy out on the ledge by the dormitories. “You sure you want to go?”

Huan nodded. "Last time they brought the wrong things back." His eyes slid sideways to Yung, who was checking the buckles on Spike's saddle straps. Yung shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know a gosh darn thing about art one way or the other, sorry to say. Here, Spike, move over a little bit, I can't fit between you and the mountain!"

"You don't know Ba Sing Se at all but Yung grew up there. It makes more sense to go with him. And with Chol." Chol was the foreman that Baatar Senior had sent from Zaofu to oversee their project. He had worked for the Beifong family for nearly twenty-five years and didn't stand on ceremony with any of them, Baatar Junior included. Huan shifted his pack on his back and jabbed his toe into the rock. "It will be okay. I don't like the city but it won't kill me or anything. Also, I like Spike." He walked forward to thump Spike and got an amiable grunt in return. "He won't make me too sick, right Spike?"

"Okay, last call here. Add it to my list or forever hold your peace." Chol walked briskly across the ledge and dumped his own pack next to Spike. "So you've got everything you need, Huan?" At Huan's nod he took a pencil from behind his ear and scribbled something down in a small notebook. "I'm estimating it will take us five days round trip once we get all of the supplies up and loaded, that sort of thing. If I think we're going to be any longer than that I'll radio, but here's hoping we'll be in and out without much fuss. Junior! You've got those measurements for me?"

Baatar came out from an entrance cut into the mountain. "Right here." He handed over a piece of paper. Ikki knew he loathed being referred to as Junior; however, he put up with it from Chol. No one else could get away with it, though. The six months that Baatar had been living at the temple had made some improvement, at least; he'd put on some much needed weight and Huan had cut his hair short again. He'd shaved off his beard, too, which improved his looks tenfold as far as Ikki was concerned. (It also brought out his resemblance to Huan.) His much mended eyeglasses had finally been replaced, thanks to a traveling oculist in the local village that Ikki - with some backup from Chol - had bullied him into going to see. There was some early gray at his temples, but he wore it well. Ikki had noticed several of the women in the village giving him speculative looks whenever they took a trip down the mountain.

His attitude hadn't really changed all that much, however. He was still surly, sullen and generally fairly unpleasant to be around. Ikki spent a good portion of her day gritting her teeth and putting up with him because Huan was glad to have him there. She'd put up with a lot to see Huan happy, even if it meant Baatar skulking around their ledge, mouthing off with his sarcastic comments.

Chol took Baatar's list. "Hydroponics is what they're calling them, eh? Well, if anyone was going to figure it out it was going to be you. It works, you say?"

Baatar nodded. "I've been reading about them. It would solve some of our food problems until we can get a decent greenhouse built. I think I can improve on the basic design."

"Growing food inside a mountain. Now I've heard everything. Well, I always knew you were the smartest of all the Beifongs. No offense, Huan."

"No offense taken," said Huan. He had moved over to stand next to Ikki again. "It's true." He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "I'll miss you, little bird."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Right back at you." She squeezed. "You'll make your cousins welcome, right?"

"They technically aren't my cousins. They are related to Aunt Lin, not us."

Ikki waved this off. "Close enough. I'm just glad they're coming." She refrained from mentioning the workers who had left when Baatar had shown up, refusing to work with him. They'd lost five of their workers over his sudden appearance - two of them metalbenders - and Ikki hadn't known what to do to replace them. Not that Baatar had acknowledged it, of course, never mind given anyone an apology. She and Chol had advertised in some of the bigger cities without much success when a letter had arrived a month ago from Lin Beifong telling them that her nephew on her paternal side, Kwan, was interested in joining them up north. He'd worked as a metalbender for the Ba Sing Se Public Works for over ten years; Ikki knew they were damn lucky to get him. Coming along with him was his cousin Bora, an earthbender and someone that Lin had described as "a fairly decent cook." High praise, from Lin. Ikki was really hoping she knew some vegetarian recipes; she wasn't much of a cook herself and was heartily tired of eating the same two or three dishes she could reliably make.

"Okay, let's load him up," said Yung, and Chol obligingly bent a set of rock steps leading up to Spike's saddle. Since Chol was going to be gone they'd given all of the workers a well-deserved holiday; most of the workers had decided to hitch a ride with Yung down to the nearest village, where a summer festival was being held. Three of their workers were going along to Ba Sing Se as well, leaving a bare handful of people on the mountain. Ikki was looking forward to a little peace and quiet.

Ikki kissed Huan. "Be good. Have some fun! I'll see you when you get back. You have your sour plum balls for your stomach?" Huan brandished a striped candy bag at her and then surprised her with a long and sweet kiss of his own before climbing up Spike. Ikki waved as Spike took off, his saddle crammed full of workers, leaving her alone on the ledge. Up the stairs she went, down the long passageway past Blueberry, laying in her cave. Blue swung her head around to grunt plaintively at Ikki.

"Don't look at me like that! We'll go out tomorrow, what do you say, girl? I just want to get a few things done here, okay? Tomorrow we'll go for a nice long fly, maybe stop off at the village for a visit. I'll buy you some moon peaches, too. Sound good?" She had plans for the day, which included a long hot bath, a pumicing of her feet and a nap. Possibly a letter to Rohan if she felt up to it. None of those plans involved thinking about the building of the Northern Air Temple. Not a single one of them. Blue sighed gustily as Ikki gave her a fond slap on her flank before continuing on to her room.

She checked herself at the entrance. Baatar was there already, sitting at Huan's desk, his papers spread out before him. Ikki fought back a huff of annoyance. How had he managed to get up there before she had? He had his own room down in the dormitories where the single workers lived. He rarely stayed there, though. He always seemed to be underfoot and Ikki could not, for the life of her, understand why. He talked to Huan, of course, but his interactions with Ikki were cursory at best. Which was an improvement over his interactions with the rest of the staff. He was curt with everyone but Chol. Ikki couldn't fault him for not working hard - Baatar worked very hard, and while Ikki didn't know a thing about engineering even she could see that he was making useful improvements left and right - but she wished he'd glower at everyone and everything somewhere else for a change.

"Consider yourself warned. I'm going to take a hot bath and a nap." She untied the bandanna from around her head. Her wingsuit was in dire need of a wash, but she'd just put on some of her airbender robes and call it a day. She had put in an order from Asami to get several replacement suits for Yung as well as herself; Asami was going to send them along to Ba Sing Se and Yung was to pick them up.

"Whatever," Baatar muttered, not looking up from his papers.

Ikki sat down on the bed to yank her boots off. "Why didn't you go down to the village with everyone else?"

"I'm busy," he said, not looking up. "And rustics dancing around drinking fermented buffalo yak milk is not my idea of a good time."

 _You wouldn't know a good time if it reared up and bit you on the ass_ , she thought, but she attempted to keep her cool and channel her Inner Jinora. "Well, I'm going to head down tomorrow, so if you want a ride let me know."

He didn't answer. Ikki suppressed a sigh. Huan and Baatar were different in so many ways, but they both got caught up their work. Baatar responded to interruptions with as little grace and patience as Huan; his social skills weren't the best either, although Ikki wasn't sure how much of that was deliberate. Huan simply didn't comprehend how other people operated; Baatar didn't seem to care.

She was grateful for the improvements he'd made in the bathroom, though. He'd done that on his second day on the mountain; she'd woken up to find him in there with a look of fierce concentration on his face, wearing Huan's robe and using tools he'd found Raava knew where, snapping at Ikki when she asked him what on earth he was doing. They now had hot water running directly into the tub as well as cold. Ikki adjusted the water temperature and left the tub to fill while she put a kettle on for tea. 

"Do you want some tea?" she asked. Baatar grunted in response. Could he not answer with a simple yes or no? She checked on her bathwater and then poured out two cups, putting one on the desk in front of him. As per usual, he didn't acknowledge it or thank her. Huan might not always understand other people but he at least had decent manners. She took her own tea into the bathroom, quickly peeling off her wingsuit and replacing her bracelets before stepping into the tub. The water was slightly too hot, just how she liked it. She took a swallow of her tea and closed her eyes.

"So are you planning to meet up with that man in the village?" Baatar spoke up from the other room.

Ikki opened her eyes. "Pardon?"

"The man who lives near the marketplace. You planning on meeting him?"

So much for a relaxing hot bath. "Not that it is any of your business - because it isn't - but if you are trying to ask in a non-direct way if I am having some sort of an affair with him, then the answer is that yes, I sometimes have sex with him."

There was a silence. Ikki drank some of her tea and sunk a little deeper into the water.

"So that's your entire answer?"

Nope. She was feeling the exact opposite of relaxed now. The air in the bathroom started to slowly move.

"In the first place, I don't owe you an answer of any kind. If you're worried about your brother's feelings then ask him. But just so you know, he is aware of what's going on and he's fine with it. It's part of how our relationship works."

"So you just fuck whomever and he's supposed to be happy about it?" She couldn't see him in the other room but his voice was tight.

"Huan and I have an open relationship. It works for us, and it's nobody's business but our own."

"I don't see him sleeping around."

Ikki attempted calm. "You should have this conversation with him. He does speak for himself, you know." The air current in the bathroom picked up just slightly. 

"I'm having it with you."

"I guess it's just my lucky day, then. Look. Your brother doesn't have a very high sex drive. I do. He's not interested in having sex with other people. If he was, I'd be fine with that."

"Would you?"

Ikki didn't answer. It was too complicated to explain to people. Huan only had sex when he had a deep connection with someone. Sex was a part of love for him, unlike how it was for her. If he was having sex with someone, it meant he loved that person, and while Ikki wouldn't care if he was having no-strings sex, she would be devastated if he fell in love with someone else. Well, the point was moot. It was pretty unlikely to be an issue, now or in the future. She'd cross that bridge if she came to it.

"Do you love my brother?"

That Ikki could answer. "Yes. Oh yes. More than I thought I could ever love anybody."

"But you still cheat on him."

Ikki could feel her temper rising along with a few gusts of wind. Her Inner Jinora was beginning to crumble. "I am not cheating on him. We have discussed this, at length, and we are both fine with it. I don't sneak around behind his back. I would never bring anyone home. I don't have an emotional relationship with Dorjee, although I am fond of him. Sex and love don't necessarily go hand in hand for everyone, you know." The towels started to flutter a bit.

"I know." 

She guessed he might, at that. "Look at it this way. I'm a vegetarian, right? But Huan isn't. I would never try to deny him whatever it is he wants to eat. Why should he have to change what he eats and enjoys simply because of my own beliefs? Your brother loves me, and yes, we do have sex, but not as often as I would like. That's just who he is. I accept him for that and I love him. He accepts that my sexual needs are different than his own and he loves me. There's no need for either one of us to change ourselves in order to accommodate the other one in bed. I'm discreet, I don't have emotional relationships with the people I am having sex with. I never use it as a weapon against him. I'm happy because I'm being sexually fulfilled and he's happy because he's also being sexually fulfilled in his own way." Ikki sat up in the tub. "All of these ridiculous notions of long-term forced monogamy aside - and I have never understood it, never - Huan and I are happy. What difference does it make to anyone else what we do to get to that place of happiness? We might be breaking tradition, but we aren't breaking any laws. We aren't breaking any hearts, either." She lay back down. "And now, if you don't mind, I am going to finish my tea and take the relaxing bath I came in here to do." One of the towels flew off of its hook. She glared at it before attempting inner calm.

She sucked at inner calm.

Baatar was silent.

For a time.

"I guess I just don't understand how you can fuck someone you don't love. Because that's what you're doing, right? Fucking?"

Her Inner Jinora winked out of existence completely as the wind picked up. "I really don't give a damn if you understand or not! It's not your business! I'm finished with this conversation! In fact, I am finished with you today. Get out of my room." Her tea cup abruptly flew off of the counter and shattered on the floor. "Shit! Shit!" 

"Are you okay?" 

She took several deep breaths, trying to settle both herself and the air in the bathroom down. She was losing control like she was a toddler. What was wrong with her? She knew better than to let him get to her that way. "I'm fine. I broke my cup. It doesn't matter. Look. Please talk to your brother about this, okay? I get that you love him and you care about him and don't want him to get hurt. I would feel the same way if it were one of my siblings. But he's the one you need to talk to."

"I've already talked to him about it."

Ikki's fingers clenched around the edge of the tub. "Then why are you bringing it up with me?" She was going to kill him, oath of non-violence be damned. The wind, which had started to settle down, picked up again.

He didn't answer. Ikki pulled herself out of the water, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself before stomping back into the main room, just managing to avoid a shard of broken crockery in her foot. Baatar was sitting at the desk still, tea sitting untouched.

"What is wrong with you? Seriously! I don't get you, I really don't. You come here unannounced, break up the peace of this mountain. We lost five workers because of you and your past, and you've never even apologized! You're rude and surly to everyone. You're clearly unhappy here. So why stay? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate all you've done, but frankly I'd rather hire someone less gifted than you with a better attitude. I get that you've have a bad time the past years-"

"You don't get that at all." That got him to look up from the desk. His eyes were furious behind their lenses. "Don't pretend you know what I went through."

Ikki threw a hand out, and his clothes fluttered. "I never said I knew what you went through! I just acknowledged that things were difficult for you. Spirits, Baatar! You aren't the be-all end-all of human suffering, you know! It's probably too much to ask for you to be pleasant, but could you at least try for civility? Shit! You'd think you were the only person in this world to ever shed a tear. There are plenty of people out there who have suffered through no fault of their own. That Colossus was your fault!" 

"I'm well aware of that," he snarled, lunging out of his seat. "I don't need to be lectured by a little girl with Daddy issues."

"Says the man with such Mommy issues that he got into bed with a dictator to show her up!"

"Don't bring my mother into this!"

"And I told you to get out of my room. Get out of my room!" 

"So my brother leaves and you'll just go there and fuck your way through that village?" He grabbed at the bracelet on her left wrist and she struggled to keep the towel up.

"You talked to him! If you talked to him then I know he told you he was fine with it! So why do you care? What's it to you, anyhow? Oh! You make me so damn angry!" She closed her eyes in order to get control of herself; the wind was moving freely around the room now, and she needed to make it stop. She took a deep belly breath and felt her towel sag down.

Fingers brushed across the top of her exposed breasts. Her eyes flew open to see Baatar looking at her with such naked and desperate need that she impulsively put her palm to his chest. "Oh. Oh." Oh, for the love of Raava. That's why he was asking. Oh spirits, how had she not figured it out? "Baatar," she said, helplessly, and then his mouth was on hers, fierce and hot. It was good. It was so good. He kissed her like a man desperate for life, and the part of her mind that could still process thought figured he probably was. She'd been kissed plenty of times but never like this, never with such urgency, such provocation. His mouth was bruising hers and for a wild moment she actually considered dropping her towel. Sense took over, however, and she pushed back at his chest and wrenched her mouth away from his. "No. No. Not angry sex, not like this. I don't do that. Not angry like this, I don't like it."

Liar, her body said, but she knew she couldn't. Not with him. She took a deliberate step back and swallowed, hitching her towel back up. "I told you. Outside of your brother I don't do emotional attachments. Are you trying to tell me you aren't feeling emotionally attached right now? Because I'm feeling pretty emotionally attached. And that would be cheating on your brother." Oh spirits, she wanted to. She wanted him to throw her back against the wall and fuck her until she couldn't see straight, until she couldn't remember her name and wouldn't even care. But he wasn't someone just passing through. He was Huan's brother, for the love of Raava. And she didn't even like him all that much! She took another step back. "Look, I get that it's been awhile for you. Maybe you should take a trip to the village, take the edge off. Nyima that works at the bakery is always up for a good time and I've seen her giving you the eye. She's a lot of fun, no strings attached, I speak from experience." His own eyes widened and she mentally slapped herself. Not the time to bring that up, you idiot, she chided herself.

"I don't go around fucking people," he said, his voice cold. "I don't do that."

Ikki tried to process this. "But you and Kuvira..."

He took in a ragged breath. "I loved her." He looked away. "She's been the only one. You know."

Spirits! What a mess. Despite herself she felt sorry for him. "Oh, Baatar..."

"Don't you do that. Don't you feel sorry for me. Just...don't. I don't need anyone's pity. Bad enough I have to put up with it from Huan. I'm not putting up with it from you."

"Look, Baatar, I don't know if you think you have feelings for me-"

"Oh, so now you're telling me what my feelings are?"

"No! Of course I'm not!" She stopped herself. "Well. I guess I was. I'm sorry. Truly." She backed up until she sat down on the bed, making sure her towel was secure. "I just...you should find someone else. Someone who is not already in a relationship with your brother, for one thing. Someone who would treat you with all of the care you deserve. And you do deserve it."

Baatar scoffed. "Oh, so it's just as easy as that, is it?" He folded his arms across his chest. "Just run right out and find someone else to fall in love with!"

"You're not in love with me!"

Baatar stared at her. Little things began to click into place for her. The way that Baatar always went out of his way to fix or improve things around her room for her. How he'd always bring her up food she could eat from the village when he made trips there. All of the time he spent doing his work in their room instead of his own. "But...you've never said anything about it."

"Not all of us talk as much as you do."

"Unbelievable. Are you actually trying to make a declaration of love by insulting me?"

He grimaced. "I don't...I didn't mean it that way. Sometimes things come out of my mouth all wrong. I'm not very good at this kind of thing."

"Please don't take this the wrong way. But are you sure? You've been through a difficult time and I'm the nearest woman around..." she trailed off at the derisive look on his face.

"So now I'm so desperate for a fuck that I can't tell the difference between love and lust?"

"Does everything have to be a battle of words with you?" 

He scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Usually, yeah."

"I'm not a fighter. In case you hadn't noticed. I don't get off on that whole dynamic. Maybe it was how things were with Kuvira -" that got a distinctly unhappy laugh out of him, "-but that's not who I am. I loathe conflict."

"So I've noticed."

She took another deep breath and expelled it slowly, trying to regain her calm. Why couldn't she be more like Jinora? "Well, there you have it. If that sort of angry dynamic is what you are looking for, you aren't going to get it from me." She leaned back for a moment. "So that's why you were being such a prick today? Foreplay? Listen, I'm not kidding. I don't like it. It stresses me out and does not get me in the mood."

"Less about foreplay and more about go with what you know." 

That actually got a laugh out of her and he surprised her by grinning back at her. She had never seen him smile before; the expression was so foreign on his face that she felt her mouth drop open before she caught it and closed it back up. He had that same cocky Beifong grin that she'd seen on his twin brothers. It transformed his face entirely. She wasn't sure a smiling Baatar was necessarily a good thing to have standing a meter away from her when she was just in a towel. No. Scratch that. She was very sure it wasn't.

He sat back down in the chair at the desk. "I'm an engineer. We fix things. Build things out of nothing. I'm not afraid of work. I'm not afraid to fail, either. Failure is just one step in success. I learn from my failures." He looked at her steadily. "I love my brother. I am not going to do anything to hurt him. I've hurt him enough already for a lifetime and more. But I'm not leaving. I'm not quitting. On him, on this place. On you. Today was a failure. Okay. Fine. I'll try again."

"Baatar! This is crazy. I don't even like you all that much. And can you blame me? You're not even nice to me! What makes you think I want you to try again?"

He moved out of the chair and was across the room before Ikki could think to move out of the way. He tugged her up, and heedless of her towel's inevitable descent, kissed her again. Oh spirits but he was a good kisser. She knew she should pull back again, keep her distance, be rational about this...fuck it. She hadn't been rational a single day in her life. Her body overrode her brain and she kissed him back, the towel caught between their bodies as she fisted her hands into his tunic. Finally, when he pulled away, they were both breathless. "That's how I know," he whispered into her ear. She clutched at the towel and belatedly tried to put it back into place.

Oh, the cocky cocky bastard.

He walked towards the door. "If you're going down the mountain tomorrow I'll go with you." He met her eyes. "I'm not Huan, by the way. I care about who you are fucking."

"That's going to be a problem, then," she said before she thought it through. _Stop it_ , she told herself. _It's not a problem! You are not in a relationship with this man!_ "And what about your brother? Did you ever stop to think about how he would feel about this?" 

"I talked to him about it last week. Why do you think he went to Ba Sing Se? You know how much he hates cities." With that he walked out the door.

Ikki opened her mouth. Nothing came out. She closed her mouth. She sat back down on the bed. Her mouth opened again, but there was still nothing.

"Enjoy your bath," came from down the hall, and she slowly leaned over to rest her forehead on her knees.

"I am in so much fucking trouble," she said softly, but there was no one there to answer her.


	2. In the Spirit World: Interlude One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki and Huan meet in the spirit world to talk.

Ikki lays in bed that night and closes her eyes. She lets herself drift, up and up, her mind blooming, leaving the weight of her body behind. She sails, she soars, she swells until she is in her own little rainbow grove in the spirit world. A dragonfly bunny flitters over to hover next to her, chittering; when she looks more closely at it she smiles. _Hello Bum-ju,_ she says, and runs her hand over its ears even though she knows that when she comes to the spirit world like this, in spirit instead of the flesh, she can’t actually feel anything. _How’s Uncle Bumi?_

Bum-ju skitters about, chirruping happily, and Ikki laughs. _Tell Uncle Bumi hi for me, will you?_ She doesn’t wait for it to answer, but closes her eyes again.

 _Huan? Huan?_ She reaches out, down, through, looking for that thread of vibrant green that is Huan for her, falling under down in, she comes here by flying but Huan, he sinks down, down into the earth, roots and bones and rock, a slow inexorable slide, that’s how he travels to her, and there he is, he’s there, and she sends herself his way and he immediately reaches for her, his green, the emerald of spring leaves, of shimmering snake scales, of luminescent cave crystals, it entwines in her within her around her and he comes to her, straight and sure, the earth giving up its prize only reluctantly.

She opens her eyes and he’s there, laying on the grass shaded green around him. He smiles at her, that slow smile of his that means he’s happy, and her heart does that thing where it thuds its joy in her breast. Oh, she loves him, she does, she loves his dear face and that mop of thick black hair, his sensitive mouth, those long fingers, his narrow arched feet that still hold him steady to the land he depends on. _I love you,_ she blurts out and the smile widens to show his teeth.

 _Me too,_ he says, and they stay there for awhile, she sitting cross-legged on the pink grass, he laying on his patch of green, just looking at each other. It won’t last, she knows; Huan will need to decompress to her about traveling and she has to talk to him about what his brother said, but for this small moment, they sit together here, in this place, like they’ve been doing for years, just the two of them, Ikki and Huan against the world.

 _How bad has the trip been?_ she finally asks, and he sighs.

 _I threw up five times today. Spike doesn’t move the same way as Blue, I can’t get used to it._ He frowns. _I’m already sorry I came. And I hate the blankets here, they smell like sour milk and scratch me._

She frowns back. _Like sour milk?_ He shrugs and closes his eyes. She waits for him to continue, but he’s silent.

 _Huan,_ she says, and she resists the urge to touch him, knowing he can’t feel her, _Why did you really go to Ba Sing Se?_

He's silent, but it’s the furtive silence he gets when he doesn’t want to talk about something.

_Did your brother tell you he wanted to talk to me?_

Silence, then, reluctantly: _Yes._

_Did he tell you what he wanted to talk to me about?_

He shakes his head.

_Yeah, that’s what I thought. He told me that he’d talked to you about our sex life._

Huan’s eyes open at this and his mouth tightens. _I told him how it was and that it was none of his business._

_Did you!_

He looks at her and sits up, crossing his arms across his chest. _It’s not anyone’s business but yours and mine. Not my brother’s, for sure._

_That’s what I told him as well. But Huan…why did you go to Ba Sing Se, then?_

_He told me he needed to talk to you about something serious and that the chances were pretty good you’d have a fight._

Ikki snorts at this. _Well, he wasn’t wrong about that._

_Did you fight? I hate it when you two fight. That’s why I went, I don’t want to be around when you two fight._

_Oh, we fought all right. So he didn’t tell you what he wanted to talk to me about?_

Huan shakes his head again.

Now it’s her turn to be silent for a moment. _Well._ She sighs and runs a hand through the disheveled waves of her hair. It's a habit; her hair stays as it is here.  _He asked me a lot of questions about our sex life - which I also told him was none of his business - and then he told me…well, come to think of it I guess he didn’t actually say the words. Oh no, of course he didn’t. He’s always so damn circuitous, your brother, I swear that’s how he wriggles his way out of being responsible for anything-_

 _Ikki._ He’s giving her a look.

 _Sorry. In any case, the gist of the conversation was that he’s in love with me and not only wants to have sex with me but thinks he gets to dictate who I’m having sex with as well._ She drops that firestorm on him in one fell swoop and then sits back, already regretting it. Maybe one day she’ll learn how to be more tactful about this kind of thing. Maybe. Or not.

He’s quiet for a long time, staring down at the ground. When he looks up at her she sees something in his face she rarely sees: anger. _So he told you that? That he doesn’t want you to have sex with other people?_

 _Well, in his Baatar kind of way, so not in those direct words, no, but yes that was what he was saying. Huan, you should know I turned him down. You know I don’t get my emotions involved, for one thing, and for another I never sleep with anyone living on the mountain, that’s just a nightmare waiting to happen. I’m not that stupid._ She huffs a small laugh. _Not to mention your mother advised me against it._

 _Sounds like my mother._ He puts his hands out in front of him and stares at them. _He doesn’t have the right to say that to you. He doesn’t own you. Nobody owns you. It makes me angry he’d say that to you._

_Well, it made me angry as well, believe me._

He stretches his fingers out and then fists them before moving each finger independently, a thing he does when he’s trying to gather his thoughts into coherent sentences. She waits. _Do you want to have sex with him?_ She doesn’t answer, looks away, but he’s persistent. _You don’t want to answer me. That means you’re afraid you will upset me or disappoint me. But Ikki, I can’t guess, so which answer is it?_

 _Maybe,_ she mutters, the word trying to crawl back into her mouth.

 _Ikki,_ he says, and his voice is patient, _You have to be clearer for me, please. I don’t understand what you mean by maybe_.

She sighs. _My body wanted to, but my head told me it was a very bad idea._

He nods slowly.

_It is a bad idea, Huan. He’s your brother, and it would cause a lot of drama on the mountain, I’m sure. And I can’t help but be emotionally involved, and I don’t do that and you know why, we’ve talked about this._

He nods again. _I understand why it’s a bad idea._

_I just don’t think he’s going to take no for an answer._

Huan shakes his head and he actually smiles, a wry little quirk of his mouth. _Oh, he won’t take no for an answer. He never did. Too much like Mom for that._ He cocks his head to the side and purses his lips. _Not that I think he’ll try to force you or anything, he’s an asshole, but that’s not his way. But he’ll try to get around you, wear you down until you give him what he wants, that I do know. That’s how he is._

 _Oh, lucky lucky me,_ she sighs. They sit together for a bit, watching a spirit that resembles nothing more than an egg with hands and feet waddle past, ignoring them.

 _I trust you,_ he says, finally. _I love my brother, but I don’t really trust him, not in this. Other things, yes, but not this. You, though, I love you and I trust you. Whatever you decide to do, I trust you._

 _Oh Huan,_ she says. _It’s going to be messy, no matter what I do._

_I know. But I trust you._

She suddenly snorts. _Although, I have to give him this, at least he got you out of the way first. I actually think he was doing that to be considerate, weird as it sounds._

_No, that’s another way that he is. Probably in his head he was thinking he’d get it all taken care of so that I wouldn’t have to deal with it. Sometimes my brother’s head works just as weirdly as my head does._

_I won’t argue that,_ she says, and then she grins at him. _Maybe I should have stuck with one of your other brothers if I didn’t want weird._

 _Wei wouldn’t have you and Wing likes women that push him around,_ he says. _You’d have to be a lot scarier for Wing to want you._

_Yeah, I’m not very good at being scary._

_That’s why I love you so much,_ he says, and even though she knows he can’t feel her she crawls across the color-stippled grass and settles into his arms. She watches his own arms tighten around her.

 _I miss you,_ she says. _I wish you were home. The bed is so lonely without you._

_I miss you, too. Next time, I stay home. I am going to show Yung the things I need this time so he won’t forget. Then next time he’ll already know what I need and won’t get the wrong things again._

_That’s a good idea!_

_Sometimes even my weird brain has them,_ he says, and she laughs. _Well, I better go back into sleep. Chol wants us to be up early tomorrow to leave and I’m still not feeling very well._

 _My poor Huan,_ she says, and makes a sad face at him. _Tomorrow night, then? Meet me here?_

_Yes. Are you going down to the village tomorrow for the festival?_

_I planned on it._

_Don’t forget the soap. Now I smell like wet fur and vomit. No one wants to sit next to me._

_I’d sit next to you,_ she says, grinning.

 _That’s because you’re weird,_ he says solemnly and as he starts to fade away she hears: _My own weird little bird._

She smiles as she lets herself loose, drifting, her body the anchor her spirit soars into.

She sleeps.


	3. Baatar: The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar gets ready to go down the mountain to the village festival.

Baatar woke up to the sound of gargling. It was that fucking Sonam in the room next to his, the bastard gargled the last of his damn butter tea every single morning and evening. Why? Baatar had no idea whatsoever, but he frequently thought of shoving the cup straight up his ass. _Gargle that, you prick_ , he thought and groped for his glasses. Once those were on he reached for his clock. Shit. He’d overslept.

Out of bed and into his clothes. He’d come to this mountain without a yuan left to his name. He got paid the same way the other workers did; it was just that he didn’t have much to spend his money on. The things he needed for work were purchased for him. He’d asked and found out that the entire project was being paid for in part by the Air Nomads. The rest of the money came from private donors as well as the local government. He suspected his parents most likely had invested as well but he wasn’t about to ask. Not like his mother couldn’t throw half the Beifong fortune at them and still have enough left over to keep Zaofu afloat.

He’d washed the clothes he’d arrived in and tried to repair the worst of the tears but he was no tailor; a week or so after he’d arrived Huan had come into his room and dumped an armload of new clothes on his bed as well as a pair of new boots and a straight razor with a brush and cake of shaving soap. Baatar had argued that he didn’t need it but there was never any arguing with Huan when he got something into his head. He’d just set that stubborn Beifong chin and refuse to budge, no matter what you said. Huan had refused to leave, had waited for him to change before he sat him down and pulled out a pair of scissors, sharpening them with his bending. He’d cut Baatar’s hair close to his head and trimmed the wild thatch of his beard as short as possible. Huan had been silent the entire time; he kept silent while Baatar shaved off the rest of the beard, taking the razor a few times to sharpen it without even making any eye contact. When Baatar had finished shaving Huan stared at him for a long time before finally saying, “I missed you.”

Spirits. Huan.

He still couldn’t quite reconcile the man that Huan had become with the unhappy seventeen year old he’d left behind in Zaofu. It’s not that Huan wasn’t Huan; he continued to get flustered when he had trouble finding words and he’d always been different in his own Huan way and that hadn’t changed. But he smiled now. He laughed. He talked to the workers on the mountain and even joked a bit with a sly and dry wit that Baatar had sure as hell never seen any evidence of when they were kids.

The first time he’d gone with Huan and Ikki down to the local village he was stunned to watch Huan interact with the villagers. As a kid Huan had only left the house to go to school or on those rare occasions when their parents had dragged him out practically kicking and screaming. But there he was, talking to people, even crouching down to look at a tin train that a tearful child had thrust his way. “I can fix this,” he told the child. “You can cry if it makes you feel better but you don’t have to cry over the toy any more.” He’d fixed it and had smiled back at the child’s joyful face. Had he ever seen Huan smile like that when they were younger? If he had he certainly didn’t remember it.

People seemed more forgiving of Huan’s quirks here. Baatar wasn’t sure why that was, exactly. Maybe because it was a small village; maybe because they were no longer in Zaofu and the name Beifong didn’t mean very much all the way up here. No one was holding Huan up to some sort of unreachable familial standard. For that matter the villagers, for the most part, didn’t respond much to the name Baatar Beifong, Junior or Senior. He found himself being referred to as _Huan_ _’s older brother_ , which was…odd…to say the least. It wasn’t like his non-bender status mattered up here either. There were only a scant handful of mediocre earthbenders in the village and only one airbender, a grandmother of fourteen who had gotten her bending in the first few weeks after Harmonic Convergence. Ikki worked with her whenever she went to visit the village, but the woman - Dawa was her name - had no interest in any formal training. Too old, she’d said, and too set in her ways.

He knew what that felt like.

Spirits but he’d fucked it up with Ikki, though. He’d tried to keep his temper in check but the idea of her with that blithering idiot that lived down in the village made him feel like knocking the head off of something. Preferably the blithering idiot in question.

It’s not that he was any great catch himself. He knew he wasn’t. Too angry, too bitter, too guilty. But at least he wasn’t stupid. Bad enough that Opal had married that first class moron Bolin. Although he’d made the mistake of verbalizing his opinion about that in front of Ikki once and she’d laid into him, told him she’d known Bolin since she was seven, that he was the kindest man she knew, and so on. Huan had just given him a dirty look worthy of Grandma and had walked out of the room, leaving him to face the wrath of Ikki on his own. Which ended with her demanding to know how he could justify trying to send Bolin off to one of the camps and he wanted to grab her and shout at her. Didn’t she get it? Bolin would have been a hell of a lot safer there than within range of Kuvira, Kuvira would have killed him as soon as look at him. Bolin could have managed to get himself out of a camp, the man might not be the sharpest tool in the box but he could bend lava for the love of fucking Raava. He didn’t say anything, though. As usual he just swallowed the words and left.

He didn’t want to talk about Kuvira.

He walked out of his room and into the communal bathroom, taking up his razor and shaving with his usual thoroughness. He’d kept his hair short; no more of the undercut, of the unruly Beifong waves smoothed into glossy submission with pomade. He neither wanted nor needed the reminder of that part of his life. He hated the gray at the temples, though. It made him look even more like his father. He took a deep breath and let it back out again before he headed down the hallway to the communal dining room.

What had he learned yesterday? Ikki had said she didn’t like him, that he wasn’t nice to her. Okay. Operation Nice Guy it was. Right. Who was he kidding? How the hell was he going to manage that with the Beifong temper? Well, he’d just have to keep it in check, wouldn’t he?

He nodded a good morning to Mauja, the lone waterbender at the site. She’d come down from the Northern Water Tribe in response to the call for workers that Chol had put out when he’d first taken over the project. She’d only been onsite for three months but Baatar liked her. She was quiet and efficient, straightforward to work with. Having a waterbender around made his own work a lot easier, that’s for sure. He’d tried more than once to convince Kuvira that having other benders besides earthbenders around would be to their benefit but Kuvira refused to listen to him about that. Well. Not that she had listened to him about anything, really.

“Where’s Amak?” he asked. Amak was Mauja’s ten year old daughter, a good kid, spent half her time apprenticing with her mother and the other half with her books. He’d helped her out on more than a few occasions with her schoolwork. He didn’t mind. It reminded him of how he’d sit down and help Wei and Wing with their schoolwork once upon a time.

“Sleeping in. Figured I may as well let her.” Mauja snagged a tea cup. “You heading down to the village today?” Baatar nodded and took a cup of his own. “I think we’ll give it a pass. Sonam tells me that tonight is the big dance and it can get pretty rowdy the later it goes. I’d rather not spend my night hauling Amak out of that. The big market is in a few days, though, we’ll go then. Ikki said she’s going to that as well.”

“Can I bring you back anything today?” Mauja poured herself some tea, added a dollop of butter to it and then looked questioningly at his cup. “No thanks.” Adding the butter was a local thing. Made sense; it was harshly cold in the winters and the extra fat was welcome but he loathed the taste.

“I think we’re good.”

Sonam came in. “You all going down the mountain?”

“Amak and I are staying up here, but Baatar is headed down. You going?”

Sonam nodded and took on his normal self-pitying air. “I think it’s safe. My ex is moving next week. Found another man in another village, or at least that’s what my brother tells me.” Sonam’s ex had been trying for months to get him to move back down to the village and marry her. Sonam hadn’t set foot off of the mountain since he’d shown up and begged for a job. He was supposed to be doing a lot of the scut work; washing dishes and floors, keeping the common rooms clean, that sort of thing. Liked to talk a lot of tragic talk about the ex while sitting around on his lazy ass. Baatar was sick to death of hearing it. He’d so far avoided playing the Who Has The Worst Ex Ever card with Kuvira. Megalomaniac Military Dictator who actively tried to murder you now serving a life prison sentence trumped pretty much everything, clingy village girls included.

“Who else is still here?” Baatar asked, fishing through a few stale buns for breakfast. He sincerely hoped the sort-of-cousin who was coming back with Huan could actually cook. They all made do by taking shifts to cook, but none of them were particularly good at it.

“Uh…well, the three of us plus Ikki and Amak, of course, and Sung-Ki is doing some sort of meditation on the other side of the mountain, he told us all to leave him alone. Otherwise, everyone else is either already down at the village or on the way to Ba Sing Se.” Sonam scratched at the underside of his unshaven chin.

“You sure you and Amak are okay up here alone? I can stay.” Baatar didn’t want to stay, of course, but he wasn’t about to leave the two of them alone if Mauja wasn’t comfortable with it.

“No, you go. We’re fine. Not like you ever stop working, anyhow. Have a night off. Do something fun.” Mauja dropped him a wink. “Find yourself a woman.”

Baatar snorted. “I’ll get right on that.” Well. He was trying.

“Get right on what?” Ah, there was Ikki. She came in with her usual smile, hair already tied back with one of the bandannas she favored when flying. She had on her wingsuit and a small pack on her back. “Mauja, you and Amak coming down with me?”

Mauja shook her head. “I’m assuming you’re staying for the dance tonight?” At Ikki’s nod she continued. “I think we’ll pass for today, then. We can have some mother-daughter time up here, just the two of us.”

“Okay. Well, Blue is saddled and ready, so we can shove off then if the two of you are ready?” She looked over at Baatar and Sonam.

“I’m good,” Baatar replied.

“I’m ready, but I don’t know what I’m going to do if my ex sees me.”

Baatar stared at him. “I swear if that’s all you are going to talk about on the ride down I’ll throw you off the damn bison myself.” Mauja stifled a laugh but Ikki shot him a glare. He was pretty sure that if she had to listen to Sonam whine on as often as the rest of them did she’d keep her glares to herself. The prick never shut up. Never did his job, either, which is why the galley was stacked high with dirty dishes and the floor needed sweeping. Speaking of which. “You aren’t going to do his job for him while we’re out, are you?” He gave Mauja a pointed look.

“Ah…well…”she shot a furtive look Ikki’s way.

Dammit. He knew it. He was sick and tired of everyone else putting in extra hours to cover the loser’s ass. “Maybe you ought to stay here, Sonam. After all, isn’t doing the dishes your job? Looks like there’s a few days worth over there. Or when were you planning on doing them? Hey! Maybe if you whistle up a happy little tune a friendly team of winged lemurs will come in and do it for you!” Sonam narrowed his eyes and seethed.

“Mom! Mom! I’m all dressed and ready!” Amak came running into the kitchen, face beaming. She’d done her hair up in the front with several small braids, decorated with blue and white beads. “Are we going?” She hopped up and down on one foot, excited. “Hey Baatar, are you going too?”

“You betcha,” he said. “I like the braids. You do those on your own?”

She nodded. “It took me a long time, that’s why I was kind of late. I was afraid Ikki would leave without me!”

Mauja reached out a hand to cup her daughter’s cheek. “Cuttlefish, I thought maybe we’d sit today out. Have a girl’s day up on the mountain.” Amak’s face fell. “We can go to the big market, though!”

“But…Mom…the kids in the village said there would be a dance and that even the little kids can dance there.” She gestured at herself. “I put on my best tunic!”

“I know, but Ikki isn’t planning on coming back up the mountain tonight. Where would we sleep?” Mauja sighed and turned to Baatar and Ikki. “If it were just the villagers and our own people from up here I wouldn’t mind, but I know there are people from other villages coming as well. I just don’t know that I am comfortable leaving her in one of those communal tents they’ve set up with a bunch of strangers.” Mauja smoothed her other hand over her daughter’s braids. “I know I’m probably being overprotective but she’s all I’ve got.”

“The last time I was down I overheard Nyima from the bakery say her sister was coming from the next village over with her kids and was staying with them. Maybe she wouldn’t mind if Amak stayed as well?” Baatar looked over to Ikki for confirmation.

“I’d have to ask her, of course, but I don’t think she’d mind at all.” Ikki winked at Amak and shrugged at Mauja. “I really do think she’d be fine at the bakery, but of course it’s up to you.”

Mauja wavered. Amak clasped her hands together and opened her big blue eyes to their widest point. “Pleeeeeeeeeeeease, Mom? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?”

“Well…I don’t know, Cuttlefish. I just want you to be safe. What if we get separated?”

“Amak, how hard is it for you to do that water blast you’ve been practicing?” Baatar shoved his glasses back up his nose, a move that involved two fingers and a thumb grasped tightly onto the frames over his right eye. “Could you make one that’s big enough to be seen over houses, for example?”

“Sure. I can make one that goes as high as the big cavern!”

Baatar looked over at Mauja. “What if she sends up a blast if she gets separated or needs us? The village isn’t that big. Between the three of us one of us would see it and could go and get her.”

Mauja thought for a moment. “Would that be a problem? Going to get her, I mean?”

Baatar frowned. “What, for me? Of course not.”

“For me either.” Ikki smiled down at Amak.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?”

Mauja threw her hands up into the air. “Fine. Give me a few minutes to get changed and ready?” This was to Ikki. Amak danced about the dining room in her glee. “All right, come on with me, you can help me. We’ll be back in the breach of a dolphin piranha, Ikki. Meet you up at Blueberry’s ledge?” At Ikki’s nod Mauja quickly led her daughter out of the cavern, Amak chattering with excitement.

“So. Looks like we’re all settled, then.” Sonam stood up from the table.

Baatar sent him a sneer. “Don’t even think about it. You’ve got at least a day’s worth of shit to get done here. If not more. You can start with the damn dishes, for one thing.”

Sonam pasted on one of his more woebegone looks. “But my family will miss me.”

Baatar snorted. “Frankly, I’d be surprised if your family didn’t pay us to take you off their hands, you fucking deadbeat.”

“Baatar,” said Ikki, giving him a look. What was she staring at him for? Couldn’t she see the filth all over the dining room and kitchen?

“Just do it,” he said, and loomed over the much smaller Sonam. Sonam skittered back.

“Oh, so it’s physical threats now, is it? You’re a hard man, Beifong,” he whined, sidling towards the living quarters.

“You don’t even have the first idea." He glared at Sonam's back as he slithered out of the cavern. "I don't give a shit what you do today but this room at least better be cleaned before we get back.” With that he turned around himself and headed towards the hallway that led to the stairs up to Ikki and Huan’s ledge. Ikki caught up with him as he started up the steps.

“What right do you have to speak to him that way?”

Baatar turned and stared down at her, three steps below him. “Excuse me?”

Her hands were fisted on her hips and her mouth was drawn tight. “Just where, exactly, do you get off?”

“I’m not getting off on anything, believe me. I wish I were.” Her eyes flashed at him and he gave himself a mental slap. Shut the fuck up, Junior, he told himself savagely. Spirits but she was so arousing when she was like this, her face taking on color, those gray eyes furious, little tendrils of wind rising about the two of them. He wanted to shove her back up against the rock of the cavern wall, bite her until she screamed and wrapped those long legs around him. He had no idea what the fuck was wrong with him. It wasn’t like he’d ever done anything of the sort with Kuvira. Not like he’d even wanted to. For that matter he was damn sure Ikki wasn’t doing anything of the sort with his brother; he might have missed out on thirteen years of Huan’s life but he knew him well enough to know that Huan was, at heart, a gentle man. A gentleman. He’d always thought of himself that way as well but something about this girl made him want to tear her apart. To have her tear him apart. He started to get hard and he gritted his teeth. Now was not the time. He turned back around and kept moving up the steps, trying to get himself back under control.

“Don’t you just walk away from me!” She sounded even angrier. He picked up the pace, taking the steps two at a time. “You aren’t in charge of this project last time I checked!”

He whipped around before he could stop himself. “And who is, then? You? Please. You don’t have the first clue what is going on up here. Chol manages the workforce and he does a damn good job of it. He’s one of the best there is. But who’s taking on the rest? Who’s making sure that food is served? Or that laundry is getting done? Or that the toilets are cleaned or the floors are swept? We’ve got a total of twenty-three people up here, including you, and do you know what everyone is doing? Do you know, for example, that Yung ends up doing most of the dishes while Sonam lays around on his lazy ass or stands around in everyone’s way, mouthbreathing? He’s as useless as balls on a monk!” Oh shit, wrong thing to say to her, of all people. _Shut the fuck up, Junior!_

Ikki was staring up at him, that stubborn line that appeared between her eyebrows out in full force. “But…it isn’t Yung’s job to wash dishes. He’s supposed to be working as a courier.”

“And I’m supposed to be finishing up the work on the electrical generators! But you know, funny thing, I do like to eat sometimes! For that matter I like to eat off of clean dishes and a clean table. Not to mention, selfish prick that I am, I also like to have clean clothes. And clean sheets. Yeah, I’m just a real bastard that way.”

“But…Sonam is…” she trailed off at his look.

“Supposed to be doing that? Yeah. He is.” Suddenly he launched himself down the steps and grabbed her arm before he thought it through, dragging her along behind him as he hauled her down the final few steps and back into the dining room. “Does it look to you like he’s doing his job? Ikki! Look at this place. Look at it! There hasn’t been anyone here but the six of us for the past twenty-four hours and Sung-Ki’s been on the other side of the mountain, so he doesn’t even count. Do you really think the five of us made this mess in the past twenty-four hours?” He gestured around angrily at the dishes piled high; at the dirty tables and the mud tracked in on the floors.

Ikki looked around slowly. “Well…I didn’t…I mean…”

“Look, I know my brother isn’t going to notice this kind of thing. Huan wouldn’t notice his own nose if it wasn’t stuck to his face.” He held up a hand to forestall Ikki’s retort. “I’m not putting him down. I love my brother and I know that’s his way. But Huan works too. We’re not anywhere ready to start implementing any of his designs, but he comes down and helps as he can. He’s no builder, but ever since we lost the other metalbenders he tries his best. He’s been working with Nandan as well, to try and teach her some metalbending. It’s working, too. I know for a fact that the other earthbenders up here are hoping he’ll teach them.” He smiled, just slightly. “Well. He learned himself from the best. And Yung? Not only does he spend a lot of time ferrying people and supplies back and forth but he volunteers to help as he can. But Ikki…” he struggled to find the right words to say. “It’s just…you…”

She was staring at him. “I don’t do much of anything.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“I guess you didn’t need to, did you?” She jerked her gaze away from his.

Baatar sighed. “Look, it’s my understanding that when my aunt’s niece arrives that she’ll be taking over the domestic part of all of this. Hopefully she knows what she’s about. Because we’re in pretty dire need up here. Most of us, we’ve just been biding our time, waiting for her to show up. But people aren’t happy. No one appreciates having to work all day only to end up having to do scut work on top of it that someone else is being paid for.”

“Why hasn’t anyone said anything to me?” He couldn’t tell what the look on her face meant. He shrugged, which dragged a laugh out of her. “No, wait, let me guess. I’m just too irresponsible for all of this, right? Too carefree. Good old flighty Ikki.”

“What do you want me to say? If you haven’t noticed what’s going on then what do you expect people to say to you?” He shoved his glasses back up. “Look. It’s…just…look, everyone likes you.”

“But I’m no Kuvira, right?” This last was practically thrown his way. His fists clenched up.

“Kuvira knew what she was about. She was well-organized. She knew how to lead, she knew how to delegate, she knew how to pick the right people for the right jobs. I’m not defending all of the things she did. Fuck, not even close. But when we first walked into Ba Sing Se? She put in twenty hour days, gathering together the right people and putting infrastructure into place. She was brilliant at it. She wasn’t…” here he swallowed, “…she wasn’t always the monster she became. There was a damn good reason she was heading up my mother’s security force before she turned twenty-five, believe me. I don’t know if there is anyone else alive that could do what she did. She ran a huge organization, and she ran it well.”

Ikki was staring at him again. “You never talk about her.”

He turned around. “Mauja and Amak will be waiting for us.” He practically flung himself up the steps.

“Baatar,” she called after him but he ignored her.

He didn’t want to talk about Kuvira.


	4. Ikki: Baidi Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue takes them down the mountain to the summer festival; Ikki chats with the locals and isn't sure how she feels.

By the time Ikki had caught up to Baatar he was in the cavern with Blue and Amak was already there.

“Mom says she’ll be right up,” she said, spinning around in circles. “Can you give me a boost, Baatar? Can you?”

“Yeah, okay, come here.” She ran for him and he squatted down, grabbing her as she ran past and standing in one fluid movement to toss her through the air towards Blueberry’s saddle. She let out a shriek of delight as she flew. Blue craned her head to watch the small human tumble onto her. Baatar raised one eyebrow at Ikki’s stare. “What? I used to toss my brothers all the time.” He grabbed the lead line she’d left dangling over Blue’s side and pulled himself up into her saddle.

“You tossed Huan?”

He looked down at her from the saddle. “Of course not.” His tone told her quit being an ass. “I meant my other brothers. Two of them? Matched pair? Hard to miss?”

Her lips thinned in annoyance. “Right.” He always had to push it right over the line, didn’t he? Why couldn’t he ever just answer simply? Why must he always make her feel young and stupid? Fine. So she should have been paying more attention to what was going on up here on the mountain, more attention to - how had he put it? - the domestic side of things. But couldn’t he have put it in a nicer way? She had never claimed to be good at that kind of thing, she was not her mother, that’s for sure. Her mother wouldn’t have stood for a kitchen looking like that. People might think that Ikki’s mother was shy and retiring, but that wasn’t the case at all. Under that kind and gentle exterior her mother had a spine of steel. She ran Air Temple Island with a firm hand. Anyone who thought that her father was the one in charge was sadly mistaken.

It’s not that she sat around doing nothing at all. Ikki didn’t expect anyone else to care for Blueberry, for example. Ikki kept her cavern scrupulously clean and she was the one who had made arrangements for both Blue and Yung’s Spike to get proper air bison food supplied from the village on a regular basis. Ikki kept her well-brushed and groomed and made sure her saddle and reins were in good condition, not to mention exercising her. She also kept her and Huan’s rooms picked up. She wasn’t a princess or anything, she didn’t expect anyone to clean up after her that way. But it was true that the air acolytes had taken care of most of the day-to-day things on the Island. Her mother cooked, of course, but not every night, depending on what was going on. Ikki had never put much thought into it.

There had been air acolytes living at the Northern Air Temple, supporting the new airbenders, when the Red Lotus attacked. The Red Lotus hadn’t even concerned themselves with the acolytes; the airbenders themselves were who they were after in order to get to Korra and all of the acolytes had made their escape safely off the mountain. After the temple had been destroyed the acolytes had relocated to the other four temples, including the Island. The mountain had been completely deserted when she and Huan had arrived nearly a year ago.

Her mother had written more than once suggesting that some of the acolytes return to the mountain but Ikki was reluctant to take her up on it. For one thing, the acolytes wouldn’t be all that much use at this point; there were only two airbenders on site and all of the priceless treasures that had once been housed on the mountain had been destroyed. Books, scrolls, statuary; all gone. There would be nothing for the acolytes to care for. It was true that they’d be happy to do the domestic work but Ikki still wasn’t thrilled with the idea. Most of the acolytes were unbearably fervent; sitting for hours listening to an overeager young acolyte babble on about Guru This and Avatar That always made her feel like throwing something at them. It was insufferable. Oh, a few of them were okay - her mother was obviously more than okay, and she’d had a fling with an acolyte at the Eastern Air Temple a couple of years back that she remembered fondly - but for the most part they were a fairly sanctimonious group that liked to do nothing more than fawn over her and cluck their tongues in dismay when she didn’t stay up on whatever pedestal they’d placed her on.

Well. At least Baatar wasn’t putting her up on a pedestal.

Mauja came in, wearing a beaded tunic Ikki hadn’t seen before, her hair out of its usual braided knot on the back of her head, done up in a few braids interwoven with ribbons in the front. “Well, will I do?” she asked, and smiled up at her daughter.

“You look nice, Mom!”

Baatar reached out a hand and helped her into Blue’s saddle as she used the strap to pull herself up. “You do the beading on the tunic yourself?”

Mauja shook her head. “My mother’s work.”

“It’s beautiful. Your mother had a gift.”

Mauja ran her fingers across it. “I don’t wear it very often, you know. But I guess it’s good to pull it out every once in awhile.”

“Life’s too short. Your mother wouldn’t want you to keep it hidden away. She’d want you to wear it and remember her when you do.”

Mauja leaned over to kiss the top of her daughter’s head. “I know you’re right.”

Ikki bent herself lightly onto Blue’s neck, taking up the reins. Before she could say anything, Baatar pulled in the strap and secured it before nodding to her. “Yip yip!” she said, and Blue launched herself with an eager whuffle.

She guided Blue south towards the village, not that Blue needed any urging. Blue loved going to the village, the local children adored her and always fed her plenty of treats. There were wild air bison nearby, but they usually kept clear of the village. Sometimes they’d come to the mountain, though, bellowing greetings to both Blue and Spike. Lately there’d been quite a few males (including Spike) sniffing around Blueberry and Ikki wondered if she was getting near her fertile time. Female air bison didn’t breed all that often; Blue had only gone into heat once before when Ikki and Huan had been in the Fire Nation. Nothing had come of it at the time since there weren’t any other air bison in the area. She wasn’t quite sure how she’d handle a pregnant Blue. Oogi, Pepper and Lefty - her father, sister and brother-in-law’s bison - were all male, so it had never been an issue on the Island. Well, if it happened it would happen. She’d cross that bridge if she came to it. Luckily Blue’s cavern had plenty of room for calves if it came to that.

She couldn’t hear much over the wind but she heard Baatar laugh in answer to something shouted gleefully by little Amak. He was friendly with Mauja and Amak seemed to trust him and Ikki wasn't sure how she felt about that. She'd been operating under the assumption that no one liked him; clearly that was not necessarily the case. Sonam complained about him a great deal, certainly, but obviously there was more going on there than she had realized. She craned her head over her shoulder to look back, but she could only see the back of his head. She sighed to herself as she faced forward and fussed with Blue’s reins. She hadn’t even seen him yesterday after he’d left her in the bath, he’d left her alone, just as she had demanded. She should have felt glad about it but instead she just felt frustrated. Part of it was that she was still angry with him and she’d never been one to sit on her anger, she was more of a jump in there and let it all out kind of person, something she’d certainly inherited from her father’s side. But that wasn’t all of it. It was the other part of it - the part she didn’t want to look at, the part that wouldn’t let her stop thinking about those kisses - that made her feel like she wanted to throw her arms out and bring up a tornado. She was a great big twister of emotion and she didn’t want to be. Why couldn’t she be more like Jinora? Jinora would have handled the situation calmly, with grace and gentle firmness, just like their mother. She wouldn’t have charged out impulsively in her towel, shouting and kissing the damn man, that’s for sure.

She startled as Baatar slid down Blue’s neck to settle behind her. “I want to show you something,” he said into her ear. “Turn Blue around for a second, back towards the mountain.”

He was a bigger man than Huan; taller, broader across the chest and shoulders, dense where Huan was lanky. When Huan sat behind her like this she felt warm. Safe. Connected. Baatar sitting this close to her made her unsettled. Restless. Her nipples hardened under her wingsuit. She shook it off, tugging Blue to the left. “Just for a moment, girl! We’re going to the village, don’t worry!”

Baatar pointed up, his arm nearly resting against her ear. He leaned into her. “You see that ridge up there? The one shaped a bit like a shallow bowl?” Ikki followed his finger and then nodded. “That’s where I’m hoping to install the windmills that will help power up the generators. But I’m going to need your help in making some measurements. I’d ask Yung but it’s not really his thing.”

“I’m not sure it’s really my thing, either.”

He scoffed in her ear and her nipples hardened even further. “Huan told me you used to count the trees on your Island by sensing wind currents. It’s your thing, believe me.”

She tugged on Blue’s reins and turned her back around. Baatar didn’t move. His solid thighs enclosed hers. Huan was muscled, yes, but he was lean with it, like a strong steel cable. Their younger brothers, the twins, were like two boulders, much the same as Bolin was, stocky and burly with muscle. Baatar was something in the middle. Ikki was aware that he did calisthenics every day; it was hard to keep much of anything private up on the mountain and while Baatar didn’t show off he wasn’t being secretive about it, either. He and Nandan, one of the earthbenders who had come from a few villages over, did some sort of daily training regime together where they ran up and down the many stairs that had been cut out of the rock. Huan had told her that Baatar, when growing up, had spent most of time with his books, tending towards being fairly skinny. According to Huan it was Kuvira who had goaded Baatar into working out. Unlike most of the other folk on the mountain, however, Baatar was pretty private about taking his clothes off. Ikki wasn’t sure why. Huan certainly wasn’t. Huan had no modesty whatsoever, in fact.

Blue hit a small air pocket and Baatar swayed into her, his chest bumping into her back. “Do you mind?” she snapped.

“Do I mind what?”

“Are you just going to sit there?”

“Do you want me to move?”

Damn the man anyhow! “Yes!”

“Okay,” he said, and as he pushed himself away from her Blue hit another air pocket and he slipped, grabbing at Blue’s fur.

“Oh for the love of Raava! Just sit back down again,” she barked, reaching behind her to grab at him, getting a handful of cloth and a kneecap. “Just sit.”

“Go away. Sit down.” he said, again into her ear, as he settled back down behind her. She could hear the smile in his voice. His lips ghosted across her earlobe and her body reacted with a shudder, her back arching up. “Make up your mind.”

“Just sit there! And don’t touch me!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, leaning away from her and putting his arms and legs out from her at an awkward angle.

“Oh! Stop it! Just sit normally and leave me alone!”

“Whatever you say,” he said, and she could hear him laughing at her as he put his arms and legs back down.

Oh, damn him!

 

As she brought Blue down into the field outside of the village where she and Yung always landed their bison a group of children came running with glad cries, waving at her and grabbing enthusiastically at Blue. Blue rumbled, pleased. Baatar launched himself easily off of her neck, turning to hold his arms out to catch Amak as she tumbled down from the saddle. He made sure Mauja got down safely as well. Did he offer to help Ikki down? No, he did not, not that she needed his help, mind you. But he could have asked. The children helped her make quick work of getting Blue’s saddle off of her back and they eagerly dove into the saddlebag where she kept the extra brushes. “Enjoy, girl. I’ll be back in a while to check in on you,” she said, and kissed Blue on her snout. Blue’s eyes were half lidded in pleasure and she sighed as she settled down. She enjoyed the ministrations of the local kids, even if Ikki suspected there was more enthusiasm involved than skill.

“Let’s go and check with Nyima first and make sure she has a place for Amak,” she said, and the rest of them fell in behind her as she made her way through the village to where the bakery was. It was a family business; all of Nyima’s numerous siblings worked there in one fashion or another, barring the sister who had married out of the village and the youngest brother, who at eight was still getting schooling and was too young to do much more than sweep out the shop after school. Nyima was there behind the counter when they walked in, her long dark hair braided in many small braids down her back, held back with green and red ribbons. She greeted them all cheerfully as they came in and easily agreed to Amak staying there.

“My sister’s kids are staying in Popo’s room, one more won’t make a bit of difference. You just bring her on back whenever and toss her in there, there are plenty of blankets and pillows. In the morning you can have some breakfast with the rest of us, what do you say, Amak?” Nyima winked at her and moved aside as her mother, Yangchen, came through the door that connected the shop front to the rest of the house. “Ma, Amak is going to stay here tonight instead of in one of the big tents on the green.”

Yangchen smiled down at Amak and came around the counter to hand her a sweet bun. “Oh, that’s fine. Better for the younger ones to be out of the way anyhow. There’s rarely a problem, but you never know.”

“I really appreciate it, thank you.” Mauja nodded at Yangchen.

“Besides, every mother could use a little fun herself, eh?” Yangchen gave Mauja a gentle nudge with her elbow.

Mauja ran a hand over her daughter’s hair. “Well, I don’t know about that but I’ll admit it’s been awhile since I went dancing.”

“And what about you, Baatar? Going to be dancing?” Nyima gave him a frank look of appraisal, smiling slowly. “Or are you not the dancing type?”

“My mother’s a dancer, as a matter of fact,” he replied, and grinned back, that flashy Beifong charm. “I’m not all that bad at it myself.”

“Oh ho! Well, you be sure and save me one.” Nyima fluttered her eyelashes and put a hand to her hip, cocking her head to the side with a little toss of her braids. Her mother snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes.

“You mean you can actually fit me in amongst all your other conquests?” Baatar winked at her and that got a laugh out of the other three women standing there. Ikki didn’t laugh. She felt slightly annoyed. So what, now he was suddenly a flirt?

“Well, he’s got you there, my dear,” said Yangchen, and she patted Baatar’s upper bicep. “My my, would you look at that. Plenty of girls in the village wouldn’t mind a piece of that, I’m sure.”

Baatar gave her a very elaborate bow. “Only the girls?” He raised an eyebrow. Yangchen whooped with laughter.

“Oh, you keep an eye on this one,” she said to Ikki, shaking her head with amusement. Mauja and Nyima continued laughing and Mauja gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder, which got a laugh out of Baatar as well.

“He can do whatever he likes,” said Ikki, and it came out with a little more venom than she had intended. “May I use your room to get changed?” She motioned to her backpack, and Nyima nodded, gesturing to the door behind her that led into the family home. As she walked through the door and down the hall to the room Nyima shared with her sister, she heard the adults laughing again.

“Only the girls!” she muttered to herself as she made her way into Nyima’s room.

“Hey, Ikki!” Nyima’s younger sister, Lhamo, was there.

“Hi. Nyima said I could get changed in here, is that okay?”

“Sure! Actually, you could help me put these ribbons in my hair, if you wouldn’t mind?”

It was hard to stay irritable around Lhamo, a smiling girl of eighteen. Lhamo had a joke for every occasion, was friendly with everyone. She reminded Ikki a little bit of Bolin. She shucked off her wingsuit and changed into the festival chupa robe that she’d gotten as a gift when she first came back to the mountain. Hers was a yellow and pink brocade and Ikki loved it. She tied the nearly floor-length sleeves up around her waist with an embroidered woolen sash. Underneath she had on a silk festival shirt, cuffs and collars enhanced with brightly patterned rainbow colors.

Under Lhamo’s direction Ikki gathered together all of the tiny braids around Lhamo’s head and wove them into two thick plaits, interweaving the aforementioned ribbons through them. In return, Lhamo loaned Ikki a beaded headband that settled gaily-colored pom-poms above her ears.

“There, now you look like a proper village girl. Well mostly, anyhow! With any luck I might find myself a boyfriend tonight. That’s how Da met Ma, you know? He came here for the festival all those years ago and there Ma was, prettiest girl there, Da says. A few months later Grandda shows up at his village, says the girl is pregnant, so how do you feel about baking as a trade? Da said sure! Why not! And now there’s eleven of us, so obviously he didn’t mind too much!” Lhamo giggled and even Ikki had to laugh at that. Lhamo patted a little rosy salve into her lips. “So when are you and Huan going to have a baby, hmm?”

Ikki blinked in surprise. “Uh. Well, we haven’t really talked about it.”

Lhamo turned her head back in forth in the mirror, looking at her hair. “He’d make pretty babies, he’s a looker. Dances in the clouds a lot though, as my Gramma always says. Still, he’s a nice one. He waiting for you out there?”

“No, he’s in Ba Sing Se. He’ll be back before the festival ends.”

“You come down alone?”

“No, she brought his brother along.” Nyima was in the doorway, and she held her hand out for the salve. Lhamo handed it over.

“Oooh, you mean that big moody man? He’s got that dark look, doesn’t he?” Lhamo shivered in delight. “I bet he’d be a real tiger shark in bed!” Both she and Nyima looked at Ikki expectantly.

“Don’t look at me! I wouldn’t know.” Ikki fidgeted with a pom-pom.

“Really.” Nyima gave her a look that plainly said she didn’t believe her.

“Yes, really. I haven’t slept with him. He’s Huan’s brother.”

Nyima and Lhamo looked at each other and shrugged. “So?” Lhamo took the salve back from her sister. “Or is it that Huan doesn’t want his brother in charge?”

“What?” Ikki stared at Lhamo. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, if you married both brothers then the older one would the head of the household. Sometimes that can be a problem, depending on the brothers.”

Ikki continued to stare. “I don’t…are you saying that up here women have more than one husband?”

Nyima shrugged again and held up two different colors of beads, looking in the mirror to see which she preferred. “Not every home, but it happens. My father’s sister is married to two brothers. Keeps family property within the family, works out well if there are too many men. Don’t you do that in Republic City?”

Ikki shook her head. “No. Not that I know of, anyway.”

Nyima turned from the mirror to stare at her. “Seriously?”

“Ooooooh, big city people,” said Lhamo, rolling her eyes and then laughing. “Here,” she said, and handed the salve to Ikki. Ikki smoothed a little of it onto her mouth. “Well, I wouldn’t mind taking that man for a night, I tell you.”

“Ha! Get in line. Hariti’s got him in her sights. I told her the man only has eyes for our Ikki here, but you know Hariti. Thinks she knows it all.” Nyima settled on the bright blue beads. “So what’s the hold up, then? He’s damn good looking. More my flavor than your Huan, truth be told. No offense meant to Huan, he’s a looker, no mistake.”

“If you like him so much then you can have him,” said Ikki, frowning. “In fact, please do.”

“Not a chance. No matter how good looking, those moody types don’t do it for me,” said Nyima. “I like my lovers carefree and happy.” She winked at Ikki in the mirror.

“I’m surprised that the two of you talk about him like that. You know who he is, right? Baatar Beifong? Partner to Kuvira? Built the Colossus? Subjugated the Earth Kingdom?” Ikki looked between the two sisters.

Lhamo shrugged. “That was so many years ago. Anyhow, it’s not like Kuvira ever came up here. No trains this far north!”

Nyima snorted. “Besides, this village used to be part of the Air Nomad's territory, back before the Fire Nation attacked. Not that I guess she cared overmuch about that sort of thing. But Lhamo’s right. There were a few of her soldiers came all the way up here, told us we had to sign something proclaiming Kuvira our lord and master. I’m not sure if the village elders signed anything or not, not that it really matters up here. Who would enforce it? You can’t even get here half of the year unless you come by air and it’s not like we have anything anybody would want anyhow. The village elders put the soldiers up in a tent and fed them but otherwise ignored them, after a time they all left. Well. Except for Jinhai. He never left. Married to Dechen now. Don’t think he ever really took to soldiering.” She looked at Ikki and smiled. “We’re not Ba Sing Se here. No one up here cares all that much about what’s happening down south. When people talk about bad times up here they mean when the Red Lotus took down the temple. Far as I know, your man there wasn’t part of the Red Lotus.”

“He’s helpful, too. You know he spent a day fixing Jinpa’s loom, right? Did all sorts of things with it, it works better than ever and he figured out a way to change her stool so her wrists wouldn’t hurt so much. Refused to take any payment but lunch. That’s the kind of thing people up here remember. That’s what they are judging him on.” Lhamo tied a string of bells around her right ankle and shook it experimentally.

“But he spent almost ten years in prison,” said Ikki. “He committed a lot of crimes.”

“He did his time though, right?” Nyima fixed the beads around her neck. “Can’t ask more than that. He doesn’t talk about it, but people here can appreciate that. He’s not exactly chatty but he’s very respectful to the elders. That matters up here, you know. Clearly his mother taught him some manners.”

“So how does he look with his shirt off? You can tell us that, at least.” Lhamo giggled.

“I don’t know! He never takes his clothes off in front of me.” Ikki frowned. “Or anyone else really, I don’t think. I have no idea why.”

“Ooooh, and mysterious on top of being that good looking.” Lhamo fanned herself with her hand. “Tell me how you can’t resist that boy! He’s interested, isn’t he?”

Ikki continued to fidget with her pom-poms. “I…well. It's complicated, I guess...but...well, he’s interested. At least that's what he's said.”

Lhamo threw a finger out at her. “I knew it! I knew it! I’ve seen the way he looks at you!”

“Well he can just keep looking! I’m not available for him! I don’t even like him!”

Lhamo clasped her hands together and put on a very serious look. “Lies hurt us all, my dear airbender. Lies hurt us all.”

Ikki grabbed a pillow and whacked Lhamo with it. “That’s enough from you!” Lhamo nearly fell off the bed with her giggling.

Nyima stared at Ikki. “If you don’t like him then you don’t,” she said. “But that’s not a man I’d tease. I can flirt with him, because we both know we’re just having a bit of fun. But I wouldn’t poke that sleeping polarbear dog if I were you, Ikki. He’s a man, not a boy. Nothing good ever came out of teasing a man. I wouldn’t like to see that one get angry.”

Ikki let the pillow fall to the bed. “Are you saying you think he’d try to force me?”

Nyima shook her head. “No. He doesn’t seem the type to me, although I guess you never know. He’s always been respectful as far as I’ve seen. But there’s an edge there. That’s a man that’s seen more - lived more - than any of us in here. I expect he’d steer clear of a woman’s boundaries if she told him what they were. Spirits know I’ve seen him be clear about his own boundaries, he made it crystal clear in words to Hariti, even if that fool girl refuses to listen. But you better make sure you have those boundaries, Ikki my girl. Elsewise I think he’ll feel free to get as close to you as he can.” Both Ikki and Lhamo stared at her. “Look, I know who I am and what I want. Just because I don’t have any interest in settling down doesn’t mean I don’t see how the world works. How people work. And I am telling you, Ikki, you had best make up your mind and make it clear to him. You keep saying you don’t want him and you don’t care, but your body is saying something else entirely. It’s plain for anyone to see. You don’t want him? Then stop giving him those looks you keep giving him. Stop watching every move he makes. You touched him yet? I don’t mean like a friend.”

Ikki felt her cheeks heat up and she couldn’t hold Nyima’s gaze. “He kissed me yesterday. Twice.” Lhamo gasped, eyes wide. “I might have kissed him back,” she admitted, shoving her toe into the floor.

“That’s exactly what I am talking about. You think if you told him no he’d stop?”

“He did. Stop, I mean. I told him to stop and he stopped.” Ikki sighed unhappily. “But then he kissed me again later. And then he left! Left me alone the rest of the day!”

Nyima put her hands on her waist and shook her head. “You’ve got trouble there, girl. Best thing is to tell him clearly what you want from him.” At Ikki’s look she snorted. “Oh girl, you don’t know what you want, do you? Better figure it out and be quick about it.”

Lhamo flapped her hand at her older sister. “Fine, now you’ve lectured her. What I want to know, was it a good kiss?”

Ikki sank down on the bed and put her hot face into her hands. “It was. Oh spirits, it really was. Probably the best kiss I’ve ever had.” She looked up, and she was torn between laughing and crying. “I am in so much fucking trouble.”

Nyima sat down on the other side of her and the sisters each put an arm around her. “You really are,” Nyima said, and she gave Ikki a tight squeeze.

“Shit.”


	5. Baatar: Baidi Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar gets advice from Aunties and something to wear to the festival.

Baatar watched Ikki sail out of the room with that quick firm stride she had when she was angry. Oh, so she could fuck that damned moron Dorjee but he couldn’t make a joke with a woman old enough to be his mother? His irritation must have showed on his face because Yangchen put her hand to his elbow. “Remember how young she is,” she murmured, and he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“Can we go, Mom?” Amak had finished her sweet bun and was standing next to the door. “We don’t have to wait for Ikki, do we?”

“No, it’s fine. What do I owe you for the bun?” Mauja asked, reaching for the purse attached to her belt. Yangchen waved her off.

“Don’t fuss about it. You just bring her back whenever she’s ready to sleep. You’re welcome as well if you haven’t found anywhere else to be. But if you don’t end up back here then we’ll give her some breakfast and find you in the morning.” Yangchen gave her a bit of a pointed look. “Don’t be in a rush to get back here, all right? You’re a mother, yes, but you’re still a woman.”

“Remember what you’re to do if you get separated or scared?” Baatar asked Amak.

“Throw up the biggest waterspout I can and you or Ikki or Mom will come and get me!” Baatar gave her a thumbs up. Amak threw the door open and skipped outside, Mauja following behind.

“You waiting for Ikki?” At Baatar’s nod Yangchen went back behind the counter and poured a cup of tea from the pot that was brewing at all times. “You don’t like butter in it though, right?” Baatar shook his head.

“No, thanks. I just can’t get used to the taste of it.”

“Well, I doubt we’ll be getting much of anyone else in the shop today, PoPo’s out with the cart at the square. You go on back and pretty yourself up for the festival, Nyima. I’ll finish up in here.”

“You sure, Ma?”

Yangchen smiled at her daughter. “I’m sure. Now go on with you.”

“Don’t forget you owe me a dance,” Nyima winked at Baatar as she closed the door to the house behind her.

“Like she’d let me,” he said, smiling faintly at the closed door. Yangchen brought his tea around, as well as a cup for herself. She motioned to one of the small tables they had and he took a seat across from her. “Thanks,” he said as she slid his cup across to him.

“You don’t mind Nyima. She’s just having some fun with you.”

“I know she is. I don’t mind.”

Yangchen stared at him above the rim of her own cup. “How old are you now?”

“Thirty-three.”

Yangchen nodded. “High time you got yourself married off, then. So that Ikki girl is the one you’ve picked, hmm?”

Baatar shoved his glasses up his nose and grimaced a bit. “I’m not sure that’s what I was going for.”

Yangchen dismissed this with a quick shake of her head. “Oh, I know things are different down south in the big cities. Not that I’ve been farther south than Chagyoi myself. People wait to get married there, or don’t get married at all. Different world, I suppose. But you’re good looking, a hard worker, clever, too. Responsible. You’d make a good husband. Up here, a man like you would have been snatched up ten years or more ago.”

“Ah. Well, ten years ago I was in prison. I wasn’t really marriage material.” His voice was bitter.

Yangchen leaned forward to tap her finger on the top of his hand. “Everybody up here knows about that. You can’t keep secrets in a village like this.”

“So I’ve noticed.”

She sat back for a moment, taking his measure. “It’s been fourteen years since the Red Lotus destroyed the Air Temple. It was a blow for the village. That temple’s gone through a lot since the Fire Nation killed the airbenders off all those years ago. For a time there were non-benders living up there, but when Avatar Aang finally returned he reclaimed the temple again for his people.” She smiled. “I met him, you know. When I was a child. This bakery has been in my family for generations and he stopped in a few times. Lovely smiling man, full of joy. His granddaughter there takes after him a great deal. Met her too, when she was a just a little thing, although I’m sure she doesn’t remember. She came here with her parents and her siblings, her father was trying to make new connections with the village. We were doing some trade with the air acolytes that were living up there.” She sat back for a moment. “I think I met your sister, as well. You and your brother have the same look as her.” She gestured towards Baatar’s face. “She had just gotten her bending with Harmonic Convergence. She had some sort of gem name, if I remember right.”

“Opal.”

“There it is. Yes. She had the same polite way as you and your brother, too. Told me your father’s father came from around these parts, if I recall?”

“Grandpa Norbu, born and raised in Luqiao Village. My grandmother Bhuti was from Lhasa. He met her when he went to school there, he was studying architecture. My father was born there as well.”

“Ah. Well, you’ve got a northern name, for sure. So your nice respectful mountain manners come from your Da, then?”

That actually got a laugh out of him. “My mother comes from Earth Kingdom nobility. She isn’t exactly the most respectful sort. To say the least.”

“Well. Anyhow. Back to my story. About the time Tenzin brought the new airbenders to train up here there were also some poachers from down south, up here culling the baby air bison from their mothers. They’re easy to catch when they’re first born, they can’t fly yet. They were butchering them, selling the meat down in Ba Sing Se. We knew about it, of course, and we did what we could to stop them, but they had trucks and even an airship. We’ve only got the one truck in the village, and no airship.”

Baatar leaned forward suddenly. “How are you trading with the other villages then? Or down south?”

“There’ll be a lot of trading now during the festival. And we make do with what we can get with the truck.”

Baatar frowned. “Hmmm. We should be able to work something out with Ikki and Yung’s air bison.” He held up a hand. “Sorry, I’m interrupting. Please go on.”

“Well, we’ll come back to that later. But yes, anyhow. There were two boys from the village here working to help the poachers. Both young, late teens. Poverty, you know. The lure of the money was too much for them. In any case, the airbenders caught them and they were brought to justice. Both boys went to prison down south for a year. One of them, he never did come back here. Last we heard of him, he was in prison again for some other crime. The other boy, though, he came back. Ashamed of himself. We may not be airbenders, but those air bison, they are sacred to us. It was no small thing for us, what he’d done. But he came home, he worked hard, tried to live the best life he could. Took care of his parents, eventually married. He’s got four small ones now and he took good care of his wife’s mother when she took sick before she died. We don’t forget what he did. How could we? But he’s proved himself a good man. People are willing to forgive.”

“I’m not really sure what I did is on par with poaching air bison. No offense.”

“Well, that depends on who you are talking to. Republic City isn’t real for people here. We’ll never see it or understand it. And this village, it survived Kuvira without any problems, same way we survived the Fire Nation nigh on two hundred years ago. That thing you built, that metal monster, none of us understand it, not really. What I am trying to say to you is that everyone knows you committed crimes. We know you served your time, too. We also know that the first thing you did when you got out was come here to your brother. You’ve been here for a few months now. You work hard. You’re polite and respectful, not like most southerners who come up here thinking we’re all stupid backwards bumpkins. You’ve gone out of your way to help out the villagers and you won’t take payment in return. I don’t know what you think of us up here, I don’t know if you’re thinking of making a home here. It’s no easy thing, a man of the world like you are, to settle down in a small village like this. We’re part of a different time and you’re clearly a man of the future. What I am saying to you is that if you decide to stay here, you’d be accepted. Oh, don’t get me wrong! You’d always be an outsider. That’s how things are in villages like this. But some outsiders can be accepted.”

Baatar sat for a few moments in silence, nursing his tea. Before he could respond, the bell above the door jingled and the village weaver, Jinpa, came in.

“There you are, young man. One of the boys told me you were here. I have something for you.” She indicated a package in her arms. “Morning, Yangchen.”

“Morning. Come in and sit, I’ll get you some tea.”

Jinpa took a seat as Yangchen went behind the counter and poured her a cup of tea, dropping in a pat of butter. “You wouldn’t let me pay you for fixing my loom.”

Baatar gave her a little nod. “I told you, Auntie, it’s not necessary. I was happy to help.”

“There, that’s what I’m talking about. Mountain manners. Your father taught you and your brother to call your elders Auntie and Uncle?” Yangchen gave Jinpa her cup and refilled her own and Baatar’s cups from the pot in her other hand.

“He did, yes.”

“Well, you do have nice manners. Your brother, too, although he’s one of those that dances in the clouds. Not all with us, is he?” Jinpa plunked the package down onto the wooden table.

Baatar smiled. “Not really, no.”

“Well, he’s a good, kind boy. Everyone likes him. They like that little girl of yours, too.” Jinpa sipped at her tea.

“I wouldn’t say she’s mine, Auntie.”

Jinpa dismissed this. “Pishtosh. I’m past seventy now, raised six children, not to mention grandchildren and great-grandchildren. There’s nothing I don’t know about young girls. It’s not about you. She’s just fluttering at the bars of the cage she thinks she’s in.”

Yangchen sat back down. “Pretty little songbird like that, you put them in a cage? Eventually they’ll stop singing, too busy longing for the world outside.”

“Best thing to do with a girl like that is let her come to you. Be patient. Hold your hand out with plenty of treats, wait for her to come to you. Let her have her freedom.”

Yangchen nodded. “She’s young, Baatar. She wants pretty things and plenty of praise. Lots of petting. That’s how a young girl is. A good steady man like you is not what she’s learned to appreciate yet.”

Jinpa patted Baatar’s hand. “Your choice. You could do well with a woman, you know, instead of a girl. Choden’s about your age. Her husband died last year, left her with those two little ones. She’s a good woman, kind and practical. She’d appreciate a man like you, appreciate all your hard work, all the little things you do without being flashy about it. A woman doesn’t need to be courted the same way a girl does. Or if not Choden there’s always Dohna, she’s a little young but she’s sensible.”

“Dohna is far too demanding for the likes of him, Jinpa. For a peaceful house Dohna will need a husband who will do her bidding without a fuss.”

“Ah, true enough, true enough. Oh! What about that woman up there at the temple? The waterbender?”

“True, Mauja seems to be a good woman. Little Amak certainly seems to have taken quite a shine to you. You aren’t one of those men who feels like they can’t raise another man’s child, are you?” Yangchen looked at him expectantly.

Baatar shook his head. “That wouldn’t matter to me, not that I think I’m really father material.” Jinpa and Yangchen exchanged knowing looks. “In any case, Mauja and I are just friends.”

“Friends make the best kinds of spouses, you know. You get older, it’s less about the heat in the bedroom and more about companionship. It’s not exciting, perhaps, but it makes for a happier life together in the long run,” Jinpa said.

“Although we’re not complaining if the man does have talents in the bedroom, mind.”

Jinpa slapped the table with her hand in amusement. “Eleven children? I think we know where you stand, my dear. Ah, Ikki’s young still, but she’s a good girl. Not to mention she’s got a set of wide hips on her, eh?” She leaned over and gave Baatar a little nudge with her elbow. “Hips like that, good for childbearing.”

“You’re making the man blush!”

Baatar sat back, face heating up slightly. “Aunties, thank you for your interest but I’m not in the market for a wife. Or children.”

Jinpa dismissed this with a snort. “Oh, I suppose you are going to give us some southern nonsense about your freedom or such. What, do you want to be like that Dorjee? Trifling with every woman that will have him? Doesn’t matter what year he was born, that one will be a boy until the day he dies. No sensible woman wants a man like that for anything more than an afternoon’s fun. Come fifty years from now he’ll be old and alone. No, a man like you, you need a wife.”

“Is the problem your brother?” Yangchen asked. “I’d think he’d be glad of it. Bless the man, he’s not one to keep a wife and family easily, is he? My husband’s sister’s second husband is like that. Good man, but he’s as simple as a child. He works very hard and he’s kind and loving, but he’d have never married if not for his older brother marrying Palden first. They do very well together, the three of them.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Huan’s brains. He’s as smart as I am. He’s just different.” Baatar’s voice was sharp.

Yangchen put her hand on his. “I meant no offense. Your brother’s not the same as my brother-in-law, I know that. I was just using him as an example. But your love for your brother speaks well of you.”

Baatar took a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just that…not everyone is good to Huan because of who he is.”

“Well, up here, we believe that those that are touched by the Spirits are to be cared for and protected. Your brother won’t come to any harm in this village.” Jinpa said, putting her cup down with an audible clink. “You don’t need to fuss about Huan up here. I don’t know how things are in that big city where you come from, but up here, no one would lay a hand on him or try to cheat him or anything like that. If they did, why they’d hear about it from the village aunties! Sometimes the old ways are good ways too, you know.” She smiled at him. “But I’m grateful for the modern way that fixed my loom! Now your Da raised you well not to take payment for a good deed, but even at that, I still mean to give you my thanks.” She pushed the package, wrapped in an old clean cloth, over towards him. “That’s my thank you. You can wear it today, in fact. Go on, open it.”

Baatar unwrapped the cloth to find a brand new chupa and a festival shirt inside. “Auntie! It’s beautiful.” The chupa was black wool with a border of lighter blue, red, gold, purple and orange brocade. The shirt itself was a pale gold, piped with a darker gold around the high neck and wrists. “Auntie, it’s too much.” He smoothed the shirt across the table. “Too much. I hardly did anything at all.”

“Pishtosh. I thought you might be a little tired of nothing but green and black,” Jinpa said, and she stood up to put a hand on his arm. “Sometimes it’s best to let the painful memories go. Make some new memories. Cleaner ones. Happier ones. Besides, you’ll look good in those colors. Now, you know how to put a chupa on?”

Baatar shook his head.

“Well, I can help you.” At his slightly worried look Jinpa started to laugh. “Look at you! As if I haven’t seen everything a man has to offer. Trust me, child, you’ve got nothing I haven’t seen before. Yangchen, can we use one of your rooms?”

“Of course. Just go in the back.”

Jinpa stood up and motioned Baatar towards the door into the house, giving him a little shove when he didn't move fast enough to suit her. She threw open the first door inside the hallway, peeked in and shrugged. “This looks good enough. Come on, don’t dawdle. I don’t have any beads for you, though. If you are going to look the part you’ll need some jewelry.”

“I’m not much for jewelry, Auntie.”

“Well, there’ll be people selling them at the big market later in the week. Now then, your own trousers and boots are fine, just get that tunic off of you and put this new shirt one on.”

Baatar stood there for a long moment, fingers frozen on the collar button of his tunic. Finally he unbuttoned it and slid the tunic off over his head. Jinpa sucked in a breath and put gentle fingers on his torso, following the scars that crisscrossed his back and wrapped around his rib cage.

“Oh, child,” she said, and her voice was full of pity. Baatar clenched his hands into fists, looking away from her.

“You don’t need to feel sorry for me.”

“This wasn’t the work of your parents, was it?” Her fingers were soft, barely pressing into his skin.

“Never. My parents never once struck me.” He blinked back tears. Her hands continued their way across his back, brushing tenderly over his skin. “It wasn’t them. It was...it was someone I thought loved me.”

“Oh, child. Child. What you must have gone through. No wonder you want that innocent little songbird so desperately. Has she seen these?”

He shook his head. “No.” He took several deep breaths, getting himself back into control. “I don’t want her to see.”

“Shame and pain. That’s not love. Obsession, maybe. But not love. Did she use her bending to do this?” Both of them knew which she Jinpa meant.

“Metalbending. She wasn’t always like this. Not at first. It was different at first. Sometimes she got angry, but not often. She was doing good things when we first left Zaofu, you know.”

Jinpa guided him to the bed and pushed at his shoulder until he sat. She sat next to him and took his hands in hers, gently stroking his hands with her thumbs. “Tell me,” she said, and waited while he gathered his thoughts.

“It was after we got to Zaofu. The army, I mean. My mother and my two youngest brothers tried to assassinate her, but she anticipated it. She was smart about that kind of thing. She never advertised it or anything, but it wasn’t the first assassination attempt. She imprisoned my family, all but my sister. My sister got away with the Avatar. She planned on making a big public thing out of it, putting them on trial in front of the citizens of Zaofu. She…she hated my mother. I don’t think I really understood how much she hated my mother, not until then. I still don’t know why. I knew she was frustrated with my mother’s lack of action when Ba Sing Se was on the verge of civil war, we talked about that. She felt my mother was being self-centered by refusing to get involved and she had a point. I still think she had a point about that. But hating her? Growing up my mother was kind to her. My mother trusted her with her security force! Didn’t matter. She just hated my mother with everything in her. Anyhow, my grandmother came with my sister and my aunt, she helped my family escape, right out from under her nose. It made her…” he trailed off and closed his eyes for a moment. “She was very angry. She took it personally. Not just that my family was gone but that my grandmother so easily bested her that day. I think she was afraid. Maybe for the first time in a long time.”

Jinpa sighed heavily, and put an arm around his stiff shoulders. “So you took all of that anger, did you?”

“She lost control. She was always in control, so calm, always assessing each and every situation. Even when she had done it before, hurt me, I mean. She had always been in control. She hurt me, but never too much.”

“Child, any time she hurt you was too much.”

“But that time, she just went crazy, and she…I should have known better. I should have let her be. I felt guilty that my family had escaped, like it was my fault somehow. And my grandmother…my grandmother, you know, she was Toph Beifong, people admired her. She wasn’t exactly the nicest person in the world, though. She was pretty damn mean. She was always kind to Huan and she liked Opal, I think, because Opal was the only girl. But she never did like my father very much and she had no use for me.” His voice was bitter. “Grandma…I don’t know what I ever did to displease her so much. My mother would tell her about the things I was working on. When I was a kid, I mean. And she’d just dismiss me, tell me about her friend Sokka and how much better than me he was at everything. It got to the point where I just tried to avoid her whenever she showed up. And my mother, she tried so hard to please her. Statues of my grandmother all over Zaofu, as if my grandmother had anything to do with building that city! Even the money for it came from my great-grandparents’ estate, they left big chunks of their fortune to my mother and my aunt. My grandmother didn’t fund Zaofu. She sure as hell didn’t take part in building it. Thing was, though, she was still Toph Beifong, the most powerful earthbender alive. And...she...well. My grandmother refused to teach her either earth or metalbending. She always loathed Grandma because of it.” He took a deep breath. “Anyhow. It…it was different that time. After my family escaped, I mean. She lost it and she hurt me and I was terrified of her, I thought she might actually kill me. When it was over she cried. She never cried. Never! She cried and told me she was sorry, told me it was her fault and that she loved me. She…she never did that. Blamed it on herself, I mean. Always before, it had been my fault that she got so angry.”

“Well, that’s what they always say. Those kind of people.”

“She was so good to me after that, talking about going to Republic City, talking about our future, about how everyone would know who it was who built the Colossus. I’ll give her that, she never did try to take credit for anyone else’s work. She never tried to pass off anything I did - or anyone else, for that matter - as hers. But that was her genius, you know? She saw the potential in people and used it for her advantage.” He put his hands over his eyes. “She talked for the first time about children. I had always wanted kids. I loved growing up in a big family the way I did. She’d always told me before that children were out of the question, that she couldn’t balance motherhood with all of her work. But she talked about it then, talked that maybe after we’d taken Republic City we could go back to Zaofu, make it her new headquarters instead of always traveling, that she could have a child. We could. And I wanted it, so much. So much that even though I was still bleeding I let myself believe her.” He sat quietly for a time and Jinpa kept her arm around him. “My mother…she kept begging me to come home. Told me she didn’t know why I was so angry, what she had done. She just kept telling me, come home. Come home. Even after I was in prison, she kept talking about it, about me coming home.”

Jinpa was quiet for a moment. “I don’t know if anyone up here has told you about the two boys from the village some years back who were poaching baby air bison.”

“Yangchen told me today, although I’d heard something about it before.”

Jinpa sighed. “One of the boys came back, he’s living here now. The other one, though, the one that never came back?” She put her hand to her mouth for a moment before dropping it back down to cover her heart. “That was my boy. My Goba. My youngest. My baby. I don’t know where he is now. Last I heard, he’d gotten out of prison again, went further south. I ask myself every single night, why? What did I do wrong? What could I have done differently? Why wouldn’t he come home? I think about how he was when he was a little boy, so sweet, full of love. What happened?” She squeezed Baatar's arm, hard. “I want him to come home. Even now, after all these years. I know he’s done wrong, but he’s my child. I carried him for nine months, fed him at my breast. That’s how it is for mothers.”

“After everything I’ve done? All of the people I hurt, the things I destroyed. I don’t know what to say to her any more.”

Jinpa gently turned him to look at her. She took his face into her hands, hands that were still strong despite their wrinkles and the gnarled knuckles, roughened by age and years at her loom. “Child, tell her the truth. That you are sorry. That you miss her. That you love her. Tell her what is in your heart, the way you did when you were a small boy and she was your moon and your sun. She’s your mother. She’ll understand.” He bowed his head, silent. “Now then. Enough of this. Let’s get you dressed. Today is a celebration, not a day for old sorrows. Put the shirt on and I’ll show you how to drape the chupa properly.”

"I've never really talked about this to anyone before."

Jinpa placed one of her hands over his heart. "You're carrying too much. Too much. Secrets burden a heart, child. Not enough room left in a man's heart for a pretty little songbird if he's still carrying around the pain of an old love in it. Do you understand what I am saying to you? It's time to let it go. Leave it be and move on."

"You make it sound so easy."

She ran the back of her hand gently across his cheekbone, a move so reminiscent of his mother that tears pricked at his eyes. "Hardest thing in the world. But you need to do it. For your sake, and for the sake of that little girl. Not to mention your brother, too."

He nodded. "I know you're right."

Jinpa pulled herself up. "Of course I'm right. Women are always right. Keep that in mind." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Now, stand up and let me take a look at that body of yours. You can best believe it will be around this village in the shake of a camel yak's tail that I managed to get your shirt off. I've got to tell them something."

Baatar laughed a little despite himself and stood up, putting his hands to his waist and flexing, just a little. "That enough for all the village aunties, then?"

Jinpa shook her head in admiration. "You are well made, at that. My, my, my. I'll be sure to share." She met his eyes. "But only to a limit. I won't be telling anyone about those." She gestured at his scars. "You can trust me with that."

"Thank you, Auntie."

"You are welcome, child. Now put that shirt on before Yangchen finds an excuse to throw this door open so she can get a good look at you herself."

Baatar smiled at he tugged the shirt over his head.


	6. Ikki: Baidi Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki uses an air scooter, gets some lunch and gets laughed at. More than once.

When Ikki came back into the shop with Lhamo and Nyima, Baatar was missing. At her glance around the room Yangchen smiled.

“He’s getting dressed.”

“He wasn’t dressed before?” Nyima turned around for her mother’s inspection. Yangchen straightened a braid.

“Jinpa brought him a chupa and shirt. To thank him for fixing her loom.”

“Oooh, lucky him,” said Lhamo. “So are we waiting?” She peered out the shop window. “Oh, there’s Hariti! I guess I’ll see him and the rest of you later. Bye, Ma!” She opened the door and stepped out, waving at her friend, banging the door shut behind her.

“That girl! She hasn’t shut a door softly her entire life.” Yangchen tsked. She looked Ikki up and down. “Well, now. Don’t you look like a proper village girl!”

Ikki laughed. “Well, I don’t know about that, but I do love this chupa.”

“You will perform for us tonight, won’t you? Back in the old days the airbenders always came down for the summer festival and danced for us. Or at least that’s what was always passed down,” Yangchen said. “My great-grandmother had it from her great-grandmother.”

“The Dance of a Thousand Winds? Yes, I will. Dawa’s shown me the steps and we’ve practiced it together. She’s going to perform with me.”

“Is she? Oh, that’s wonderful,” said Yangchen. “She doesn’t do much else with her bending.”

“Well, it’s her choice, of course. I don’t want to push her. Besides, I’m probably not the world’s best teacher.”

“Can’t get any better if you don’t try.” That was Jinpa, coming out of the door that led into the house.

“Where’s Baatar?” Nyima asked.

“Oh, just primping. You know how men are,” Jinpa replied. She looked Ikki up and down and gave an approving nod. “Now that’s more like it. It has to be more comfortable than that…thing…you are always wearing.”

“That thing is surprisingly comfortable,” Ikki said. “But I am happy to get to wear something prettier every once in awhile. So tell me, what do people do at the festival? I know there will be a dance tonight, but what else do people do with their day?” She smiled. “I’ve never been to a summer festival.”

“Well, today is mostly spent with people getting caught up. Chatting, meeting old friends or family that have moved away, discussing trade, that sort of thing. People will be coming in all day. Then in the evening we have a communal feast and then the dancing.” Yangchen smiled. “Tomorrow will be the strength contests. That’s always fun.”

Nyima laughed. “Well, who doesn’t enjoy a day of people showing off?” She dropped Ikki a wink. “Your man in there ought to do well. Not all of those contests rely just on muscles, some of them require brains, and he seems to have more than most.” She put a fist to her hip and tilted her head at Jinpa. “Although how _are_ the muscles?”

Jinpa smiled, very slowly. “Oh, well worth appreciating.”

Yangchen laughed. “He’s a looker, no mistake. I’ve always wondered what he looked like under that tunic of his!” She dropped Ikki a wink, echoing her daughter. “Surprised you haven’t gotten a chance to get up close and personal.”

Ikki's cheeks betrayed her, starting to heat up. “Well, I haven’t. And I don’t want to!” The other three women exchanged looks and then started laughing.

Jinpa patted her arm. “Oh, that’s how it is, is it?”

The blush made its way to Ikki's ears. “I don’t know what you mean.” This only made them laugh harder. Ikki took a deep breath through her nose and attempted to channel her Inner Jinora. “Aaaaaaaanyway. Are we going?” This last was to Nyima.

“And miss out on seeing him in a chupa? One that Jinpa wove? Not on your life.” Nyima tossed her head and her braids swung a little. “But you go on ahead if you want to. We can catch up to you later.”

Ikki crossed her arms. “Fine. I’ll wait.”

Yangchen turned to Jinpa. “Speaking of, he was talking earlier about trade. Using the air bison for it. I’ll need to introduce him to my brother-in-law then.”

“Oh, he is a smart one, isn’t he! Spirits know I wouldn’t mind seeing some better trade myself, the only place I can get decent yellow dye from is Dhombang Village and you know they don’t make it easy to get it.”

Ikki frowned. “What do you mean he was talking about trade? Baatar?”

“Well, he only mentioned it in passing, but I think he’s amenable to the idea. You don’t really have much of anything up there on the mountain yet that’s trade-worthy at this point, do you?”

“Outside of offering transportation with the air bison, no.” Baatar came through the door into the shop. Ikki stared for a moment before she caught herself. She’d never seen him in anything other than nondescript working clothes; always in plain, dark colors. The gold of his new shirt brought out the gold undertones of his brown skin and the green of his eyes. Bedroom eyes, Nyima had once called them; usually half-lidded, almost sleepy looking behind the frames of his glasses. Not to mention the high chiseled cheekbones and the strong jaw. That mouth, too; sensitive or sneering, so rarely smiling.

He looked so damned attractive that Ikki wanted to throw her boot at him.

“Since when do you care about trade?” It came out with a bit of a bite to it. Ikki scowled. Baatar just stared at her, one eyebrow slowly going up before he turned away towards Yangchen.

“I’d appreciate any help you could give me, Auntie. Obviously I don’t know who to talk to outside of this village.”

Yangchen nodded. “Well, you can start with my husband’s brother, he’d be happy to talk and he’ll know who else might be interested, I’m sure. When winter hits it’s hard to get about. Most of us have wished for an air bison ourselves!” She walked over to pat Baatar on the arm. “You go on out and see the sights for a bit. When I find my brother-in-law I’ll come and find you. How does that sound?”

Baatar nodded. “I would need to talk it over with the new cook that’s coming back from Ba Sing Se with my brother to see what she’ll need, but I don’t see why I couldn’t at least get to know everyone.” He smiled. “Thank you, Auntie. I’m grateful.”

“All right, enough chat. You children go on now.” Jinpa smiled. “Enjoy yourselves!”

Nyima opened the door to the shop and gestured Ikki and Baatar out, following them onto the main - and only - street in the village. “I don’t know about the two of you, but I plan on going straight to the market square to get some lunch.”

Baatar opened his mouth to say something, but Ikki cut him off, her hands going to her hips. “Since when are you interested in trade?” Baatar stared down at her. The fact that despite her own considerable height he was still taller than her irked her. Well. Everything about him irked her, really. “I guess I’m not all that clear on who died and put you in charge.”

Baatar continued to stare. “I see. So please, illuminate me. Who, exactly, is in charge, then?” He made a little _after you_ gesture with his hands.

Ikki tried not to grind her teeth. “Well, in case you hadn’t noticed, it is an air temple. And I am an airbender.”

Baatar gave her that look she despised, the one where he managed to convey that as far as he was concerned, Ikki was an overeager child with no common sense. “You didn’t answer my question. Who is in charge? Is it you?”

“Chol is!”

Baatar shook his head at her, frowning. “Chol is in charge of construction. He certainly doesn’t concern himself with relations with the nearby villages, for example. Nor does he concern himself with trade or the domestic side of things, which we already covered this morning, or at least I thought we had. Nor should he. It’s not his job. We’re not self-sufficient up there, Ikki. At this point we don’t grow anything of our own, we’re completely dependent on outside sources for food, clothing, machinery. Everything, really. It’s my goal to get us somewhat self-sufficient as soon as possible, starting off with reliable electricity. The hydroponics project, if I can get it up and running, will provide us with year-round crops. However, that still doesn’t address clothing or furniture or anything like that. You seem to be pretty fond of yogurt. Where do you think that is coming from? We don’t have any yaks up there to provide us with dairy. If we can set up reliable trade routes now then we’ll have them in the future. Other villages will trade for fruit in the winter, for example. Or citrus year round even, they get it so rarely up here.” He spread his hands out. “If we could manage a few mandarin trees they’d be worth their weight in gold in terms of trade.”

“We’re airbenders! We don’t set up trade routes!”

Now he openly scoffed at her. “Of course you do. Where do you think your parents got any metal on that Island you grew up on? From thin air? There are no mines in the Republic City area, no less on that Island. For that matter, where do you think I’ve been getting the metal I’ve been using to make the the windmills? The copper tubing for the electricity wires I’m laying down?”

Ikki opened her mouth and then closed it. She felt a twinge of pain in her palms and realized that she was digging her own fingernails into her skin. She made her hands relax.

“It’s Beifong metal. Now that my grandmother is dead my mother and my aunt co-own the Beifong mines. Where do you think all of the metal came from to build Zaofu? The platinum for the domes? All of the metal we have up here is because my mother is sending it. At no cost either, let me add. We’re not paying for it, you know.” He gestured angrily. “Chol’s bringing a shipment of copper filament for me. The rest is coming up by train, it will be here in another month or two. Which is something I need to negotiate as well. The trains don’t come this far north, remember? We can’t depend on Spike and Blue to bring all of that up, we’ll need trucks.”

Ikki thrust her chin out. “Well. I did not know that.”

“No. You don’t. But I do. Or did you just think I’ve been sitting up there with my thumb up my ass these past months?”

“I thought you were building things!”

“I’m not a builder, Ikki. I’m an engineer. I’m also someone with extensive hands-on experience on how to run infrastructure, on how to set up trade routes, on how to work with people to get things done.” Now he was angry. “Who do you think is going to do all of this? You? My brother, Raava help us all?”

“Don’t you talk about Huan that way!”

“I have known Huan since he was born. There is nothing you can tell me about him I don’t know. He would be the first person to tell you that he can’t manage all of this. He can’t. He knows it. He knows what his limitations are. Do you really want to put him in that position? Because I never would. It would be cruel to him, not to mention everything would fall to pieces.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I love him. Accuse me of whatever you want, but don’t you doubt that.” His eyes opened again and she took a half step back at the intensity in them. “Damn it, Ikki. You are no more suited to it than he is. Eventually there will be more airbenders coming, or did you somehow think that you and Yung would be the only ones? It’s an air temple! When the new airbenders come it will be your job to train them, not mine. So let me do my job, then. I will make sure that mountain has what it needs in terms of electricity and running water and that sort of thing. It will be even more modern than the Island by the time I’m done with it, I promise. Chol will build my father’s designs so there is a roof over our heads. And I will make sure that twenty years from now that temple will be well on its way to being self-sufficient.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I grew up watching my mother run a city. I watched Kuvira run an entire empire. I know what I’m about. Just trust me, damn it.”

“Why do you always have to talk down to me!” Even as she said it Ikki realized how petulant she sounded, how childish. Baatar’s face went blank.

“I think I’m going to go and take a look around.” He gave Nyima a little bow. “I owe you a dance. I won’t forget.”

“Better not,” said Nyima, and she winked at him. With a little quirk of his mouth Baatar walked off down the street. He didn’t look at Ikki.

“Ooooooh! I swear that man is actually trying to drive me crazy!” Ikki spit out, resisting the urge to stamp her foot. “Where does he get off?”

Nyima looked her up and down. “I thought he was making a lot of sense. Most of us aren’t one hundred percent self-sufficient. I mean, look at my parents. The bakery can’t possibly get everything we need on our own. There are some things we have to trade for. Honey, for one. My mother has enough with everything else to try and do beekeeping as well. If anything I’d think you’d be glad to have someone who knows what they’re doing up there.”

Ikki crossed her arms across her chest. “We were doing just fine before he showed up.”

Nyima put one hand on her hip. “Well, maybe you and Huan were, but I’d think you’d be glad to stop using candles.” At Ikki’s look she shrugged. “Nandan up there has been keeping company with my brother a little. She’s told him about things. Says your man up there made lots of improvements. Says he jumps in and helps, no matter who it is or what they are doing. You’re the only one he seems to be bothering.”

“Sonam doesn’t like him.”

Nyima rolled her eyes and started walking towards the market square. “Oh, Sonam. Who gives a damn what he says? Sour, he is. Nobody around here misses him, believe me.”

“Didn’t he have a girlfriend?”

Nyima burst out laughing. “He wishes he did! Dolkar went out with him once because she felt sorry for him and suddenly in his mind they were getting married. Poor Dolkar! It was her father who threatened to kick him out of the village if he didn’t leave her be. That’s why he went to work up on the mountain with you, everyone knows it.”

Ikki frowned. “That’s not what he told us up there.”

Nyima snorted. “I’ll bet he didn’t. He’s an idiot. Please tell me you haven’t listened to anything he’s said.”

“Uh…no. No, of course not.” Ikki’s heart sank. Everyone else had figured it out but her, apparently. Or possibly Huan. Or not. You never knew with Huan, not unless you asked him directly.

“Well, never mind. Oh look, there’s Lobsang!” Nyima waved at her next oldest brother, who waved back. He was surrounded by several admiring females, as usual. He’d hit on Ikki a few times in a very friendly manner; he wasn’t her type, though. Everything was a joke with Lobsang and after a time Ikki found him a little tiresome with it. Not that she appreciated being talked down to, however!

Ikki took a deep breath and tried to put it behind her as they walked through the village square. Baidi Village only had about four hundred residents; it was considered the biggest village in the region, however. Ikki still couldn’t wrap her mind around it, not growing up next to Republic City the way she had. Life in the village itself was more like life on the Island; everyone knew everyone else. Everyone knew everyone else’s business as well, of course. The village itself sported a bakery, a pub and a shop as well as a large public building that served as a school, a meeting place and various other uses as needed.

The market square had been decorated for the festival with small colorful flags, whipping about in the breeze. Nyima’s oldest brother, PoPo, was doing a brisk business with the family’s market cart, selling buns with his usual engaging smile. He had his youngest baby tied to his back with a sling. Ikki didn’t see his wife anywhere, but Yangchen’s husband, Wangdue, was restocking the buns. There were a few other merchants there as well, selling food, for the most part. Ikki’s nose led her right over to one of the stalls and she immediately went to investigate. “Are those momo dumplings I smell?”

The slightly harassed-looking woman behind the counter pointed at her wares when Ikki asked if she had any vegetarian ones. “We have a few.” She stared at the tip of Ikki’s arrow tattoo that peeked out from under her bangs. “Might you be one of the airbenders we’ve heard about?” At Ikki’s nod the woman clapped her hands once. “We’ve come here from Gurum Village. We were hoping to meet you!”

A small girl peered out from behind her mother’s chupa. “Can you really airbend?”

Ikki grinned and lifted up a few of the wooden bowls the woman had stacked on the counter of her stall, twirling them about in her hands. “I really can!” She spun them in easy circles, lifting them high above her head. The little girl jumped up and down in excitement and several of the village children ran over, begging Ikki to give them a ride on her air scooter. With a flourish she gently let the bowls come to rest back on the counter and then grabbed a child, hitched up her chupa and quickly threw together an air scooter, taking the boy for a quick spin around the square, whooping with joy. She ended up spending a good half an hour giving rides to most of the children that were hovering about; she even gave a few to some adventurous adults as well. She hadn’t had so much fun in she wasn’t sure how long. By the end she was flushed, tousled and laughing, depositing the daughter of the dumpling seller back at her mother's stall before shaking her chupa back into place. She looked up to see Baatar watching her from across the square. He was casually leaning against a wall, his arms crossed, grinning, looking at her with what, in any other person, she might have actually interpreted as fondness. It wasn’t a look she wasn’t used to seeing from him.

She wasn’t the only one noticing, either. Hariti had come up to stand next to him. She was simpering and giggling and saying something that Ikki couldn’t hear; he wasn’t responding, however. Ikki couldn’t even begin to claim to understand Baatar, but even she could see how he changed, moving away from the wall, standing up straight, a blank look on his face. _Not interested_ , that look said, but Hariti clearly wasn’t going to let that stop her.

Ikki’s attention was drawn back to the market stall where the proprietress was ladling sauce over several dumplings in one of the bowls on the counter, tucking a pair of plain wooden chopsticks next to them. “That was a treat to watch. It’s been too long since we had any airbenders up here!” Ikki fumbled in her chupa to get to where her few coins were but the woman waved her off. “No payment necessary,” she said firmly. “The smile on my girl’s face when you took her around was payment enough. Just bring the bowl on back when you’re finished.” Her daughter giggled and Ikki winked at her as she took up the bowl and sniffed at it. Her stomach rumbled.

“Hey Ikki!” Dorjee appeared at her elbow. “How’s it shaking?” He grinned. “I’ve got a couple of hours free.” A waggle of his eyebrows made it clear what he was talking about.

Ikki looked past him. Baatar was speaking to Hariti; she couldn’t hear what he was saying, but by the pout on Hariti’s face Ikki was assuming she was getting turned down. Baatar walked past her and then looked over to see Dorjee sling his arm around Ikki’s shoulders. Baatar froze for a moment; he raised one slow eyebrow and gave Ikki a small bow before continuing to walk on.

Ikki felt like she’d been slapped. “Maybe later,” she said to Dorjee as she squirmed her way out of his embrace, quickly shoving one of the dumplings into her mouth. She hurried after Baatar. “Hey!” She furiously chewed on the dumpling. “Hey!” He didn’t turn around and she put on a quick burst of speed, dashing in front of him so he’d have to stop and look at her. “Mmmmmgh,” she said around a mouthful of dumpling, pointing the chopsticks at him. He waited, saying nothing, as she finished chewing and swallowed. “I can do what I want, you know! It’s my body and my choices! If I want to spend all day with Dorjee then that’s what I am going to do and you had better believe I am not going to ask for your permission!” She tried to put both hands on her hips, realizing at the last second that one hand was still clutching the bowl with the dumplings in it. “So you can just keep your snotty looks to yourself, do you understand me?”

He said nothing for a few long moments, simply staring at her. Her quick temper - an inheritance from her father, and why couldn't she be more like Jinora? - was beginning to unravel. He was so infuriating. “Well! Do you have anything to say to that?” She thrust her chin out at him, daring him to say something. Say anything! She was ready for him, whatever he was going to say.

“You have some sauce on your cheek.” He brushed at his own cheek with his fingers.

“You are not…wait, what?”

“Sauce. From the dumplings. On your cheek.”

That was not at all what she had expected him to say. “I…don’t…”

He reached over with his hand and gently brushed at the corner of her mouth and across her cheek with his thumb. “There. All gone.” He licked his thumb and raised his eyebrows. “Hmm. That’s pretty good sauce. Guess I know what I’m going to have for lunch.” He turned and walked back towards the stall where she had gotten the dumplings.

“You…oooooooooooh!” Ikki stamped her foot, sending up a gust of wind that sent the flags around her flying and caused two women walking past her to grab at the skirts of their chupas, garnering her a few dirty looks. “Damn him anyhow!” She wheeled around and headed across the village to the field where Blueberry lay.

Blueberry was blissfully snoring when Ikki approached her. The village children had clearly been at her; the mop of hair above her eyes had been braided with colorful ribbons. Ikki laughed despite her mood. “Well, aren’t you fancy, girl?” Blue opened her eyes and yawned, snuffling at Ikki. “Don’t you even beg food from me, I know those kids have been feeding you all morning.” She popped another one of the momo dumplings into her mouth and leaned against Blue as she chewed. “He’s such an asshole, Blue. Such an asshole. I wish he’d never come.” She was surprised to find that there were tears in her eyes. “I don’t even know why I’m crying. He clearly thinks very little of me. He thinks I’m stupid, he makes that very obvious. Well. I never claimed to be in charge of anything. Everyone knows I’m not Jinora.” Blue crooned and nudged Ikki with her nose and Ikki buried her face into Blue’s sun-warmed fur. “Oh, Blue, what am I doing up here? I can’t run an air temple! This was the stupidest idea I have ever had in a lifetime of stupid ideas. Spirits but these dumplings are good.” She stuffed the last one into her mouth. “Mmmmmgh. Mmmmmnnnfff.” She chewed and sniffled. “I wish Huan was here. At least he doesn’t expect me to be in charge.”

Which wasn’t really true. She knew that. Huan actually did expect her to be in charge, a feeling she had never been too easy with. Oh, it was fine when it was just the two of them, traveling without any kind of schedule, moving wherever the wind took them. She could make sure they had food to eat and somewhere to sleep. But this? This project, this monumental project, with building and cooking and people and laundry and trade routes? This was far beyond her, so far out of her comfort zone that she didn’t know her head from her ass, really.

She knew Baatar was right. She knew that someone had to be in charge. Someone had to make sure things ran smoothly. She had no idea where to even start, though. How would she do it? Her mother would know. Ikki could write her and ask for advice but she knew that the advice would arrive with a battalion of air acolytes and Ikki couldn’t bear the thought. Who had put it all together on Air Temple Island when her grandfather first started building there? Her grandfather? Her Gran-Gran? She knew that her great-uncle Sokka had been heavily involved in the whole thing, but she was sketchy on the details.

She didn’t doubt that Baatar would be competent if he were in charge. He was more than competent, she had to give him that. But couldn’t he have at least asked first? Or spoken to her about it? Instead of just marching in like he owned the place. “Why does he have to be such a damn Beifong?” she asked Blue, and Blue huffed out a gentle puff of air. “Obviously Beifong stands for bossy.” She rolled her eyes. “Ikki! Do what I say! Ikki! Don’t have sex with Dorjee! Ikki! Go play outside while I take over your air temple!”

“Ikki! Quit talking to yourself and come with me to meet Yangchen’s brother-in-law!”

Ikki yelped in surprise and whirled about, nearly losing her empty bowl in the process. Baatar was standing next to Blue’s head, laughing at her. Actually laughing! As in, his mouth was open and smiling and noise that could clearly be identified as laughter was coming out of his mouth! He reached forward, still laughing, and snagged the bowl and chopsticks from her before holding out his arm for her to take. She glared and he reached forward with his free hand to gently smooth a wayward strand of hair back under the borrowed headband. “Come on. You need to be part of this process too, you know. It's your temple. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you were standing out here by yourself talking to the air.”

“I was talking to Blue, thank you very much!”

Undeterred, he took her arm in his and started moving her back towards the village square. “Beifong does stand for bossy, by the way. Ask anyone.”

“Oh, fuck you!”

“We’ll get to that later,” he said with a smirk, and Ikki wasn’t sure whether or not she wanted to kick him or kiss him.

Possibly both.


	7. Huan: Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huan arrives in Ba Sing Se, meets his (not really related) cousins and goes shopping for art supplies.

“All right, listen up,” Chol said, moving to avoid Spike’s inquisitive head. “I know some of you want to let loose in the city, which is fine. We made good time coming down here, better time than I expected. All of our supplies are already waiting for us at the warehouse down the street and my plan is to load up at first light and get in the air.” At a disappointed groan from one of the workers, Chol raised a hand. “Yeah, I know, I know. But you’ve got the entire afternoon and evening to do as you please, and we’ve reserved the attic bedroom here at the inn for anybody that needs a place to bunk tonight. Regardless of where you sleep, however, I do expect all of you to be here to help us load up Spike. And let me make something very clear, which is this: I’m not waiting around for stragglers. You miss us leaving and you can find your own way back up the mountain, you got me? I will leave you behind. First light. Meet us here. Don’t be late.” Chol looked around to make sure everyone understood him and then nodded. “Okay, then. I’ve got a few job interviews to conduct and Huan, you were going to take Yung with you to get your art supplies?”

Huan nodded miserably.

“Right then. First light, everybody. Try not to be so hungover you can’t help load up the air bison. See you in the morning.” At that Chol turned away to hoist up his own bag and two of the project workers started to walk away from the yard of the inn they were staying at. Yung busied himself with loosening up Spike’s saddle. Huan slid down Spike’s side to sit in the dirt, his stomach still lurching. He wanted nothing more than to find a bed somewhere. And a bath. A bath might be good.

 “I take it you’re Chol?” A deep voice rumbled next to Huan. “I’m Kwan.”

Huan peered up at one of the largest men he’d ever seen. Kwan was an entire head taller than Huan, with a build like a rock wall, his black hair neatly tied back into a topknot. Huan recognized the sharp cheekbones immediately. Kwan looked down at him.

“I think you might be Huan, yes?” He smiled, and reached a very large hand down. Huan opened his mouth to say something but the words eluded him. “Rough trip?” Huan managed a nod as Kwan, with a gentleness that completely contradicted his size, brought Huan to his feet. He steadied Huan carefully. “You don’t look so good. How about we take you inside and get you a glass of water or some tea?” Huan couldn’t even manage a nod but Kwan didn’t seem too concerned by this.

“So you’re the cousin, eh?” Chol looked Kwan up and down appreciatively. “Well, we’ll talk in a bit, then. May as well take Huan inside. I’ve got a few things to clear up and then I’ll be in as well.”

Kwan put an arm around Huan and led him inside the inn. “Here, let’s put you in this chair over here.” He sat Huan down.  “I’ll be right back.”

Huan closed his eyes, shaking slightly. His hands crept up to cover his ears. He had forgotten how noisy Ba Sing Se was and his head was pounding. He just wanted to go back home, back to his own room and his own bed and his own Ikki.

“Yeah, I don’t want to say we kicked their asses…but we kicked their ever-livin' asses.”

Huan’s hands started shaking harder. He wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn’t manage just yet.

“Huan! Hey! What are you…oh, Spirits, you’re not okay, are you? Hey, can you open your eyes? Look, it’s me.”

Huan couldn’t get his eyes opened, but he managed a very weak, “Wei.”

“Yeah, it’s me. Okay. Okay. Hey, Bora, do me a favor, go and ask the innkeeper if they have someplace quiet we can put him in? Make sure he knows I can pay for it.”

“Sure, no problem.” A woman’s voice.

“Hang in there. We’ll get you somewhere quiet.”

The next few minutes were full of too much sound and light. Huan didn’t know why Wei was there, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He just wanted it all to stop. Eventually Wei got him into a quiet room and guided Huan to the bed. “Come on, lay down, come on, let me help you.” Wei gently slid his boots off. “You want me to go? Or stay? Can you tell me?”

“Stay,” Huan whispered and he opened his eyes in the dim of the room. Wei had drawn the curtains. He reached a hand out and there was Wei, little brother not so little any more, on his knees next to the bed, smiling. He took Huan’s hand.

“You want me to lay here with you for awhile?”

Huan nodded and Wei gently nudged him over before laying next to him. Huan closed his eyes and rested his head against Wei’s chest. Wei lay there with him as Huan tried to calm his own breathing. After a time he felt better. “How come?”

“Ah, we had a scrimmage here against the Badgermoles a couple of nights ago and Mom told me in her last letter that Chol was making a supply run, so I radioed her to find out where he was going to be. I’ve got some things from both Wu and Pema that they asked me to pass along, plus I brought the wingsuits Ikki asked for. I didn’t expect to see you, though.”

“Needed things here.”

Wei pushed back Huan’s hair, which had come out of its usual twist. “Couldn’t someone else have come? What about Ikki?”

“No.”

“I guess good old Junior wouldn’t come either.” Wei’s voice was tight.

“He doesn’t want that person.”

“What, you mean being called Junior? Whatever.”

Huan closed his eyes. “No fighting. Please.”

Wei kissed Huan’s forehead. “No, you’re right. No fighting. Listen, do you want a shower? And have you been able to keep any food down? Probably not. You should eat something.”

“Too much.”

Wei sighed. “Sorry. I just worry. I’m not very good at this, you’d be better off if Wing were here.”

“No.” Huan pushed his head into Wei’s chest.

“I missed you,” Wei said, and put his arms around Huan, holding him firmly, the way Huan always preferred to be held. Huan felt a sharp sense of disappointment, the usual shame that he couldn’t be the kind of older brother he wished he could be, the one that could take care of his little brothers instead of always falling to pieces.

“Sorry. I’m no good.”

Wei’s arms tightened. “Don’t say it, Huan. It’s not true. It’s never been true. Do you have any idea how much I love you? Spirits, I'm so happy to see you. Just rest here with me for a bit and when you’re ready you can get something to eat and take a shower and then I’ll help you get whatever it is you need.” Wei took a deep sniff. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you smell worse than I do after a night out drinking.”

Huan smiled despite himself. “Don’t believe it.”

“Smartass.” Wei kissed him again.

Huan slept for a short time and took the promised shower when he woke up. By the time he came out Wei had put out a change of clothes for him and had left a note telling him to come downstairs for some food. Not that Huan was surprised that Wei had managed all of this. Wei had been getting what he wanted out of people since he was old enough to smile and bat his eyelashes. He gingerly walked down the stairs and sat down at a table in a quiet corner of the main room and started to eat the noodles Wei brought him.

“Do you want to meet Bora and Kwan?” Wei had made sure to get himself a bowl of noodles as well and was inhaling them.

“Okay.”

Wei hopped up and walked over to a table, talking to the man and woman sitting there. Huan recognized the giant of a man; it wasn’t a far stretch to imagine the woman sitting next to him was his cousin. Same high cheekbones; same black hair that curled loosely, same green eyes and stubborn jaw. When Bora stood up she topped Wei by half a head. Huan guessed she’d be about his own height. She didn’t have the delicacy of features that his aunt had - his Aunt Lin had always looked like pure Earth Kingdom nobility to Huan, aristocratic features and coloring and all - but she had the same large frame as his aunt. She was an earthbender, he remembered, although she couldn’t bend metal the way her cousin Kwan could. His aunt had said she was twenty-seven and that she liked her; not something that his aunt said very often, Huan knew. Kwan was four years older and had moved to Ba Sing Se right after Kuvira had stopped the riots there. Since he had been living in Ba Sing Se his aunt hadn’t met Kwan and hadn't had much to report about him in the letter she had sent. Wei brought them over.

“You’re feeling better?” Kwan asked. He smiled and gestured towards a chair, sitting down gracefully when Huan nodded, darting a quick glance his way.

“Sometimes I can’t make the things go together.” Huan frowned down at his bowl, idly swirling his noodles about. “The words aren’t here now.”

“Your brother here says you have a hard time with it.” Huan looked at her from the corner of his eye. Bora had tilted her head and was staring directly at him, a look that reminded him so much of his aunt that his fingers loosened and the noodles in his chopsticks slithered back into his bowl.

“Ah…” he said, not sure what else he was supposed to say in return.

“Bora,” said Kwan, his tone a gentle warning.

“Sorry, never mind me. I’m always too direct, just my way.”

“Direct makes things go in their squares,” Huan replied, and then banged his hand on the table in frustration. He hated it when this happened, when all of the words in his head simply couldn’t make their way out of his mouth properly. It was humiliating sometimes. Most people who didn’t know him were taken aback by it. He didn't want these sort-of cousins to start off their new acquaintance by dismissing him as some sort of pathetic idiot.

“I like straight talking myself,” Bora said, and dropped herself into a chair. “So Wei was explaining how things work for you. You’ll let me know if I’m too much, will you? I’m known for flapping my jaw.” She jerked a thumb towards her cousin. “You’ll like Kwan, though. He hardly ever opens his mouth.”

Kwan just chuckled. “True enough.”

“Wei is always flapping,” Huan said, and Bora laughed.

“Hey!” Wei said, sliding into the seat next to Huan. “I’d say it wasn’t true, but it’s true. Listen, I didn’t have a chance to tell you before, Huan, but I’ve got some time on my hands. Set - you remember Set, Huan, our firebender? Anyhow, she managed to break her arm in that last match with the Badgermoles. The healer says she’ll be out of commission for at least a month. Apirlaat is taking advantage of the break to take her husband and little girl up north to visit her folks, they took an airship up to the northernmost harbor to catch a ship the rest of the way. I thought I’d come and visit you and Ikki up there on your mountain. See what you’ve been writing about all this time. What do you say?”

Huan thought about it for a few moments. “Home?”

Wei waved that off. “I can figure out how to get back home later. Ikki can drop me off at the nearest train depot or at a harbor or something. It’ll work out.”

Huan had to give a little smile at that. Typical Wei, just figuring that things would simply work out his way. Thing was, they usually did, something that Huan had always been more than a little envious about. “Baatar?”

Wei rolled his eyes. “I can play nice with Junior.” At Huan’s look he placed a hand over his heart. “What? I can!”

“No fighting.”

“Not a chance.”

Huan raised one eyebrow and looked at Wei. “Name.”

Wei sighed and shook his head. “Fine. I will not fight with Baatar.”

Huan quite sincerely doubted this but he let it go. He wanted Wei to come and visit. “Okay.”

Wei flashed that wicked Beifong smirk and Bora let out with a snort and fanned herself. “Whoo! Look at that face! All the ladies must fall right over at that smile of yours!”

Wei waggled his eyebrows and leered. “All the gentlemen, you mean.”

Bora threw her head back and laughed. “Well, that will show me to assume.” She leaned close to Wei. “I appreciate a nice gentleman myself.”

“Only not too much of a gentleman.”

“You bad boy, you.”

“So bad I’m good,” said Wei, and the two of them grinned at each other. Kwan shook his head with a smile before turning back to Huan.

“You came for art supplies? If you tell me which shop I can help you get there. I know the city fairly well.”

“Yung,” Huan said, and his fingers fluttered while he searched for the words.

“The airbender he came down with,” Wei clarified. “He’s around here somewhere. Can’t miss him, wears that weird little suit?” He frowned at Huan. “Are you sure it’s a good idea for you to go out? Can’t you just write down what you need? You know I’ll go for you.”

“Yung. It’s…the this not the that.” Huan banged his fist down on the table again. “No!”

Wei enclosed Huan’s hand in his. “Hey, don’t get frustrated. The words will come. That’s what I mean, though. You know I’ll go instead, you can just stay here and rest.”

“Not…not a child.” Huan glanced up and made a quick dart of eye contact with his brother.

“Come on, Huan. It’s me. I know you aren’t a child. I’m just trying to help.”

“I’ll go.”

“Okay, okay. But let me go with you, at least.”

“Yes.”

“Hey hey hey, there you are, Huan. You feeling any better?” Yung was standing in the door, a steamed bun in his hand. “I'm sorry it was such a rough trip. I guess Spike’s a little too bumpy in the air for you, huh?” He walked up to the table. “I’m Yung, by the way.” He made a little bow, bun included. “I’m guessing by the look of you you’re one of Huan’s brothers but I’m sorry to say I don’t know which one.”

“I’m Wei. We sort of met in Republic City all those years ago.”

“Right, right. You’re the pro-bending one, right?”

Wei looked pleased. “That’s me. This is Kwan, by the way, and his cousin Bora.”

Yung bowed. “Oh sure! The metalbender and our new cook! Hey, it’s sure nice to meet you folks.” He beamed at Bora. “We’ve been waiting for you, let me tell you. None of us up there on the mountain are very good cooks.”

Bora raised an eyebrow and looked him over. “You’re a little on the scrawny side, aren’t you? You could use some fattening up.”

Yung laughed. “Oh, I was a pudgy kid, believe me! I worked pretty hard to get like this. Lots of early morning airbending exercises. Not to mention, getting a saddle on and off an air bison can really work up a sweat.”

“Hey, speaking of fattening up, I have something for you, Bora,” Wei said. “Pema - that’s Ikki’s mother, Tenzin’s wife?” At Bora’s nod he continued. “She copied down all of her recipes for you. Vegetarian, she said, all of the traditional airbender stuff. I have to tell you, I’ve had her veggie pulao and it’s to die for.”

“Did she? That’s incredible. Really incredible. Where is it?” Bora looked around the room like it was going to appear out of thin air.

“Ah, sorry, it’s still over at my own hotel. I’ll pick it up when we take Huan to the art place.”

“So, if you don’t mind my asking, what made you think of heading up the mountain with us?” Yung took a seat. “We’re pretty isolated up there.”

Bora shrugged. “I’ve lived in the same village my entire life. I love my parents and my sisters but I needed a change. My aunt,” here a nod towards Wei, “mentioned during her last visit that she’d heard from her sister that you were pretty short staffed up there and I figured, why not? What do I have to lose? Besides, I’ll admit, I was curious to meet some of the famous Beifongs. And who knows? Maybe I’ll finally learn how to metalbend.”

“You can’t bend metal?” Wei looked surprised at this.

Bora snorted. “Not all of us were raised in Zaofu, you know. Kwan here only learned it after he’d left the village for Ba Sing Se.”

“Huan’s already teaching Nandan and Jetsan - two of our workers - how to bend metal,” Yung said. “Nandan seems to really be taking to it.”

“Nandan is good,” put in Huan. His eyes were closed and he was hunched over in his chair, listening.

“Huan learned to bend from our grandmother,” added Wei, and Bora’s eyes widened.

“As in that grandmother?”

“The one and only. Huan’s a better metalbender than all the rest of us.”

“No.”

“Yes you are, Huan.” Wei pointed at him and mouthed _He really is_ to Bora.

“What about you, Kwan?” Yung smiled encouragingly.

“When I heard that Baatar Beifong was there I jumped at the chance to work with him,” Kwan said.

Wei blinked. “Oh…no, my father isn’t actually working up there. I mean, he drew up the plans but he’s gone back to Zaofu.”

“I meant your brother.”

Wei stared at him. “What?”

“Your brother is a genius. He completely renovated the electrical grid in what was the Lower Ring. I worked on that when I arrived here. Before he took it on electricity was spotty at best down there.”

“True enough,” said Yung. “I grew up right next to the Middle Ring wall, it was a little better for us. Even still, though. It’s not what you would have called stable. People across the wall in the Lower Ring were always siphoning off power from my neighborhood so there used to be lots of blackouts. Sometimes even days-worth. And the neighborhoods closest to the outer ring didn’t have any electricity at all, at least not when I was still living here.”

“I…huh. I always thought Varrick had done most of that stuff.”

“No. Varrick mostly dealt with ideas and new tech. He wasn’t doing any of the hands on stuff, nothing that was doing anything to improve the city itself. It was your brother that created all of the infrastructure in the city. I’ve worked from some of his plans.” Kwan took a swallow from his tea cup.

Wei sat back, looking slightly stunned. “You sure about that?”

“The telephone lines,” Huan said. His eyes were still shut.

“Those as well. Before Kuvira came to Ba Sing Se only the Upper Ring had telephone lines and even at that they weren’t very good. Your brother put in place a completely new city-wide electrical grid, telephone lines and he also overhauled Ba Sing Se’s sewage system.” Kwan shrugged. “Not as flashy and glamorous as inventing movers and those other things that Varrick has done, but he really brought this city into modern times.”

Huan opened his eyes. “Hydroponics.”

Kwan’s grin was slow. “You’re kidding. Up there? Inside the mountain, I guess?”

Huan nodded and closed his eyes again. “For eating.”

“Brilliant.” Kwan frowned. “Who is he getting to help him with the metalbending, then? I thought there weren’t any metalbenders up there.”

“Me,” Huan said.

“Wait, you’re helping Junior? You’re metalbending for him?” Wei stared at his brother. “Since when do you use your bending like that?”

“He needed help,” Huan said. “Wind around and around.” He opened his eyes and his fingers fluttered. “Not the word.”

“You mean the windmills?” Yung said. Huan gave him a grateful look. “Yeah, he’s been getting ready to build windmills. That’s what that next big shipment from your mother’s mine is going to be, right, Huan? The metal for the windmills?”

“Yes.”

Kwan leaned closer. “So he’s going to rely on wind power, then?” He shook his head with a smile. “Brilliant. Like I said.”

“I’m pretty impressed by the plans for the windmills,” Chol said, walking up to the table. “I told Baatar years ago that he needed to give Junior more credit than he did. Let’s just say that I for one wasn’t all that surprised when he high-tailed it out of Zaofu. Well, it’s in the past now. Wei, it’s damn good to see you.” He took a seat. “Huan, you feeling any better yet?”

“Some.”

“Good. So you’re Kwan, eh? Good to have you aboard. Huan here has been filling in but it’s taking him away from his own work. So you’ve been with the Public Works here for what, the past few years?”

“The past ten years. I’ve done electrical work as well as repair work on the rail lines, for example.”

“Well, we’re glad to have you, I’ll tell you that much. And you’re Bora?”

“The one and only.” She grinned and posed with her hands under her chin, eyelashes fluttering.

“Word has it you can cook and we’ll be glad of it. None of us up there have been quite up to the task, sorry to say. I also hope you’re ready to take charge up there. We’ve only got one person doing any kind domestic work and I’m not sure how useful he is.”

“Not useful,” said Huan.

“Not really, no. Our Ikki’s got a lot going for her, but I don’t think managing something like that is in her skill set. You have any problems taking charge?” Chol crossed his arms and looked at Bora.

“Am I going to be given charge?” Bora mimicked him, sitting back in her chair, crossing her arms and looking him straight in the eye.

“That’s the plan as far as I know it.”

“Then that’s what I’ll do.” Her tone was firm.

“Then you and I are going to get along just fine.” Chol nodded at her once. “We’re going to load up and hit the skies tomorrow at first light. Will that work for the two of you?”

“We’re ready,” Bora answered for the both of them.

“Okay, then. I’ve got a few people to interview still, so if you all will excuse me, I’m going to grab something to eat before I jump into that. I’ll see you in the morning if not before.” He put a hand to Huan’s shoulder. “Try and get some sleep tonight, okay? Your brother won’t let me hear the end of it if I don’t return you safe and sound.”

They all ended up going to Huan's preferred art supply store located across the Middle Ring from the inn; Huan leaned against Wei with his eyes closed for most of the ride on the train. Wei smelled like Wei always had; a sort of clean outdoor scent with just a tinge of sweat lurking underneath. “You smell like you,” he whispered into Wei’s ear and Wei wrapped his arm around Huan’s shoulders and smiled.

Kwan sat quietly on his other side; he was large enough to take up two seats. Huan liked the feel of him, his breathing measured and steady, his heartbeat strong. Yung kept up a running patter, pointing at sights outside the windows for Bora and answering her questions. The feel of the train beneath him lulled Huan in and out of drowsing. It was always hard for him in a place this crowded not to retract the metal sole of his boot and stretch out his senses. The woman across the aisle from them, her heart rate pounding; the child half the car away rhythmically swinging her feet against the seat in front of her. So many people. So much noise. He’d forgotten, in the year they’d been on the mountain, how much humanity could hurt. He was grateful that Wei was close to him.

The proprietor of the art store recognized Huan immediately. Huan introduced Yung and they went through the store together, Huan collecting together paints and replacement brushes, paper and inks. Places like this felt like home to him. Yung took notes, asking Huan the difference between pigments made from plants and from minerals, curious as always. Huan’s tension dissolved as he sniffed turpentine and ran his fingers over a brand new type of soft and pliable rubber eraser. When he’d bought his fill the proprietor promised to have it all wrapped for travel and delivered to the inn where they were staying by evening.

“I think my brother is trying to ascertain trade routes between the end of the railway and the local village,” he told the proprietor. “When that’s accomplished I can perhaps send orders that way.”

“Well, in any case, I know the right place to come to now,” said Yung, waving his notes. “If I bring a list from Huan will that be enough?”

The proprietor nodded. “Of course. Mister Beifong is always quite specific about his needs. It is no problem at all. Ah! I nearly forgot! One of your pieces sold from the gallery last week.”

Huan smiled. “Which one?”

“The one you had entitled _Winter on the Mountain_. It went to a private collector. We forwarded the asking price in full in care of His Highness in Republic City, as requested. I assume you still wish the same arrangement going forward?”

Huan nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry I don’t have anything new for you. I haven’t had much time for my art the past few months. I think that will be changing, however. When it does I will ship them down with Yung. He can bring them to you here? I think it would be simpler.”

“Of course, of course.” The gallery in question was owned by the art store proprietor’s in-laws. “May I say, it was very good to see you again, Mister Beifong. I do look forward to getting more of your work. You’re getting quite the reputation!”

After they left the shop they went to eat at a restaurant nearby. Huan explained to an inquisitive Bora that all of the money from his art went to Wu’s charity. “I have lots of money. But the street children have none. So they can have mine.” After they'd finished eating they traveled to the hotel in the Upper Ring where Wei had been staying, checking him out and taking his belongings with them. Huan could see the palace in the distance and he smiled, just a little. Maybe he'd draw it for Wu, send it in his next letter.

Wei got them a private first class car in the train for the ride back to their inn. Huan was grateful. He sat on the plush seat with his eyes closed, fingers twisting and tugging at the rubber eraser. Yung was talking to Bora about the new camera she had brought with her; Wei was flirting with the young conductor who had come to check their tickets and couldn’t seem to drag himself away; Kwan was watching Wei banter in bemused silence.

Huan was exhausted by the time they got back to their inn. Yung immediately went to check on Spike; Wei ordered dinner for Huan to be sent up to the room he’d reserved earlier in the day. Huan ate up there in the silence and then rested for a time, reading through the long letter that Wei had brought him from Wu. He was not at all looking forward to getting back on Spike the next morning.

Wei finally came back up to their room, telling Huan that his supplies had arrived and had been put into the warehouse with everything else. Wei undressed and took a shower; when he came back into the room he turned off the lights and launched himself onto Huan’s bed instead of his own, making Huan bounce about and laugh. All they needed was Wing on Huan’s other side and it would have been just like it was when they were boys in Zaofu. Huan sat with his back against the headboard as Wei stretched out next to him. Wei was quiet and Huan waited. Wei was usually never quiet. Huan knew it meant he wanted to talk about something.

“What was Chol talking about? When he said that Dad never appreciated Junior’s work? Of course he did.”

Ah, there it was. Huan thought about it before he answered. “Well. He did and he didn’t. He knew Baatar was smart but we all knew that. And he gave him the workshop, remember?” At Wei’s grunt, Huan went on. “But he always treated everything that Baatar did as something a child would do. A clever child. Whenever Baatar would show him something Dad would admire it, but that was as far as it went. He never took anything Baatar said seriously. The only time he did was when he designed the roof of the solarium.”

“Dad never took credit for that! He always told everyone that it was Junior’s idea!”

“Yes. But it was Dad’s idea first. He wanted it but he didn’t know how to do it, so he asked Baatar to do it for him.”

Huan felt Wei sit up in the darkness. “But…”

“Baatar had lots of ideas. He used to show them to me. I guess maybe you and Wing were too young. Things he wanted to create and build. Sometimes he asked me to help him, to bend the metal a little or something so he could test it.”

“He did?”

“Yes. He was really interested in new ways to automate things, even then. He was always talking about how machines could be made so smart it would almost be as if they had minds of their own. That’s why I wasn’t surprised to hear that he made that Colossus.”

“But that still doesn’t excuse why he went with Kuvira!”

Huan was quiet again before sighing. “Do you know what always confused me about Kuvira?”

“Besides the fact that she was crazier than a sewer pipe elephant rat?”

Huan smiled. “Besides that. It’s that even when she said things that were untrue, her heart rate never changed. I couldn’t figure it out. She was lying, I knew the things she said were lies, but she wasn’t lying. It confused me. I was talking to Wu one time, though, about being a truth seer and he wanted to know if people who were telling the truth as they knew it would appear as if they were lying. And I said no, of course not. If people think they are telling the truth then that’s what it feels like to me, too. That got me to thinking about Kuvira. Once I overheard her telling Baatar that Dad didn’t love him. Which is not true. Dad loves Baatar, I know this is true. But she wasn’t lying when she said it and that confused me a lot at the time. But all those years later I was thinking that maybe Kuvira didn’t see love the way everyone else saw it. I know I don’t. Sometimes people think I don’t love anyone because I don’t act like other people or maybe even feel like other people, but my love is real. It’s just Huan love.”

Wei wrapped an arm around Huan’s waist. “Of course you love people.”

“Yes. I love you, for example.”

Wei’s arm tightened. “I love you, too.”

“So I thought, maybe that is how Kuvira is, too. Not that she’s like me because she isn’t. But I thought about all the times Kuvira got angry back home and it almost always was because she felt like people weren’t giving her attention and praise. Not recognizing how good she was at bending or how important she was as the head of Mom’s security force. I think maybe that meant love to her. Love didn’t mean family or kindness or caring or even being romantic. Love meant admiration. So maybe, in Kuvira’s mind, Dad didn’t admire Baatar for his work - his real work, I mean, his original work, the things that were his ideas and not somebody else’s - and therefore Dad didn’t love Baatar. Because that’s what Kuvira thought love meant.”

Wei flopped back down on the bed. “Shit in a rice bowl, Huan. I think you’re right. That would explain her wanting everyone in Zaofu to bow to her, wouldn’t it? Because it’s been eleven years and I have never understood what the fuck was going on in her head over that. Taking over the city as part of her grand evil plan, sure. But making people bow to her like she was Hou-Ting or something? It was just surreal.”

“She wanted them to love her, I think, and that meant love to her, even though they did it because she forced them to and they were afraid. And Kuvira, she showed her love to Baatar by admiring him and his work. Because I’m sure she did. Admire his work, I mean. I admire it, even though some of it was wrong. And bad. But the work he did was genius. All the things he fixed here in Ba Sing Se and getting all of the railway lines up and working throughout the Earth Kingdom and those mecha suits and even the Colossus. All genius. And I think Baatar wanted so badly for someone to admire him for his ideas, for his brains, that he started to think that’s what love meant as well.”

“ _You_ _’re_ the genius, Huan. I would have never figured any of this out. Hell. I don't think even Mom has figured this out."

Huan’s voice was quiet. “I know you’re angry at him. I was angry, too. Just because I don’t get angry like you and Baatar and Opal doesn’t mean I don’t get angry. But he was only nineteen when he and Kuvira left Zaofu. I don’t think he would do it now.” Huan lay down next to Wei. “You don’t remember, I don’t think. You and Wing were little and you were benders, so why would you even notice? But it was hard for him. He wasn’t a bender and lots of people just ignored him because of that. Grandma did. I loved Grandma very much but she wasn’t very nice to Baatar. She wasn’t very nice to Dad either, but Dad didn’t grow up in the most famous bending family in the world and I don’t think he ever cared that he wasn’t a bender. But Baatar cared. He used to say he didn’t but he was always lying, I could tell. I’m not saying all of the things he did when he was with Kuvira were okay. But I think I understand why he did them.”

“I’m still pissed at him,” Wei said, and he was crying a little, Huan could tell. “I’m not like you and Wing, I can’t just forgive him like that.”

“I know. I’m me, but I’m not an idiot, you know. I know you aren’t really coming to visit because you want to see a mountain.”

Wei was quiet for a long time. “We have to get up really early and you know I hate that. Let’s go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” Huan waited. “Are you going to go back to your own bed?”

“Can I stay here?”

Huan smiled. “Yeah, okay.” He shoved over his baby brother and pulled the blanket up over both of them before rolling over to his side. He lay awake in the darkness, waiting to hear Wei’s breathing even out before he let himself slide into sleep.


	8. Baatar: Baidi Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served; discussion is had by the river.

Ikki came out of the meeting with some of the other village elders with the grumpiest expression possible on her face. She really did look like the little bird that Huan always called her; albeit an extremely disgruntled bird that needed to have her feathers smoothed. Baatar fought back an urge to kiss her. Instead he took her elbow and firmly escorted her from the village meeting house down the slope towards the market square, intending to buy her some dinner.

“I can’t believe you made me sit through that,” she hissed. “We didn’t even get anything done!”

“Not true,” he said, steering her around a woman scolding a sullen teenage boy in the middle of the walkway. “They got to know us a little, got to gauge how serious we were. Watch yourself!” He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her above a small puddle of something that he didn’t want to look at too closely before putting her back on the cobblestones, still pulling her along. “This is the point where I miss Bolin, though. I’ve never seen anyone that could charm the pants off of people like that man. And I grew up with Wei.” He took her straight over to the stall where she’d gotten her lunch. He hadn’t been kidding when he had said the sauce was delicious. He ordered dumplings and noodles for both of them, along with some tea.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Her hands were on her hips and she was scowling ferociously. If she didn’t stop tilting that cute little snub nose of hers into the air she might possibly be the end of him.

“Getting us some dinner. Aren’t you hungry?” He dug into the new chupa and pulled out some coins, smiling politely at the woman running the stall. “Thank you.” He nodded Ikki over to one of the communal tables that had been set up in the square, carefully balancing the borrowed bowls and chopsticks as well as the tea cups in his hands.

“I can buy my own dinner, thank you very much!”

“I never said you couldn’t.” Ah, there was a free spot. He picked up the pace a little before anyone else could snag it, sitting down and portioning out the bowls before handing Ikki a pair of chopsticks. With an infuriated little grunt she snatched them out of his hands, sat down and started to eat.

“Ooooh, spicy,” she said, fanning at her mouth. “So good!”

He watched her for a moment, chopsticks in hand. Huan had told him that Ikki was short-tempered when hungry; he’d seen plenty of evidence for that. She loved to eat, too, relishing each bite of her food. He’d never been much of a gourmet himself, despite his upbringing; he always ate because he needed to, not because he cared much one way or the other. Ikki was right, though. The dumplings were, indeed, both spicy and good.

“What?” she said, her mouth full. He smiled a little.

“Nothing.”

“Are you laughing at me?”

He sighed. He couldn’t even breathe without pissing her off. “I’m not laughing at you. I’m just trying to eat.”

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you that it’s rude to laugh at people?”

“Didn’t yours ever teach you that it’s rude to talk with your mouth full?” Oh well, that did it. If looks could kill, he’d be dead five times over. There were people that could stay serene in almost any situation, who could keep their big mouths shut, his father being one of them. Sadly, he had far too much Beifong in him. Smart damn mouth? Check. Hair trigger temper? Check. Tendency to hit first and ask questions later? Check and double check. It was true that he’d been able to keep his temper in check with Kuvira. But he’d learned, with Kuvira, what the penalty was for speaking out of turn. For getting things wrong. For failing. Towards the end, it hadn’t even mattered whose failure it was, it always came back down to him. Well. He was never going back to that, never going to live like that again. He reached across the table and put a placating hand on top of Ikki’s hand. “I just want to eat, okay? No games. Just good food. We’re both hungry. After we eat you can go and do your own thing, I’ll let you be. Deal?”

She stared at him. “What’s the catch?”

So much for keeping his temper. He threw his hands into the air. “Shit! There’s no damn catch, Ikki! Can I not just speak a fucking word without you putting fifty more into my mouth? Eat your dinner or not. Please yourself.” He abruptly launched himself up from the bench and stalked off, leaving his own dinner behind. He’d lost his appetite anyhow. He wove his way through the crowd, along the winding path that sloped past the many-storied boxy houses of the village, down to the river that meandered through the valley. He sat on a flat rock next to a small natural pool, trying to find the calm that so often eluded him. Nothing doing.

When he was younger he’d always deflected his anger into sarcasm; acerbic wit that snarled forth effortlessly from his mouth, cutting deep into whomever had crossed his boundaries. He’d reduced people to tears with that mean, mean mouth. He’d worked so hard to get past it but it never seemed to take. He wanted to remain calm and collected; instead he’d lash out in his fury, his impotence, overwhelmed with the panic of knowing that he was helpless. He’d lived with that feeling for years with Kuvira, even when he hadn’t recognized what was really going on. Denial had been a constant in his life with her.

How many times had he laid into others when he was angry with Kuvira? Because he had been angry with her, he’d come to realize over the years. He’d let everyone around him have it, back in those days; Kuvira’s support staff, for one, and poor Bolin, for another. He’d taken all of that anger, denied it, and turned it right back around on everyone but Kuvira.

He knew it. He just didn’t know what to do about it.

Not for the first time he thought about just leaving. He could just walk away, make his way south. He’d never be able to go back to Zaofu but Ba Sing Se was big enough and he certainly wouldn’t pass any longer for the know-it-all cocky nineteen year old he’d been then. He doubted anyone would recognize him there.

“You know, these dumplings are really amazing. It’d be a shame to waste them.” Ikki was standing next to the rock, holding his bowl towards him. A peace offering, he knew. The old Baatar would have given her the Old Beifong Special, shoved it right back into her face but he was trying, damn it.

“Thanks,” he said, and left it at that. He took the bowl from her and dug in. They weren’t hot any longer but they certainly were still amazing.

She sat down on the rock next to him, cross-legged, like she usually sat. She’d mentioned once that she’d been meditating since she was old enough to sit up; airbender thing. She always sat like she was about to close her eyes and take off for introspective parts unknown. He wished he had the trick of it.

She sat.

He ate.

“Do you like me? You already told me that you wanted to sleep with me. So what I want to know is whether or not you actually _like_ me.”

He froze. This was a trick question, right? Answer yes, she’d think he was fucking with her. Answer no, she’d cry or something. He turned his head to look at her. She was still sitting cross-legged on the rock, colorful pom-poms quivering above her ears. She didn’t have any necklaces, not like the village girls had. She should have a necklace. He’d get her one, but why bother? There was nothing he could buy that could hold a candle to those bracelets Huan had made for her.

“Well?” Now she was glaring.

“Yes. I like you.” He felt ridiculous, like he was a schoolboy again. _Check yes if you like me; check no if you don_ _’t._

“Well, what about me do you like?”

“Uh…” Why the fuck was she asking? “I don’t quite follow.”

“You just confirmed that you like me. Fine. So what about me do you like?”

“Uh. Yeah. Well, I like your nose.”

She looked at him like he’d just let loose with a particularly noxious fart. “Excuse me?”

“Your nose. I like it. The way it turns up at the end.” He motioned at his own nose to show her what he meant. “I think it’s cute.”

“You think my nose is cute.” By her look and her tone he was guessing this was the wrong answer. Shit.

“Also that thing your bangs do in the front. Very cute. They look like a camel yak licked them or something.” Oh. Fuck. Now he just compared her to a camel yak. Great. Just great. There was a reason he he’d never gotten laid outside of Kuvira and this was bringing it all back to him. “I like how you eat, too.”

“What?” Now she was looking at him like he’d decapitated an infant or something.

“You are always so happy when you eat. If you like what you’re eating, I mean. You close your eyes and hum when you chew.” He demonstrated, chewing the last of his dumplings, closing his eyes and humming the way she always did. He opened his eyes again and swallowed. “I like it.”

“I don’t do that!”

Now it was his turn to throw a skeptical look her way. “Yeah. You do.”

Her hands were on her hips now, crossed-legs notwithstanding. “So let me get this straight. You like me because I have a turned up nose, camel spit hair and I allegedly hum when I eat.”

“Not allegedly.” _Shut up, Baatar._ “Look, if I had known you had wanted a list I would have prepared a presentation. Written it up. Added diagrams. Would that suffice?” Why couldn’t he shut up?

“You’re a real prick, you know that?”

“Wow. A prick, you say? You know, no one has ever said that to me. Not my family or my cellmates or even the judicial system of Republic City. I was going to say my friends, but I’ve never had a lot of those.”

“Well, I wonder why?”

It never went right for him. Everything he touched, everything he tried to hold on to, went to rust, corroded by the acid of his tongue. He sat there, staring into the bowl and its smears of leftover sauce, the dumplings sitting heavy in his stomach. He was tired, suddenly, tired of the conversation, tired of feeling like he had to constantly be careful of what he said or did around her. He understood the point of making amends, but why even try when the person was bound and determined to see you for what you represented instead of who you were trying to be?

All she ever saw of him was his past. Fine. They’d discuss his past, then. He stared out over the river and took a deep breath.

“When I was a kid, growing up in Zaofu, things were not all that easy for me. Oh, don’t get me wrong, I had everything I could possibly need, my parents were wealthy. I don’t mean that. I get that compared to most of the world I had it easy. Even still. I was the oldest kid and there’s always some pressure that goes along with that. I’m sure your sister could tell you about it. Worse, though, I wasn’t a bender.” He shot a glance at her. “Being a nonbender in a bending family as famous as the Beifongs is like missing something. Your eyes, for example, or your hands. You’re always found wanting. Always lacking something. My mother tried her best, I can see that now. She was always very careful to make sure Opal and I felt included and supported and she created extra things for us to do, like those scouts I told you about earlier. Even still, there were things we were shut out of.” He smiled, a bitter twist of his mouth. “I’m a good dancer. A very good dancer. Which you probably didn’t know, and why should you? My mother’s a gifted dancer herself and when it turned out I had a natural aptitude for it she made sure I had dance lessons as a kid. Thing is, though, is that Zaofu had one dance troupe, and that was my mother’s. They were benders, of course. So no matter how good I was, I was never going to be quite good enough to join my mother’s troupe.” It surprised him, telling her about it, how much it still hurt him. The memories stung, even after all of these years; how he’d watched his mother smiling with the other dancers, choreographing movements that most of them struggled to learn. He’d been able to do all of the movements in the privacy of his room, spinning and swaying without effort. Except for the bending parts, of course. No matter how he tried to make the metal move it never came to his will. It never would.

“Huan came along, and he was special, although obviously not in the way people were hoping for. My parents spent a lot of time and attention on him. Oh, I know he’s had it a million times worse than I ever did, bender or not. But even still. Hard to explain all of that to a child, though, you know? When he finally started bending with my grandmother, my mother couldn’t even rein in how happy she was. Opal wasn’t a bender, but she was a girl, and there was a huge fuss about that, another Beifong girl. The twins came next and they’ve always had each other, and then of course they were benders and my mother finally got the opportunity to train them, just the way she’d always wanted to do with the three of us older kids but couldn’t.

“The focus was always on my brains. Which I do have, I’m intelligent, at least. So I was left to my father by default. My father was always very encouraging. He cultivated what all of my teachers were referring to as my genius, even built me my own workshop when it became obvious that my talents ran more to mechanics than architecture. He gave me plenty of books, always made sure I had whatever materials I wanted or needed. The best that money could buy, of course. I was a Beifong. We solve lots of problems by throwing money at them. Family tradition.”

He glanced over at Ikki. She was still sitting cross-legged, listening. There. That was another thing he liked about her. When she gave her attention, she gave all of her attention. As much as she could talk - and she could talk up a storm - when it was time to listen she knew how to do it. He looked back at the river. The sun was sparkling on top of it, so bright he needed to squint a little.

“I excelled in school. Top of all my classes. I wasn’t very well liked, though. Kids usually resent the smart ones and even then I had a mouth on me, defense mechanism, I guess. I was tall and scrawny, wore the damn glasses. I had the Beifong temper and the Beifong smart mouth but I didn’t have the bending or the muscles to back it up, so all it ever did for me was get my ass kicked.

“My parents had high expectations of me. It was expected that I would do well in school, that I would be responsible for my siblings, that I would grow up to continue Zaofu’s legacy.” He looked at her again. “The plan was always that I would get an excellent education and that I would stay in Zaofu and work as my father’s right-hand man. It was just a given. No one ever asked me whether or not it was what I wanted. They had my entire life planned out for me and I was expected to comply. I don’t think the idea that it might not be to my liking ever even occurred to my parents.”

Ikki gave a little smile at that. “I can understand that part of it, actually.” He returned her smile with a little smirk of his own.

“Yeah, I bet you can, given your own background. Well. Anyhow. It wasn’t so much my mother…well. You’ve met my mother. My mother is just…my mother. The woman moves mountains. She’s a force of nature. She’s like that with everyone, not just me. Everyone gets swept up in Su Beifong’s wake. But my father? That was a different story. My father was the one I was closer to, the other nonbender, the one who was supposed to understand me. The one who was supposed to support me.”

He was quiet for a moment, thinking. There was a bird singing nearby, a series of four notes, _tu-wheet! Tu-wheet!_ He looked at the road that led up to the village. There was a man walking near the furthermost house, but he was too far away for Baatar to make out any features. It was peaceful, there by the river and he picked up his bowl, running his forefinger along the edge of it. There was nothing exciting about it; a simple clay bowl, a bit lopsided, glazed a plain brown. It was a relief, sometimes, to feel things that weren’t metal, though. He’d had a lifetime and enough of metal.

“Things changed a lot when Opal got her bending. At first everyone was freaking out, of course. Your kid sister wakes up one morning and starts airbending, of all things, it’s not exactly something you brush off over breakfast. My mother…” here he involuntarily rolled his eyes, “…my mother reacted in typical Su Beifong fashion, which meant she was immediately on the radio to your father and demanding he stop the world and send someone to come and train her right then and there. Well, the Avatar and my aunt were already coming that direction, so they were the ones who came to get her. And she left! Just like that, it was very quick, actually. I wasn’t resentful of Opal, believe it or not, I’ve always been happy for her. But she left and it was just me, sticking out like a sore thumb. Junior the nonbender.” Here he laughed. It wasn’t a happy laugh. “I didn’t even have my own name, for fuck’s sake. I was always Junior. It felt like I didn’t have my own identity, that I was just an extension of my father. And that’s how everyone saw me, too. Clumsy, nerdy Junior, with his glasses and his pencils and his slide rule, following around after his famous father like some sort of an ineffectual turtleduck chick. He even talked to me about going to Republic City University to study engineering, and at first I was so excited, the program is very famous. Innovative and new, they embrace a lot of fresh ideas there. But whenever he talked about it the focus was always on what I would learn and then bring back to Zaofu. It was never about what I would learn or contribute to the world at large. Or even what I wanted to learn. No, it always came back to Zaofu. It always came back to his dream, not mine.” He sighed. “I’ve tried my damndest to let all of that bitterness go. I really have. I don’t know how successful I’ve been, though. I love my father. I do. He’s a good man; a very good man. I know he wasn’t trying to be cruel. I get it, I understand it. But he…it still feels like a betrayal. I don’t know how to get past it and fuck knows I’ve tried. I still feel like I don’t measure up and that’s not a feeling I like carrying around.”

He startled to feel Ikki’s hand briefly squeeze his arm. “Fathers can be difficult. I know how it feels. I love mine but…yeah. Let’s just say I get where you're coming from there.”

He nodded at her. They sat together in the sunny afternoon, silent for a time. A little breeze teased at the tips of his hair. Was it Ikki? Or just the wind? He wasn’t quite sure. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.

“All of that led to Kuvira. Fuck. Kuvira is complicated, really. She always was. How do you even start with her? She always talked about how her parents abandoned her, but it’s not as simple as it sounds. Her mother died when she was five and her father fell in with a bad lot, I guess, and long story short he was imprisoned for a year. Kuvira was left to an aunt by marriage while her father was in prison, but her father died a few months into his sentence. The aunt didn’t really want her - she had a house full of her own kids, from what I always understood - and she was the one who brought her to my mother’s attention. Wrote her a letter about Kuvira. Mostly because Kuvira was already showing signs of being a pretty phenomenal bender and who else to ask but Su Beifong? So my mother found an older metalbending couple in Zaofu whose kids were already grown to take her in and raise her.”

“Wait,” Ikki interrupted. “I thought your mother raised her?”

Baatar sighed. “See, that’s the thing. Kuvira had a way of…well, not lying, not exactly, but of bending the truth. Of letting people believe things without correcting them. A lie by omission, I guess you’d say. She was really fucking clever about it. She’d tell people that Su Beifong thought of her as a daughter, right?” He looked over at Ikki. “And it wasn’t a lie, not technically. My mother used to say that. However, the thing is…my mother said that about a lot of people. Including the Avatar, whose parents are alive and well as far as I know. My mother has a thing about expanding her idea of family to sort of encompass the world.” He opened his arms wide and snorted. Oh, his mother. Nothing was ever understated with her.

“So yes, my mother did say that she thought of Kuvira as a daughter, but my mother never meant that she thought of Kuvira the way she thought of Opal. Not by a long shot. That’s just how my mother talks. But who would know that if they hadn’t been living in Zaofu at the time, right? So people assumed that my mother had raised her and Kuvira just smiled her little mysterious smile and said nothing. She just let them assume away and believe whatever they were going to believe. And if you came back to her later and called her on it, told her she’d said that Su Beifong had taken her in and raised her, she’d immediately fire back, pointing out that she’d never actually said that, that she’d only said that Su thought of her as a daughter, that she, Kuvira, had never lied. She did this all the time. She was already good at it by the time she got to Zaofu and she only got better at it as time went on. She knew exactly what she was doing, believe me. She’d appear so completely reasonable that you’d start to question your own memory, your own beliefs, even your own sanity. Fuck knows I did. There are still things about my time with her that I question, even though there are other people who can corroborate my memories. I still question them, though. That’s how good she was at manipulating the truth. Truthbender, that’s what she was. Is. I’m sure she’s still that, even if they’ve got her imprisoned where she can’t use her earthbending.”

“Only a few people in the White Lotus know where she is,” Ikki said. “Even my father doesn’t. They didn’t want a repeat of the Red Lotus escape. Zaheer managed to get the rest of them out because too many people knew where they were imprisoned.”

“Well, I hope her guards have earplugs. Because I think she’s a better truthbender than she is a metalbender, and believe me, the only benders I know who can match her are from my family. And even at that I think the only better metalbender than she is is Huan.”

Ikki stared down at her bracelets. “Is he really that good?”

Baatar reached for one of her wrists and gently turned it, the polished silver of the bracelet sending off glints as the sun hit it. “My grandmother trained him and he’s a Beifong. I don’t know what he’s capable of. I don’t even know if he knows. These bracelets of yours? The way he made them? He told me how he did it when I asked. I don’t know if there is any other metalbender alive who could do that. I may not be a bender myself but I know pretty much all there is to know about metalbending. Any metalbender worth their salt could bend a basic bracelet in the middle of a dance. But there’s probably only a handful of other benders who focus on jewelry that could possibly craft something as delicate and intricate as those spirit animals. To do it at the same time, though? Bend something like those bracelets with all of their detail in the middle of a dancing a waltz? My mother couldn’t do it. Neither could Kuvira, for that matter.”

Ikki turned her other bracelet, examining the sugar glider in the middle of it. “I had no idea. I mean, I knew it took talent but I don’t think I’ve ever realized the scope of it.”

Baatar shrugged, letting loose of her wrist. “Why would you? You were just a child at the time.”

“Well, I’m not a child now. I’ve never really thought about it, though. It seemed so effortless. He’s never said anything since, either.”

“He wouldn’t. That’s not how he operates.” He smiled, and it was a real smile this time, without bitterness. “Bragging isn’t his style. Never was.”

They sat there for a time, both of them watching the river. The breeze picked up again and this time he was sure it was Ikki; the scrubby looking pine tree a few yards to the south of them was still, needles resting without a quiver. It wasn’t what Baatar would consider hot there, but the day was warm enough that he wanted nothing more than to pull off his shirt and chupa and let his skin soak up as much sun as it could. He still couldn’t get enough of being outdoors, of being able to walk wherever and whenever he pleased.

It was Ikki that broke the silence. “But why did you go with her, then? Just to get back at your father?”

He couldn’t meet her eyes. “Yes. That was a big part of it. I was young and hotheaded, I was angry and I wanted show him that I didn’t need him, that I could make it on my own. Some of it was that I actually agreed with Kuvira that somebody needed to step up and do something about the situation in Ba Sing Se.” He looked at her then. “The reluctance of the world leaders to do anything to pull Kuvira back is part of the reason she went as far as she did. They - your father, Raiko, the Firelord, Tonraq and those two up north - just sat back and let her do whatever she wanted. The shit she pulled at Prince Wu’s coronation? They were right there. They could have done something, and they didn’t. Kuvira thought she could do whatever she pleased because, quite frankly, she could. She was allowed to. My mother kept telling them that Kuvira was out of control but they treated it like it was a family feud instead of an international declaration of war.

“Was that her plan from the beginning? To reunite the Earth Kingdom into the Earth Empire? I don’t think it was, actually. I really don’t. She was focused on Ba Sing Se. She did an outstanding job there, too. Not that I think she was universally loved or anything, but she brought that city to heel with as little bloodshed as possible. Trust me, that city was tearing itself apart when we got there. It wasn’t good. And she marched in there and she quelled the violence. It was only after the city was somewhat back into control that she started to formulate a solid plan to improve things, rebuild and invent new infrastructure. That’s where I came in. And Varrick to a certain extent, too, although he was never interested in the nuts and bolts of things. All he wanted to do was invent things, to focus on whatever he considered was innovative and new. He’s brilliant, don’t get me wrong, but without Zhu Li to keep him focused he’d be nothing more than a crackpot that no one paid any attention to, that’s for damn sure. Putting in the work necessary to get all of the train lines into place around the Earth Empire? That wasn’t anything he was even remotely interested in. While I was doing that he was busy fucking around with the spirit vine energy. I can promise you he didn’t do any work on revamping the sewer system, either. He didn’t give a damn about anything that would benefit anybody else but Varrick. That was my work, and I’m proud of it, too. No matter what came later, I’m still proud of the infrastructure work I did in Ba Sing Se. It wasn’t glamorous, no, but it improved a lot of things for a whole lot of people.”

He sighed and loosened the collar of his gold shirt. “The power went to her head, though. She started changing. Don’t get me wrong, she’d always been a control freak. She’d always…” here his voice drifted off, and he turned away from her. “…she didn’t like it when things didn’t go her way. She…well. Let’s just say she didn’t appreciate what she considered disloyalty and she doled out her own brand of punishment for it. I think we can leave it at that for today.”

Ikki stirred. “Baatar-”

He cut her off with a sharp gesture. “Not today. I’m not going to talk about that today.”

“Okay. Sorry.”

He nodded once before turning back to her. “I won’t lie to you. Did Kuvira use me? Yes, although at the time I didn’t know it. I thought I was too smart for that. I thought we were equals. I thought a lot of things. She manipulated me, she figured out all of my weak spots and she played me. She’s a fucking genius at that. She can look right into people, see all of their strengths and weaknesses and figure out how to use both of them to her advantage. She knew that my love of mechanics and engineering would benefit her if she left Zaofu. She also knew full well how unhappy I was with my father.” He threw up his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Of course she fucking knew, it’s not like I didn’t spend half my time whining about it to her. So she did and said the right things to make me feel like I was the most important person in the entire world to her, that her own success would rise and fall on me and my support. And I ate it up. I ate it up like fucking candy. I was so stupid! Stupid! She stepped right in where my father had left off and got me to do everything she wanted. We were going to get married, too. That was the plan. She got off on the idea that she was going to be able to throw her finally being an actual Beifong back into my mother’s face. She’d always been furious that my mother didn’t actually take her in and raise her. In her mind she deserved it, I think. She deserved to be a Beifong. She was going to get it one way or another. I was an easy mark.”

“Didn’t she love you?” Ikki’s face was carefully blank, but the wind around them was picking up a little.

Baatar took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. “I don’t know. Maybe. In her own twisted way. And it was twisted. I spent years in prison going over every single thing she ever said or did, trying to figure out if she had been lying or telling the truth in whatever exact moment I was reviewing. She did both at the same time, usually. Lie and tell the truth. The reality of it is that I don’t know and I’m never going to know. I had to make my peace with it. It’s an uneasy truce. Some days I’m better with it than others. I need you to know something, though.” He put his glasses back on and looked at her. “She used me. She manipulated me and she used me. She got into my head and she got everything she wanted out of me, the same way she did with everyone else in her life. I may have been her second in control but I was one of her victims, too.” His fists were clenching and unclenching of their own volition. He could feel sweat trickling down his back. He swallowed to take the quaver out of his voice. He wished he had something to drink. Preferably of the fermented camel yak milk variety.

“I hate talking about this. I really do. I’m not a fucking poet, you know, so if you want some romantic bullshit about why I like you then you’re going to be just as disappointed in me as everyone else in my sorry excuse for a fucking life has ever been. But you can at least believe me when I tell you that I haven’t told anyone else what I’m telling you now, not even my brother. It’s not pleasant for me to remember, okay? No less talk about. But I’m telling you, Ikki, not because I like you like we’re damned teenagers making out behind the fence at school but because I actually, believe it or not, have found myself in the really unfortunate position of falling for the love of my brother’s life and last time I checked there wasn’t a guidebook for that. I don’t have much else to recommend me at this point but my ability to help build you a damned air temple and apparently that’s not cutting it, so truth is all I’ve got going for me. And that’s not saying a lot.”

He grabbed at her hands again, and the wind picked up between the two of them. He wasn’t sure how much of it she could control and now wasn’t the time to ask.

“I’m not lying when I tell you that I swear, hand to Raava, that I thought that when it came to the Colossus it was all bluff on her part. I didn’t build it to take down a city. I know how that sounds, but I didn’t. I built it because my entire life, my entire fucking life, no one had taken me seriously. I was Junior to my parents. I was the nonbending Beifong boy to the city of Zaofu. I was Kuvira’s second in command. Even in prison, no one gave a shit about me or what I had done. All anyone wanted to know about was Kuvira, that’s all anyone wanted to talk about. I was just her shadow, the same as I had always been to my father. I built that Colossus not to destroy a city but to prove that I could make something taller than buildings stand upright and walk. I built it so that when people heard the name Beifong they might think of something - of someone - else than my old bitch of a grandmother. I did it because I was angry and because I felt like I had something to prove. I was selfish and thoughtless and cruel and irresponsible. Because of what I did people died and a city was half-destroyed. I get to live with that for the rest of my life. I did those things. I’m responsible. And I get it if you can’t forgive me for that. Spirits know one of my own brothers refuses to talk to me and my aunt thinks I’m a piece of shit, so you know, if you are part of the Baatar Beifong Junior is an irredeemable fuckhead society then you’re in good company. If you can’t forgive me then I understand. I understand your anger towards me, believe me. You couldn’t, in your wildest dreams, be as angry with me as I am angry with myself. But I can’t change it. I can’t go back in time, I can’t change the past. So if you can’t forgive me, if you can’t let it go, then I get that. But you need to figure it out and tell me. Because there’s no point in me staying if you can’t. I can’t stay and be that person any longer. Not if I don’t want to throw myself off the edge of that damn mountain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scouts that Su Beifong started in Zaofu are talked about [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4068133/chapters/13868077)


	9. Ikki: Baidi Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirits and Dancing and Drinking, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge huge thanks to my astounding Beta, Jac, for her invaluable assistance with this chapter.

Ikki stared at Baatar, his hands clenched so tightly that she was sure his nails would leave marks, if not blood. He looked so much like his father; that must have made things even worse for him.

“I remember you,” Ikki measured out her words. “That day in Republic City. The day Kuvira attacked. I was there in Asami’s factory when my father and uncle brought you back there. I remember you being tied up in that chair, talking to Korra. I remember your mother crying, trying to talk to you.”

“I was afraid,” he said, looking out over the river. “I know I put on a good front, but I was terrified. I thought for a long time my mother was crying because of how nasty I was being towards her. But I realize now she was crying because she was frightened for me as well.”

“Why are you here?” She asked. He turned his head to look at her blankly and without warning, things clicked into place for her. _He doesn_ _’t understand what I’m asking._ It was like she’d cleaned streaks off a dirty window. He wasn’t Huan, no. He functioned on a day-to-day basis far better than Huan ever had, better than Huan ever could. But it was clear he didn’t understand her. Is this what that vicious sarcasm hid? His lack of understanding? Huan couldn’t hide it, couldn’t mask himself behind a thin veneer of so-called normalcy. Huan was too easily overwhelmed; too fragile and too odd, quite frankly. But Baatar was fiercely intelligent, taking refuge in his calculations, in his machines, in his carefully lettered plans that allowed for no margin of error. His mouth started to open and she realized he was going to make a smartass comment, that he was going to bring up that sarcasm as a shield, that he didn’t want anyone to know he was sometimes struggling to comprehend in the dark. Without thinking she quickly pressed her finger to his mouth. “No, sorry. That’s the wrong question. What I really want to know is why you think you have fallen for me. But that’s because I’m having a hard time understanding it. I understand that it might be a question you can’t answer right this very second, though.”

She wasn’t imagining the look of relief in his eyes. _Why couldn_ _’t I see it before_? But that was a lie. She knew why. She hadn’t seen it before because she hadn’t wanted to see it. She’d wanted him to be the villain in the story of Ikki’s life.

“You told me that you weren’t a romantic,” she said slowly, thinking it through as she said it. “But you still feel, don’t you?” She pressed her hand over his heart. “Sorry, that didn’t come out the right way. I just mean that you aren’t like one of those machines you build. You feel. You just don’t want anyone to know, do you? Better to hide behind metal and gears. Safer that way.” She stared into his eyes. She knew how difficult it was for Huan to make eye contact; he was only able to sustain it with people he was comfortable with, and even then only when he was feeling comfortable himself. “Is it hard for you to look me in the eyes?” she said, before she had time to censor herself.

“I…I don’t…”

Now he was retreating from her, his body pulling away, his head turning back towards the river. Impulsively, she wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling herself into him. Well. That got his attention back. He stared at her, his eyes going wide behind his lenses, his nostrils flaring. His muscles were thrumming under her fingers, pulled so tight she half-expected him to rip apart. He was shaking, and the knowledge thrust into her consciousness, sharp as a dagger. _He_ _’s always fighting for control._

If she had been Jinora, she would have retreated. She would have taken this new-found knowledge of him and practiced compassion, would have given him time and space, would have taken things slowly, would have made sure both of them felt safe.

He wasn't Huan. And she wasn't Jinora.

She pushed her mouth against his and his response was immediate. His hands appeared out of nowhere on her hips, fingers digging in through the wool of the chupa. He pulled her flush to his body as his mouth was all over hers, his huff of surprise lost inside of her inhale as her mouth opened. The frames of his glasses dug into one of her cheekbones; she didn’t care. What was this? Love? Lust? All she knew was that she was desperate for him; she wanted him to take her right there, on a sun-warmed rock next to the river in the middle of broad daylight, for anyone to see. She wanted to tear their clothes off, his skin on hers, wanted him inside of her.  

He cradled her head in his large hands and lowered her down to the rock, mouth never leaving hers. She knew she was sending up a wind; it felt like a tornado, and she had to pull it back, pull it back before she did actual damage. His body was pushing hers into the stone and she was clawing at his back, trying to bring him closer, writhing under him, whimpering, and suddenly her mind bloomed, unfurled tight wings and she was moving, flying, she was leaving him and she didn’t want to, but the pull was too strong, and she was yanked into the spirit world, into her grove, and further, racing through, hurtling through, unable to stop until she finally slammed still in front of the Tree of Time. Standing in front of it was a dragon bird spirit, its gaze fixed on her.

 _Human,_ it said.

 _Uh,_ she replied. _Dragon bird._

They eyeballed each other for a time. _So,_ she said. _How did I get here?_

 _That is not the right question,_ it said, echoing her earlier comment with Baatar. It gestured with its head to the tree.

_Why I am here?_

_A better question._ Again it gestured to the tree. 

 _Do you want me to go there? But_ _…I’m not really here. I mean, I’m back in Baidi Village with Baatar._

_You humans have a limited viewpoint of what here is._

Ikki thought about that for a moment. _Can_ _’t argue with that, I guess. Well, here goes nothing._ She stepped up to the tree and put her hand on it.

 

 _Swirls of black; the Northern Air Temple, dark and starkly beautiful against the rising sun, topped with snow. Her perspective shifted and she was inside a long hallway, a mosaic of color splashed across the patterned floor. Her corridor, she realized, looking up towards the stained glass windows, the corridor that Huan had promised her, and she laughed, delighted at the sight. The sound of children_ _’s laughter mingled with hers; two unknown boys ran down the corridor, dressed in wingsuits, followed by a very small girl in a saffron and red chupa. The girl looked up with familiar olive green eyes and Ikki’s heart gave a great lurch in her chest._ Gran-Gran! _the girl cried, and she ran straight for Ikki. Ikki reached her arms out but she was no longer there, she was standing next to the fountain, the fountain of her dreams, and a man was crouched down next to it, a tool in his hand._ Looks like it’s one of the valves, _he said, and she recognized Baatar. It was only with a start that she realized it was_ her _Baatar, not his father, his hair gone to iron, laugh lines creased around his eyes under thick-lensed glasses._ I’ll ask Huan to fix it for me. _Her hand reached out and it was older, this hand, and it gently brushed across his cheek and then she was gone, looking into some sort of wooden cage and there was Kuvira, alone, dressed in a simple tunic and trousers, her feet bare and her hair clipped close to her head, a letter in her hand. Her mouth was grim and when she looked up Ikki reeled back from the blankness in her eyes._ What’s mine is mine, _she said, and Ikki felt sick with the menace coming from her. The world started spinning and falling around her and she lost track of who where when she was._ Not everything can be seen, human, _said the Dragon Bird Spirit._ And not all that can be seen stays the same.

 

“Ikki! Ikki! Fuck! IKKI!”

She opened her eyes and blinked. Baatar was crouched over her, his head blocking the sun, face distressed. His hands were still cradled under her head. “You and Huan have the same color eyes, don’t you?” she asked, staring up at him behind his lenses. “Sort of olive colored. Or maybe his are a little darker. A little more gray. We all have different color eyes, too. Meelo like my father and my aunt and uncle and Rohan like my mother. Where Jinora’s brown eyes came from no one knows but I’ve always wished I had them. Mine are the same color as my grandfather Aang’s, apparently, but who knows, I never met him.”

“What the fuck just happened? I lost you there for a minute. Did you hit your head?”

“Hmmm? Oh no, my head’s fine, I just went to see a Dragon Bird Spirit about a tree. Although now I’m wondering, is that what is always going to happen when we kiss? Because that would be damned inconvenient.”

He stared at her. “You did hit your head, didn’t you?” His fingers started to probe around her skull, gently and carefully.

“Head massage! No, seriously, I didn’t. I took a little detour to the spirit world. It happens sometimes.”

One of his eyebrows flicked up. “This is going to go in some weird woo-woo shit direction, isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah.”

“I hate all that spirity shit. Just so you know. I’m a man of science. I like things I can understand and measure.”

“Baatar, there’s a sort of turnip-ish spirit just right over there staring at us through those trees.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t acknowledge them, I just said I’m not fond of the idea of them.” He sighed, and then very gently eased her back up into a sitting position. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Never better. Kiss me again, let’s see what happens.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to do that.”

“Why? Because I went to the spirit world? Seriously, that’s an airbender thing, get used to it.”

“First off, I’m not sure how used to that I am ever going to get. Secondly, I came pretty close to having sex with you on a rock in plain view of anyone who’d like to look. Like any other Beifong I can appreciate a juicy scandal but I just spent all afternoon trying to get the good opinion of people we need to trade with. I’d rather not jeopardize that. The last reason is that you are supposed to be performing a dance for everyone tonight and they are probably wondering where you got off to.”

“Just a small little kiss? Do it for science.”

“Science can wait.” At her look he raised both his eyebrows. “Ikki. I want to do this. I really do. Trust me when I tell you this. I do not, however, want to do it on a damn rock for an audience, human or spirit. I had plans.” With that he stood up, dusted himself off, and gathered up his bowl and chopsticks. “Come on. The music is starting in the village square, can’t you hear it?” He put a hand down for her.

“Plans? What plans?” She followed him off the rock and back up the path to the village.

“Plans that involve that dress you wore to my sister’s wedding.”

Ikki stopped. “Wait, how did you know about that dress?”

“Opal visited me in prison and showed me a photograph of all of you. I didn’t even know who you were at first.” He turned around and motioned her back into movement. “You had your tattoos, I figured you had to be one of Tenzin’s. Opal told me who you were, explained about Huan. I don’t even know what color the dress is, though.”

“It’s an apricot color. And it’s cut down to here in the back.” She turned to the side and drew her fingers across the very base of her spine. “I wanted the tattoo on my back to show.”

One eyebrow slowly scrolled up. “That’s what it looks like in the back?”

“Yep.”

“And you wore that to my sister’s wedding. In front of all of the guests.”

“And my parents, even.”

He walked two steps back to her and dipped his head, speaking into her ear. “You’re a very naughty girl, Ikki.” Without warning, the hand without the bowl swung and connected to the meat of her ass through her chupa; hard enough to get her attention, if not to actually hurt. “Naughty,” he murmured again into her ear, and then stepped back to flash her that devastating Beifong grin. “Step it up, naughty girl,” he said, turning his back on her and picking up the pace. “People are waiting.”

Ikki stood there, mouth dropped open, instantly wet, her nipples hard and her knees going weak. “Oh you asshole,” she said.

“While we’re young,” he called over his shoulder, and smirked.

 

By the time they made it back to the market square people had been gathering and musicians were already playing. Ikki was immediately grabbed by one of Dawa’s granddaughters. Dawa, a gentle old woman who had gotten her airbending in her seventies, was dressed and ready. She’d carefully taught Ikki the Dance of a Thousand Winds, a dance that had been done by the airbenders in the Northern Air Temple before the Fire Nation had wiped them out nearly two centuries before. The villagers had faithfully kept the dance alive, using long fluttering scarves attached to their wrists to simulate the wind the airbenders had produced as part of the original choreography. Ikki quickly checked her hair and smoothed down her chupa in a small mirror that one of the other dancers had brought; her cheeks were flushed and she couldn’t help grinning in her excitement. One day, she’d bring her mother and Jinora up for this. She’d teach Jinora the dance as well, and Rohan too, if he wanted to learn.

The music changed as the dancers took their places; the rhythmic drumming slowed and the flautist started playing a tune that would brighten and quicken as the dance went on. Ikki and Dawa faced each other in the spiral that the rest of the dancers made. Dawa smiled at Ikki, nodded once, and the dancer at the end of the spiral signaled to the musicians as the dancers started a slow spin, scarves spooling into the space around them.

Around the spiral twined, in and out of itself, scarves swaying too and fro. Ikki and Dawa kept their bending to a minimum, using just enough air to send a little breeze throughout the crowd. Ikki was focused on what she was doing, keeping Dawa in eye contact, helping to guide her bending along. As the music picked up the pace the dancers moved faster as well, scarves spinning and whirling as they gathered more momentum. She was marginally aware of the response of the crowd, silent for the most part. It was a respectful silence, however, not a hostile one. As the music reached its crescendo, Ikki gave Dawa a slight nod. Dawa changed her bending to send a gust of wind about the market square, flags flying madly and people grabbing onto headscarves and hats. Ikki whirled herself up into a cone of wind, her feet easily leaving the ground, her arms extended. Up and up she spun, above the heads of the other dancers, above the canvas stalls in the market square. Over the wind in her ears she heard the gasps of the crowd; looking down she saw Baatar, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the corner of a building watching her ascend, a small smile on his face. It wasn’t a particularly exciting show of bending for a single airbender; once upon a time, when all of the benders dancing had ascended in perfect formation it would have been impressive. Still, though, the vast majority of the audience had never seen an airbender in action and their faces reflected the wonder they felt. Around and around she went, easily sustaining herself midair about three meters up.

She was extremely surprised when a herd of wild air bison roared and began to circle in the air above her, however. Blue joined them, swooping lower, forelock still braided with bright ribbons. Ikki pushed herself higher, laughing joyously as Blue bellowed and came close to her. Some of the audience were cowering or running in fear; most of them, however, were pointing and shouting, smiling and clapping their hands. _They probably think it_ _’s part of the dance._  For all she knew maybe it had been part of the dance, once upon a time. She tossed a gentle breeze towards the bison she recognized as the herd matriarch, getting a bellow in return. With a sense of regret she let herself drift gently to the ground, the wild herd dissipating into the distance. “Go on back, girl,” she called to Blue. “I’ll come and see you in a bit.”

Blue groaned assent and hovered for a moment, her head turning back and forth. She spied little Amak, who was waving madly at her from her place in a gang of children. Blue crooned and gave a great flap of her tail, knocking the giggling children over, before she flew slowly back to the field outside the village. The other children grabbed at Amak, smacking her on the back and laughing. Ikki smiled as her feet touched earth and she followed the other dancers into the final swirls and poses of the dance.

There was a short silence when the music stopped; then the crowd went wild, clapping and shouting their approval. Dawa came forward and put her arm around Ikki. “Bless you, child,” she said, and kissed Ikki’s cheek. “I never thought I’d see the day. Oh, if only my own grandmother could have been here to see it!”

Ikki hugged her back. “Thank you so much for showing it to me. Thank you.” Nyima was suddenly there on her other side, hugging her, and villagers crowded about, smiling and chattering at her. She smiled in return but turned her head to where she’d last seen Baatar. He was still standing against the building; his arms still crossed. He was smiling at her, though, a smile that lit up his face, made him look younger, happier, at ease in his own skin. He caught her look and dropped her a slow wink, the grin never leaving his face. _He has to stop that_ , she thought, caught between desire and a feeling she wasn’t at all sure she welcomed. _I should just fuck him and get it over with. I should make him leave. He_ _’s going to ruin everything._ And then Yangchen was there, blocking her view of him. The next time she looked, he had disappeared.

She let the crowd carry her to one of the tables where she and Dawa were seated and given cups of the barley beer that the villagers drank up here. She tried to protest that she didn’t drink alcohol but eventually gave up. The noise was too much and no one was listening anyhow. She didn’t care for the taste of it, but she drank down the cup. She was thirsty, after all. She drank down the refill as well.

The music had changed; the center of the market square was being taken over by dancers, the bystanders making their way to the fringes. Someone tugged on Ikki’s arm; it was a grinning Lhamo, pointing to the dancers. Nyima had obviously grabbed Baatar for her promised dance. He had her hands in his and she was demonstrating the steps, laughing up at him. Baatar picked them up quickly and gracefully, easily moving Nyima into the circle of dancers, spinning and stamping through the melody. They were a handsome couple and as Ikki looked around she saw that several of the village aunties were watching them as well, smiling and nodding their approval.

Ikki frowned. “I thought Nyima didn’t like him,” she shouted over the music to Lhamo, who shrugged.

“Yeah well, maybe she changed her mind.” At this point a young man from a neighboring village came up and asked her to dance and Lhamo was whirled away into the crowd.

“Well.” Ikki said, and she handed the cup in her hand over to a villager who filled it again with the barley beer, waving away her offer of payment. “Who cares? In fact, who the fuck cares?” She drank the cup down in two long swallows, making a face as she did. “Because I don’t. In fact. Care.” She wasn’t quite sure who she was talking to.

“Care about what?” There was Baatar standing next to her.

“None of your business, Mr. Beifong stands for bossy!” She pointed a finger at him. He raised his eyebrows.

“Fair enough.” He stared at her for a moment. “Are you okay?”

“I am the best,” she said, and waved her cup, sending it flying. Baatar snatched it out of midair and sniffed it.

“Uh…have you been drinking?” He sniffed the cup again.

“Well, that’s what people do. We get thirsty, we drink drink drink.” She punctuated each drink with a tap to his chest.

He grinned, very slowly. “I think you’re a little tipsy,” he said. “How many cups have you had?”

“Three!” she said. “Three cups. It’s not a big deal. Lots of people have three cups.”

He nodded, still grinning. “Uh huh. And is this your first time having beer?”

Ikki dismissed this with what she had really intended to be an airy wave of her hand but which made her stagger a bit. “I don’t like beer.” She made a face. “It’s yucky.”

Baatar leaned in very close. “Yeah, you’re a little tipsy. How about we get you some water or some tea?”

Ikki leaned into him, close enough that the tips of their noses bumped. “I’m a naughty girl.”

“Are you, now?”

She nodded, her nose rubbing up and down against his. “Yes. My Jin...sister would never drink beer at a festival.”

“And you think that drinking a few cups of beer makes you naughty?” Baatar put a hand to her hip, steadying her. Ikki tried to wriggle so that his hand would slide around her waist but his hand refused to budge. “You want to know what really makes you naughty?”

Ikki hitched in a breath. “Uh huh!”

Baatar moved his head until he could whisper in her ear. “Blowing up a whole city. I’m the naughtiest boy in town.”

Ikki pressed herself into him. “You bad boy, you.”

“Lock up your sons and daughters,” he whispered, and then inhaled sharply before pulling himself away from her. Ikki made a little disappointed noise deep in her throat.

“Come back,” she said, and pouted.

Baatar turned her around and propelled her very gently to a nearby table. “Sit. I am going to get you some tea. I will be right back. Do not move, okay?”

“Bossy bossy Beifong bossy,” Ikki grumbled, but she didn’t move. She closed her eyes, instead, listening to the sound of the drums beating. She wanted to kiss him again, wanted his hands on her hips. She wanted to take his shirt off, peel it back over his shoulders, press her mouth along his collarbone. He’d rolled up his sleeves to work on more than one occasion and Ikki had seen the black hair on his forearms, so different than the light dusting Huan had. She wondered what his torso looked like. She wondered-

“So one of them isn’t enough for you, is it?”

Ikki’s eyes flew open and focused on the angry face looming above her. Hariti, Lhamo’s friend.

“Huh?”

“You came up here with the idiot one, fine. You can keep him. But now you take up with the brother?” Hariti’s eyes were flat and cold.

“Uh…what now?” Ikki tried to focus, shaking her head a bit. “I don’t…what?”

“You know what I’m talking about!”

“Uh…” Ikki’s brain seemed to be going in slow motion. She shook her head again.

“If it weren’t for you I know he’d have me,” Hariti seethed. “And you don’t even give him the time of day! You’re just a tease!” She shoved at Ikki’s shoulder, sending her chair rocking backwards as Ikki grabbed at the table to keep her balance.

“I don’t...why are you doing this?” Ikki looked around to see if anyone else was noticing what was happening. The people around them were focused on the music and dancing, for the most part, not paying attention to the two of them. Ikki tried to look past Hariti to see if she could find Baatar.

Hariti shoved at Ikki again. “You’re just a greedy bitch!”

Ikki tried to get out of the chair. “I don’t know why you’re so angry but I won’t fight you. Leave me alone.”

“Leave me alone,” repeated Hariti, a sneer on her face. “Oh, aren’t you just the perfect one. Perfect little southerner, perfect little airbender, with your ugly tattoos.” She shoved at Ikki again and she stumbled backwards, staggering over the chair. “You’re not even pretty! Why would he want you!”

Ikki threw a hand forward, trying to find her balance, and hit Hariti. “Stop…”

With a snarl Hariti drew her own hand back and punched at Ikki, aiming for her cheekbone. At the last second Ikki saw it coming and tried to turn out of it; her responses were slow, however, and the blow grazed the side of her head. With a grunt she stumbled and sprawled over her chair, automatically kicking out to catch herself, her left foot connecting with Hariti’s calf.

“HEY!” someone shouted, and the next thing she knew Nyima and Lhamo’s older brother, Lobsang, was there, grabbing at Hariti.

“Girl, you’re already drunk. Come on back now,” Lobsang said, holding her tightly. “You’ll be sorry for it come morning. Come on now, let’s go find your mother.” He looked down at Ikki. “You okay?”

“Uh…” Ikki tried to stand. “I’m…”

“Ah, here’s your man, anyhow,” said Lobsang, nodding to Baatar, who was scowling as he took in what was going on.

“What the fuck happened?” asked Baatar, putting the mug in his hands down quickly onto the table. He crouched down next to Ikki. “Hey. Hey, let me help you.” He put his arms around her, easing her up slowly and righting the chair under her. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry, I think Hariti’s had a little too much, she was taking a swing at your girl there,” said Lobsang, giving Hariti a little shake.

“Did she get you?” Baatar was gently patting at her.

“Got her on the side of the head, sorry to say,” said Lobsang. “I saw it coming but couldn’t get here in time to stop her.”

“Thanks for stepping in,” Baatar said, and his fingers traveled over Ikki’s head. “Where does it hurt, little bird?”

Ikki blinked up at him. “That’s Huan’s name for me.” She sucked in a breath and winced as he found the tender spot.

“Ah, here it is. Tell me, how badly does it hurt?”

“It’s okay.”

“You sure?” Baatar sat back on his heels and peered at her. “I can’t tell if it’s the beer or if she really nailed you.”

“You called me little bird,” repeated Ikki, staring at him. “Am I your little bird?”

“Later. Let me make sure you’re okay first.” He held up a finger in front of her eyes and slowly moved it back and forth. “Can you watch my finger?”

“You called me little bird,” said Ikki and she giggled, leaning forward to kiss him, Baatar grabbing at her as she pitched into him, her nose slamming into his as she pushed her mouth against his lips.

“Well, she can at least aim for a kiss,” said Lobsang, laughing. “Good aim!”

Baatar moved her gently back, lips quirking up. “A tipsy little bird, I guess. I think you’re okay. Still. I might see if I can scare up some ice. I think you’re going to have a good bruise there.” His fingers were very soft on her skull.

“Don’t even feel it. Don’t feel a thing. Kiss me.”

“Yeah, maybe later. Let’s get some tea into you, how about that?” Baatar was smiling at her. He brushed his thumb across her mouth and settled her back into her chair. As he stood up to take the mug of tea off of the table, Hariti broke free of Lobsang and darted towards Ikki.

“Bitch!” Ikki saw a flash of something and then Baatar moved quickly, moving in front of her before grabbing at Hariti and chopping hard at her wrist. Hariti let out a shriek of pain as the knife in her hand hit the ground.

“Damn it, girl!” Lobsang was no longer laughing. “What the fuck is the matter with you!” He hauled her away, her arms pinned behind her back. “What are you thinking!” He shook her again. “There’s no call for that! You could have really hurt someone!” He stared at Ikki. “She didn’t get your girl, did she, Baatar?”

“No, Ikki’s fine.” Baatar was angry, Ikki could tell. His mouth was drawn tightly and his nostrils had gone white. She glanced down at the knife and it took her brain a moment.

“There’s blood on that knife,” said Ikki, pointing at it. “Did she get me?”

“No. She got me,” Baatar said shortly. With a gasp Ikki saw that his gold shirt had a dark stain spreading.

“Oh! Oh no! Baatar!” Ikki tried to stand up, but he stopped her with one hand.

“It’s okay. I don’t think it’s too deep.” He grimaced. “Damn it, this shirt was brand new, too.” He craned his head trying to look down at the slash in the material over his upper ribcage.

Nyima came jogging up. “What’s going on here?”

Lobsang gave Hariti another shake. “This one took a swipe at Ikki but Baatar there is the one that caught it. I’ll take her to her mother. You think you could go fetch the healer?”

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” With a sympathetic look towards Baatar, Nyima jogged back off again.

“Okay, I’m taking her off. Sorry about all of this,” Lobsang nodded at Baatar. “You keep your mouth shut, you’ve caused enough problems tonight,” he said to Hariti as he dragged her away.

The next few minutes were a rush of people showing up; the village healer who, under Jinpa’s guidance, took Baatar to Jinpa’s home, Ikki following along. Baatar held her hand, keeping her close to his uninjured side.

“Let’s get that shirt off,” said the healer, Puri, a small man in his middle years, nodding at Jinpa as she brought him a bowl of steaming water and some soft cloths. Baatar shot a quick glance at Ikki before making eye contact with Jinpa.

“Do you want her to go?” Jinpa asked. “She’ll find out anyhow. Eventually.”

Baatar sighed. “I know you’re right, Auntie.”

She slapped at his hands gently as he tried to raise them up to unbutton his shirt and whuffed with the pain of it. “Sit still and let me do that.” She deftly loosened and lowered his chupa around his waist and quickly unbuttoned the shirt.

“I regret the shirt,” he said. “It was a beautiful thing.”

Jinpa tsked. “Never you mind. I’ll wash it and repair it. It will be as good as new. Or don’t you think I know my business?”

That got her a smile. “I’m sure of it.”

She nodded. “Well then. You leave this with me. I’ll get you a clean one to wear for tonight and repair it later. How’s that?”

He took her hand in his and raised it to his mouth, kissing the back of it. “You’re too good to me, Auntie.”

She took her hand back and pinched his cheek, laughing. “Flirting with an old woman! Have you no shame?”

“Not a whole lot. Ah!” He hissed a little as the shirt came loose of the wound.

Jinpa patted his cheek and carefully took the rest of the shirt off. “All right then, my hero. I’ll be right back.”

“Not too bad,” said the healer, gently probing at the cut. “Pretty shallow. A stitch or two in the middle, but the rest of it doesn’t need it. Learned how to turn out of a knife, have you?” He took up a large needle and started to thread it.

“Useful skill in prison.”

“I’ll bet. Okay, this is going to sting.”

Baatar forcefully exhaled and inhaled as the healer poured alcohol over the wound. He looked over at Ikki, who was walking around him to stare at his back, eyes wide.

“She got a punch to the head right before that girl got me with the knife. You mind checking her over when you’re done with me?”

“Mmm-hmmm,” said the healer, dabbing at the wound. “I can do that.”

“What happened to you?” Ikki asked. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the stripes that crossed over his back, extending along his sides. There were six of them. She counted.

Baatar sighed. “A little gift from Kuvira.”

Ikki looked down at him, those luminous gray eyes bright with tears. “She did that to you?”

“It was a long time ago. It doesn’t matter any more.”

“If that’s true why don’t you ever take your shirt off?” He didn’t answer her, just gritted his teeth a bit as the healer punched the needle through his skin.

Ikki dragged her eyes away from the scars on his back and seated herself on the floor next to him, resting her forehead against his knee, making sure to stay out of the healer’s way. His hand cupped the back of her neck and stayed there.

She’d tried not to stare. He was bigger than Huan, broader in the chest and shoulders. Not that this surprised her; Huan was lean and willowy, much like his mother, and she’d been able to tell Baatar was bigger even under his clothes. Also unlike his brother Baatar also had a fair amount of dark hair on his chest, shading down his stomach, following a trail down below where his chupa covered him. She wanted to run her fingers through it and mentally kicked herself. He was right; she was tipsy. Now was not the time to be thinking of how he’d look naked.

No one had ever told her engineers could look like that, though. She knew he ran up and down the stairs inside the mountain with Nandan and did calisthenics; she hadn’t expected the firmness of his biceps or the defined muscles of his abdomen, however.

 _Shut up, Ikki,_ she scolded herself. _You_ _’re drunk._

“All right,” said the healer, tying off the bandage he’d wrapped securely around Baatar’s torso. “Your waterbender up there, she have any training as a healer?”

“Some,” Baatar answered. “The basics.”

The healer nodded. “Well, have her keep an eye on this. It’s just a flesh wound, but they can get infected. I’m assuming someone up there can take out the stitches for you, but if not come on back here and look me up and I’ll do it for you. Check the dressing once a day and I’ll leave you some salve for it. If you get it wet, make sure it’s dry before you wrap it back up. You know, the usual.”

“Got it,” said Baatar. Jinpa came back into the room, carrying a folded gray shirt, motioning him to hold his arms out while she gently eased it on.

“Try not to do anything that will pull those stitches though, hmm? Keep that arm down and take it easy for a few days, please. Now then. Let me take a look at you.” The healer motioned to Ikki and she stood up. He made her follow his fingers and used a candle to look closely at her eyes. He nodded once, briskly. “She’s fine. Might have herself a hangover in the morning, but no head injury.” He clapped Baatar on the shoulder. “I think you’ll both survive.” With a nod towards Jinpa he made his way out of the house.

“Can I pay him, Auntie?” Baatar smoothed the shirt down.

“Your brother sharpens all of his instruments whenever he comes to town. I’d say he considered that payment enough.” She replaced his chupa. “There you are. Well, it’s not a gold shirt, but it’s clean and fits reasonably well. A shame to cover that chest back up though, eh little Ikki?” She winked at Ikki and Ikki felt her face go hot. “You two have somewhere to sleep tonight? Somewhere better than one of those tents?”

Baatar smiled. “I brought bedrolls. I thought we’d roll up and sleep next to her air bison.”

Ikki blinked. “You did?”

“I did.”

“Oh.”

Baatar held out his hand. “Come on then. I’ll get you some water and we can listen to the music. You can dance, even if I shouldn’t.” He nodded at Jinpa. “Thank you, Auntie.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Jinpa shook her head at him, smiling. “Oh, you are a charmer, no mistake.” She waggled her finger at Ikki. “Don’t be a fool, girl. You don’t want this one slipping through your fingers. Now go on, the both of you!”

They walked outside and Ikki stopped, staring up at him. “You’re confusing me.”

Baatar did that thing where he raised his eyebrows slowly. “Do tell.”

“Why are you being nice? You aren’t nice! And I,” she leaned too far forward and stumbled a bit; he grabbed her with one arm and steadied her. “Um. I…I forgot what I was going to say. Oh. Well. Anyhow. You are being nice and it confuses me.”

He gazed at her for a few long moments, his expression inscrutable, before using tender fingers to straighten the pom-poms over her ears. “Mission accomplished,” he said, and smiled. “Come on, naughty girl, let’s go.”


	10. Huan: A Day's Ride North of Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike lands for the night; Huan drinks something awful and makes a new acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long break, Faithful Readers! My real life got overwhelming for a time.

“Oh, there he goes again. You poor man. Is there anything left in your stomach at this point?” That was Bora. “Soon as we land this beast I’m going to see if I can throw something together for you, Huan. Those candies aren’t helping you at all.”

Huan closed his eyes in his misery, sliding down into a heap on the sun-warmed leather of Spike’s saddle. He wasn’t sure how it was he could keep vomiting when nothing was coming up any longer. It wasn’t even that the ride was too bumpy. Yung was making every effort to keep Spike gliding through the air as smoothly as possible. They’d stopped five times in the nearly ten hours since they had left Ba Sing Se; Huan was aware that at least two (if not three) of those stops were out of courtesy to him. He knew he was slowing everyone down and he regretted it for everyone’s sake, including his own. At some point in the afternoon he’d gone past sick into some sort of deplorable fugue state, interrupted only by the horrible dry retching he couldn’t stop himself from making. He just wanted to get home. His longing for Ikki was so intense he thought he would choke on it.

“He’s usually not this bad.” Wei’s tone was irritable and he was running his hands up and down his trouser legs. “He should have never come.”

“No, he shouldn’t have.” Chol’s voice, brisk and businesslike. “According to my map there’s a village not far ahead. I told Yung to take us down as soon as he's spotted it. They’re bound to have an inn. The bison’s got a much heavier load than he did on the way down, he can’t keep up the pace. I’m figuring we’ll be spending two nights before we make it back up there. None of us wants to, I know, but there’s no sense in pushing Spike.”

Gentle hands turned Huan over and he squinted up to see Kwan. “I know it’s hard, but try to swallow at least a little water. You’ll be even sicker if you don’t.” He had a waterskin in his hand and carefully propped Huan up, keeping his arm around him.

“I can’t believe Junior told him to come,” sniped Wei. “He knows how sick Huan gets. Not that he cares.”

“Didn’t tell me. Came on my own,” Huan managed. He sipped at the water Kwan gave him. “Not a child.” He glared as best he could at Wei. “I can make my own decisions. I’m here.”

Wei just grunted at him and then scowled as he looked away. “Are we there yet?”

“Hey, folks,” Yung called back over his shoulder, from his position atop Spike’s neck. “I can see the town coming up here.”

“Good thing, too,” said Bora. She kept her eyes on Yung for a few moments. “Kind of cute,” she said to her cousin, leaning close to his ear.

Kwan smiled. “He’s half your size.”

Bora shrugged and then grinned. “Pocket-sized for my convenience.”

Huan managed a small laugh at that. “Pocket-sized for your convenience. That’s funny.”

Bora winked at him. “I’m a funny woman, what can I say?” She stretched. “No offense whatsoever to this air bison, but I think I prefer traveling by train. At least on a train you can stand up and walk around. Also,” and here she peered over the side of Spike’s saddle, “I’m not sure how comfortable any earthbender can possibly be this high up.”

“Not,” said Huan emphatically, and he groaned a little.

“We’re almost there,” Bora said, and Huan closed his eyes again.

Yung reined Spike in and started to circle, looking for a place to land. “I’ll put him down in this big courtyard here,” he shouted back. “I can move him later if need be.” Spike landed with a bellow and a woman below took two steps into the courtyard before looking up, letting out with a shrill scream and running back from whence she came. “He won’t hurt you!” Yung yelled, but the woman was already out of sight. “Oops,” Yung said.

Chol flung the rope down the side. “That looks like an inn right there. Everyone hang tight for a moment while I go and see if they can host us. Don’t leave this courtyard.”

“Down down down down down,” Huan muttered, spooling himself down with a cable he bent out of Wei’s belt. He promptly lay down on the cobblestones, heedless of whatever might be on them. Wei followed him down and gathered his cable back.

“Spirits. I need a drink,” Wei said, and promptly started walking over to what looked like a pub.

“Hey, we’re meant to wait,” Yung called after him, but Wei waved a hand at him and kept walking, up the steps and inside. Yung clicked his tongue in annoyance before peering down at Huan. “You going to make it, Huan?”

“No,” Huan said, keeping his eyes shut. Kwan vaulted over Spike’s side and landed with a solid thump.

“Here now, let’s get you up off the ground,” he said, and he squatted down to ease Huan up. Huan opened his eyes.

“You’re sunshine,” he whispered, and then frowned. “No. Not the word.” His hands fluttered. “Sunshine is good.”

Kwan just smiled, though. “Thank you.”

Bora had swung down, as well as the other six people riding on Spike. One of the workers from the mountain hadn’t shown up in the morning when they were leaving Ba Sing Se; Chol had simply shrugged it off and said that he hadn’t been a very good worker so no great loss. They had four new earthbenders with them as well as the two workers who were returning to the mountain. Chol had been trying to find a firebender but hadn’t had any luck as of yet.

“Okay, they can fit us in. We’ll have to double up on rooms, but we’ll survive for the night.” Chol came out of the inn. “Yung! You can keep Spike in the backyard of the inn for the night. He might have a bit of a squeeze but it’s clean and dry, at least. You might get some looky-loos, though.” Chol nodded towards several children who were peering around the corner, eyes huge.

“Hey kids! You want to give me a hand with Spike, here? He doesn’t bite. He’s real friendly.” Yung smiled at them and waved them over as he easily floated down from Spike’s neck.

“He’s real big, mister,” said one of the braver girls, snub-nosed and pig-tailed.

“He sure is! But he likes being brushed and petted. What do you say?”

“Does he eat people?”

“Oh no, he’s a vegetarian. If you have any melons, he’ll be your best friend!”

“I put you in the same room with your cousin, if that suits.” Chol nodded at Bora.

“Fine by me,” she replied. “You don’t snore anymore, do you?” She nudged Kwan with her toe.

“How would I know?” Kwan stood up slowly and brought Huan with him.

“Huan, you can bunk with Wei…” Chol drifted off as he looked around the courtyard. “Now where did that boy get off to?”

Bora jerked a thumb towards the pub. “He went that-a-way.”

“Damn him anyhow,” Chol said, scowling. “I’ll leave Spike up to you, Yung. You’ll bunk with me.”

“Sure thing,” Yung said, and he thumped Spike. “There’s no way you’re going to fit through that gate. Let’s get you up in the air and land you. Does anyone want a ride?” He grinned at the kids. They stood there goggling with variations on open-mouthed surprise until the pig-tailed girl stepped forward. At that point the floodgates opened and they all came rushing over, standing next to Spike, babbling in excitement.

“Oh,” said Huan and he clapped his hands over his ears.

“Okay, let’s go on inside,” Kwan said, and gently steered him towards the inn.

“Who’s first?” Bora said, and she grabbed the brave girl and gave her a toss up to Spike’s saddle, winking at Yung. “You get him inside and as soon as I’m done with this I’ll ask for the nearest apothecary,” she said to Kwan and he nodded as he led Huan away.

“You need an apothecary, lady?” One of the kids squinted up at her.

“I sure do. You know where I can find one?” Bora grinned down reassuringly.

“My uncle has the only one in town. I can show you where it is,” the kid said.

“Well, aren’t you helpful! Tell you what, how about you take a quick ride on Spike here and then you can take me. Deal?”

“Yeah okay, lady!” The boy’s eyes shone.

“Lady, am I? Well, oooh la la!” Bora fluttered her eyelashes as well as an imaginary fan. Yung laughed as he hoisted a boy up to Spike’s saddle with a soft push of wind.

Kwan guided Huan into the inn with a gentle hand to his lower back. A quick discussion with innkeeper and Kwan took Huan into a compact room with two beds. It was plain but clean; it was also quiet.

“Sorry,” Huan mumbled, deeply ashamed. “I don’t always…I’m often winning.” He put his head into the hands. “No.” He could feel exhausted tears coming and he took several deep breaths trying to stave them off.

“Look, it’s okay,” said Kwan, his voice a hushed rumble in the small room. He went down to his knees in front of Huan. “It’s clear you’re struggling. I just wish I could help.” He shook his head slightly. “Your brother would probably help you more than I could.” Kwan sighed, his mouth twisting a bit. “He drinks a lot, doesn’t he?” Huan brought his head up sharply. Kwan held up a placating hand. “I’m not trying to be judgmental or anything. It’s just…well. I broke up with my long term partner a few months back because of his drinking. I’m just feeling fairly sensitive about the whole thing still. I shouldn’t have said anything. Sorry.”

“Too much,” Huan repeated, and frowned. “Yes. My Wu said it…no…” he motioned writing and Kwan nodded.

“He wrote to you about it? Prince Wu?”

“Yes.” Huan gave him a little smile. “You speak Huan.” Kwan gave him a smile in return, his eyes creasing into well-worn laugh lines.

“It’s not that hard, you just have to listen.” He shifted himself off of his knees, settling his bulk onto the other bed. “So Prince Wu wrote to you about it? He sees a lot of your brother, then?”

Huan nodded before opening his mouth to speak. He was silent for a moment, trying to formulate what he wanted to say before slashing his hand down sharply. He grabbed at his pack and rummaged through it before pulling out a letter, sorting through the pages until he found the passage he wanted. He handed it to Kwan, tapping on the page where he wanted him to read. Kwan read, frowning a bit, before nodding slowly and passing the letter back to Huan. “Looks like it’s been an issue for awhile. Your sister lives in Republic City as well, right?”

“Yes, but she sees the baby.”

“Ah, right right, she has a couple of kids, Bora told me. So she’s busy. And his twin is still in Zaofu, yes?” At Huan’s nod he gave him another encouraging smile. “So no one’s keeping an eye on little brother, hmm?”

Huan took a deep breath. “No one says no for Wei. Wei is…” He made a little grunt of frustration. “Wei is all,” Huan put on a big smile, “and everyone else is,” and here he fluttered his eyelashes and put his hand dramatically to his forehead.

Kwan smiled. “You’re saying that Wei is a charmer?” At Huan’s relieved nod he scoffed. “And he gets away with things easily?”

“Yes. Wing doesn’t say it. Only Baatar says no. Baatar is…” he struggled for the words, and then gave up before drawing his hands into the air in front of his chest. “Wei,” he said holding up one index finger. He held up the other index finger. “Baatar.” He put them next to each other and then looked at Kwan. The resigned expression on his face told Kwan he didn’t expect him to understand, but Kwan gently pushed Huan’s fingers together.

“Are you trying to say that they are alike? That you think Baatar can say no to Wei because he doesn’t fall for the charm?” The look on Huan’s face was so grateful that Kwan gently squeezed his index fingers in one huge hand. “Okay, I’m following you, I think. You are worried about Wei’s drinking and you think that Baatar specifically can help with it?”

Huan’s eyes filled up with tears and he nodded.

“You’re a good brother, Huan Beifong,” Kwan said, and he dipped his head into a respectful nod. “Your brothers are very lucky to have you.”

“Brain is broken,” Huan said, his eyes sliding to the floor. “Words run and slip.” He put his face into his hands.

Kwan was silent for a time. “I’m normally known as a quiet man,” he said, leaning back a bit on the bed. “Because of that - and because of my size - people often mistake me for being dumb. I’m not. I just don’t feel the need to speak when I don’t have anything to say.” Here he gave a little grin. “Unlike Bora, for sure. Even when she was a little girl she could talk your ear off.” He nodded at Huan. “I just mean to say that I’m not a man who automatically thinks that lots of conversation equals brains. You don’t need to worry about making small talk with me, is my point. I can see it’s hard for you to speak sometimes, but it seems to me, even in just these two days, that you’re a smart man. If you’ve got your art showing in the Wan Fung Gallery then you’re as good an artist as your brother is an engineer. Even I know the kinds of artists that have their work there. It’s the most famous gallery in Ba Sing Se.”

“The hands speak for me,” Huan said, looking up, holding his hands out.

“I look forward to seeing some of your work when we get up there,” Kwan answered, and they sat in companionable stillness until the sound of Bora’s voice could be heard in the hallway. She knocked on the door and then came in at Kwan’s invitation, waving a glass bottle.

“Well, according to the local apothecary, this is the magic elixir that will keep your food in your stomach where it belongs, Huan.”

“Okay.” He looked at the bottle and frowned.

“It probably tastes terrible,” said Bora, grimly cheerful. “These kinds of things usually do.”

“Not helping,” said Kwan, with a look her way.

“Oh here,” she said, and uncorked the bottle and took a sip, wrinkling her nose. “Tastes sort of like mint mixed with old socks.”

“How do you know what old socks taste like?” Her cousin asked, his mouth curling up with suppressed laughter.

“Two sisters,” she replied, handing the bottle over to Huan. “Dirty fighters, all three of us. Down the hatch, Huan! Take a good big swallow, the man said.”

Huan sighed unhappily and brought the bottle to his mouth. He screwed his eyes shut and pinched his nostrils closed with one hand before tipping the bottle up and taking a gulp. His eyes flew open and Bora burst out laughing at the terrible face he made.

“Bora!” Kwan said, but she just laughed, reaching over to snag the bottle back out of Huan’s hand.

“Sorry! But his face!” She dropped down to her haunches and peered at him. “Well? Did it help?”

Huan sat for a moment, frowning, one hand to his stomach. Kwan and Bora watched him expectantly. “Uh,” he said.

“Is that a good uh or a bad uh?” Bora leaned closer.

“Good uh? I think?” Huan pressed down on his stomach experimentally. There was a knock at the door and Yung stuck his head in.

“Hey, Huan! You feeling any better yet? Gosh, I feel so bad for you.”

“I think maybe better.” Huan was still manipulating his stomach. “I don’t feel worse.”

“Well, good thing, because the innkeeper’s promised braised picken for dinner and I don’t know about you all but I’m starving.” Yung grinned.

“Aren’t you a vegetarian? You’re an airbender.” Bora tilted her head questioningly. Yung shrugged.

“Oh shoot, I wasn’t an airbender until I was seventeen. I mean, I’ll eat vegetarian around Ikki and her folks, but I still like Ba Sing Se dishes.”

“Good to know,” Bora said.

“Ikki doesn’t mind,” Huan said, slowly standing up. His hand was still to his stomach.

“True enough,” Yung said. “Ikki’s not much of a stickler about anything, not the least what people are eating. Not really her thing, I don’t think.” He gestured towards the door. “Shall we?”

All four of them trooped out to the common room, where a few scattered townsfolk as well as the rest of the workers were already eating. The innkeeper brought out food as soon as they had seated themselves at one of the communal tables.

“Where’s your brother?” Bora asked, dishing herself up some vegetables.

“I don’t know,” Huan said, sniffing at a sliver of picken in his chopsticks. “But Chol won’t be happy.” He took a bite, chewed and swallowed. He waited, hand to his stomach.

“Chol means business, doesn’t he?” Yung dished himself up some rice.

“He’ll leave Wei behind,” said Huan, and he gingerly nibbled at slice of onion.

“Not this time,” said Kwan, and he nodded towards the door where Chol was shoving Wei through, his lips pulled tight.

“When I say stay put I mean stay put, Wei.” Chol let loose of him and glared.

“I was just next door!” Wei protested, trying to smooth down his tunic. “No need to get your shorts in a twist!” He grinned. “Hey, what’s for dinner? I’m starved!” He slid into the empty chair between Bora and Huan and reached for a pair of chopsticks. Chol walked up to the other table with the workers and sat down, irate.

“Chol will leave you behind,” Huan warned.

Wei snorted. “Nah. He’s just grouchy because it’s going to take longer than he thought to get back home.” He reached for the rice. “Is that braised picken I smell? Awesome! There’s a little noodle joint my friend Qi takes me to sometimes in Republic City. Just a street stall, not in the best part of town or anything, but they’ve got amazing braised picken.” He dished himself up a large portion of food. “Let’s see how this one holds up.”

“Your brother’s feeling better, by the way,” Kwan said, looking towards Wei with a frown.

“Hey! Are you managing to eat? That’s good,” Wei said, turning his smile towards Huan. “You don’t look so green, either. Hang on a sec.” He jumped up out of his chair and went to speak to the innkeeper’s wife, who was cleaning one of the tables. He gave her his full-watt smile; he leaned in close and positively sparkled at her, pointing at Huan. The woman put her hand to her mouth, giggled, and nodded. A few more words; then Wei winked and sauntered back to the table, taking his chopsticks up. “Okay, after you’re done eating she’s going to have a bath ready for you. She’ll take your clothes as well, freshen them up a little. That will make you feel better, too, right?” He leaned over and kissed Huan’s temple before helping himself to some braised picken.

“Thanks,” Huan said. Everyone else went back to the business of eating. Everyone but Kwan, whose implacable face was turned towards Wei, his chopsticks frozen in his hand. Huan wasn’t completely sure what that look meant, but he thought Kwan might be a little angry with Wei. It was hard to be angry at Wei, though. Unless you were Baatar, that is. And maybe now this Kwan, who had noticed that Wei wasn’t always so very charming, even when he was actually being charming.

He had put another slice of picken carefully into his mouth when he suddenly felt something tugging at his boot. He blinked and shifted his foot. The tugging continued, accompanied by a very small bleating growl. Huan leaned over and then down, seeing what looked like a bundle of dingy hair on his boot. “Oh,” he said, and the bundle resolved itself into a very scruffy looking goatdog puppy. With one black ear. And a pink splotch across its brown snout.

“Baaaaaaaaaahrk!” it said, and then went back to worrying Huan’s boot.

Huan thought about this a moment. He didn’t think it was going to do much damage to his boot, but on the other hand, who knew?

A young girl came rushing out of the kitchen area. “Ma! Ma! She’s gone missing again!”

The innkeeper’s wife sighed, hands to her hips. “What did I tell you about keeping them out of the customer areas!”

“I know, Ma, but she’s so sneaky! It’s only her, you know the rest of the puppies don’t go anywhere!”

“Those puppies are weaned already. It’s high time we found them some new homes anyhow. Although I don’t know who will want that one. She’s a troublemaker through and through.”

The goatdog puppy stood herself up on Huan’s shin. “Baaaaaaaaaark?” Behind the great mop of of hair hanging nearly to her snout he could spy a pair of dark gold eyes, the black pupils slitted vertically, looking up at him. “Baaaaaaaaaaark,” she bleated decisively, and started to scrabble up his leg, small hooves digging into his knee. Huan winced a little. She kept up her determined climb until she reached his lap. Sniffing, she leaned her head close to the table and then lunged forward, snagging a slice of picken in her teeth, growling as she gulped it down.

“Bad puppy,” Huan said, his hands caressing her turned up ears and scratching behind them, teasing at the mop of hair, revealing more of her eyes. “That’s my dinner.” He took another piece of picken out of his bowl and fed it to her, stroking at her back. “Puppies aren’t allowed at the table.”

“Baaaaaaaaaaaaaahrk,” she agreed, putting her hooves up on his chest and licking at his chin with her very long tongue. Her long and fluffy tail wagged so hard she nearly knocked over Huan’s tea cup.

Bora gaped at the two of them, her nose wrinkled up in mild disgust. “Just so we’re all clear,” she said to the room, “there will be no goatdogs allowed at my tables when I’m in charge.”

Huan ignored this to smile down at the puppy. “I need a haircut too,” he said. “I can cut yours, but who will cut mine?” The puppy squirmed her way over to lick at his ear. “That tickles!” Huan scrunched his shoulders up and laughed.

“Oh sir!” The innkeeper’s wife looked horrified. “I’m deeply sorry!” She had appeared next to their table, wringing her hands together in her apron. “She’s a tricky one, that puppy! A regular escape artist!”

“Give the woman her goatdog back,” Wei said, grinning around his mouthful of dinner. Huan ignored him to address the innkeeper’s daughter, standing behind her mother, small hands worrying at her skirt the same way her mother’s were.

“Is this the sneaky one?”

The girl nodded. “Uh huh.”

The puppy took his earlobe into her mouth and nibbled, her sharp puppy teeth chomping down with delighted ferocity, little body wriggling in joy. “Is she always like this?”

The girl nodded, and then grinned slowly. “Uh huh.”

“And she’s old enough to leave her mother?”

“Oh sir!” The innkeeper’s wife interjected, eyes widening. “If you are looking for a goatdog there are four other puppies. They are lovely little pups, and their dam is an excellent watch-goatdog. That one…is…” the woman threw her hands into the air, the words to describe the puppy currently snuffling into Huan’s long hair leaving her.

“No. This is a good puppy.” Huan removed her from his hair and put her back into his lap. She lunged for his bowl again and Kwan silently moved it out of reach. The puppy bleated her indignation at this travesty of justice.

“They aren’t completely housebroken yet,” the woman warned. “And that one…well, sir, she just won’t behave properly. She chews things and doesn’t stay where she’s told.”

“Yes,” Huan replied. He tucked the puppy under his arm and held her while she tried in vain to escape. “Does she cost money?”

“Well, we usually do charge a fee, seeing as their dam comes from good quality stock. The sire comes from good stock as well, he belongs to the town mayor. These pups have good bloodlines.” The woman made a distressed grunt. “We weren’t going to ask much for this one, though. It’s not just personality. The color of her ear isn’t desirable. Nor is the color of her nose.”

“Okay. I don’t mind those things. I have money. You can have some of it.” It was a done deal, as far as Huan was concerned. He went back to petting the puppy.

“Does she have a leash?” That was Kwan. “We’ll need one. Brush, too. She needs a good grooming.”

““My aunt and uncle had goatdogs when we were kids,” Bora explained to Yung. Yung was smiling.

“A leash, yes of course. And a brush. We’ve tried to brush her, but…well.” The woman gestured at the puppy, who was trying her hardest to eat one of Huan’s cuffs. “Sir, are you sure?”

“She’s for my brother,” Huan explained, removing his cuff from her mouth. She immediately pounced on his other cuff.

“I don’t want a goatdog!” Wei blurted out.

“For my other brother,” Huan said, shooting Wei a look.

“Since when does Junior want a goatdog?” Wei said, curling his lip up. Huan went back to ignoring him.

 

Huan got his promised bath after dinner. He took the puppy in with him, much to the horror of the innkeeper’s wife. Both of them got a good scrubbing. After he’d dried her off (a process where he ended up wetter than when he had started, something that didn’t bother him overmuch) he trimmed the mop of hair in front of her eyes with a pair of borrowed scissors. With Kwan’s direction and assistance he brushed her thoroughly and polished her little hooves. She was a much whiter and fluffier goatdog when they were done. They went for a walk together which ended up being more of a drag, Huan amiably following wherever the puppy led. He came back his shared room and undressed for bed, the puppy pouncing on his empty boots with excited bleats, backing up in confusion after she bit down on the metal soles.

“You’ll break your teeth,” Huan admonished her as he crawled into bed. The puppy sat down and locked those eyes on him, bleating sadly. “Well, what are you waiting for?” He held the covers open and after a moment the puppy scrabbled up the small bedside table, nimbly hopping over it to land on the bed. Huan pulled the covers over the both of them. “No chewing,” he said, yawning. “And don’t pee in the bed, okay?”

The puppy whuffed out happily and butted him in the stomach before settling her warmth next to him. Huan curled an arm around her and smiled to himself. “You’ll be a nice surprise.” He closed his eyes.

He was asleep before Wei returned from wherever it was that Wei had been.


	11. In the Spirit World: Interlude Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huan meets Ikki in the spirit world, as promised.

_Down down down down Huan goes, sinking into the richness of the loam, down through the chill welcome of the stone beneath, down past the roots that whisper to him_

Kwan is outside pacing the courtyard Bora is sleeping Yung is restless Chol is awake and Wei little brother is away in a stranger’s embrace come home little brother

_but he sinks past them pushes past their longing and he seeks he races now through the world past the riverbeds the lush grassy plains the cautious field mice rustling through the perfume of the wildflowers the platinum petals unwilling to move but he knows their secrets_

his mother and his father asleep his mother’s hand on his father’s hip always touching the two of them and little Rose his little niece that he loves so much snuffles softly in her bed and his Nuo half-awake next to Wing where she belongs, sleepy baby at her breast

_and he tears himself away and down and through the rumble the stink of pavement tall buildings squatting and digging into the exhaust-flavored dirt the taint of salt and the echo of the surf and there is_

Wu with his aunt in their kitchen and Yumi walks along the street with Asami Sato on her arm and the flash of her needles Opal is knitting near to Bolin

_all of his loved ones safe and he keeps swimming through to the wildness of the portal the green the mocking echoes_

Human! Human!

_but he passes that by and he breathes into the rock that flows for him like ribbons like the sweetness of cream it always does he moves to where the rock texture changes lightens to her place his little bird's place up he flows until he sees her rainbow impossibly pink trees overhead._

_Ikki isn't there._

_He feels for her, sends his awareness through the roots of trees through the hard unyielding backs of the mountains and there is his mountain obsidian sharp through the fallow soil below and he finds_

her wrapped warmly in his brother’s arms the stentorian breathing of Blue rising and falling next to her and his brother there is blood

_and Huan's own breathing quickens, back in his body back on the bed the puppy twitching with her own little dreams._

Ikki.

_She stirs but does not come._

Ikki. Ikki. Come now.

_She turns in his brother's arms but she feels strange unclear not right._

Ikki, why do you feel like that? Ikki! Come! **COME.**

_The last is a demand a shout into her mind and she instinctively obeys, tumbling into the spirit grove, the lines of her blurred and waving._

Why do you look like that? Why is my brother bleeding?

 _Ikki_ _’s making the scrunched up face she makes when she is confused and she frowns._ I was sleeping.

What’s wrong with you? Why do you feel so funny? Why is my brother bleeding?

 _Ikki shakes her head back and forth sharply before she looks around herself._ Oh. How did I get here? I didn’t come here.

I called you. _Huan is impatient._ Stop acting like this. Why is my brother bleeding?

Oh, Hariti tried to stab me but he stepped in. It’s okay, it wasn’t very big.

 _His mind skitters as he tries to force comprehension around this unexpected information._ With a knife? Hariti? The one that makes the loud laugh?

Yeah, that’s the one. She’s mad at me because Baatar doesn’t want her and so she tried to stab me. But she got Baatar instead.

 _Huan does not understand all of this but he will ask his brother later._ Is he okay?

He saw a Healer. Huan, did you know that he has big scars all over his back?

 _Huan does not, in fact, know this._ From Hariti? _He is completely lost in whatever it is she is trying to tell him._

No, you big silly, from Kuvira.

Ikki, you are confusing me. I don’t know what you are saying.

 _Ikki sighs and lets herself slide down a pink tree until she is sitting down._ I think I’m still a little drunk.

You’re drunk? But you never drink.

Tonight I did. And I wanted your brother to kiss me, but he said no, he wasn’t going to kiss a drunk girl. _Ikki pouts._ I even tried to take my shirt off but he just made me put it back on. _She rolls her eyes and sags over just a little bit._ So hey, that’s okay, you can destroy half a city but your old fashioned morals won’t let you kiss a girl who is just a little teensy weensy bit drunk? Whatever you say, Baatar. _She makes a face and snorts, waving a hand in dismissal._ You’d kiss me though, right? Even if I was a little bit tipsy? _She cocks her head and grins at him._

 _Huan tucks his hands under his arms._ I don’t like this conversation. I don’t want to have it anymore.

Boy, you Beifong boys sure aren’t any fun tonight! _She sighs theatrically._ Well, anyhow. _She props herself back up against the tree._ How was your day?

_He doesn't want to answer her. He doesn’t like this Ikki. She senses his reluctance, however, and pulls herself into the green patch of grass that surrounds him and lays her head in his lap. He can’t feel it, but he loosens his hands and lets them fall to his sides._

I’m sorry. Never mind me. I didn’t get drunk on purpose. And your brother was a gentleman all night and it made me mad because I wanted him to…well. Anyhow. He’s okay and I’m okay. Are you okay?

 _He_ _’s not sure that Ikki is as okay as she says she is but he relents, just a little._ We didn’t make very good time today. Chol says that it will be another two nights before we get home.

 _Ikki looks disappointed._ Oh. Well. I guess you can’t help it.

Ban didn’t come back with us but Chol found four new earthbenders. Two of them can bend metal.

Oh, your brother will be happy to hear that! And you met your cousins?

Yes. Bora and Kwan. They are very nice. Kwan is especially nice.

 _Ikki smiles up at him and it is her real Ikki smile._ Oh, I’m so glad.

 _He should tell her about Wei, he knows, but he doesn_ _’t. He is beginning to think that maybe having Wei come back with them was a mistake and he is afraid she will agree with him. So he says nothing about it._ We have your wingsuits. And your mother made a copy of a cookbook for Bora with airbender food.

 _Ikki laughs._ Well, that sounds like my mother! Did you get your art supplies?

 _He nods._ One of my paintings sold, too.

Which one?

Winter on the Mountain.

Oh, that was a beautiful one. Lucky the smart person who bought it!

 _He smiles just a little at that._ Did you remember my soap?

I did, but I haven’t bought it yet. I will at the big market later in the week. I promise.

Okay. _He watches as Ikki flickers and fades a little, clearly being drawn back to her body._ Maybe you should go.

Yeah. I guess so. I’m only halfway here as it is. Tomorrow night? No drinking. _She holds up her little finger._ Pinky swear.

You’re sure my brother is okay?

I’m sure. I promise. _She crosses her heart with her pinky._

Okay.

_Ikki yawns and then slowly fades away, her eyes closing as she dissolves. Huan realizes he forgot to tell her about the puppy. Well. Maybe he will keep her as a surprise as well. A better surprise than Wei? Maybe Baatar will be so happy about the puppy he will forget to yell about Wei._

_He follows Ikki all the way back to her body. He can sense his brother there, sound asleep. He senses the blood but Ikki is right, there is only a little. They are wrapped in bedrolls and his brother has Ikki in his arms. Huan watches, for a time. He knows that Ikki likes to be held that way and sometimes he can do it but other times it feels like he will crawl out of his skin and go right out of his mind if anyone touches him. Sometimes he forces himself to be still so that Ikki can cuddle even though everything in his mind his body his senses is screaming for him to get away. Not for the first time, he wishes he wasn't like this. He wishes he wasn’t so broken._

_Baatar_ _’s eyes open and he quickly props himself up, listening carefully, squinting myopically around him. He puts a protective hand on Ikki automatically._ Hello? _His voice is soft. Huan isn_ _’t sure how, but he thinks maybe his brother is somehow sensing him watching. Grandma said only earthbenders could do what she taught him to do but Grandma didn’t know everything. And she never knew Baatar, not at all._

_Huan waits until Baatar settles back down before letting himself flow back into his body. He puts his fingers very gently into the dozing puppy's fur and lets himself go back into sleep._


	12. Baatar: Baidi Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning conversation and an unexpected arrival.

Baatar woke up with an armful of very soft and warm woman.

It wasn’t a feeling he was used to. Kuvira almost always woke first when they were together. She’d be up and immediately out of bed every morning by five and wouldn’t get back to bed until after midnight most days. There was a part of him that had always wondered how the apparent lack of sleep on her part had affected her. She was a driven woman, that much had always been clear. Said drive hadn’t really lent itself to much in the way of morning cuddles.

Ikki was snoring, her mouth wide open. It was shockingly loud, although nothing compared to the noises that Blue made. He’d managed to fall asleep despite the cacophony, only to be awoken sometime in the very early morning, sure that someone was watching them. It’d come to nothing, though - he’d tried to listen but couldn’t hear a damn thing over both Blue and Ikki’s snoring. Did air bison sense danger? He guessed the wild ones must. Well, they were all intact so he was willing to let it go. Maybe a wandering villager or something. Even if Blue had slept through it she was a pretty large deterrent.

Ikki shifted in his arms, her snoring interrupted for the slightest moment before starting right back up again. He buried his face into her hair. He’d missed the feeling of being this physically close to someone. When he was a boy in Zaofu they’d always have a big family cuddle on the days when there wasn’t any school. He’d haul a twin under each arm and Opal would hold hands with Huan and they’d noisily barge into his parents’ bedroom, where his mother would pretend to scold them and his father would pretend surprise to see them. They’d all pile onto the big bed; the twins squirming and shouting, Opal giggling and nestling into their father and he’d lay on his stomach in the middle of them. Even Huan came onto the bed, although by unspoken rule the foot of the bed was his and he’d be left out of any morning Beifong shenanigans involving getting tossed about. Huan wanted to be there; he just couldn’t cuddle or wrestle, that’s all. It’s just how he was.

He’d stopped going when he hit about fourteen, convinced that he was too old, too mature, too above it all. He’d like to go back in time and kick himself in the ass. All the love he’d felt on that bed; his father’s gentle smile with Opal snuggled under his chin, his mother’s laughter as she’d bend the shrieking twins right off the bed onto the floor, Huan’s breathy little smiles underneath all of that hair. Sometimes it hurt to remember how happy they’d been then. Sometimes? Hell. All the time, more like it. It hurt all the damn time.

It would have changed anyway when Opal left, of course. She’d taken the heart right out of all of them when she’d gone. He hadn’t understood, at the time, what it must have cost his parents to let her go back with the airbenders after they’d all been rescued from the Red Lotus. Spirits knew his mother had begged him, over and over again, to come home after he’d left. He kept throwing it back into her face, too. _You told me if I left I couldn_ _’t ever come home, Mother. Going back on your word?_

She’d hurt him, though, when she’d said that to him, when she’d told him he couldn’t return. When he left Zaofu he’d really thought he was doing the right thing. He thought they were going to make a difference, in those days. Before the soldiers and the camps and the weapons and the fucking Great Uniter. He’d thought, that damn idiotic nineteen year old that he’d been, that he was going to make his parents proud of him. That he’d force them to be proud of him.

He hadn’t realized that they were already proud. Although, to be fair, he didn’t think that was one hundred percent his fault, either.

Ikki flung out an arm, mumbled something that sounded like, “Gahmbung,” and burrowed her way even closer into him. The snoring began again and he couldn’t help smiling. She’d damn near killed him with all of her tipsy teasing the night before. He’d found a seat at one the tables, word getting around lightning fast that he’d been injured and how. News did that in a small village, even faster than in Zaofu, which was saying something. He’d been provided with tea, food, an embroidered pillow for his back and plenty of sympathy. Hariti’s father came, all apologies, offering him a large wheel of camel yak cheese. Baatar would have declined - he liked the cheese well enough but he didn’t think it necessary - but he caught Yangchen out of the corner of his eye, motioning him to accept it. She told him later it was the custom to give and receive gifts after an injury. Well, Ikki would be happy. She loved that cheese.

Ikki left him sitting there at the table so that she could dance. In and out of the group dances they did up here, circling around and stamping her feet. She was a good dancer; untrained, but with a natural rhythm and looseness. She was always very graceful anyhow, light on her feet and agile. Came from being raised an airbender, he supposed, the same way Wei and and Wing always looked like they were rooted to whatever they were standing on, in perfect solid balance. He had wanted to dance with her. Quite badly, in fact. But he was a good boy; he sat as instructed and kept still so as not to pull the stitches.

Spirits but she was beautiful. Even when she sounded like she was grinding together boulders up her nose she was beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her awake, see if he could get her to laugh that little burble of laughter that always seemed to get surprised right out of her. She’d been angry with him the night before, though. She hadn’t been after him to dance with her; tipsy as she was, she still understood he was under healer’s orders to keep still. No, what she had wanted was for him to kiss her and she’d gotten angry when he’d refused. He wasn’t about to start kissing her, not last night, anyhow. She was drunk, for one thing, and he had more sense than to kiss a drunk woman, much as he’d wanted to. It wasn’t just that, though. It hadn’t been a good idea for a lot of reasons, all of which were foremost in his own regrettably sober mind.

Most of what it came down to was that he wasn’t that guy. Oh, he wanted to be that guy; the guy that would get a little drunk, dance up a storm with a pretty, laughing girl and then take her somewhere secluded and have some fun with her in the summer moonlight. No strings attached, just a good time for everyone involved. Spirits knew there’d been enough of that going on last night. At one point he’d seen Mauja hand in hand with a man who had to be ten years her junior, giggling like a girl. He was happy for her; he knew that she’d been alone ever since Amak’s father had taken off when he found out she was pregnant. He could be happy for everyone else but the dismal truth of the matter was that he simply wasn’t that guy. He was Baatar, stiff and intense and uncompromising. He didn’t want to have a fling with Ikki. He wanted to have a relationship with her, and he wasn’t at all convinced that a relationship was what she wanted to have with him.

He supposed that what he wanted was what his parents had. Oh, not that his parents couldn’t fight; they could and they did. Most people would assume that Su Beifong always got her way while mild and meek Baatar Beifong, Senior just bowed down under her indomitable will. They could not be more wrong about that. While it was true that his father wasn’t particularly aggressive (and wasn’t at all fond of yelling), when his father put his foot down about something his foot stayed firmly planted and none of his mother’s theatrics were going to change it. His parents loved each other, though. Deeply. Passionately, even after five children and everything that had happened. They were a team, no matter what. He’d asked his mother once, not long before he’d left with Kuvira, what made her decide to leave her traveling days behind her and settle down with his father. She’d smiled and leaned forward to smooth back a lock of his hair. _That first day I walked into his office,_ she’d said, _I knew. There was just something about him. I don_ _’t know if I could even tell you what it was. But I could close my eyes and see myself with him when I was old. And that’s how I knew._

He’d scoffed at it at the time. He’d never felt like that with Kuvira. Oh, he had been in love with her, yes. He’d wanted them to get married, had been excited at the idea that they’d have a child. But now, after all these years, he could admit to himself that he’d been excited about raising a child, not actually having one with Kuvira. At the time he’d assumed that he’d be the one raising the children. After all, Kuvira was very busy. And not at all the maternal type, if he was being honest with himself. Now, in retrospect? He shuddered at the very idea of Kuvira having children. Perfect small obedient soldiers, that’s what she would have wanted. Kuvira expected strict obedience from everyone, including himself. No questions. No misgivings. No deviation from what she expected. Children were chaotic, unpredictable, small grubby wonderful forces of nature. Children were, quite frankly, everything that Kuvira despised.

He remembered, once, having a mudball fight after a summer storm. He’d been in one of the courtyards with the twins and Opal, all four of them slinging goo at each other, Wei on his team, Wing on Opal’s, the twins clumsily bending, he and Opal relying on their hands and feet. Wing had bent a glob of wobbly mud just as his mother walked into the courtyard with some very important dignitaries as guests. The stray mudball splatted close enough to the guests that several of them had to jump back to avoid getting dirty. There they were, covered head to toe with sticky goop, hardly even recognizable as children at that point, staring in guilty silence at the guests while the guests stared back in just as silent surprise. His mother, though, she had taken one look at them, raised her eyebrows, and laughed. _Under all of that grime are my children,_ she’d said, shaking her head fondly. _Why don_ _’t the four of you scrape the mud off and come and let me present you then?_ She’d smoothly led the guests right back out again, winking back at them as she turned the corner.

He couldn’t imagine the same scenario with Kuvira. Well. That wasn’t true. He could imagine the same scenario. It’s just that the ending wouldn’t have been four children making things worse while five year old twins tried to earthbend the mud off, eventually just jumping into one of the fountains, leaving a mess there that their father would later, his own amusement evident, make them help clean up. The ending would have been about punishment. Harsh punishment. Oh, his parents disciplined them, certainly. But they never once punished any of them. It wasn’t the same thing. They'd been happy, when they were children, he could see it now. He only wished he could have seen it then.

He’d wondered, over the years in prison, what he’d do with himself when he got out. Going back to Zaofu was out of the question. His mother had always talked about it but his father hadn’t bothered. His parents both knew it would never happen; it’s just that his mother was holding on desperately to how she wanted things to go, the way she always did. His father was far too practical for that. He’d thought about it, yes, but he hadn’t allowed himself to have any hope for the future. Hope hurt, in his experience. Hope left you vulnerable, made you do things that were out of character, made you hang on too long to things better left behind.

He was hoping now. Hoping that Ikki would see him as something more than one of her flashy affairs, someone to fuck and move on from, no strings attached. Why was he doing this to himself? He’d learned enough of her in these past months to know that she wasn’t interested in what he had to offer. Solid, practical Baatar. Intelligent but not gifted with a great deal of imagination outside of his machines. He wasn’t particularly witty; unless one counted sarcasm as wit, that is, but he was pretty sure Ikki didn’t. He understood what was going on here, despite what anyone else might think. He was a big bulky stone around her neck, a dead weight yanking the little bird to the ground, rendering her unable to fly. The things he could offer her - building her a new temple, a new modern temple, something that would last for generations, something good and solid - were not things that interested her. He’d never be able to give her beautiful bracelets or landscapes painted on her walls.

She made him feel alive and all he did in return was annoy her. This was not the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

Her snoring sputtered and faded out as she rolled over and yawned. “Ugh.”

He smiled. He couldn’t help it. “Ugh yourself.”

“Where are we? Oh. We’re next to Blue.” She shifted a bit in the bedroll. “Did we sleep out here?

“We did.”

She made a face. “Oh, I did not brush my teeth last night, did I? I do not taste pleasant. Also, I have a little bit of a headache.”

“That’s called a hangover.”

She thought about this for a moment. “I thought they were worse than this?”

“I made you drink a lot of water. That helps.” He resisted the urge to kiss her right on the tip of her stubborn little chin.

“Oh. Well. Thank you for that.” She wrinkled up her nose. “Beer is gross. I’m not doing that again.” She stretched a little and turned herself again so that she was nestled backwards into him. “Did we have sex last night?”

“No.”

“Well, that’s good. Because I couldn’t remember and if we had, I’d want to remember it.”

He made a noncommittal noise at that. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“I kind of threw myself all over you though, didn’t I?” She grabbed at the bedroll and tugged and pulled at it until she was right next to him. He tried to shift over - he had, by this time, a morning erection that was not going to be mistaken for anything else whatsoever - but she shifted right back into him. “There you are,” she said, and giggled.

“Ikki,” he said, a warning in his voice, but she just laughed more.

“I know, I know, I know,” she said. “We’re out where anyone could see us and you had plans that involved my dress and yadda yadda yadda.” She ground down into him, slowly, and his fingers clenched into the bedroll in response.

“It’s not just that,” he said, trying to stay focused on the reasons why he wasn’t going to just say fuck it all and have her right then and there. “It’s…never mind.” Now was not the time to get into it.

“I do not get you,” she said, her grinding deeper and more pronounced. “I want to. You clearly want to. There’s no one nearby at the moment, I just felt the air currents. Why can’t we? I’m not going to get pregnant if that’s what you’re worried about. I’ve got that all covered.”

Spirits. That was so not what he was worried about. She didn’t understand anything, did she? It was his own fault, he knew, but he hadn’t wanted to have this conversation. He was pretty sure she wasn’t going to react the way he was hoping she would. And there it went again, fucking hope. He tried to pull himself away, out of the bedroll, but she flipped herself around and grabbed at his arms.

“Don’t. Don’t do that! Talk to me. I don’t understand what you want!” She moved again and the bedroll scraped against his stitches, making him wince with pain. “Oh spirits, your cut! I’m so sorry, I forgot all about it. Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he said, looking over her shoulder. “Just let me up, please.”

“Nope. Not going to do it,” she said, and she wriggled a hand out from under the covers, using it to tilt his face back towards her, forcing eye contact. “I want you to tell me what’s going on. And none of your excuses either.”

“Ikki….” He said again, and she shook her head at him.

“You’re as bad as your brother. It’s like trying to get blood from a stone, trying to get either one of you to talk about something. Look, clearly something is up. Can’t you just tell me?” She stared into his face for a few moments while he refused to make eye contact. “Come on, Baatar. I have my faults but I’m no Kuvira. I’m not going to come after you if you tell me something I don’t want to hear.”

Well, that got her the eye contact she wanted. “Don’t. Don’t…don’t bring her into this.”

“Just talk to me. Come on!” Her eyebrows furrowed together, a look that was meant to convey frustration and anger, he knew, but it also kicked up his already potent arousal a few notches.

He sighed and struggled - gently, no sense in pulling on those stitches - to free his own hands. “Look. I just think that you and I are hoping for different things here. And I don’t think it will end well. So I think it’s better if we just don’t sleep together because of that, okay?” He automatically raised his hand to push his glasses up only to realize they weren’t on, of course.

Ikki’s gaze never left his face. She was silent for an uncomfortably long time. He had no idea at all what she was thinking. “So what is it that you want?”

He scoffed and shrugged, the blankets muffling the movement. “I don’t think it’s all that important.”

“Why isn’t it important?” She wouldn’t look away from him.

“Look,” he said, catching his hand midway to pushing up his missing glasses. “I get that you are who you are. You’ve never actually pretended to be someone else. It’s on me.”

One side of her mouth curved up. “You are really going out of your way not to answer my question, aren’t you?”

“I answered you!”

She nodded, her mouth trying its hardest not to smile. “You answered me, yes. You just didn’t answer my question.”

“What was the question, then?”

“Baatar!” she said, half-laughing, half-annoyed. “You know what the question was! What is it that you want from me?”

“I thought you wanted to know why it wasn’t important?”

She raised a finger to poke him in the chest. “You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you? Evading my question with more questions!” She leaned forward suddenly and kissed him, and for a moment he closed his eyes and let himself go into the kiss. She was so sweet, sweet and wild, and wasn’t that what he loved about her? That wildness? She was like a bird, yes, and he knew that if you caged them they wouldn’t sing. And wasn’t that what he was? A cage? He pulled away from her slightly and then she pulled herself away as well. “Why?” she asked.

“Why what?” Spirits, he wanted her so badly he felt dizzy with it. He remembered wanting Kuvira, but never like this.

“Why do you pull yourself away?” Her voice was soft. “Why are you so afraid to get what you want?” She put a gentle hand to his face but he turned away from her. “I’m yours for the taking, at this point.”

“Taking but not keeping,” he said, and instantly wanted to swallow the words right back inside.

“What do you mean?” she asked. She tried to move his face back to hers but he pulled away.

“Doesn’t mat-”

“Don’t you say that to me again!” Her voice was tight and even he could hear the anger lurking in the edges of it. “You don’t get to decide what is or is not important to me.”

He realized, at that moment, that he was tired of constantly fighting with himself over all of this. If she wanted to have this conversation then they’d have it, discretion be damned. He turned his head towards her, forcing himself to look her in the eyes. “I get it, okay? I get who you are. You’ve made it very clear, spirits know. I’m not…” he waved a hand about, nearly hitting her in the nose, his depth perception not at its best without his glasses “…criticizing or anything. I just…it’s not who I am and I really don’t have the right to try and change you, I know this, I get this.”

“And who am I, exactly?” She was annoyed and that was not at all what he was going for. This was why he did not want to have this conversation. _Too late now, Junior._

“A free spirit.”

“A free spirit,” she repeated, looking like she wanted to kick him.

“Right. I mean, that’s who you are, right? A free spirit.” He struggled to find the words. “Okay, take last night, for example. Yesterday.”

“Yesterday,” she repeated again. This was getting worse with every word he said. He shot a quick look around in the vain hope that someone would be walking down the path or something. No such luck.

"Right, you know, the way you were responding to that Doorknob guy." Baatar threw that out there and hoped for the best.

"You mean Dorjee," Ikki replied, scowling at him.

"I know who I meant," he said, with a lofty wave of his hand. “You were having a fine time dancing with good old Doorknob, right?”

“You’re just calling him Doorknob to piss me off, aren’t you.”

“Now who’s changing the subject?”

Ikki shoved at his shin with her bare foot under the blankets. “Oooooh, you are doing that thing where you make me want to throw something at you!”

“I don’t think Doorknob needs you to defend him, you know.”

“BAATAR!” she shouted, and he had to quickly push down the smile that was trying to escape. Blue raised her head and grunted sleepily. “Now you woke up Blue!”

“Technically speaking, I’m pretty sure it’s you who woke her up.”

Ikki took a very deep breath. And then another. And then a third. Her teeth remained slightly gritted, however. “In any case. What about me dancing with Dorjee?”

“Well, you told me you wanted to kiss me and when I said no, you went and danced with good old Doorknob.”

Ikki pointedly ignored his use of the wrong name. “Oh. Well, I was a little drunk, you know.” She sighed and shook her head a little. “Fine. I was trying to make you want to dance with me, okay?”

“But I couldn’t dance with you. I didn’t want to pull those stitches. Healer’s orders.”

“Yes, well, I wasn’t at my clear-headed best last night.” She looked at him and grinned suddenly. “I wanted you to be jealous.”

“Of Doorknob?”

“You’re never going to stop calling him that, are you?”

“Not even.”

She sighed, very theatrically. “Fine. In any case, I wanted you to want me.”

“Ikki.” He shook his head at her. “I wanted you. Believe me. You did not need to use Doorknob to get me worked up. I was already there. I’ve been there for some time now.”

“You’re not doing anything about it!”

He shoved up his imaginary glasses. “Ikki. I’m not a teenager any longer. I do have some self-control, thanks.” _But not enough to stop yourself from kissing her a few times, eh, Junior?_

Ikki’s gray eyes were unusually solemn. “Why, though? You want me. I want you, which I’ve made clear. So what are you waiting for? A lightning bolt from the sky? Written permission? I’ll write you a damn letter if that’s what you want!”

“I want you to think of me as more than just a fuck buddy. I don’t want to be just another Doorknob in a long line of Doorknobs. And I can’t…well. It’s like I said, I get that’s not how you are. You’re a free spirit. But I’m not. And if you were to think of me as just another Doorknob, I think it might actually kill me. That’s not me being dramatic, by the way. Believe it or not.”

She didn’t answer, just kept her eyes on him.

“I don’t know what else you want me to say. I want something from you that you won’t or can’t give. Maybe both. So. There it is.” He shrugged. Like it meant nothing to him. Like it wasn’t important. Like it didn’t feel like his whole world was going to come crashing down around him.

She didn’t answer him, just leaned forward to kiss him, her hand wrapping around the back of his head. Startled, he leaned his head back but she just followed him, nipping at his bottom lip. “You think too much,” she murmured, and went back to kissing him.

 _And you don_ _’t think enough_ , he answered her, but only in his head. His mouth was far too busy kissing her back to verbalize anything. When she snuck her other hand back down into the bedroll to grasp him firmly through his trousers he jerked and gasped into her mouth and she giggled a little between kisses, pleased with herself. His brain was trying very hard to override things but his body hadn’t been touched in eleven years and it was having nothing to do with his usual common sense. He’d managed to get one of his own hands back into the bedroll and it was firmly planted on one full breast, thumb dragging across the fabric of her shirt to feel one increasingly hard nipple, when Ikki suddenly pulled away from him, eyes wide.

“Wait,” he said, but she put a hand to his mouth for a second before sitting up, dragging half the bedroll with her. “Ikki, what-”

“You the airbender woman, then?” A woman’s voice, but nobody Baatar knew. He squinted up at the undefined bulky shape and then rolled over onto his bad side, hissing with pain, to grope at his bag where he’d stowed his glasses the night before.

“I’m Ikki, yes.” Her voice was cautious.

“Come a long way to find you. The boy here, he’s making the air move. Guess he’s a bender, all right.”

Baatar fished his glasses out of the pocket he’d stored them in and shoved them onto his face. A young woman stood before them, in a none-too-clean and fairly ragged chupa, her hair chopped short. Next to her was a small boy, in a chupa much too large for him, held up with what looked to be a piece of rope. He was staring at the ground. Ikki eased herself out of the bedroll, smoothing down her shirt and chupa as best she could.

“I’m sorry, I’m not quite sure what you mean?” Ikki was trying to get her bearings. “You say he’s a bender?”

Baatar watched the child. He was hunched over, trembling just slightly. Frightened, clearly. Too thin as well, his ribs showing under the chupa. _Not even a shirt, never mind shoes._ He sat up slowly, wincing a little at the pull on his stitches, before pulling himself up to his knees, never taking his eyes off of the boy.

“Yeah. Makes the air move. What use do we have for that? If he’d been an earthbender, maybe we’d find use for him. But an airbender?” The woman spat to the side, careful not to actually hit Blue with it. “Got no use for that. Brought him here so you can take him.”

“Take him?” Ikki was looked incredulous. “What do you mean, take him?”

The woman scowled. “He’s an airbender. You got a temple here. You take him.” She snorted. “Don’t believe me, huh? You!” This down to the boy. “Make the air move. Go on. Do it.”

The child merely hunched down lower, refusing to look up. The woman grunted with frustration and raised her hand. Baatar’s hand flew out automatically and grabbed her wrist before her hand could swing down.

“No,” he said, his voice deepening, rough with instant ferocity. “Don’t you dare.” His fingers tightened painfully on her wrist before he let it go. The woman yanked her hand to her chest and glared at him, torn between fear and insult. He ignored her to stay on his knees in front of the boy. “It’s okay,” he said softly. “You won’t be in any trouble. Can you make the air move?”

The child didn’t answer, drawing his hands into fists.

“I’m Baatar,” he said, keeping his voice quiet. “And that lady there is Ikki. Ikki’s an airbender, like you are.” No response. “What’s your name?”

“Goba,” whispered the child.

“Are you hungry, Goba?” That got him a swift look out of dark brown eyes. “I bet you are. I have some moonpeaches here. I was going to give them to Blue over there,” he motioned to Blueberry, who had turned her head to watch what her humans were doing, “but I can always get her some more. Would you like one?”

The boy was still for a moment; then the tiniest of nods. Baatar reached slowly into his pack and pulled out a moonpeach. He held it out to the boy. He wanted it, Baatar could see. He could also see that the boy was afraid to take it. “When I was a little boy I couldn’t decide which was better, moonpeaches or plums.” He reached in and fetched another one. “I still can’t decide. But I do like moonpeaches.” He took a large bite out of his moonpeach and then the boy, emboldened, took a bite out of his own. “Pretty good, huh?” The boy nodded a little as he inhaled the fruit, dropping the pit to the ground. Without a word, Baatar handed him over the other moonpeach; he inhaled that one just as quickly, not seeming to mind that Baatar had already taken a bite out of it. Baatar looked up at the woman. “You his mother?”

The woman shook her head. “His mother’s sister. My sister’s got another one on the way, she couldn’t come. I got a ride in with some people coming to trade. I’m not lying. I seen him move the air with his hands.”

“His name’s Goba?”

The woman nodded. “Yeah.” She spat again.

Baatar tried to keep his temper in check. “How old is he?”

The woman shrugged. “Near about four.”

Baatar forced a smile. “When’s his birthday?”

“Huh?”

“His birthday. You know. The day he was born?”

“Eh….” The woman thought for a moment. “Rooster month. 18th or 19th day. Can’t remember. One of them days, though. Ah wait, it was the 18th. Same day as my Granny.”

“So he’ll be four in three months is what you are saying.” Baatar glanced over at Ikki. She was crouched down as well, watching the child.

“Yeah, guess so.”

Ikki gently moved a small breeze towards Goba, making his shaggy hair flutter. He watched her hands, eyes wide. Ikki smiled at him before turning the breeze back towards herself, making her own hair flutter. The child's mouth twitched in the barest semblance of a smile. Ikki made as if she would toss a breeze towards him like a ball; when the breeze had moved his hair again she held her own hands out in the expectation of a return toss. Nothing. She did it a few more times, still smiling, and finally, the boy raised his hands and moved them the same way Ikki had. Baatar didn’t feel anything but Ikki caught his eyes and nodded just slightly.

“Fine. We’ll take him,” he said. The woman grunted but didn’t move. “Well?”

“Been a long way to get here. Rode all night. Be a long way home. Thought maybe you’d show some appreciation,” she whined. Gritting his teeth, Baatar dug into his pack again and tossed her a handful of coins. A few of them hit the ground and she quickly gathered them up.

Baatar stood up, ignoring the painful pull in his side. He towered over her. “That’s it. There won’t be any more, not now and not later. He’s ours now. I don’t want to see you again. You understand me?”

She sneered. “You’re a hard one, aren’t you?”

He moved towards her and grabbed her elbow. “You haven’t even begun to see how hard I can be.” Still holding her by the elbow he walked her quickly away before letting her go, some ways down the path away from the village. “Now get the fuck out of here. And don’t come back.” He leaned in close. “Do I make myself clear?” She sneered at him again, but it was all bravado. She took several steps backwards before turning around and walking quickly away. He stood there, waiting, until he couldn’t see her any longer, before walking back to Ikki and the child.

Ikki was still crouched next to the child, who was curiously examining a wisp of Blue’s shed fur, rubbing it against his face and smelling it. As Baatar approached she stood and quickly drew him out of earshot of the boy, her mouth set in what he recognized as anger.

“Did you just buy that child?” She grasped his forearm and shook it. “You can’t do that!”

He sighed. “Ikki, this isn’t Republic City. For all we know, she was no relation to the boy at all. Although, for what it’s worth, I think she was.” At her look he threw up his hands, wincing as he remembered too late about the stitches. “A lot of people live in poverty up here. Who knows how many siblings he has that they’ve got to try to find food for? Do you see how thin he is? He’s probably never had a decent meal in his life. You think of them as being mercenary and that’s part of it, sure. But the other part of it is that they are probably hoping for some sort of better life for the boy. Is he really an airbender?”

Ikki nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. “Yes. Probably since birth, although I can’t be sure.”

“Well. I guess we’ll bring him up with us and you can start training him. I should see about getting him something else to wear, though. Something that fits. Maybe Jinpa can cut down one of your old wingsuits or something. He's in dire need of a bath, too.”

Ikki opened her mouth. It stayed open for a moment before she closed it and then opened it again. “Excuse me?”

“You’re excused. What am I excusing you for, exactly?”

Ikki wagged a finger at him. “Well, I’m certainly not going to teach him!”

Baatar raised one eyebrow. “You are an airbending master, are you not? Isn’t that what you do?”

“I’m not a teacher!”

He snorted and walked away from her, back towards the boy.

“Hey! Hey! You come back here!” She trotted after him. “We can send him to my parents.”

He turned around, rolling his eyes. “Oh sure. Just stick a stamp on him and send him on down. Three years old. What a great idea.” He reached down with his good arm and started rolling up the bedding.

“I didn’t mean that and you know it! I just meant we could send him down at some point.” She took the bedding out of his hand and rolled it up quickly.

“So in the meanwhile you’ll do what, exactly? Stick him out on a ledge, hope for the best?”

Ikki whipped around. “You know what? You can go fuuuu….” She trailed off, looking down at the boy, wide-eyed, looking between the two of them. “Oh, forget it, just forget it!” She stomped off to open up a large basket of melons, tipping them out in front of Blue, who snuffled and shot out a large tongue, happily scooping them into her giant maw of a mouth.

Baatar crouched down. “Sorry, Goba. Sometimes Ikki and I shout at each other. But we’re not mad at you, I promise. Would you like to meet Blueberry Spicehead? That’s Ikki’s friend there, the air bison. We call her Blue for short. She’s very nice.”

The boy’s hand crept up to Baatar’s hand and hung on tightly.

“I know she’s big but she won’t hurt you. Airbenders ride air bison. She’s how we get back to our home, high up on the mountain. We fly on her back. You’ll see.” The boy’s eyes got even wider. Baatar took him in front of Blue, who whuffled at him before going back to her melons. Baatar smiled down at him. “You still hungry?”

The boy nodded.

“Okay,” Baatar said. He held out his good arm. “Climb aboard. Come on. Up on my shoulders.” The boy hesitated for a moment and then, when Baatar gestured reassuringly, climbed up his back and sat on his shoulders. Baatar stood easily and adjusted him one-handed. “Let’s go get you some breakfast. You too, Ikki. Come on.” He started towards the village proper.

“This conversation isn’t over,” she said, lengthening her stride to keep up with him.

“Is any conversation with you ever really over?” Before she could throw out an indignant answer he took her hand in his good hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it in apology.

“Jerk,” she said, but she kept her hand in his.


	13. Ikki: Baidi Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little boy gets settled; the aunties put in their two yuan's worth and Baatar gets bossy again.
> 
> Ikki's worst nightmare comes true.

It was nothing short of astonishing, Ikki had to admit, how Baatar could just walk into a situation and make things happen. Within three hours of waking up he’d acquired a little boy, managed to get breakfast for all three of them, begged a bath off of Yangchen and scrubbed the boy from top to bottom, procured a shirt, chupa, trousers and boots that were in good condition and fit the boy, checked in with Jinpa the town weaver and discussed the possibility of cutting down one of her own or Yung’s old wingsuits, got the town healer to check on his wound and put on a fresh dressing and informed her that they were now the owners of a large wheel of camel yak cheese, apparently some sort of blood payment from Hariti’s father.

Little Goba never left his side. Even when the healer was checking his wound and changing the dressing, Baatar had Goba perched on the opposite knee, the boy’s hand clutched into Baatar’s free hand. Goba was, for the most part, silent. He’d answered a few things in whispered monosyllables, but that was all. Baatar took this in stride, asking the boy questions he could answer with a nod or a shake of his head. Ikki was more than a little surprised at his sensitivity and tact. The more she thought about it the more it made sense, however. She knew that Huan had rarely spoken when he was a small child; Baatar must have been used to communicating with him.

The moment Baatar had bought some dumplings from their favorite vendor and had sat down at one of the tables set up in the market square a few of the village aunties had materialized out of nowhere, sitting down without even asking, clucking at Baatar and the boy like a flock of pickens. Baatar was patiently showing Goba how to eat with chopsticks, something the boy had clearly never learned. He kept trying to eat with his fingers, grabbing at the food and shoving it right in. Baatar never lost patience with him, though. He just kept smiling, keeping his voice quiet and gentle, guiding his little fingers around the chopsticks and helping him bring food to his mouth. Ikki had been a little surprised that Baatar had bought the vegetarian dumplings, but she hadn’t said anything.

“How old did you say he was, Baatar?” Jinpa gazed at the boy from over the top of her tea cup.

“He’ll be four in Rooster month. Here, sweetie, put your thumb there. Yes, that’s the way.” Baatar smiled down at the boy, guiding his fingers. Since when had Baatar ever called anyone _sweetie_?

Yangchen tsked. “Not even showing the boy how to use a pair of chopsticks. What was his mother thinking?”

“So you say it was an aunt that brought him?” That was Pasang, who with her daughter and granddaughters kept bees across the river that meandered next to the village and down the valley.

“That’s what she said. I think she probably was.” Baatar took up a cloth and wiped the sauce from Goba’s chin.

“And he’s really an airbender?” Dawa actually directed this question to Ikki.

“Oh, he’s an airbender. No question.”

Dawa nodded decisively. “Well, good. I’m too old for all of this, but he’s just the right age for you to start training him.” Ikki resisted rolling her eyes. How nice of everyone to consult her about what she did or did not want to do!

“He could certainly use a haircut,” said Pasang, pushing a plate of fried bread soaked in honey that she had brought with her towards the boy.

“I’ll let Huan handle it when he gets back,” Baatar replied, and he directed the boy’s chopsticks to a piece of the fried bread. “Here, try some of this, sweetie. It’s good.” The boy put the chunk of the fried bread in his mouth and his eyes grew huge. He chewed it quickly and swallowed before looking up at Baatar and smiling. He was adorable when he smiled, his round cheeks causing his eyes to nearly disappear, his mouth quirking into an almost square shape. Baatar laughed. “That was good, huh? You like that?” The boy nodded enthusiastically and then, very carefully, reached out with his chopsticks. He paused for a moment, looking at Baatar for permission; Baatar nodded. “Go ahead, Goba. You can have more if you want it.” The boy took another piece after a little struggle; he tried to draw it back to his mouth but it slipped away and landed on the table. He frowned and his shoulders hunched, his entire body tensing up. Baatar slid a large hand around his shoulder. “That’s okay, accidents happen. Let’s try again.” Putting his own fingers around the boy’s hand he carefully helped him pick up the piece of bread and bring it to his mouth. “There you go!”

All four of the aunties around the table exchanged significant looks. If Baatar noticed, he kept it to himself.

Goba took up his cup of camel yak milk and drank deeply from it, pulling it away from his mouth in time to belch. Baatar tapped Goba’s nose very lightly with his forefinger and smiled. “When we burp at the table, it’s polite to say _excuse me_. It’s a nice thing to do.”

Goba sat for a moment, face blank. “Burp?” he asked, voice still a whisper. Baatar’s smile widened, showing his teeth, and then he swallowed air and belched a mighty belch. Ikki’s hand flew up to stifle her giggle. Goba’s mouth dropped open.

“That’s a burp,” Baatar said. “And now I say _excuse me_.” He made himself burp again and then said, “Excuse me!” The four older women at the table were fighting back laughter.

Goba drew his brows together. “Tar say _scoose me_?” He had forgotten to whisper.

Baatar nodded. How he could keep a straight face Ikki had no idea. She certainly couldn’t. “Yes, I do. I say _excuse me_. It’s polite. It’s nice manners.”

Goba nodded. “Scoose me?”

Baatar tousled his hair and then smoothed it back down, smiling. “Yes, just like that. That was very nice manners, Goba.”

“Tar say _scoose me_ , Goba say _scoose me_.”

“That’s right.”

“Oh, the little love,” said Pasang, smiling down at him. “He’s not very chatty for a boy his age, is he?”

“Pretty small as well,” said Dawa. “I would have never taken him for nearly four. Well, you know how it goes in those nomadic families. He’d be lucky if anyone ever spoke to him directly at all. Most of them are illiterate as it is. Hardly a surprise he’s running a bit behind.” All four women tsked at each other.

“Never mind feeding him. He should have more milk.” Yangchen frowned. “How are we going to manage that, now? You’ve not got anywhere to keep a camel yak up there, have you?”

Baatar shook his head. “Not yet, at any rate. He drank butter tea this morning, though. Won’t that be enough?” He wiped off Goba’s milk mustache.

“I suppose it’s better than nothing if you have plenty of cheese and butter for him. He should have milk, though.” Yangchen sat back awhile, thinking.

“Hey, Baatar!” Amak ran across the square, waving madly. “Hey, Ikki!” She skidded to a stop in front of the table, eyeing the fried bread with honey. Baatar smiled and passed her over a clean pair of chopsticks. “Thanks! Who’s that?” She stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth.

“This is Goba. He’s an airbender. He’s coming to live with us. Ikki is going to train him.” Baatar took the cloth and wiped off Goba’s fingers.

“I am, am I?” Ikki muttered, but she was soundly ignored.

“Has anybody seen my Mom?”

“Oh, I’m sure she’s around somewhere. You hungry?” At her nod, Baatar pulled a coin out from his chupa. “Go get yourself something to eat, then.”

“Thanks!” Amak dashed off happily.

“Where is her mother, anyhow?” Jinpa glanced around the market square as if she were going to spy Mauja around a corner.

“Oh, she never did come back to our house last night,” Yangchen said, with a wink. “I believe she may have found somewhere else to sleep.”

“Good for her,” Dawa nodded. “It’s lonely work, raising a child by herself like she’s doing.”

“Aunties, can I ask you a favor?” Baatar had finished wiping Goba down. “I can’t speak for our new cook, but I can’t think she’ll want to keep Sonam on. He doesn’t actually work.”

Pasang snorted. “Well, that’s no surprise.”

Jinpa shook her head. “Lazy child, he was. It’s no wonder no woman in this village will have him.”

“You think she’ll be looking to replace him?” Yangchen sat back and thought about this for a moment. “Well, we’ll send the word around.”

Baatar held up a hand. “It’s not my decision. She might not thank me for putting my nose into it. For all I know she might not be looking to replace him at all.”

Dawa snorted to show her opinion of that. “Of course she’ll need someone up there. Someone who will earn their keep, certainly. You let us take it from here.”

“Sonam can go back to his mother,” Pasang said, with an expressive roll of her eyes. “No need for him to work up the mountain. She still runs around after him like he was little Goba here.”

Goba looked up. “Goba?”

Pasang reached out and caressed his cheek. “Yes you are, my little mouse.”

Ikki kept unusually quiet as the aunties continued to cluck and chatter. It surprised her more than a little that none of these women had ever taken to her the way they’d seemed to instantly take to Baatar. They were always polite; respectful, too, referring to her at first as Master Airbender until she’d begged them to call her Ikki. No one in the village had ever tried to cheat her, certainly, and people were friendly enough. Dawa had taught her the dance she’d danced the night before and had been very kind. But they treated Baatar like one of their own.

Some of it was because he did have, as they called it, mountain manners. His father had grown up not that far from here, she knew, and Baatar did know how to be polite when he chose to be; a natural sort of consideration for others that she’d also seen from both Huan and Opal. At the same time he was as direct - sometimes even blunt - with the villagers as he was with all of the workers on the mountain. Ikki was having a hard time pinning down exactly how his own brand of charm worked, exactly. Last night, as she’d been dancing, she’d seen most of the workers down for the festival stop by his table to check in on him, bringing him cups of tea or even just sitting down for a bit in sympathy, making sure he was all right. She’d just assumed they didn’t like him; after all, no one was denying that he had a temper, sharp and quick. She'd witnessed him more than once really laying into people when he felt they weren't doing their share, his words vicious enough to burn. Despite all that it was clear that the workers not only respected him but, in most cases, even seemed to like him. She couldn't figure it out.

She couldn’t, however, say she was really surprised that he seemed comfortable with Goba; he had four younger siblings, after all, and he’d admitted to her that he wanted kids. He seemed so at ease sitting there at the table, helping Goba with his chopsticks, discussing domestic issues with the aunties. Had his parents intended for him to take over Zaofu someday? He’d never said so, but she was beginning to wonder. Was that what he saw this temple as? His own Zaofu?

It wasn’t that she wanted to spend the rest of her own life traveling the world. She had always wanted kids, too. Once she was a little older, of course. She just didn’t want to be tied down quite yet and she still wasn’t reconciled to her loss of freedom. A year ago it had just been Huan with her, traveling wherever they wanted with no schedule but their own. Now it was buildings and plumbing and dirty dishes and this lovely child with his hand in Baatar’s, needing her to train him. When had she consented to this? How had this become her reality? This wasn’t what she wanted from her life. Not now, at least.

It wasn’t fair. Baatar was already in his thirties. Of course he wanted to settle down! Granted, he’d spent most of his twenties in prison, but that was no one’s fault but his own. Why couldn’t she have her twenties to travel, see more of the world, learn and experience new things? Why should she have to settle down now? She was only twenty-two. She’d spent her whole life up until she was eighteen locked down on that Island. Was she going to spend her entire life going forward locked down on this mountain as well? Why couldn’t anyone understand this?

“Well, there he is!” Nyima had walked up and was smiling down at Goba. She crouched down to his eye level. “I brought you something!” From behind her back she drew a rag doll, dressed in a chupa and trousers made of bright scraps of material, with short yarn hair and an embroidered face. At Baatar’s questioning look she smiled. “I made it for my sister’s youngest, but he’s still in arms. I’ll make him another one.” She held the doll out to the boy. “This is for you!”

The boy reached out and took the doll with both hands, his mouth forming an almost perfect circle of surprise. “Goba?” he asked Baatar, and Baatar smiled down at him.

“Yes, he’s a present. He’s for you.”

The boy hugged the doll to his chest, that square smile appearing again. “Goba!”

“Yes, that’s right! Goba’s dolly,” said Nyima, laughing. Her mother leaned over kiss her on the cheek.

“Look at how you made him smile,” Yangchen said.

“Thank you,” Baatar said, and he reached over to squeeze her hand. “That was kind. Probably the first toy he’s ever had.”

“Goba dolly!” Goba laughed, and kissed the doll the same way he’d seen Yangchen kiss Nyima. He scrambled up from his seat on the bench atop several cushions to plop himself into Baatar’s lap. “Goba dolly!” He clutched it to his cheek, rocking from side to side.

“Yes, I see him! He’s a nice friend for you to have.” Baatar smoothed Goba’s hair back and winked at Nyima over his head. “I think you might have made his year.”

“I’m glad I made someone’s year.” Nyima sat down on the bench on the other side of Baatar and tousled Goba’s hair.

“Hey!” Baatar said, smoothing it back down, and Nyima threw her head back and laughed.

“I can cut it for you if you want,” she said.

“I was going to have Huan do it.”

“If you change your mind, just let me know.”

Well, well, well. Wasn’t this just a cozy scene. Just one great big happy family, complete with four very nosy grandmothers. Oh yes, and the extraneous airbender. Whom no one needed until it was time for the actual airbending lessons. Which she didn’t want to give and was probably unqualified to give, something that no one at this table certainly seemed to give the first damn about. Ikki shifted on the bench, feeling her temper rise. A slight breeze unfurled itself from her and she immediately checked it, but not before Goba lifted his chin and turned his head. “Ikki?” He slid and scrambled his way down from Baatar’s lap, coming around the table to her, doll still in his hands. “Ikki?” He locked those brown eyes on her and tried to mimic the movement she’d showed him earlier when she’d played air catch with him, difficult with the doll still in his hands. She had to smile at him; it wasn’t his fault she was feeling out of sorts, after all. He was just a child.

“Do you want me to show you?”

He nodded enthusiastically, holding out his hands.

“Okay, but you’ll have to put your dolly down. Can you put him down?”

He thought about this for a moment and then trotted around the table to offer the doll to Baatar. “Tar?” he asked, and then beamed that funny little smile when Baatar took the doll.

“He can sit here with me.” Baatar winked at him and the boy happily ran back around the table to hold his hands out in front of him. Baatar settled the doll into the drape of his chupa with no self-consciousness whatsoever. Ikki figured the chances were good that he’d likely played with Opal when they were children, much like Rohan had loved playing dolls with her when he was small. Meelo had played dolls too, once upon a time, although all he had ever done with hers and Jinora’s was to terrorize them, mock-killing them over and over again. Not for the first time Ikki wondered how it was that it took her Uncle Bumi to understand that there was something not quite right with Meelo. Well, never mind that. There was a small boy here in front of her, holding out his hands, clearly anxious to learn.

She slid off the bench and held out her own hand. “We’d better go a little ways out. The beginners don’t have any control of their bending.”

“I’ll say!” said Dawa with a laugh. Ikki had to smile at that. Dawa had told her about how she’d learned she was an airbender when, one morning, she’d gotten irritated at her oldest grandson and had accidentally blown him right out the front door and across the street, much to their mutual surprise, as well as the surprise of the villager that had just happened to be walking past at the time.

“Come on, Goba. I’ll show you over by Blue.” She waggled her fingers and he took her hand.

“Blue?”

“That’s right, my air bison. You can blow all you like at her, she won’t mind.” She led him away from the market square. She did not look at how close Nyima was sitting to Baatar at the table. Because she was a free spirit, wasn’t that how Baatar had put it? Well. Free spirits didn’t care about things like women sitting far too close to men she wasn’t even interested in.

“Bye bye, Tar! Bye bye, Dolly!” Goba waved with his free hand. Baatar made the doll’s hand wave back at him.

They walked down the main path, Ikki slowing down to accommodate Goba’s much shorter legs. How was she even going to go about this? Before this morning the child had probably never even known airbenders existed. She remembered how her father had tried to teach Rohan, when he first started bending. Rohan had bent much later than his three elder siblings; he’d been about Goba’s age, in fact, before he started doing anything that remotely resembled airbending. It was Lin Beifong, of all people, who had waved away her father’s concerns about it. _He_ _’s got other things that interest him right now,_ she’d said. _Su didn_ _’t start bending until she was past his age, if you recall. She was busy figuring other things out. It clearly hasn’t impacted her bending any. Rohan’s fine. He’ll bend when he’s ready. Calm down, Tenzin._

Ikki was fairly sure her father hadn’t calmed down any; then again, when was he ever calm? Lin had been right, though. Rohan had bent when he was ready and now, at nearly fifteen, was only two tenets away from mastery. Her father had tried to start Rohan with breathing and the stories of gurus but Rohan had been wholly, if politely, uninterested. Much the same as all of the Harmonic Convergence airbenders had been as well. Unless one counted Otaku, but Ikki didn’t. Former air acolyte. Enough said.

She’d been fairly enthusiastic, as a kid, at the idea of teaching. More than Jinora had ever been, for sure. Everyone always assumed Jinora wanted to be a teacher but Ikki knew better. Jinora would be perfectly happy living a life of quiet meditation. Not that she was a stick in the mud or anything; she wasn’t. She was an amazing bender, far more technically brilliant than Ikki could ever hope to be. Thing was, Jinora was an introvert and a reader, and she’d written to Ikki more than once how she could never seem to find a moment to herself any longer to do the things she loved. Ikki was of the opinion that Kai was the one who should be taking on the role of teacher; he was great with people, outgoing, clever and patient. But her father just kept dumping more and more responsibility on Jinora’s shoulders and Jinora, like always, tried to live up to his expectations. _Talk to Dad,_ Ikki had told her. _You know he_ _’ll listen to you! He’d never want you to do something you didn’t want to do!_ Jinora had just shook her head. _I can_ _’t, Ikki. He depends so much on me. And he’s not getting any younger, you know. And now with Meelo gone…_ They both had gone quiet then, thinking of Meelo. Meelo, down at the Southern Air Temple, always so angry, insisting that the airbenders needed their own force of bending soldiers, ready to protect them in case of attack. He and Dad had fought bitterly, back and forth, round and round, her mother begging them in tears to stop. It had all come to a head a few months after she’d left with Huan when sixteen year old Meelo, furious that his father wouldn’t allow him to practice any of the aggressive bending moves he’d been working on, lost his temper and destroyed half the house. It was her Uncle Bumi that had stopped him that night; it was her Uncle Bumi who, the next morning, told his younger brother he was taking Meelo with him to the Southern Air Temple before something worse happened. Meelo had been down there, still without his mastery tattoos, ever since. Ikki hadn’t heard from him. None of them had, except for her mother, and then only rarely. It was a bad situation with no end in sight. Ikki blew out a slow sigh and Goba looked up at her.

“Ikki?” he said, his little face scrunched up apprehensively. She smiled down at him.

“Never mind! Now, are you ready to try some airbending?”

He immediately put his hands into the air catching position. He might not have much in the way of language yet but he was quick. How many people had dismissed Huan in the years before he was able to speak? Too many, she was sure. Well, she wasn’t going to dismiss this little boy.

She crouched down and blew the gentlest breeze his way. “Can you feel that, Goba? Can you feel the wind?”

He closed his eyes and she did it again. His eyes flew open. “Yes!”

Ikki grinned. “Good! Now let’s play with it!” She created an airball and grabbed him, sitting them both down on it. “Hang on, Goba!” They were off, flying about the field where Blue was drowsing. Goba let out a shriek; Ikki was afraid she’d frightened him and was just about to take down the airball when she realized he was shrieking with laughter. This was a good sign, she felt sure. That’s the thing her father had forgotten, in all of his drive to save the airbenders for the future; the simple joy of manipulating air itself.

It had been so hard for the brand new airbenders up here at the temple. She’d only been a child then but even she could see it. Hye had sobbed every night in the women’s dormitory from homesickness; if not for Misu comforting her she probably would have abandoned the whole thing and gone back home. Yung had started openly talking about a girl he’d been sweet on in Ba Sing Se, wondering if she’d still have him even if he was an airbender. One of the benders rescued from the Earth Queen’s conscription had left less than a month in. He’d declared the whole thing as tedious and dismal, said he wanted nothing more to do with it. Her father had done his best to change his mind but in the end had taken him on Oogi to the nearest harbor and wished him well. They’d all been underwhelmed with the actual business of training to be airbenders, and as much as she loved him, Ikki knew her father was much to blame. He’d taken such a serious approach to it all, had tried to cram an entire childhood’s worth of learning into their adult heads all at once. If anything Ikki was surprised that more of them hadn’t left.

Her fondest memories as a child weren’t of learning about gurus or culture; it was of the sheer wonder of making the air do what she wanted, of playing and discovering what she could do on her own. She knew the culture and the history were important things. Goba would need to learn about them, and to that effect she’d write to her mother to see about getting copies of some of the books her mother had, with Jinora’s help, revised for modern airbender children. He’d need a wingsuit, too, as soon as she could manage one. Those were things she’d work on as soon as possible. But for today? He was only three years old. Right now he needed to play.

So they played, air catch and other simple games. She showed him how to skip, moving his way across the ground with as much of his body in the air as possible. He never stopped watching her, never stopped trying to imitate what he saw her do. His bending attempts were clumsy, of course, but he was determined. He wanted to bend, and his gleeful crow of laughter whenever he succeeded rang out across the valley. Even Blue was watching them with interest, whuffling her encouragement, gently sending a few gusts his way with her tail.

Eventually, seeing that he was tired, Ikki had tumbled the both of them to the ground, cradling them in an easy air pillow. He wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his sweaty little body atop of hers. She rubbed his back as his breathing slowed, and he yawned against her. “Tired?” she asked, and in response he laid his head into the crook of her neck.

“He’s probably ready for a nap.” Ikki squinted up to see Baatar above them. “I brought you something to drink and some food. When the twins were training they ate constantly, I remember. Hungry work, right?”

“Right,” she said, and Baatar leaned down to scoop up Goba with one arm.

“Tar?” Goba said, opening his eyes. “Dolly?” He looked around and Baatar nodded towards Blue.

“Dolly’s over there. Would you like to go sit next to Blue for awhile?” Without waiting for an answer he carried the boy over to where he’d spread out the bedrolls under a tree for shade. When had he done that? Ikki must have been more involved with training than she’d realized, she hadn't noticed him at all. She hauled herself up and followed them over. Dolly was sitting there, next to a jug, some moonpeaches and a large bowl of dumplings. Baatar sat the boy down and poured some water out of the jug, handing him a clay cup. “There you go,” he said, and Goba drank it down and held it out for more.

“Aren’t you going to go and watch the contests this afternoon?” She sat down and poured herself some water.

“Maybe later. After he’s had a little nap. You wore him out.” This was said with a smile.

Goba drank some more water, ate a moonpeach and toppled over, Dolly secure in his arms. Ikki adjusted him on the bedroll to make sure he was in the shade and he started snoring, a deep scratchy noise flowing out of his open mouth. Ikki whistled softly, leaning back away from the boy.

“Wow. That’s quite a noise he’s making there.”

Baatar just shook his head at her. “Pot. Kettle. Black.” He took his glasses off and stowed them carefully to the side before easing himself down onto his uninjured side on the spread out bedroll. Next up was that devastating Beifong grin. “Come here.” That grin was hard to resist. No wonder his brother got laid on a very regular basis.

“Bossy,” she said, but she lay down next to him. “You sure you don’t want Nyima here?” Well. That came out with a little twist of nasty to it and Ikki flushed slightly. Baatar didn’t take offense, though, just pulled her close with his good arm.

“Ikki. I’m a grown man. If I wanted Nyima here, then I’d ask her to be here. I’m not asking her. I’m asking you.”

“More like told me,” Ikki grumbled, but she let him pull her closer.

“Bossy Beifong,” he whispered, and then he kissed her, his hand cupping around her skull, fingers tangling in her hair.

“What about Goba?” she said into his lips, and she felt him smile.

“I’m not planning on taking your clothes off,” he murmured between kisses. “I just want to kiss you.”

He wasn’t kissing her in the way she was used to; when others had kissed her it had been something hot and urgent, just a quick thing to get through on the way to getting her clothes off. This was slow; deliberate, measured, thorough. He approached kissing her the same way she’d seen him approach an engineering problem he hadn’t figured out yet. A certain type of pressure with his lips was the first thing he tried, experimenting until she arched her back and pushed herself into him. That being successful he evaluated where to put his tongue; never forcing it, just exploring her reactions, going further when he felt her hips move of their own volition. He took his time, a languid build, layers of new sensation that should have felt calculated but instead made her limbs weak as she relaxed into him. He was in charge; all she had to do was lay back and let him do whatever he wanted.

He never moved his hand away from the back of her skull. He never touched her anywhere else. He just kissed her, relentless as always, until she forgot who she was or where she was, forgot even to think to herself that this was Baatar who was doing this, stick up his ass bossy Baatar, destroyer of cities, sarcastic and unyielding. All she knew was that his mouth was doing things to her, things that made her feel warm, feel like she was a slow blossom, unfurling herself in the sun. Everything else faded away; the snores nearby, the twist of the fabric around her knee, the musk of Blue’s fur, the smooth rock she could feel through the bedroll. Even the calm breeze she was eddying around them was pushed back out of her consciousness. Her body felt so free, so open, so very sensual that her orgasm, when it came, was gentle and deep, unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. She exhaled her pleasure into his mouth and his hand tightened, just slightly, around the back of her head.

She curled herself around him, pulling her mouth away to bury her face into the crook of his neck. Her body was still rippling with the after effects, and she moaned a little before she was able to stop herself. He bent his own head so his cheek was resting against her head, hand still cupping her. “What was that?” she breathed into him.

“Science,” he replied, and she could hear the laughter in his voice. _Oh spirits, he_ _’ll make me fall in love with him._ She was still trying to pull herself back together when he brought his knee up between her legs and gently ground it into her. With a little cry and shudder of surprise she came again, this time much harder. He brought both of his arms around her then, holding her as she shook with it, the breeze picking up enough to get an irritated groan out of a dozing Blue.

She lay there for a time, letting him hold her, just breathing, sending little tendrils of wind to caress him. “Thank you,” she said into his neck, and he didn’t answer, just brought up his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Although, just for the record, you’re still an asshole.”

That got a laugh out of him, his body shaking hers right along with it. “When did I ever deny it?”

Ikki pulled back for a moment. “Well. That’s true. You haven’t denied it.”

“I’d be the first one to tell you I’m an asshole, Ikki.” Those yellow-green eyes of his, half-lidded in amusement, looked into hers. “What’s that got to do with the price of tea in Ba Sing Se?”

“Um…shouldn’t you try not to be an asshole? Just a thought.”

He shrugged. “That’d be like asking you to quit talking or to actually meditate when you say you are meditating. I am who I am.”

Her mouth dropped open. “I do so meditate when I’m meditating!” That got her one raised eyebrow in response. “Well, I am! Usually. Mostly. Fine. Sometimes.”

“Look, the difference between me now and me eleven years ago is that now I actually make an effort to apologize when I’m being an asshole. I know I’m not easy to live with. I wasn’t easy to live with when I was kid, either. Between Huan and me, it’s no wonder that Opal spent all of those years at home running around, trying to be the best little girl in the world. Which is why I was glad she got the airbending and got out of there. She deserved better than always trying to please everyone.” At Ikki’s look he snorted and carefully rolled over onto his back, taking her with him, settling her head into his collarbone. He glanced over at Goba, still snoring away, and smoothed his unruly hair down. “Take your pick. I can either go on a journey of self-improvement or I can build you an air temple. I can’t do both. I should add here that I’m not sure Beifongs on the whole have a lot of patience for self-improvement.”

“Didn’t your mother go on a trip of self-improvement in her youth?”

“She ran away from home to join the circus. I have it on good authority that self-improvement was the last thing on her mind at that point. In fact I’m pretty sure she did that just to get my grandmother’s attention. Which didn’t work, of course. At that point my grandmother just threw up her hands, retired and hit the road herself.”

“Wasn’t that self-improvement?”

Baatar rolled his eyes. “Well, if you can call thirty plus years of sulking and becoming even more of a miserable old wolfbat self-improvement, then sure.”

“You really didn’t like your grandmother, did you?” Ikki sat up to look down at him. He squinted up at her.

“No. I really did not. The feeling was mutual, trust me. She thought my father was useless and she felt the same way about me. Mom always tried to smooth things over when I was small but it never worked all that well. When I was a teenager she tried to explain it away by telling me that Grandma had changed after your great-uncle Sokka’s death and it wasn’t personal. I never bought it, though.”

“Yeah, that’s right, he was killed when the Red Lotus first came for Korra, down in the Southern Water Tribe. I never knew him. But your grandmother wasn’t there, was she?”

“No. Which was all part of it, I think.” He shrugged. “My mother said that Grandma blamed herself for not being there. Thing is, I remember Grandma coming to visit before that. She used to visit all the time, in fact my Dad even built her her own cottage, not that she ever thanked him for it. She always seemed pretty rude and nasty to me, even before your great-uncle died. She loved Huan, though. She was crazy over Huan. I never liked her, but she was good to Huan when most people weren’t. I’ll give her that.”

Ikki grinned suddenly. “My Aunt Kya told me that after my grandfather died and she and my grandmother moved back down south that Firelord Zuko used to visit. Before he abdicated he visited a couple of times a year and then after that he was in and out a lot more frequently. In fact, my grandmother even built a special igloo to keep his dragon warm.”

Baatar was grinning right back at her. “Is this common knowledge? Your grandmother was banging the Firelord?”

Ikki giggled. “I know, right? Take that, Beifong scandals! According to my aunt my poor father nearly had a coronary when he found out but my mother was like, _Tenzin, your mother deserves all of the happiness in the world, so mind your own business_. My aunt thought it was wonderful, but she’s like that. She liked the Firelord, too. She told me all about it.”

“They sure got up to a lot of shit, didn’t they? Your grandparents and my grandmother and that whole group.”

Ikki snorted. “Our parents too, if you think about it. Your aunt took out half of Air Temple Island when my father threw her over for my mother, you know.”

“Well. I’d hate for our generation to disappoint.” He started to pull her back down but at that point the snoring tapered off and Goba sat up, eyes wide open.

“Tar? Hungry?”

“And so much for that,” Ikki said, but she leaned over Baatar to give Goba a moonpeach.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching the various festival contests and Goba ate a truly monumental amount of food. Mauja appeared - looking rather smug and pleased with herself, Ikki noted, and she silently saluted her - and met Goba, sitting down on the grass next to them, whistling through her teeth at the young man whom Ikki thought might be her lover from the previous night. Eventually little Amak joined them as well, begging moonpeaches off of Baatar; a half hour later Nandan showed up, grinning and flopping herself down, face flushed from the tug of war her team had lost. At one point Baatar and Nandan got up and brought back food for everyone, Amak skipping beside them, carrying chopsticks and a jug of milk. A few of the other workers ended up on the grass next to them as well, Kunchen bringing enough nut cakes to pass around to everyone and Sangmu boasting about the coins he'd won betting on a camel yak race. Goba had, at one point, migrated into her lap, face smeared with the remains of his cake and the rest of the tidbits that the workers, all of them mountain people, had fed him. They’d made quite a fuss out of him, much to Goba’s clear delight. He was getting a little droopy, though, his head leaning against her chest, yawning.

Several very burly men - and one very well built woman - were carrying stones about the field in a contest of strength. Nandan, Baatar and Sangmu were placing bets on who was going to win, shouting and cheering for their picks. Ikki wrapped an arm around Goba and looked around at them all: Baatar smirking in bemusement at whatever outrageous thing Nandan had just said, Sangmu throwing his head back to laugh at it as well. Mauja was re-braiding Amak’s hair, shifting a bit to allow Kunchen to tidy up the food mess they’d made, Bhuchung helping him, Tsomo over on the edge of the group, mildly flirting with a man from another village, her eyes sliding over to Sangmu, seeing if he noticed.  _This is good. This is right._ Baatar caught her eye and winked at her and she caught her breath, acknowledging the little startled flutter in her chest, her cheeks warming slightly.

She kissed the top of Goba’s head, wishing Huan was here, sitting next to her. He probably wouldn’t care much about who did or didn't win, but he loved these nut cakes, and those alone would have ensured him putting up with the noise of the crowd. Knowing him he would have eaten more than his share, smiling that little quirked up movement of his lips, spying at the contestants grunting and straining through those long black eyelashes of his. What would he think of Goba? She knew he loved his little niece Rose, sketching her wonderful and fantastical creatures, a combination of spirit animals he’d seen and his own imagination. He included the sketches in the letters he wrote to Nuo and Wing, always remembering to write short notes for the older girls. The last letter they’d gotten from Nuo had included a drawing that Rose had made in return for Huan, a brightly colored scribble that Ikki couldn’t make heads nor tails of. Huan had loved it, though, hanging it on the wall and telling her that Rose had a very good sense of color and space. He sent sketches of insects to Mako and Wu’s little boy Zhi as well, sometimes even getting Baatar to help him carefully pack some of the insects he’d found so they could be delivered to Republic City. He had always exchanged long letters with Wu. It was funny how it worked; Huan, always stumbling over his words when he tried to speak, could express himself beautifully and at length when he wrote. It was like his fingers opened up doors for him that his stubborn tongue refused to even acknowledge.

Goba shifted in her lap and she smiled down at him. He yawned again and then burrowed into her, still holding Dolly close. Baatar caught her eye again and nodded at the boy, motioning that he’d take him. Ikki waved him off and he went back to whatever it was that Nandan was saying, assuring her that her favorite was going to drop his boulder at any given second. Ikki closed her eyes for a few moments, tired herself. They were planning on spending another night in the field next to Blue, but she found herself wishing they could go back up the mountain, that she could sleep in her own bed. And speaking of which, where on earth were they going to put Goba? She opened to her eyes to ask Baatar only to see a familiar shade of saffron right in front of her. Her eyes traveled slowly up to behold a gangly young man, his dark hair growing in from being shaved, overlarge glasses perched on his nose, dressed in yellow robes with a red sash, peering down at her.

“Excuse me!” The young man said in a brightly cheerful tone, pitched to be heard over the noise all around them. “I was told I could find Master Ikki here?”

“Oh for the love of Raava,” Ikki blurted out. “Did my mother send you?”

The young man dropped to his knees. “Do you mean the honorable Pema? Oh, are you Master Ikki?” He looked slightly doubtful. “Where is your wingsuit?”

“It’s in the wash,” Ikki answered. “Seriously. Did my mother send you? Spirits! Are there more of you?” She looked around him, scanning the crowd, slightly panicked. “Please don’t let there be more.”

“Master Ikki! Blessings upon you!” He kowtowed at her. His eyes wide, Goba reached out a hand to pat at his fuzzy head. The young man startled back onto his heels. “Uh. I did not realize you had a child, Master.”

“I don’t. He’s not mine, he’s an airbender.”

His hands flew together joyously. “A child for you to instruct in the sacred ways of your forebearers!”

“Uh huh. Yeah.” Ikki scowled. Sacred ways of her forebearers her ass.

The acolyte gulped and cringed just a little as Baatar surged up off of the ground to loom over him. “Hi there. What’s your name?”

“Tadayo, sir. I come from the Eastern Air Temple. When I heard of Master Ikki’s great work here, I knew I needed to come, to offer my assistance and my devotion!”

“Shit,” said Ikki, shoulders slumping. Tadayo gasped and put a hand to his mouth. Ikki groaned and rolled her eyes. “Sorry.”

“That’s quite a long trip. Did you come by yourself?” Baatar kept a straight face, but Ikki knew him well enough by now to know he was fighting off laughter.

“Oh yes, sir. It took me a little longer than I thought it would.” Tadayo frowned. “It was a difficult journey.” He brightened again. “But never mind all of that, Master. I am here for you!”

“Yay. Lucky me.” Ikki shifted as Baatar jabbed her in the thigh with the toe of his boot. “Ow!” She shot a glare up at him. “Right. Well. Um. Thanks for coming. Are you hungry or anything?”

Tadayo swallowed. “I haven’t actually eaten in three days, Master. I…I don’t have any money.”

“Sit.” Baatar said, and pointed at the ground. “Go on. Sit down, there’s no need to bow at Ikki. I’ll get you something to eat. Vegetarian, of course.” He walked off towards where the food vendors were.

“Who is that, Master?”

“That’s Baatar Beifong. He’s working on the temple. Please, sit down.”

Tadayo gingerly settled himself cross-legged onto the grass before suddenly gasping again. “You don’t…you don’t mean that…” he trailed off, staring after Baatar.

“Yep, that’s the one. I wouldn’t bring it up, though.”

He swallowed again, his adam’s apple bobbing. “Oh. No, no, of course not, Master.”

“Oh boy,” said Ikki, and then she started to laugh.


	14. In The Spirit World: Interlude Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki waits in the Spirit World.

_Ikki leans against a pink tree with absurdly teal and purple leaves, waiting for Huan to come. She wants to call for him but she doesn’t; she knows he’s not feeling well. If he needs his sleep then she’d rather he do that than make the effort to come and speak with her._

_She's alone here in her spirit grove and alone in her bedroom on the mountain as well. She is unhappy about both of these things. Baatar is in his own room, Goba and his dolly tucked into his bed with him, the young air acolyte in a cot next to his bed. Baatar is worried about Tadayo, saying that he is exhausted and malnourished, that he needs care. Ikki fights down her annoyance with this, knowing it to be unfair. She did not ask for either Goba or Tadayo to come. She is not unfeeling; of course Goba is just a small boy away from his family for the first time and Tadayo clearly needs medical attention. Neither one can be left alone. But she wants Baatar to herself and is feeling irritable that he obviously won’t be joining her tonight._

_She's disgusted with herself for feeling that irritable._

_She wishes Huan would come._

_She waits._

_He doesn't come._

_She reaches, very gently and carefully, through the spirit world, seeking that spark of life that is Huan. She finds him; he is not that far now. He is sleeping, soundly, and although she very much wants to talk to him she lets him be. Better that he rest. It is clear that she will see him tomorrow._

_She sits for a time, a gentle breeze embracing her skin, idly watching two fox-like spirits romp and play through her grove, paying no mind to her. She feels ignored. She feels petulant. She feels like kicking something, even though she knows it is childish. Finally, with a sigh, she lets the wind take her back to her body, settling into sleep._

 

 

 

 

Things seem to be happening on that mountain _, says the Knowledge Seeker with a white patch on her chest._

Humans _, sniffs her mate, dismissive. He has one red and white tail of which he is inordinately vain._

Perhaps I will go and watch for a time _, she muses, and she cocks her triangular head at her mate. She has two tails, something which her mate, in his envy, does not like to mention._

As you please _, he replies, and does not react as she shimmers and fades away from their world to the Other._


	15. Baatar: The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maps, apricot silk; both welcome and unwelcome surprises.

Baatar woke up to the sound of a child’s muffled sobbing. “Wei?” he mumbled, and then shook himself. It wasn’t Wei, of course; it was Goba crying in the bed next to him. Baatar rolled over and felt for him, pulling him close. “It’s okay, sweetie,” he murmured, kissing him on his forehead. “I know this is a strange place. Everything’s strange. Do you have Dolly?”

“Dolly,” sobbed Goba, and Baatar blindly groped around, searching for the doll.

“Uh oh, look at that, he fell out of bed. Here he is. Give him a big hug and let’s go back to sleep, okay?”

“Dolly,” Goba said, sniffling, and he wriggled his way into Baatar’s good side. Baatar craned his neck to peer through the gloom towards the cot where Tadayo was sleeping. He reached a hand out to feel his cheek; still cool, so no fever, at least. He made sure his blanket was pulled up and then settled Goba back down, gently rubbing his back, waiting for him to start snoring again.

Several of them had ended up going back up the mountain to spend the night. Baatar had promised to draw up a rough map and a trading plan for some of the village elders and needed his tools and paper for that. He’d also been concerned about the air acolyte. He was clearly exhausted and underweight; the last thing he needed was to sleep on the ground in his robes, the way he’d apparently been doing the entire way from the Eastern Air Temple. So back up to the mountain they’d gone, little Goba as well as Mauja and Amak in tow, promising to return the next day. Tadayo had wept when Baatar helped him aboard Blue, babbling that he’d never expected such a great honor as to ride an air bison. He’d been trembling so hard that Baatar could hardly hold on to him. Once they got back on the mountain Baatar had ended up carrying him, trying not to pull on his own stitches. Mauja had made him some soup while Baatar drew him a bath and between the two of them they had gotten him settled into a cot next to Baatar’s bed. Tadayo had wept again, saying that he was there to serve, not to be waited upon, but Mauja just fed him the soup and he’d fallen asleep pretty quickly. Goba was already asleep by that time as well.

Goba had thrown him for a few seconds, though. How many times had he been woken up by Wei, standing next to his bed, crying? Wei had always had nightmares when he was young; things that involved monsters in the dark, that involved him being alone and afraid. Wei had always been so afraid of being alone. He’d wake up and creep out of his shared room with Wing, running down the hall to Baatar’s room, his bare feet slapping onto the smooth marble floor, his breath hitching and sobbing, waiting for Baatar to wake up and tell him to come on, already. Wei would scramble into his bed, pressing his cold little feet against him, Wei’s adored big brother, and he’d wrap his arms around him and tell him to shut up and go back to sleep. He’d never really understood why Wei had gone to him instead of crawling into bed with Wing. Most of time the two of them would end up in the same bed anyhow, his father going in to wake them in the mornings for school only to find them curled up around each other like little puppies. But for some reason it was Baatar that Wei would seek out when he was scared.

It had always made him feel strong. Like he mattered.

He’d wondered, after he’d left Zaofu, who Wei would run to when the nightmares happened. He’d brushed the thought away impatiently, the same way he did with any thoughts that involved his family and their reactions to him leaving. He hadn’t wanted to think of that, it hurt too much. He’d told himself that it was all in his past, that his future was what was important. His future with Kuvira.

Some future that had turned out to be.

With a sigh he settled himself back down, careful to avoid his wound. He cuddled Goba close and the boy relaxed into him, his snoring starting up almost immediately. Well. He couldn’t change his past, much as he wanted to. But he’d try to do better with his future.

Eventually he slept.

 

He was busy the next morning. Sonam had made himself scarce; the kitchen and dining room were as dirty as ever and Baatar wasn’t about to look at the laundry. Sung-Ki had returned from wherever he had gone off to to meditate, showing up in the kitchen at about the same time as Baatar. He reacted to the sight of a small airbender in nothing but a shirt dashing curiously around the kitchen with his usual sangfroid and offered to make jook.

“Be good to get a real cook up here,” was all he said. Baatar took a bowl in for Tadayo. The boy could barely manage a few spoonfuls before falling back into a light doze, his face gaunt against the pillows. Baatar wasn’t sure what they were going to do with him; he was clearly in worse shape than he’d realized. He’d been shocked to see how thin he was when he’d pulled him out of the bath the night before, his skin so drawn that it emphasized the knobs of his spine and the stark ripple of his ribcage.

He had just smoothed the blanket back down over the boy when Mauja rapped lightly on his open doorway, coming in and setting down a small basket before pulling water out of the pouch at her side. She carefully ran the glowing water up and down Tadayo’s body, her usually mobile face still with concentration. After a time she eased the water back into her pouch and sighed, smoothing a gentle hand over the boy’s stubbled scalp.

“He’s not in very good shape,” she said quietly. “I’ll do what I can, of course, but this was never my strong suit. We should bring the village healer up here to take a look at him.”

Baatar grimaced. “Yeah. I’ll do that. I’ve got to go down there this afternoon and talk some more about trade. I can ask him to come up then.”

“Well, I’ll stay here with him today.” She shrugged off Baatar’s look. “It’s fine. Just more of the same in the village today. Tomorrow’s the big market, that’s what I really want to get to. We’ll figure it out.”

“I should put together the map and notes I promised. You mind keeping an eye on Goba while I do it?”

Mauja smiled. “I think between Amak and I we can keep him occupied. When are we expecting everyone back?”

“Today, I think. Chol was hoping to make it back by yesterday but Ikki said she figured Spike would tire pretty easily with the extra load coming back.”

Mauja sighed. “This place is such a mess…”

Baatar shook his head firmly. “Leave it. You and Sung-Ki both. This new cook needs to see it for what it is. I’m hoping she’ll get rid of Sonam.”

Mauja rolled her eyes. “Hope springs eternal, right? Let’s hope. Anyhow, go on and get your work done. You going up to Ikki’s room to do it?” At his nod she pulled out some bright red yarn and a pair of knitting needles out of her basket. “If he’s going to stay up here, he’s going to need some warm socks.” At his smile she pointed a needle at him. “Well, gives me something to do, anyhow. I’ll make sure Goba keeps out of your hair.”

“Thanks, Mauja. I appreciate it.”

He heard Ikki before he made it to the top of the stairs leading into her and Huan’s bedroom; still snoring away, nested into her blankets. With a little snort her direction he sat down at the desk and pulled out a piece of fresh paper. He was no cartographer; he’d manage a map, but he wished Huan was around to do a better job with it. He starting sketching in the lines of the mountain area freehand with a pencil, making liberal use of his eraser as the memory of where he’d traveled on Blue contrasted with the old map he had purchased in the village a few months back. He wasn’t convinced of its accuracy; it was smudged and crudely drawn and had what he was fairly sure were old beer stains on it. Spirits knew who’d drawn it in the first place, because the old uncle who had sold it to him for a few spare coins certainly didn’t. It was no wonder they didn’t have any better trade routes up here when they didn’t even have any decent maps of the area. He drew in the outline of the lake and then looked over what he’d already done with a critical eye. It was passable, certainly, but not up to his usual standards. He sighed in exasperation.

“It’s not that bad.”

He started and glanced up to see Ikki, wrapped in her robe, hair tousled, tea cup in her hands. He hadn’t even realized she was awake.

“It’s not good, either. I brought you some breakfast.”

“I saw. Thanks.”

He nodded at her absently and then went back to his drawing. The Gyatsola pass was brutal in the winter months and even in the milder months had terrible winds. Spike had done it last autumn, though. He seemed to relish the wind, Yung had said, although Yung himself hadn’t been too fond of the trip. If they could provide a monthly or even bimonthly way to get goods through that pass they’d be able to trade goods for the conveyance. Transport of goods wasn’t so much a problem; they could cover them and tie them down. People, on the other hand, were a different story. The altitude sickness alone would get them, never mind the intense cold. As airbenders Ikki and Yung could manage, but the rest of them wouldn’t be able to handle it. If they were going to do passengers they’d have to fly south, down near the-

“Baatar! I’ve been trying to talk to you for five minutes now!” Ikki shook his shoulder.

He scowled at her, grunting in annoyance. “Ikki! Don’t interrupt me! I need to get this done, you know I promised to show it this evening! What do you want?”

She put her hands on her hips. “I was trying to tell you that I was going to take a bath. Do you want one?”

He flapped a hand at her. “No. Now go away and stop bothering me.” He returned his attention to his drawing.

“As bad as your brother,” he heard her mutter before he tuned her out again. So in terms of passengers during the winter they could either take a more direct route by flying south and curving up near the bottom of the…no, that wouldn’t work, there was nowhere to stop and take a break, and passengers usually needed breaks. Should they go as far south as Lhasa? It would add more time, yes, but the passengers could spend a night there. On the other hand, if they made some sort of arrangement with some of the other villages to have tea and a meal prepared in advance the passengers could stop, warm up, and eat a quick meal before finishing the trip. How would they keep them warm, however? It got damn cold up on an air bison even in the summer, as he well knew. Could they modify the saddle a bit? Well they could, but it wouldn’t be very aerodynamic, the drag would be-

“So what time are we planning on going back down today?”

“IKKI!” he shouted, spinning around in his chair to glare at her. She was wrapped in a towel, her wet hair combed back. “I’m working! STOP INTERRUPTING!”

“Ooooh,” she said, and stamped a foot. “Excuse me for wanting to know what time you needed my air bison!”

“Just give me a damn minute to finish this!” He flung himself back around to the desk, nearly cracking the pencil in his hand in two. Damn it! Now he’d lost his train of thought. The pass…the air bison…that’s right, the saddle. Protecting potential passengers from the cold. He grabbed another sheet of paper and began to sketch down an idea of different kind of saddle, muttering under his breath as he concentrated. The drag would be an issue, if the wind were strong enough it could even cause Spike or Blue to veer off course. It would have to be more streamlined, not for speed, necessarily, but to keep the strain off of the beasts. Something that wouldn’t interfere in any way with the movement of their tails. Flatter would be better, but it would be too much to ask passengers to lay down, he supposed. And what about warmth? You could block the wind, perhaps, but how could you keep non-airbenders warm? Steel would be far too heavy for the bison and-

A hand landed on top of his paper. “DAMN IT! Ikki! What did I…” he trailed off at the sight of her standing next to the desk, clothed in a sleek expanse of apricot silk. It slid around her body, clung to every single one of Ikki’s plentiful curves. Her nipples were hard under what silk there was covering her breasts; not that there was much there, it being more of a swoop and swirl around the most vital parts sort of arrangement. Oh, spirits, the photograph had not done it justice. He raised one slow eyebrow up at her.

She smiled just as slowly back. “You said you wanted to see the dress.”

He said nothing, drafting pencil in his hand, meeting her eyes.

Ikki turned and glanced at him over her shoulder. Her back was completely bare, the silk cascading from her shoulders to puddle just above where the v of her buttocks started. Her vibrant blue tattoo rose up from the loose folds of the silk, gliding up her spine to disappear into the hair clipped short above her neck.

“Well?” She batted her eyelashes at him, biting down on her lip, about to burst into giggles, he could tell. Did she think this was funny? This was not a joke to him, this constant need for her, the desire that had snarled its barbed hooks into his conscious mind, had broken his concentration and had shattered his ruthlessly held self-control more than once.

He reached up a finger and dragged it down her tattoo, not stopping where the silk gathered. Her eyes widened and she exhaled a little gasp as he let his finger rest at the very top of that v. “Ikki. I’m working.”

“You don’t like the dress?” She tipped her chin coyly, the laugh still lurking in the corners of her mouth.

“It’s not about the dress,” he said, and removed his hand before sitting back down. He put his pencil back to his paper and tried desperately to look like he was drawing; not an easy thing, seeing as his mind was very insistent that it no longer gave a single damn about air bison saddles.

“As you can see, I can’t even wear any underwear under this thing. Or a bra. It gets kind of breezy.” Ikki pressed herself against him, squirming until she had managed to perch herself on one of his knees.

“Good thing you’re an airbender, then.” He managed to keep his tone steady. Barely.

“The woman who made the dress said I should have gloves but I wanted my tattoos to show.” An arm, bare of anything but her bracelet, slowly entwined itself with his arm.

“Mmmhmm,” he replied. He wasn’t going to be able to use his pencil, not with her arm twisting around his like that. “That’s nice. Now be a good girl and go play somewhere else. I need to get this finished.” His erection felt like it was going to reach up and slap him upside the head at any given second.

“I’m not a good girl,” she whispered into his ear, and he shuddered involuntarily. “I’m a naughty girl.”

He surged out of his chair and took her with him, shoving his tools out of the way, ignoring the crash as they hit the floor. He pushed her face down over his desk, straddling her between his legs so that she could feel his erection right where that silk caressed the bottom of her spine. He leaned over her. “So tell me, naughty girl, what possessed you to buy this dress?”

Her head was turned so one cheek was resting against the map he’d been drawing. Her breathing had quickened and her smile was more than a little triumphant. “I thought it was pretty.”

“Liar,” he said, and brought one hand down to smack her through the silk. She quivered and moaned and it took every ounce of his self control not to tear the dress right off of her. Now who was triumphant? “Try again.”

“I liked the color.” Another smack, and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, her mouth opening in another moan. He leaned down until he was resting against her bare back, speaking softly into her ear.

“I don’t play with liars. Tell me why you bought this dress, Ikki. Tell me now.”

She was slowly writhing underneath him. “I was tired of your brother treating me like a little girl.” Her fingers curled around the edge of the desk. “I wanted him to look at me like a woman.”

“So you wore this dress in front of my poor brother?” He tsked in her ear. “My poor, poor brother. And tell me, naughty girl, did it work?”

“No,” she breathed, eyes still closed, color slowly suffusing her cheeks.

“No,” he agreed. “No, it wouldn’t have.” He ran a hand down her side. “He doesn’t understand this kind of thing.” He licked along the arrow at the top of her spine. She moaned. “Poor little Ikki. There she was, wearing the kind of dress that people go to war over, and no one was doing anything about it.” He put his mouth against her ear again. “Tell me, naughty girl, what did you do when you took the dress off? All this silk, all day against your bare skin? You didn’t just go to sleep, did you?”

She shook her head as much as her position allowed. “N…no. No.”

“I didn’t think so. Did you think about how you wanted my brother to touch you, naughty girl?” He pushed himself away from her far enough to trail his mouth down her spine. “Did you want him to do this?” More kisses. “Isn’t that why you wore a dress with no back to it?”

“Yes!” she cried, and her hips were moving under his hips. It had been more than ten years since he’d touched a woman and it took every ounce of his self control not to tear into her, his hands shaking just slightly with the effort. He pulled away from her to go down to his knees, sliding the silk up to her waist to expose her skin. She was muscular, his Ikki, like most bending women; she was also full-figured, however, with a heart-shaped ass which he definitely appreciated. He felt the wind in the room pick up and he smiled a little as he took a bite out of one quivering cheek. Now who was in control? Ikki squealed and tried to push herself back into him. Oh, she was going to kill him.

“So tell me, naughty girl, what exactly did you do?” He nuzzled his face against her and gave her another bite.

“I…oh…oh,” She pushed back into him again. He pulled himself up and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her into a standing position, facing him. Smiling into those gray eyes, pupils dilated, he sat himself back into the chair at the desk, leaning back and openly leering at her.

“Can’t speak? That’s okay, naughty girl. You can show me instead.” He nodded at the zipper on the side of the gown. “Take off the dress, Ikki.”

“What?” She had the most adorable look of confusion on her face. He raised one eyebrow, slowly, enjoying seeing her flustered, for once.

“I said, take off the dress, Ikki.” He crossed his legs, waiting.

She stood there for another moment before raising her hand to her side to pull the zipper down, her fingers fumbling just slightly. She never took her eyes off of him. Her breasts were rising and falling under the silk, mirroring the wind that was making the silk flutter and furl around her legs.

“Good girl. Now take it off. Don’t be in a rush.”

She let the silk slide off of her shoulders, the dress rippling over her body as it fell to the floor. He’d gotten a glimpse of her when she’d let the towel drop a few days prior, but this was the first time he’d had a chance to really look at her. Full breasts and a set of wide hips on her as well. She had her airbending tattoos of course, and he’d seen the tiny snowflake on her wrist. He’d not really had a chance to see the lightning bolt that was inked in a realistically shaded black that flickered from her navel down to her pubic bone, though. He flicked an eyebrow at her and nodded towards it, smiling to himself as she tilted that stubborn little chin up.

“I wanted lightning bolts instead of arrows. Your brother did it for me.”

Baatar just bet his brother had. “Pick up that pretty dress, naughty girl, and hang it up. We wouldn’t want to ruin it.” She bent down to pick it up, her breasts swaying. _Keep it together, Junior._ He waited, keeping it barely together, as she hung the dress back up in the nook that she used as a closet of sorts. As she started to walk back towards him he wagged an admonishing finger at her, not even trying to hide his smirk. “No, naughty girl. I said I wanted you to show me what you did the first time you wore that dress.” He gestured towards the bed. She stood there for a moment, frozen, staring at him, before laying herself onto the bed, closing her eyes. “Show me,” he repeated.

Her hand crept out, stroking down where the lightning bolt split her. Her other hand went to her breast and tugged on a nipple. Baatar bit down on his tongue to stifle his own reaction. Was it scientifically possible for a man to be killed by desire? He suspected he was about to find out. She started to stroke herself, hips bucking up and her toes curling; the same humming sounds of pleasure she made when she was eating something she particularly liked started to purr up from her and he had to put his hands into fists to keep himself from throwing himself across the room at her.

Her fingers started moving faster and her body was responding; her breath was rapid, now, and the skin above her breasts was starting to flush as well. “Oh!” she cried out, and her eyes flew open to connect with his as her body arched up into an orgasm, the papers flying off his desk to skitter across the floor. The hand that had been toying with her nipples reached out to him. “Please,” she gasped out, and that was the end of it for him. He stood up and tugged his tunic off, ignoring the stab of pain from his wound. He nearly tripped over himself stepping out of his trousers and shorts, yanking his glasses off and tossing them onto the desk. He sprinted across the room to the bed, roughly knocking her legs apart so he could position himself in between them.

“I don’t…it’s been a long time and I don’t…” He tried to explain past the urge to bury himself into her, his arms shaking with the strain of holding himself apart from her. She reached up with both hands to cradle his face.

“I know that. Don’t worry about me right now. Just…” Her eyes went huge as he pushed himself into her, her body pushing up underneath him. “Oh!” she cried out as he slammed into her, all of his plans for doing this leisurely and with care dissolving under his need. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he half-sobbed, putting his mouth to hers, his kiss every bit as urgent as the rest of him. He wasn’t even thinking any longer, she was so hot and wet and soft around him, clamping onto him. The last part of his mind that was even partially coherent informed him that this was going to be over far faster than he had hoped. He couldn’t stop himself, though, couldn’t even slow down. With a cry that was half a scream and half a sob he let go inside of her, frenzied and desperate, his eyes closing as his arms gave way and he fell awkwardly onto her. He breathed for a few moments, deep and ragged, trying to get some semblance of control over himself.

“Sorry,” he muttered into Ikki’s collarbone. “I didn’t want to do that.”

Ikki just laughed, though, and wrapped her arms around him. “Do what?”

“You know,” he said, trying to pull away. She just tightened her arms.

“I think even the always in control Bossy Baatar Beifong is entitled to a little loss of self-control every once in awhile. Especially if it’s been over ten years.” He huffed a little laugh into her at that, pulling out of her carefully.

“I still wish I could have done that with a little more finesse.”

“Next time,” she said, and fumbled about until she managed to maneuver most of the tumbled blankets over them. “You take a nice little rest and we’ll work on finesse later.”

“Ikki, I really do have to finish that map.” He settled himself more firmly into the bed, however, his arms pulling her close.

“Map, schmap. You’ll finish it in time. You finish everything on time.” She kissed his cheek. “Such a control freak. I don’t even know how you stand yourself.”

“Who says I stand myself?” He’d meant it lightly but surprised himself with how shaky his voice got when he said it. She was quiet for a moment before she kissed both of his eyelids closed.

“Now it’s my turn to be bossy. Take a nap with me. The map will be there when you wake up.”

“You’re amazing,” he whispered into her hair, and his eyes filled up with tears.

“Right back atcha,” she whispered back, and he didn’t even mind the way his stitches were smarting.

 

He slept for about an hour before hauling himself out of the bed, briskly bathing and shaving before hunting down Mauja to change his dressing. She did a bit of water healing on it as Goba sat in his lap, watching her curiously as he ate a moonpeach.

“Water?” he asked Mauja, leaning closer in.

“Yes, I’m a waterbender,” she replied, smiling at him. “I can bend water.”

“Goba?” he tried to stick his hands into the glowing blue water.

“No, you’re an airbender. You can’t bend water. Just air.”

“Goba!” He flung himself off of Baatar’s lap, hands raised up, peach pit discarded. “Goba air!” He shoved his hands in front of him and sent up a surprisingly strong gust of wind.

“Careful with that, sweetie!” Baatar's hand shot out to grab at the loose bandages on the table before they went flying. “Ah ah ah…don’t leave that peach pit there. Go and put it in the trash, please.”

“Trash?” Goba picked up the pit and regarded it with some slight confusion.

“The trash is over here, Goba.” Amak took his hand and led him over to the trash chute, demonstrating how it worked with a leftover bowl of congealed noodles. Goba threw the pit in with evident delight.

“Bye bye trash!” He skipped over to Baatar. “Tar? Air? Water?”

Baatar shook his head. “I’m not a bender, Goba. I can’t bend anything.”

Goba frowned. “Mak?”

Amak stole a little of her mother’s healing water. “I’m a waterbender, like my Mom. But I’m still learning, like you.”

Goba nodded slowly. “Ki?”

Sung-Ki smiled at him. “I’m an earthbender, little one.” He demonstrated by raising up the floor a bit and then smoothing it back down.

“Oh!” said Goba, those brown eyes wide with surprise.

“There are firebenders, too, but we don’t have any of them up here yet,” Ikki said, coming into the dining room. Goba ran to her with a glad cry and she grabbed him and tickled him as he giggled, her eyes sliding over to Baatar and just as swiftly moving back towards Goba as her cheeks flushed just slightly pink. Mauja sent her a look and then turned back to Baatar with her eyebrows raised.

“Fuck off,” he murmured, and she shook her head with an amused look.

“Uh huh,” she said, taking up the bandages. “Not like it wasn’t coming or anything. There was even a betting pool on it.”

“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“You’re not going to kick your brother out, are you?” Her tone was even, but her fingers pressed down on the bandages just a little too hard. Baatar put his hand over hers.

“Never. Not going to happen.” His tone was fierce.

She nodded briskly and finished bandaging him. “Amak, come over here and see how I tie this off, okay?”

Amak bounced over and watched, mimicking what her mother was doing on a spare bandage around an obliging Sung-Ki’s finger.

Ikki sighed. “This kitchen. I wonder how much of it we could get cleaned up before Bora arrives.”

“No.” At Ikki’s look Baatar shook his head, letting his shirt drop as Mauja finished. “She needs to see what it really looks like.”

“I know, I know…but it just looks so bad.”

Baatar stood up. “Okay, I need another hour or so on those maps and then we can head back down to the village. I’m going to bring up the village healer for Tadayo when we’re done. It’s going to make an extra trip for you and Blue, though.”

“Well, if he needs him then he needs him.” Ikki glanced in the direction of the worker’s quarters. “Is he really that bad?”

“He’s not good, that’s for damn sure,” said Mauja.

“It would probably mean a great deal to him if you went and checked in on him, Ikki.” Baatar gestured towards the dormitories.

Ikki sighed. “Do I have to?” At Baatar’s look she threw her hands in the air. “Fine, fine. I’ll go see him.”

“Okay, I’ll be back. No interruptions. Please. This needs to get done.” He shot Ikki a glare and she scoffed.

“Go back to your den then, you flame-breathing dragon! We’ll all leave you alone.”

 

“It went pretty well, all things considered,” Baatar said. “And thank you for speaking up and reassuring them about the air bison.” He nodded down at Ikki as they made their way out of the village meeting house. “I’m still not sure how we’re going to manage passengers in the winter months, but at least we can make some inroads with goods for trade.” He stopped suddenly. “Damn, I forgot which house it is that Hariti lives in.”

“You want to visit Hariti?” Ikki stopped in her tracks as well to put her hand to his chest. “And this is a good idea because…”

“Her parents owe me that wheel of cheese, remember? It’s the custom here, I’m not about to offend the village by forgetting it.” He put his hand to the small of her back and propelled her along. “It’s this way, isn’t it? The healer’s house is over there. If you go get him I’ll get the cheese and meet you back at Blue.”

“You know I don’t want that acolyte here. I can’t stand the way they all worship me, like I’m some sort of exalted lion-turtle or something.”

“You’re much better looking than a lion-turtle. Not as bumpy. No tusks.” At her look he laughed. “Well, like him or not, we can’t exactly kick him out. He’s not well, Ikki. Mauja says she thinks his recovery is going to take time.” He kissed her forehead. “See you in a few.”

Hariti’s mother was all apologies when she answered the door, bowing several times and shouting for her husband to fetch the cheese. Hariti didn’t show her face and Baatar was grateful. The last thing he needed was some infatuated teenager - an armed infatuated teenager, no less - coming after Ikki again. The whole thing made him irritable. He’d told the girl, more than once and in no uncertain terms, that he was not interested and in return she’d refused to believe him and had escalated her approach. He’d thought about speaking to her mother about it, but had wanted to save the girl some embarrassment. Well, lesson learned. He could have done without the stitches, though.

Hariti’s father helped him wrangle the cheese down to the field outside of town; Puri, the healer, was waiting by Blue as promised, chatting with Ikki. She bent the wheel of cheese onto Blue’s saddle and Baatar tugged down the straps that the non-airbenders needed to climb up Blue’s hairy side. Puri struggled a bit with the straps but finally made it into the saddle, snorting and shaking his head at Baatar’s easy ascent. “Ah, to be young again,” he said, and then promptly poked his finger into Baatar’s wound through his shirt, getting a surprised yelp out of him. “I’ll be checking that as well, I suppose,” he said, and then smiled as he leaned back. “Always wanted to go on a ride on one of these beasts. Not a child living up here that doesn’t dream of it.”

“Yip yip!” Ikki said and Blue launched herself up. Puri watched over the side of the saddle with interest as the ground grew distant under them. “Well, imagine that,” he said, and then was silent, smiling, for the rest of the trip.

Baatar leaned back and rested his head and shoulders on the saddle, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift for a bit. He’d been thinking about making a pair of goggles he could wear when flying. These short trips weren’t too bad, but his glasses tended to get filthy on the longer flights. The goggles themselves weren’t a problem; it was trying to get his prescription into them that was the issue. Could he still have curved glass and see out of it? How would be compensate for the curve if he did?

“Hey! They’re back! There’s Spike!” Ikki called back, and he opened his eyes and sat up to see Spike on the big ledge next to the galley area, people milling about. “I’ll set Blue down there as well, we can give them a hand while Puri sees to Tadayo.” She twitched at Blue’s reins and Blue floated down in a softly banked spiral. As they got closer Baatar could pick out Chol and a truly enormous man who he thought might be Kwan. He didn’t see his brother; however, knowing poor Huan he was off somewhere losing his last meal.

Blue landed neatly on the ledge near Spike, who bellowed a greeting, his tail moving with such enthusiasm that Yung had to shout for him to stop. “Let me give you a hand with that,” Baatar said and he took up the doctor’s bag and tossed to Ikki, who caught it midair and bent it gently to the ground. Baatar easily swung down the straps and then waited at the bottom to make sure Puri got down without a hitch, suspecting that Ikki gave him a discreet little air cushion as well. Puri brushed himself off unnecessarily and then jerked his chin towards the huge open doors that led into the rock.

“In there, I assume?”

Baatar nodded. “Ikki, I’ll take him in and then be right back out.” At her nod he took the healer through a smaller opening in the rock that led to where the dormitories were. Mauja was sitting in his room, most of the sock on her needles, Tadayo asleep on the cot.

“Ah, I’m glad to see you,” she said, standing up to give the healer room. The healer frowned and put his bag down on Baatar’s bed, looking around. Mauja, understanding, raised up her hands. “I can cleanse them if you’d like,” she said, and the healer smiled at her and held out his own hands to have Mauja encase them in glowing water.

“Spike’s arrived,” Baatar said. Mauja looked surprised.

“He must have just gotten here, I haven’t heard a thing. Amak’s off somewhere with Goba, by the way. I told them to stick together and stay out of the construction areas. She’ll mind me, I know.”

Baatar nodded. “If the two of you have things handled here I should probably go and help out.”

“We’re fine, you go.” Mauja took the water away and Puri nodded his thanks and pulled up the chair to take Tadayo’s pulse.

Baatar headed down the long hall that led in the galley. A woman was standing there, looking around her in disgust, her hands on her hips. Tall, with a good-sized build on her, her wavy black hair escaping from a scarf. She turned to look at him as he walked in and he immediately took stock of the high cheekbones. She grinned at him. “Ah, you must be the oldest one. You Beifong boys do all look alike, don’t you?” She gave him a bow. “I’m Bora. This place is a damned pit of filth.”

“We actually pay someone to clean this.” Baatar found himself smiling at her as he returned her bow. “Believe it or not.”

“Ah. You mean you actually paid someone to clean this. Because whoever they are, they are fired, as of right now.” She shook her head. “Unbelievable.”

He was pretty sure he was going to like this woman. “No great loss, believe me.”

“You’ve only got the one person? No one else helping out?”

“All of us kick in at some point or the other. We’ve been taking turns doing meals, cleaning, that kind of thing.”

“I’ll need someone up here to assist me full time. It’s too much for one person.”

“I might have mentioned that to the village aunties.”

Bora threw her head back and laughed, a sound that echoed gleefully around the chamber. “Oh, you’re a slick one, aren’t you? Your brother said you liked to be in charge. Well, I come from a small village, so I know how these things go. If the elders are recommending someone, then it’ll be someone who will get the job done. You’ve saved me some effort there and I thank you.” She picked up a dirty plate with the barest edges of her fingertips. “Ugh. Now that’s just nasty. Where is this slacker, anyhow?”  

“His name’s Sonam. I haven’t seen him all day, actually.”

Bora bared her teeth in a grin that promised evil things for Sonam. Baatar couldn’t help it; he grinned back. “Well, he’ll be appearing for me if he doesn’t want his ass kicked right down the side of this mountain.” She winked at Baatar. “Don’t let me keep you, though. Your brother has a surprise for you.”

Baatar’s eyebrows rose. “He does?”

Bora laughed again and walked over to clap him on the shoulder with her free hand. “Oh, he really does. Go on, now. I’m going to hunt down this Sonam person. He’s going to wish he had never taken the job by the time I’m done with him.”

He had absolutely no doubt about that whatsoever. Leaving her to it, he strode to where the double doors were, waving a greeting to one of the returning earthbenders. “Chol,” he said as he spotted him, and Chol turned, his hands full of bags, nodding briskly.

“There you are. This is Kwan, by the way. Kwan, this is Baatar, Junior.”

The giant managed a bow over the staggering amount of boxes in his arms. “It is my honor.”

“We’re glad to have you,” Baatar replied, bowing before quickly sidestepping out of the way of an unknown man making his way past him. “I met your cousin in there. She’s already off to fire someone.”

Kwan smiled, his eyes creasing up in a friendly way. “That sounds about right, yes.”

“Hey there, Baatar!” Yung grinned down at him from Spike’s saddle, bending down a load of bags. “Boy, do we have a big surprise for you!”

“Right, everyone keeps saying that,” he said, turning his head to see Ikki walking around Spike’s snout. She did not look happy.

“Ikki?” He asked, and frowned as her eyes darted back behind her.

“Uh. Well, look, I think you should…” her voice trailed off. Wei stepped around behind her, chin thrust out belligerently, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“Well, well, well,” he said. “If it isn’t Junior. How’s it going, Junior? Enjoying your stay, Junior?”

“Really?” Baatar said, raising his eyebrows as Huan crept out behind Wei and Ikki, staring at the ground, something lumpy in his tunic. “Really, Huan? This is my surprise? Not that Wei choosing to start off the first conversation we’ve had in ten years by being an ass is a surprise or anything.”

“Hey, fuck you,” spat out Wei, coming closer, his hands clenching. “Fuck you, Junior.”

“Wei,” Chol said, his tone a warning. Wei ignored him to glower at Baatar.

Huan looked up and his eyes met Baatar’s before flitting to the side. Suddenly he lurched forward, stumbling past Wei, up to Baatar’s side. “I got you a puppy,” he said, and right on cue the lump squirmed vigorously and a shaggy head with horn buds pushed out of the top of his tunic.

“Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark,” said the lump, and as Baatar leaned closer a long tongue swiped at his face.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Huan whispered unhappily. “Please don’t be mad.” His fingers began to flutter in the dog’s shaggy coat.

Baatar sighed and let his forehead rest for just the briefest moment against Huan’s head. “Yeah, I’m a little mad, Huan. I wish you would have said something. Given me some warning. It’s not fair to do this to me.”

“Sorry,” Huan whispered, refusing to make eye-contact.

“Although I have to admit I’m impressed that you got me a puppy to make up for it.” He put his hands gently over Huan’s shaking hands. “Here, hand him over before you drop him.”

“He isn’t,” Huan said, trying to pull the puppy out and only getting things more tangled.

“Here, be still a minute, let me do it. So the puppy’s a girl?” Baatar managed to extract her and she wriggled with joy in his arms, tongue bathing his face. He smiled, pulling his head back. “Not the glasses!” The puppy, undeterred, kept trying to lick him.

“A goat dog,” Ikki said, her face beaming with delight, hands already patting and scratching at her. “Oh Huan, did you give her a name yet?”

“Junior,” Huan said, and he turned his head to give Wei a look that would have done their mother proud. “Her name.”

There was a short silence; then Baatar laughed, wrapping his arm around Huan and squeezing him ever so gently. “Junior she is, then.” Huan gave him a sideways grin, his hands still fluttering a bit. “She’s a great surprise, Huan. Thank you. I have a little surprise my-”

“Wait. So this is how it is? One big happy family? Nice, really nice. So we’ve all just forgotten all the things Junior’s done, have we?” Wei had tears of rage in his eyes, his clenched fists shaking.

“Junior, what have you done now?” Baatar said down to the puppy, ruffling her ears. “Did you pee on someone’s bag or something?” He looked back up at Wei. “Cut her a break, Wei, she’s just a puppy.”

“Oh, fuck you! Fuck you!” Wei was shouting now, loud enough that even Bora came out to the ledge to see what was going on.

“You boys knock this off. Now.” Chol was not amused. “Act your age. Both of you.”

“Come on, Wei. I know you can do a little better than a simple fuck you. Put some thought into it. Just a little effort is all I ask. Then again, maybe not. It is you, after all. So I tell you what, how about you just throw a rock at me. Much simpler. More to your level, anyhow.” Baatar sneered. “Isn’t that the Beifong way? Just throw a rock at it, consider it done?”

“Baatar!” Ikki was none too happy. “What is wrong with you?”

Huan’s hands crept up to cover his ears. “No. No fighting. No.”

Baatar handed the puppy over to Ikki, who took her automatically. He walked up to Wei, who was gritting his teeth, fists still clenched. He leaned close to speak into his brother’s ear. “Isn’t that what you came all the way up here for? To beat the shit out of me? Come on, you have to know how easy it would be. One big rock and I’d be done for. I can’t fight against that. I never could, not when you and Wing were little, and not now. So just do it, then.”

“I hate you,” Wei said. The tears were running down his cheeks.

“So just do it, then. Just do it and be done with it. Because you know what?” Baatar stepped backwards until he was facing Wei, topping him by several inches. “This is my home. Mine. Not yours. And I’m not having you come up here and making trouble for me. So do whatever it is you feel you need to do to uphold the family honor or whatever sanctimonious Beifong bullshit you’re embracing nowadays and then get the fuck out. Because I’m busy. I’ve got a temple to build and a very sick air acolyte to check in with and some trade routes to negotiate. And I don’t have time for one of your little tantrums.” With that he spun on his heel and walked away towards the doors to the dormitories, mouth set in a grim line.


	16. Ikki: The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newcomers get introduced and situated.

With an incoherent shout, Wei slammed his foot down and raised up his fists, his stomach muscles tensing up.

“No! No!” Huan said, his arms rising up automatically before him, hands hanging loosely from his wrists. “No!”

Chol stepped forward, his eyes furious. “Boy, you drop those hands right now, do you hear me? Your mother raised you better than to bend in anger.” He grabbed Wei’s bicep. “Drop it. Right now, Wei.” He moved himself in front of Wei’s face, cutting off his view of Baatar’s retreating back. “Shake it off.” Kwan put the boxes he was carrying onto the ground, moving unobtrusively to Wei’s other side.

Wei wrenched his arm away. “Don’t tell me what to do!”

Chol shook his head. “I should have never let you come up here. I should have known you’d try something like this. You need to learn to keep that damned temper of yours.”

Kwan put a gentle hand to Wei’s back. “Walk with me,” he said, his voice quiet and calm. “Please?” He gestured towards the other end of the ledge, moving Wei before he had a chance to answer. Chol turned to Huan.

“This was not a good idea.”

Huan’s hands were fluttering wildly and he stared at the ground, refusing to answer. Chol sighed. “Alright, that’s enough distraction for the evening. Let’s get the rest of the kitchen supplies into the galley area. Once we’re done with that Spike can take us over to where the construction is, we can unload the rest there.” He glanced over towards Kwan, who was leaning down, saying something to a truculent Wei. “Damn it all anyhow.” He circled his arm and pointed towards the doors. “Let’s get a move on, people, we’ve got things to do.”

Ikki clutched the puppy close to her chest. “Would he have really done that? Bent at Baatar? His own brother?” She glanced over at Huan, who turned and walked quickly away. “Well. Nice. Very nice. Now all three of them are behaving like idiots and I’m left with the goat dog.”

“I take it you’re Ikki? The arrows are kind of a dead giveaway.” Ikki looked over to see a tall woman standing next to her, watching Wei and Kwan as well. “I’m Bora, your new cook.”

Ikki sighed gustily. “Yeah. Welcome to the Northern Air Temple. I hope you enjoy family drama.”

Bora kept her eyes on her cousin across the ledge. “Oh, who doesn’t have family drama? My grandfather knocked up Toph Beifong and sort of forgot to mention it for sixty some-odd years. That’s something to put in the family scrapbook, let me tell you.” She gave Ikki a friendly nudge with her elbow and gestured towards Wei. “Look, leave him to Kwan. He knows how to defuse situations. He’s pretty good at it, actually. Meanwhile, I’m looking for your former employee. Sonam? Guy that apparently did no work and got paid? Maybe you can tell me where he is?”

Ikki thought for a moment. “He usually hides out in one of the back caverns, I think. I can show you where.” She glanced back at Kwan and Wei; the former still had his hand on Wei’s back, speaking to him.

“He’ll be fine with Kwan.” Bora gave Ikki’s shoulder a squeeze. “He used to break up all the village fights and I’m including the ones between the adults, too. Big as he is he could easily knock heads together, but I don’t think he’s ever been in a fight himself. Just not his way.” She scratched the goat dog’s chin. “So I take it the Junior thing is a joke?”

Ikki nodded and started to walk inside. “Baatar is named for his father. They called him Junior when he was growing up. He hates the name. And by that I mean he really loathes it.”

Bora raised her eyebrows, amused. “So naming the dog Junior…?”

Ikki smiled. “That’s Huan’s humor, for sure.”

“Poor man, he was miserable the whole trip. I felt for him. I did manage to get him a tonic that seemed to help, though.” Bora patted at a pocket. “Got the recipe for it, too.” She winked at Ikki. “Flashed a little cleavage at the local apothecary and he handed it right over. I’m not above a little flirtation to get what I want.”

Ikki laughed, shifting the puppy in her arms. “You aren’t very much like Lin.”

“Ha! That’s what you think. My sister caught her and that man of hers making out in my grandfather’s garden like teenagers the last time they all came up to visit.”

Ikki stopped in her tracks, her face lighting up. “Get out!”

Bora put her hand to her heart, laughing. “Hand to Raava. Not that I blame her. I’m not usually for older men like that, but that one could charm the robe right off an acolyte. He got my own mother to blush, and that’s a pretty good trick in itself.” She grinned, and the two of them continued to walk down the hallway. “That Mako, though. Woo!” She fanned herself extravagantly with her hand.

“I’ve known him since I was seven. He’s more like a big brother than anything else. I suppose he’s good-looking.”

“You suppose eh? Oh, every woman in the village with a pulse - and a few of the men as well, might I add - practically got pregnant every time the man so much as looked their direction.”

Ikki couldn’t stop herself from giggling. “He’d just die if he knew you were talking about him like that.”

Bora snorted and then started to laugh as well. “My sister Nari was ready to throw over her own husband for him, although I don’t think the prince would have appreciated it. Or that driver or whoever he is. I’m still not clear on what his job is.”

“Oh, you mean Qi? Well, Qi-” Ikki spied a shadow stealthily trying to skulk out of the hallway. “Sonam!” The shadow tried to scurry away, but Bora lunged forward to grab a fistful of shirt, dragging him into the light.

“Is this him?” Bora’s scowl was fearsome, a marked change from her easy grin. _Now she looks like Lin._ Ikki nodded. Bora leaned over Sonam, scowl deepening. “So. You’re the one bilking these good people out of their money, eh?”

“What?” Sonam squeaked. His eyes were wide, his mouth slack and trembling. “No! I…I work here!”

“Work my amply-shaped behind,” Bora said, giving him another shake. “You think I haven’t seen what that kitchen looks like?”

“It’s too much work for one person,” he whined, sagging in her grip. “It’s not my fault.”

“I will agree with you that it’s too much work,” she said, and started to drag him back towards the kitchen, Sonam stumbling along. “But it’s clear that you haven’t even tried. People don’t get paid to sit around and whine about how hard things are. Consider yourself officially fired.”

“What?” Sonam began to sputter in outrage. “You can’t fire me! Ikki! Can she fire me? I don’t even know who she is!”

“She’s the person in charge of firing you, that’s who she is,” Baatar was standing in the opening to the kitchen. He looked past Sonam and Bora. “Ikki, I need to speak to you, please.”

Bora dragged Sonam right past Baatar. “Look at this! I’m surprised I haven’t found any elephant rats yet, you damned slacker!” With Sonam still protesting, she hauled him out of earshot.

Baatar moved into the hallway. “Look. I need to apologize. I…” He ran a hand through his cropped hair, sighing. “I was not expecting Wei. I didn’t react well. It got away from me. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t need to go after him like that.” Ikki scratched behind the puppy’s ears.

“No, I didn’t. Although I stand by what I said about this being my home.” He took his glasses off and massaged his eyes. “Look, the last time I saw him was right after I went to prison. He came to visit with Wing and my parents and it did not go well. To say the least. And we haven’t spoken since. I’ve seen Wing and Opal, but Wei and I…” He shoved the glasses back on. “It’s complicated, okay? And I know I need to deal with it. I just…” He threw his hands up. “Huan knew damn well what he was doing. I’m pissed off at him, too. He didn’t say anything to you when you did that spirit world thing you do, did he?”

“No.” Ikki shifted a bit, frowning. “I would have told you if he had, I promise.”

“Yeah, I know you would have. Huan…well. I know Huan is different and he’s got his own issues, but he can be a real asshole sometimes, in his own way. He’s not somehow above that, you know.” Suddenly he grinned. “Ask him to tell you about the time my mother had the King of Omashu visit and someone had rearranged all of the decorative flowerbeds at the tram station into one gigantic dick and balls.”

Ikki’s eyes widened. “Huan?”

Baatar came to her, scooping the puppy out of her arms, pressing his nose against the puppy’s nose. “I caught him at it, never told Mom who did it, of course. But yeah. He’s human. I know sometimes he can be a jerk without meaning it and it’s hard for him when people misinterpret his intent. But sometimes he can be a jerk when he knows better, too. He knew better than to bring Wei up here without warning, that’s for damn sure.” He scrubbed at Junior’s ears. “Although I really do like the puppy. I always did want a dog when we were growing up.”

“We always had lots of pets on the Island. Tell you the truth, I’ve kind of missed that up here. We’ve got Blue and Spike, but they aren’t really pets.” She leaned into him to scratch at Junior’s chin. “I’m kind of sorry that everyone got back, though.”

He looked at her quizzically. “Why, because the Beifongs are a bunch of temperamental fuck-ups? I’ve got news for you, that’s not going to change, no matter when anyone arrives.”

“No, that’s not it.” She pushed her hip into his and whispered into his ear. “I was kind of hoping for a little more finesse.”

He closed his eyes and let out a forceful exhale of breath. “Yeah. Well. At least my brother’s back, right?”

Ikki ran a hand down the puppy’s side. “I am so glad to have him back, believe me, but he won’t…um.” She shrugged uncomfortably. “When he’s like this it always takes him a few days to…you know…” She trailed off, feeling her face heat up.

“Get back into the swing of things?” Baatar had his face turned towards the puppy.

“Uh, yeah.” She sighed unhappily. “And now I feel like a real asshole for saying that.”

“Well, I can’t speak for his more…um…nocturnal activities, obviously, but I know it usually takes him awhile to regain his equilibrium when he’s stressed out or dealing with too much.”

There was a long silence as the two of them concentrated on petting the puppy.

“Wow. That was awkward.” Ikki winced. “I am the worst girlfriend ever.”

“You’re not. You’re not even close. You’re going to need to take my word on that one.”

“It’s not that he cares if I…uh…go elsewhere. Um. You know.”

“Doorknob?” His tone was arch. She kicked his ankle gently and got a little quirk of his lips in return. “Well, then. I am sure Doorknob awaits.” His voice was tight; Ikki tried to read his expression but he refused to look up from the puppy.

“You aren’t actually okay with me going to see Doorkn- Dorjee, are you?”

“As you made very clear to me, it is none of my business if you are visiting Doorknob or anyone else.” He turned his head to meet her gaze. “I’m not happy about it, no. I’ve made myself clear why that is, but-”

“You haven’t.”

“Pardon?”

Ikki tilted her head. “You’ve told me you don’t like it, yes. But you didn’t tell me why.” Baatar took in a breath, opened his mouth…and then shut it again. “I know you are opposed. But why? I mean, your family isn’t exactly known for being conventional when it comes to this kind of thing and wealthier Earth Kingdom citizens have concubines or even multiple consorts, right?” At his look she laughed a little. “Baatar, I do know something about the world, believe it or not. I was educated, you know. Not to mention I’ve traveled a lot. It’s not all that common in the United Republic or Zaofu, but it’s not illegal or anything. And you are still Earth Kingdom nobility, after all.”

“Is this you saying you want to tie the knot with Doorknob?” Ah, there went that sarcastic eyebrow flick. Ikki was actually finding herself getting kind of fond of it.

“No it is not, Mister Smartypants. And quit trying to deflect the conversation away from talking about you.” That actually got a grin out of him, and he leaned forward, kissing her, effectively ending the conversation for, as far as Ikki was concerned, the foreseeable future. Spirits but he was a good kisser. A damn good kisser. Probably the best she’d ever had.

“Ahem.” At the sound of a throat being cleared the two of them sprung apart like they’d been hit by lightning. Mauja stood near them, hand on cocked hip, eyebrows raised. “I hate to break up the party, but the healer wants to speak to you, Baatar.”

“Fuck. Right. Yes.” He stood there for a moment, the puppy in his arms.

Mauja fought back a grin, staring pointedly at his crotch. “Might want to make some adjustments there, big boy.”

“Oh for the love of fucking Raava!” Baatar’s eyes rolled skyward and he moved the puppy a little lower.

“Hey, that’s what friends are for,” Mauja replied, and she let the grin loose. “I’ll tell him you’re on the way. Cute goat dog you’ve got there.” She walked back the way she came, her chuckles floating down the corridor.

“I’m never going to live that down, am I.” It wasn’t a question. Baatar handed Ikki the puppy and adjusted his chupa, shaking his head wryly. “Everyone’s going to know about this eventually, right?”

Ikki blew up a gust of air that stirred her bangs every which way. “I grew up on a small island, remember? Everyone’s going to know in about five minutes.”

“Great, just great. I better go and see what the healer has to say.” He left her to jog a little awkwardly down the hallway.

“Well, Junior, I guess it’s just us. And speaking of which, I’m also guessing you might need to go for a little walk.” She frowned. “Huh. I have no idea where to take you for a walk. Well, to the edge of the ledge, I guess. But I should probably get a leash or something first so you don’t blow off the side of the mountain.”

“Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark,” Junior agreed. She bit Ikki’s nose for emphasis. Ikki carried her back into the kitchen area, searching for some sort of rope she could use. Sonam was sitting in a seat, staring at the floor. He glanced up when Ikki came in.

“You aren’t really going to let that woman fire me, are you?”

Ikki frowned. “She’s in charge now.”

“But you’re the airbender. It’s your temple. You could get her to change her mind.”

Ikki scrounged through the kitchen, finally finding a long piece of string. It wasn’t ideal, but it would do for now. “I’m not about to pull rank like that.” He was sorely mistaken if he thought she would. Even her father, the undisputed leader of the Air Nation, would never dream of arguing with her mother over things domestic. Not if he valued his life, at least. She knotted the string around a frolicking Junior, laughing as the puppy covered her face with kisses. “Be still for just a second, girl!”

“Ikki!” Goba ran towards her across the cavern and then stopped in his tracks, his mouth dropping open as he spotted Junior. “Ikki!”

“This is Junior, Goba. She was a present for Baatar. She’s going to live with us now.” Junior bleated, straining to get away from Ikki in order to investigate this small human, much closer to her own size. “Oh fine, go and say hello, then.” She let the puppy go and she rushed for Goba, hitting him at full speed, knocking the two of them to the floor, licking and yipping in her joy. Goba’s face was transfixed with elation as he giggled and rolled with her, squeezing her around her ribs. “Careful! Not too hard, Goba! Gentle hugs! Junior’s just a baby, you don’t want to hurt her.” Ikki went to her knees, carefully loosening Goba’s death grip.

“Ju-Ju! Ju-Ju!” Goba shrieked with laughter, that funny little square smile of his getting thoroughly washed by a puppy tongue. Ikki couldn’t help laughing as well, the puppy frantically turning between her face and the boy’s, her tail wagging so hard that Ikki half expected her to take air. “Uh oh,” Goba said, pointing, and Ikki saw the puddle spreading from the puppy’s haunches.

“Uh oh is right.” She laughed, though. “I better clean that up.”

“Ju-Ju potty?”

“Well, normally I’d take her out, but she’s just a puppy. A baby. She got a little too excited and had an accident. It’s okay, we’ll just clean it up.”

“Goba help?”

“Sure! Can you take Junior over there,” Ikki pointed, “so I can clean this up and she doesn’t make a bigger mess?”

“Okay!” He stood up and took the string.

“Walk slowly, though, okay? Don’t pull on her, that would hurt her.”

His little face looked anxious. “Owie? Ju-Ju?”

Ikki showed him how to walk with the goat dog. “See? Slow, like this. You just have to be careful, okay? She’s still just a baby.”

“Okay. Ju-Ju go now.” Goba walked slowly across the cavern holding the string in both hands. Ikki went and fetched a rag - none too clean itself, but it would have to do. She glanced up as Yung came into kitchen from entrance that led to the construction area.

“Hey, Ikki! Chol sent me to ask if we had any kind of dinner prepared for tonight.” He noticed the small boy and the puppy. “Hey there! Who are you?” He smiled that open and friendly smile of his and crouched down to be closer to Goba’s level.

“That’s Goba. His family left him with us. He’s an airbender.” Ikki started to scrub at the mess.

Yung’s smile widened even further. “Hi there, Goba! I’m Yung. I’m an airbender, too, see?” He gestured at his wingsuit.

“Yung? Air?” Goba let go of the leash to jump up, thrusting his hands out in front of him, sending a puff of air Yung’s way. “Goba! Air!”

“Would you look at that!” Yung sent a gentle puff back. “You’re pretty good, aren’t you!”

“He’s a little behind with his language skills, but I think he’ll catch up pretty quickly.”

“Well, he will if he hangs out with you,” Yung said, tipping her a wink before looking back at the boy. “I’m sure glad to have another airbender up here, Goba.”

The boy thought for a moment. “Ikki? Yung? Goba? Air?”

Yung frowned just slightly. “Um…” he looked towards Ikki, who shrugged.

“He wants to know if there are any other airbenders.” That was Huan, standing in the doorway.

“Ah, gotcha.” Yung smiled at the boy. “No, not right now. Just the three of us.” He held up his hand and counted off on his fingers. “Ikki, Yung, Goba. One, two, three. Just three airbenders here right now.”

The boy held up his own hand to count off. “Ikki, Yung, Goba. One, two, three.”

He was rewarded with a thumbs up from Yung. “One, two, three, that’s right!”

“Goba,” Ikki said, standing back up, “That’s Huan. Huan is Baatar’s brother. Huan, Goba’s a new airbender.”

“I heard.” Huan was watching the child, who was watching him back, head tilted to the side.

“Huan?” At Huan’s nod, the boy frowned. “Tar?”

“Yes, we’re brothers. Baatar is my big brother.”

Goba thought about this for a moment, and then pointed to himself. “Goba, air. Huan?”

That got him a small smile. Huan pulled out a chunk of meteorite from his pocket and it began to shift and flow in his hands. “I’m a metalbender. Like this, see?” He walked closer to the boy, displaying the metal as it took on the shape of a goat dog, quickly followed by a star.

“Oh,” said Goba, reaching his hands out, daring to touch the metal. “Huan?”

“Yes, it’s me bending it. I can earthbend, too.”

Goba nodded at this. “Ki!” He stomped at the floor, and that got him a real smile in return.

“Yes, Sung-Ki is an earthbender. I am too.”

Goba looked at Huan a little skeptically, and that got him a little chuckle. The floor rose gently under Goba, taking him with it a few inches. Goba let out with a little squeak of surprise and then giggled. “Huan!” The floor lowered just as easily, and Junior put her paws up on Goba to try and lick his face.

“I’ll never get over how you can do that without even moving, Huan,” Yung said, shaking his head.

“Blue?” Goba made a bellowing noise that sounded almost exactly like an air bison, and Yung glanced at Huan.

“He wants to know if you have an air bison.”

“Yes! I have an air bison, too. His name is Spike.”

“Spike?” Goba pronounced the new word cautiously.

“Yes, that’s right. Would you like to meet him?” At Goba’s enthusiastic nod Yung straightened up. “I take it there’s no dinner?”

Ikki snorted and shot a look at Sonam. “Not even close.”

Yung nodded. “Chol said he thought we could take everyone down the mountain, then.”

“Sounds good to me, I need to take the healer back down anyhow. We can take Blue, let poor Spike have a rest. We’ve got an air acolyte here now as well, by the way.”

Yung’s eyebrows shot up. “I’ve only been gone a few days! We got a new airbender and an air acolyte? Anything else I should know?”

“Sonam’s fired?” All three of the adults turned to look at him. Sonam smiled a sickly smile in return.

“Well, I figured that’d be a given. Okay, I’ll let Chol know. You want to come with me, Goba, meet Spike?”

“Okay! Ju-Ju?” Goba pointed towards the entrance where Yung had come in, showing Yung the string.

“Ju-Ju, is it? Sure, we can bring the puppy too.” Yung reached out a hand for Goba, who held up his own hand in warning, just like Baatar was known to do.

“Careful! Ju-Ju a baby!”

Yung nodded. “We’ll be careful, I promise.” Satisfied, Goba took up the string with one hand, putting his other hand in Yung’s. Yung looked back at Ikki and grinned as man, boy and goat dog trotted out. “Best surprise ever.”

Huan stood awkwardly in the middle of the room before Ikki sighed and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I missed you,” she said. His eyes slid over to Sonam and Ikki tightened her arms. “Oh, who cares?”

“Don’t mind me,” Sonam said glumly. “Do you think that woman is going to pay me what I’m owed?”

“If I paid you what you were owed I’d give you swift kick in the ass,” Bora said, walking in, followed by Baatar. She surveyed the large cavern that held both the kitchen area as well as all the tables with pursed lips. “I do not look forward to getting this all into shape.”

“Chol was thinking we’d all go down the mountain for dinner tonight.” Ikki frowned as Huan pulled away from her, his head down.

“Someone has to stay here with Tadayo,” Baatar said. “He can’t be left on his own.”

“I can stay,” Sonam said, perking up. They all ignored him.

“I don’t want to go,” Huan said suddenly. “No more flying. Not even with Blue.”

“Sung-Ki probably won’t want to go either,” Ikki said. “He’s not fond of crowds. I guess the two of you can stay.”

“Who’s Tadayo?” Huan asked. He kept shooting Baatar looks out of the corner of his eyes. Baatar took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

“He’s an air acolyte. He walked here all the way from the Eastern Air Temple and he’s in pretty poor condition. He needs to stay in bed for awhile.” He sighed and put his glasses back on. “Huan, quit looking at me like that. Yes, I’m mad, but I’m not going to yell at you, okay?” Huan just stared at his fingers.

Sonam suddenly jumped up from his chair and threw himself dramatically on his knees in front of Bora. “Please don’t make me go back! If you do I’ll have to live with my mother!”

Bora snorted. “So not my problem. She’s welcome to you.”

“I’ll clean the whole place. Starting right now! I’ll show you! I can work really hard if I’m properly motivated!” He clasped his hands in front of his face.

“I’ll motivate you with my boot up your ass,” Bora said, curling up her lip.

“That’s kind of sexy,” Sonam said, waggling his eyebrows.

Bora reached over and picked up the same rag that Ikki had used to clean up the puppy puddle and dropped it on top of his head. “Not if you were the last man on earth.”

“There’s goat dog pee all over that,” Ikki added, trying not to giggle. Sonam snatched it off his head with a look of disgust.

“No goat dogs in my kitchen, people. This is not a zoo.” Bora went to the pump and washed her hands.

“Speaking of, where is my puppy?” Baatar looked around.

“Yung took her and Goba to go meet Spike.” Ikki had barely gotten the words out when the sound of bleating and laughter came bursting into the cavern. At some point Amak had joined the fray; both children were romping happily with the puppy.

“Tar! Tar! Ju-Ju!” Goba made straight for Baatar, who scooped him up with one arm, and the puppy with the other. The puppy was looking a little droopy. Baatar smiled at the boy.

“Do you like my puppy?” Goba nodded enthusiastically. “Did you meet Huan and Bora?” Goba wriggled down.

“Huan.” He pointed. “Tar brother?” At Baatar’s nod, he ran over to Bora and looked up at her before pointed at himself. “Goba. Air!” He threw his hands into the customary position and tossed a puff at her.

Bora laughed and went down to his level. “Bora. Earth.” She winked at him and with a slap of her hands made the earth under him wobble a bit, which got him to giggle and clutch at her. “So this is the one?”

Baatar nodded. “That’s him.”

“A little hopping llama told me you like moonpeaches! Is that true?” Goba nodded, eyes wide. “Well, look what I have here!” She stood up to reach into a box on the counter and pulled out a moonpeach and handed it to him.

“Goba!” Goba stopped for a moment, thinking. “Thank Bora?” He looked to Baatar for confirmation; getting a nod and a smile from Baatar, he took a big bite of his fruit.

“You are so welcome. And are you Amak?” Amak nodded, a little shyly. “I’m Bora, I’m going to take over the kitchen. I already met your Mom. Do you like moonpeaches?”

“Oh yeah!”

“Okay! Think fast!” She tossed a moonpeach to Amak, who snagged it out of midair.

“What if I clean the whole place. I’ll do it, I swear!” Sonam’s look was pitiful. “Please, you don’t know…my mother, she’s…” he winced.

“She’s what? Difficult?” Bora put her hands on her hips.

“Join the club.” Baatar looked unimpressed.

Sonam shook his head. “She loves me. But…too much. I can’t do anything. If I so much as sneeze she makes me go to bed, convinced I’m dying. If I try to leave the house she cries and tells me she’s worried I won’t come home. I once went and had a drink and she cried all night and begged me to tell her what she did wrong that her only son would become a drunkard. It was one mug of beer!” Sonam swallowed. “Please…I know it’s a mess. It’s too much and I just gave up. But if you take me back down there she’ll drag me back to the house and make me sleep in my room. It looks like it looked when I was ten! I don’t even fit in the bed any more!”

Baatar was scowling at him. “How old are you, anyhow?”

“Twenty-six.”

“Whoa,” said Ikki, with feeling. “I thought you were a lot younger than that.”

“I will. I swear it. I will clean this whole place and I swear to you, I will work so hard. I’ll be like a new man. You can dock my pay even, I don’t care. Please just don’t make me go back down there. If she sees me she’ll cry and I can’t resist her tears.”

Bora sighed. “Unbelievable.” She glared at him for a few long moments while he looked at her pleadingly. “I cannot even believe what a sucker I am. Fine. You clean this entire place. And by clean I mean clean. Do that, and I’ll consider it. Consider it, mind you!”

“Thank you! Thank you! You won’t regret it, I promise!” Sonam was clasping his hands together.

“I’ll regret it,” Baatar muttered.

“Well don’t just stand there, start working,” Bora barked, and he scurried away to where the cleaning supplies were kept. She threw her hands up at Baatar. “Oh, don’t give me that look. He’ll probably do a lousy job and I’ll fire him tomorrow.”

“You gargle that damn butter tea next to my bedroom wall again and I’ll toss you off the edge, though,” Baatar shouted after him, and Sonam waved one hand weakly. “Ass.”

“Trash,” Goba announced cheerfully and sent his moonpeach pit down the garbage chute. “Tar?”

“Yes?” Baatar raised one eyebrow.

“Hungry,” Goba said, pointing to his non-existent belly.

“I have some flatbread I can give him,” Bora said, rummaging through her boxes. “I bet you are too, hmm?” At Amak’s fervent nod she gave the girl a piece as well. “If we’re going down the mountain I suppose we should get moving with that. There’s no way I can throw together a meal in here.”

Ikki shot a look Huan’s way. He had his arms wrapped around his torso, staring at the floor, eyes blinking rapidly. That was never a very good sign and based on the look Baatar was sending him, he recognized it as well. “I really do think Spike needs a rest,” she said slowly. “But I also think I should maybe stay here.” She caught Baatar’s eye and nodded just slightly in Huan’s direction. “I guess Yung can fly Blue down.”

“Would she let me do it?” At Ikki’s look Baatar shrugged. “I’m sure I could manage. Or Yung could do it, same to me. Just thought I would offer.”

“Huh.” Ikki thought for a moment. “You know, I think she’d be fine with you flying her. I mean, really, she’ll fly herself anyhow, she knows the way. But I don’t think she’d mind you at the reins.”

“Can I leave the puppy with you? And I’m not sure about Tadayo.”

“There’s leftover soup for him that Mauja made,” Bora said. “But the healer dosed him up pretty well. I doubt he’ll wake much, or at least not in the time it takes us to get there and back. His feet won’t need their dressings changed until tomorrow.”

Ikki frowned. “His feet are bandaged?”

“He pretty much walked the skin right off of them,” Baatar said, and at that Huan’s head swung up. “They’re a raw mess and infected, too. I told you he wasn’t in very good shape.”

“Your feet were okay,” Huan said.

Baatar nodded. “Right, but I had good boots and not sandals. I also took a train most of the way up here and managed to hitch some rides. Tadayo took a boat to get to the mainland from the island the Eastern Air Temple is on, but he walked the rest of the way. In thin sandals, for the love of Raava.” He sighed. “I know you don’t want him here, Ikki, but he’s here and he can’t be sent home. There’s no way he’d survive the journey back. I still can’t believe he made it all the way up here.” Baatar shrugged. “Well, do me a favor and check in on him once or twice? And Sung-Ki can as well. I’ll go and saddle Blue if you’ll gather everyone up. Can I put the puppy in your room?” At Ikki’s nod he held his hand out. “Want to help me saddle Blue?” Goba scampered over and put his hand in Baatar’s, and Amak followed along behind.

Sung-Ki opted to stay as expected, Bora promising she’d bring dinner back up for the rest of them. Everyone got themselves situated in Blue’s saddle, Blue whuffling a bit in her surprise. Even Wei was there, arms crossed and sulking, Kwan making sure to sit next to him. Blue craned her head to stare at Baatar settling into her neck ridges, Goba sitting in front of him, tied securely into a fold of Baatar’s chupa. She didn’t seem bothered by it; at Baatar’s sharp “Yip-yip!” she obligingly launched herself off the ledge, tail propelling her through the cool air, south towards the village.

Ikki walked back into her room. Junior had collapsed into an exhausted heap in the middle of the floor; she didn’t even twitch an eye when Ikki picked her up and moved her into a corner, re-purposing an old rug for her to lay on. Huan was wandering in circles, eyes down, his breathing coming in those rapid gasps and sighs that she knew meant a meltdown was upon them. “Huan,” she said softly, knowing better than to touch him. “How can I help?”

He flicked a quick glance her way, eyes brimming. His mouth opened but nothing came out; he hunched down, moaning with his hands fluttering wildly. “Okay, you can’t tell me, it doesn’t matter. I’m going to help you.” Gently she moved him across the room, his whimpering shrilling into keening. “I know, I know, I wish I didn’t have to touch you, not much longer now, here’s the bed, sit down so I can get those boots off your feet. You don’t like wearing them, let me take them off, okay?” He was shaking by the time she managed to get him settled, rocking back and forth on the bed, the sobs coming out in gasps. “I know, oh Huan, I’m so sorry, I’m going to dim the lights and stay here with you until you go to sleep, okay? Too long. The trip was too long and too hard. You did so well, you held on so well, but you’re home now, it’s safe, I’m here. I’m right here on the floor, I’m here. I love you so much.”

She’d written a letter to his mother once, asking her for advice. Su had written her back, pouring out her heart in a way that surprised Ikki; Su was normally so efficient, so in control. _It goes against everything I want to do for him as his mother,_ she’d written. _I see him in pain, I see him suffering and I want to take him into my arms, I want to stroke his hair back the way I always did for Baatar, I want to coax a smile out of him the way I could for Wei, to hold him safely while he cries like I always held Opal, to let him bury his face into the crook of my neck the way Wing always did. I could never do this for him, this child of mine that always needed my comfort the most. All I could ever do for him was bear witness to his pain. Sometimes he’s so alone, Ikki. I asked him once, what I could do for him when it happens to him, when he goes so deep into himself that I can’t follow, no less bring him back out to us. He told me that he knew when I was there, when I’d just sit nearby. He’d know I was there and that I cared. That I loved him. Bear witness, Ikki. Be there for him. He’ll know._

She did the only thing she knew to do; she waited, bearing witness while he cried helplessly, hoarse and wretched sobs, feebly slapping his palms into the mattress while burying his face into his pillow. Eventually she settled herself cross-legged on the floor and closed her eyes, listening as his tears eventually quieted into whimpers and then into silence, mirroring her own deep and meditative breathing. Once he was finally asleep she smoothed his tangled hair back from his face and ever so gently kissed his cheek. He’d sleep for hours now; when he woke she’d run him a bath and wash his hair for him, give him tea and some breakfast, keep him quiet in their bedroom for the next day or two so he could rest in the silence, building his defenses back up against the chaos of the world before he emerged again.

She’d be damned if she ever let him go back to Ba Sing Se again. Not without her, anyhow.

She made her way down the stairs, restless, not knowing what she wanted or whom she was looking for. Sonam was scrubbing on the tables; he was focused on his work, paying no mind to her. He’d collected all of the dirty dishes and had a pile of them soaking. He’d already managed, in the fairly short time she’d been gone, to have washed down all of the counters. Maybe Bora could get some use out of him after all. Ikki was glad to leave it up to her. She continued wandering until she found herself the corridor where the dormitories were, in front of Baatar's room. The mat he used as a door was pulled to one side; she peeked inside, nodding at Sung-Ki, who was sitting in a chair, reading. Tadayo was asleep on the cot in there, his face looking even younger without the too large spectacles. She studied him for a few moments; he was too thin, the bones in his face pushing against the angry looking sunburn on his skin.

“He’s good and under,” Sung-Ki said quietly, putting his book down on the small night table. “You won’t disturb him. Eventually he can be moved into his own room but it’s best for now if he has someone watching him.”

“I guess that someone has to be Baatar, hmm?” She sat down on the bed, moving Dolly up to the pillows. Sung-Ki smiled.

“He’s a man who takes responsibility for everything,” Sung-Ki said.

Ikki blew little raspberry at that. “He’s in charge of being in charge, that’s what he is.”

That got a little chuckle from Sung-Ki. “He’s trying to make amends. His past sits heavily on him. Too heavily. It’s hard for a man to move forward in life when he carries that kind of guilt.”

Ikki merely grunted at that. “You really don’t like crowds, do you? Huan doesn’t, but he’s…well. He’s Huan.”

Sung-Ki gestured at the book he was reading. When Ikki looked more closely at it she saw it was a copy of Guru Pathik’s teachings that her grandfather had collected together into book form years before she had been born. “I always wanted to be an air acolyte. From the time I was a young boy. Your culture, your vows of nonviolence, the path of peace. I came here when I was about his age, I was ready to embrace the life. They turned me away, of course. I was an earthbender. The acolytes here didn’t believe that earthbenders had any place in their world.”

Ikki frowned. “I didn’t know that. Does my father know that?”

Sung-Ki shrugged. “Your honored father is only one man. He cannot be five places at one time. But when I heard that construction was starting here, I came. I hoped that I could participate in some way.” He smiled that gentle smile. “I am still hoping to become an acolyte when the temple has been rebuilt. The question is, what kind of leader will you be for this temple?”

“It’s not my temple. And I’m not a leader. That’s for my sister Jinora, not me.”

“Ah, but the mountain, she called you, Ikki. She did not call your sister. This is your destiny, not hers. You haven’t accepted that destiny yet, but it is here, waiting for you. It’s been waiting for you for thousands of years. This is a new world for the airbenders. You are the granddaughter of the Avatar, the daughter of the last airbender himself. You may try to tell yourself that you are just a girl who is passing time here until her next journey, but fate has other plans for you.” Again that smile. “I hope, Master Ikki, that in time you will open these doors that we are rebuilding to all who wish to embrace the ways of the mountain.”

Ikki sat there for a few minutes, frowning, before she nodded at Sung-Ki. "Thank you," she said as she stood to walk out of the room, and he gave her a little nod in return before going back to his book.


	17. Talking to the Spirits: Interlude One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki has a chat with a Knowledge Seeker.

Ikki stopped in surprise at the fox spirit sitting in the hallway outside of Baatar's room, staring at her. There were always a few random spirits scattered about, but they were usually just satisfying their curiosity, not interacting with the humans much at all. The kitsune was slowly cocking its head to examine her more thoroughly, its two tails resting on the stone floor. Ikki nodded politely and jumped when the spirit addressed her.

 _Daughter of the Ether,_ the fox said.

“Uh,” Ikki said, looking around.

 _There is no other child of the air for me to address,_ the fox said, and if Ikki hadn’t known better she would have sworn it was laughing at her.

“Right,” Ikki said. She had no idea what else to say.

 _The earthbender is wise beyond his handful of years,_ the spirit said.

“Uh huh?” Ikki had the distinct feeling she was somehow failing this conversation. If a conversation was what you could call it.

The fox’s tails twitched and it raised itself from the floor, walking closer to sniff at Ikki. _You smell of the spirit world. You spend a good deal of time there. You and the human up there that moves through the roots but dances in the clouds._

“Huan. His name is Huan.”

The fox shimmered in a way that made Ikki think of a shrug. _Human names do not interest me._

“Gotcha. So I guess calling you Foxy is right out then? What about Daichi? That means wisdom.”

The fox was clearly amused. _If you must._

Ikki frowned a bit. “Although that’s a boy’s name, usually. Are you a boy?”

The fox stared at her with what was obviously disapproval.

“Ah, right. Sorry. Not a boy then. Chieko? It means the same thing. Only it’s for a girl. Female, I mean.”

_If you must._

Ikki beamed. “Chieko it is. I thought the wisdom part might work, you’ve got two tails instead of one.”

The tails wagged in what seemed to be approval. _I hope to add a third soon._

“That’s nice.” They watched each other. “So. Yeah. How’re things in the spirit world, anyhow?” At the fox’s look Ikki threw up her hands. “What? I’m just trying to make polite conversation!”

 _Humans,_ the fox said, with what Ikki was interpreting as disdain. She slowly dissolved herself back into the wall, her eyes staying the longest, locked onto Ikki, before disappearing altogether.

Ikki snorted. “Well, that was less than illuminating.” She took the stairs up to her bedroom two at a time and sat on the floor, taking the sleeping puppy into her arms, watching Huan sleep, waiting for everyone else to return.


	18. Huan: The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning talk.

Huan woke.

He lay there for a moment, cataloging the sounds around him. Ikki, snoring in her place to the right of him; the faint rumble of Blue’s breathing in her cavern nearby. These were good sounds. They meant home and they meant that things were how they were supposed to be. He eased himself out of bed as silently as possible; he didn’t want to wake Ikki.

He took up the lamp they kept near the door and lit it with a faint hiss of a match, taking an envelope off of the desk where all of Baatar’s drafting tools were. He was as quiet as possible in the bathroom before stealthily creeping past Blue, his bare feet whispering across the rock of the stairs. Down the corridor where the workers slept, up to his brother’s room. He hesitated a moment; then slowly slid inside the brightly patterned rug that served as a door, making sure to keep the shades of the lamp almost completely closed.

There was Baatar, sleeping on his side facing the door, the way he always did. Next to him, close to the wall, was the little boy, the airbender, Goba. He had a rag doll clutched in his arms and was snoring nearly as loudly as Ikki. The puppy was sprawled out on the end of bed, her little hooves twitching a bit in some sort of goat dog dream. The air acolyte was asleep in his cot near Baatar. Huan hadn’t met him yet.

Baatar’s eyes opened in the faint light cast from the lantern and he squinted, leaning forward. “Huan?” he breathed, reaching towards his table where his glasses were waiting. He fumbled them up to his face and frowned, sliding out of bed and directing Huan out of the room.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered, once they’d gotten into the hallway.

Huan shrugged, looking down at the floor.

Baatar sent a look back into the room and then eased the hanging down. He put a hand to Huan’s back and gently moved him forward, towards the kitchen area. Huan was more than a little surprised once they got there; it was cleaner than he had seen in it in some time. “What night is it?”

“It’s the same night. You haven’t been asleep quite that long.”

“Oh.” He stopped mid-stride to stare down in bewilderment at Sonam, sprawled asleep across one of the tables, a rag under his cheek. “Why is he sleeping here?”

“He was supposed to clean the place, remember?”

“Uh…” Huan tried to pull it out of his memory, but it wasn’t cooperating.

Baatar waved his hand. “Not important.” He kept his voice down and gestured to a table across the cavern from Sonam. “What is important, though, is why you came and woke me up at I don’t even know when in the morning.”

Huan sat down at the table. “Oh.”

Baatar sighed, and sat across from him, taking one of his hands in his. “Huan. I’m not happy. You know I’m not. It was a nasty surprise, dropping Wei on me like that out of nowhere. You know damn well that we don’t get along. I haven’t seen him in ten years.”

“You hadn’t seen me in ten years.”

“I never expected to. I knew you wouldn’t go to the trial or come to see me in prison. I knew why. I wasn’t mad at you about it. Wei, though…” Baatar shrugged, taking his hands away. “He came to see me once, we got in a shouting match, the guards told Mom and Dad they’d have to leave and so Dad took him out, left Mom with Wing to finish the visit. He never came back after that.” Baatar made a face. “Spent all those years in Republic City, never came to see me once.” He shrugged again, but even Huan could see the misery through his nonchalance. “The only one that ever visited me regularly was Aunt Lin. Every single week, like clockwork. She can’t stand me, though, and the feeling is mutual.”

“Yeah, she doesn’t like you.”

Baatar scoffed and shook his head with a wry smile. “Ah, Huan. Always so tactful.” He reached forward and squeezed Huan’s hand. “Spirits, I love you. I’m pretty sure the only reason she came to see me was because of Mom. Half the time we’d just sit there in silence, saying nothing at all. Or she’d tell me what a fuckup I was. That was always pleasant. Like I needed her to confirm it.”

“I have a letter for you.” Huan pushed the envelope across the table. It had Baatar’s name on it, written in gorgeous calligraphy. “Wei brought it with him, along with all the other things from Republic City. It’s from Wu, I recognize the handwriting.”

Baatar looked at it like it was going to bite. “What does Prince Wu want with me?”

“I wrote to him about the letter. The one you got from Kuvira, I mean, the one that came here right after you did.”

Baatar swung his gaze up. “You did?”

Huan nodded. “Wu knows lots of things. He has spies all over the place and people reporting to him, Dai Li, I think. They tell him about things because of who he is. I don’t think most people know that about him because he keeps it quiet, but if you watch you can see.” He nudged the letter with the tip of his finger. “I thought maybe he could find out how she knew you were here. I would ask Nuo, because Nuo knows lots of things and if she doesn’t know them she finds out, but if Nuo found out about Kuvira sending you a letter she’d get very angry and then Wing would know and Mom would know, and I don’t think you want people to know. Except Ikki and me because we were there, but we haven’t told anyone else. Ikki wouldn’t tell, but she doesn’t know anyone like that. Secret keeping people, I mean, except for her father, but he still thinks of Ikki as a little girl, so he wouldn’t tell her anything. I don’t know any secret keeping people except for Wu. So that’s why I asked him.”

“So you don’t know what’s in the letter?”

Huan shook his head.

Baatar sighed, and then decisively took it up and carefully tore open the thick parchment of the envelope, unfolding the letter within. Huan watched him as he read it; his face closing down on itself, mouth pinching with worry and his eyes narrowing. When had finished he put the letter back down on the table, smoothing the parchment down. “So according to Prince Wu, when he asked he was told that Kuvira is not allowed any correspondence at this point; apparently she was getting a lot of mail from people who were trying to restart the Earth Empire and it was deemed too dangerous.” He took a deep breath. “In any case, any information she’s getting has to be from the small selection of guards that are assigned to her. They are the only people with access to her beyond the warden of the prison. Prince Wu has been assured that there are less than twenty people who could possibly be doing this, and an investigation is underway and that when the person or persons responsible are found he will be notified.” Baatar took off his glasses and tossed them onto the table. “He goes on to say that of course the other question is who it is up here that is in contact with the prison and is feeding her the information. It obviously had to be quick; she got that letter to me in about a month and it’s not like the mail service up here is reliable or fast.” He rubbed at his eyes. “I’m guessing that whomever it was used the radio we’ve got up here. There’s no radio in the village and there’s just no way a letter could have gotten to her and then back to me so quickly.”

“But who was it?”

Baatar shrugged. “There were people who left after I arrived, remember? And Chol told me that Ban took off in Ba Sing Se, didn’t come back with you. It could have been any of them. It could be someone who’s still here, too. I think it’s fairly safe to say that Ikki isn’t under suspicion but it could be anyone else, really.” He sighed. “I wouldn’t have thought we had any Earth Empire supporters all the way up here but what the fuck do I know? Not enough, obviously.”

Huan stared at his hands for a time. “If you think of the right questions to ask I could tell if someone was lying.”

Baatar nodded slowly. “Yeah. We should talk to Ikki about this.”

They were quiet for a time, before Baatar stirred and put his glasses back on. “In any case, you should probably go back to bed. So should I. You doing okay?” He put his hand on the table, palm up, and Huan touched his finger to his palm.

“I don’t know. My head doesn’t feel right yet. But I didn’t want to wait to show you this. Should we tell Wei?”

Baatar scoffed. “Well, not tonight we won’t. He didn’t come back up with us. He headed for the village pub the second Blue touched down and I couldn’t find him when we were leaving.” At Huan’s look he shook his head. “He’s a big boy, Huan. His choices are his own. We’ll be going down to the big market tomorrow, I assume he’ll come find us eventually.”

“I don’t want to go to the market.”

“I didn’t figure you would. You want me to stay up here with you? I will, you know. I don’t mind.”

Huan slowly pushed his hands along the table. “You don’t have to.”

“I know that. I was offering.”

“I don’t know.”

Baatar stood up, re-folding the letter and putting it back into the envelope. “Come on. I’ll walk you back up to bed.”

Huan shot him a look through the tangles of his loose hair. “I can get there myself.”

“Yeah, I know that. Humor your big brother, okay? I’m less pissy that way.” His hand on Huan’s arm, guiding him up, was soothing. Huan pushed his face into Baatar’s shoulder, rubbing it back and forth across the fabric of the soft shirt he had worn to sleep in. Baatar smelled like he always had; of soap and metal. Not the clean metal scent that his mother always carried; Baatar’s metal was covered with grease, with dirt, something handled and well-used. Baatar had to touch the metal he wanted to use, had to hammer it and make it submit with force, unlike the rest of them. The remnants of it were always on his skin, faint but there. The smell of his brother.

“I’m sorry,” he said, into his shoulder.

Baatar brought up his other hand, resting it into the small of Huan’s back. “I know. I guess I had just hoped that I could be up here a little longer with people who weren’t going to throw my past back into my face.”

“Wu sent me a letter too. He says they are all worried about him down there. His drinking. He’s in trouble with his coach, too. From his pro-bending team.”

Baatar sighed. “He’s never done moderation very well. Even when he was little.”

“If he gets kicked off his team it would be really bad.”

Baatar stroked Huan’s hair back away from his face. “Sweetie, what would you have me do? I can’t even figure out my own life. I certainly can’t figure out Wei’s for him.”

“He’s our brother.” Huan pushed his face deeper into Baatar’s shoulder.

“I know that. But Huan -”

“You’re the only one he ever listened to. Ever. No one else can ever tell him what to do, not even Wing.”

“I don’t think he’s going to listen to me. Not anymore.” Baatar’s voice was sad, and Huan worried his fingers into the fabric of his shirt.

“Please try. Please. Please.”

Baatar’s arms wrapped around him and he rested his cheek against the top of Huan’s head. “For you. I will try for you. I don’t think it will work. But for you I will try.” Huan let himself lean into his brother; always the tallest, always the surest, always the smartest. “Come on. It’s late. I would have asked you if this letter could have waited until tomorrow morning, but I know you better than that. I’ve read it now, though. And we’ll talk to Ikki and think about what we are going to do. Okay?”

Huan nodded into his shoulder. “Okay.”

“Can you go back to sleep now? Or is there something else you need to get off your chest?”

Huan considered this for a moment. “There are other things but my head will let them wait.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Back to bed we go. Don’t forget your lantern.” Baatar kept one arm slung around his shoulder, drawing him along.

“Should we tell Sonam to go to bed?”

“I hope he wakes up with a crick in his neck. Ass.” They walked past him, into the corridor, both trying to be as quiet as possible. The light from the lantern danced across the rock walls; Huan's steps slowed a little as the patterns caught his attention and held it.

“Someday we’ll have electricity everywhere, won’t we?” 

“Someday soon, I hope. Once I get the windmills installed and figure out how I am going to set up the sewage system to efficiently generate and store energy as well.”

Huan stopped in the middle of the corridor. “If you left the mountain things wouldn’t go so well, would they?”

Baatar cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

“Things would get built but not as well.”

Baatar raised up a hand to disagree. “Well, the design of the buildings and the temple is all Dad’s work. I’m not really contributing much to that, you know. I’m no earthbender to move the rock and I can build off of his designs, of course, but it’s not my area, not really. But getting the electricity and the sewage and the water up here, yeah, that’s me. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not the only engineer in the world, someone else could come up here and do the work. I’m not unique.”

“But would they think of getting energy like you did?”

Baatar shrugged and moved Huan forward again. “Well, I did the original blueprints for a lot of it back in Ba Sing Se. Someone else could work off of my blueprints, even improve them, though. In fact, I’m really hoping Kwan has some ideas about that, he was actually working with the systems I designed while I was being useless in prison. I’m sure there were improvements made. Designing something isn’t the same as building it and it surely isn’t the same as putting it all to work.” His smile was bitter. “I could tell you several design flaws in the Colossus that I’d change and improve if I were to build it again. That’s all part of the work.”

“But you should be here for that.”

This time it was Baatar who stopped them. “What’s this about? No, don’t turn away from me. Why are you asking this? Tell me what’s in your head, Huan.”

Huan stared at the floor. “If one of us has to go then it should be me, not you.”

Baatar put his hands on Huan’s shoulders. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What’s all this, now? Who’s leaving? No one’s leaving, Huan. Not even that damn Sonam.”

Huan’s hands twisted together, the lantern set to swinging. “If the little bird wants a better brain.”

Baatar stared at him for a moment and then propelled him back a few steps, turning them down another corridor that led to where construction was being done. “Sit.” He pulled Huan down with him onto a pile of rocks. “Now what’s this about? What about Ikki?”

Huan couldn’t look at him. “My brain is broken. I can’t do the smart things. Useful things. I can’t make things that light up. I can’t…” he slammed a palm down in frustration.

“Huan, your brain is not broken. It’s different, yes, but not broken.”

“Broken!” Huan banged his fist against the rock. “Broken and wrong. I can’t even live. Words tangle and I’m lost.”

“If what you are trying to tell me is that you are somehow not useful, that’s bullshit. Yes, I make things that are efficient. That’s who I am and how my brain works. You make things that are beautiful, though. You make things that make people feel something. That’s necessary, too. We need beauty as much as we need everything else.” Huan shook his head violently and Baatar sighed. “Huan. As someone who spent ten years in prison, please believe me when I tell you that the lack of anything beautiful felt like a shard of metal in my heart every single day I was there. Not to see the sky? Or smell grass? Or see any colors besides gray or beige? We’re not meant to live that way. None of us. That fountain you are going to build? The plans you have for the colored windows in the corridor that are going to catch the sun? I’ll make this place run well, but you are the one who is going to make people happy to live here. You’re the one who brings joy, not me. And the same goes for Ikki. You’re the one who brings her joy. Not me. I’ll never be able to do that.”

“Little Bird is her own joy.”

“Yes. She is. She really is. But you bring her joy as well. You make her happy. Everyone can see it.” Baatar sighed and hugged Huan close. “She loves you. I don’t know how you can doubt it.”

“But you’re better.”

Baatar took a deep breath. “I’m not a better person than you, Huan. I’m not a very good person. I’m a useful person, but that’s not the same thing at all.”

“But she needs useful.”

That got a chuckle out of Baatar. “Well, she’s a little scatterbrained, no doubt. And she’s reluctant about responsibility as well. I think she’s more than a little afraid of it. So yes, I will grant that she could use a little bit of useful.”

“What if she loves your brain more?”

There was a long silence. “She doesn’t love me, Huan. She loves you. I’m just a distraction for her, a good time until she gets tired of me, before she goes on to the next person that captivates her for a time. I do know this, you know. I’m aware of what she thinks of me. I’m no different than anyone else that’s caught her eye for a moment or two.”

Huan shook his head. “No. I know her better. No. Maybe now she thinks it, but it’s not the same. I know.” He buried his face into Baatar’s shoulder again. “I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want to say goodbye while you run away again. I can’t. I can’t. I’ll give you the Little Bird.”

“Huan, you can’t give people away. It doesn’t work that way. I know I hurt you when I left. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ll never stop being sorry about it. But I won’t leave you again, I promise. No matter what happens with Ikki. I won’t.”

“Promise?” He whispered it into his brother’s shoulder, and then felt his brother’s soft kiss on his forehead.

“I promise. Not ever again.”

“Even if you are mad at me?”

“Even if. People get mad, you know. I’m a Beifong. I get mad more than most. But Huan, I need you to understand something. I never left Zaofu because of you. You were not the reason I left. I had a lot of reasons; some of them were good reasons and some were not. But you were not one of them.”

“You said I was a liar when I told you Kuvira asked me to go with her first.”

“I was hurt. I was angry and I was afraid. I knew at the time you weren’t lying, but the idea that I was her second choice hurt me so badly that I couldn’t stand it and so I took it out on you. I’m sorry. You never deserved that.”

“She was going to kill me that day, wasn’t she?”

Baatar’s voice was tight. “Yes. She was. She would have justified it. Lied about it. But she would have, yes. She was losing it at that point. She was doing things behind my back, she had lost her trust in me and I knew it, and I was afraid. I couldn’t admit it to myself at the time, but I was. The kidnapping of Prince Wu? I never knew anything about that. Don’t get me wrong, I was not innocent about a lot of things. I’ll never claim that I was. My hands are filthy. But I never knew she was planning that. I only found out about it by accident, I had forgotten something and ran back to get it and the two guards who were assigned to me that day were too busy trying to flirt with each other to follow me. I overheard her laying into the officer that was in charge when he had to report that the Avatar had rescued him. She never said anything about it to me before or after. She always had me surrounded by guards. She said it was for my own safety, but it was so she knew what I was doing at all times, of course. She didn’t trust anyone.”

“I wish she had never come to Zaofu.”

“I wish that as well. I really do.” They were quiet for a time before Baatar finally sighed. “Your little bird loves you. I love you. We’ll figure it out. But not now, not here. Come on. Let me take you back to bed. If you want me to stay here with you tomorrow you just say the word and I will.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Baatar stood up and took Huan with him. They walked the corridors together, silent, Baatar holding the lantern, his other arm around his brother. Up the stairs and into his own bedroom; Baatar watched as Huan crawled into bed, Ikki mumbling and shifting over in her sleep. He smiled at Huan and mouthed _Go to sleep_ before taking the lantern with him to make his way back to his own room.

Huan closed his eyes and listened. Ikki was snoring; Blue was whuffling gently. The dark was absolute inside the mountain, safe and warm. Huan had never been afraid of the dark. He loved how it calmed him, how it allowed him to let go, to relax in its embrace. With a little sigh he burrowed into his pillow.

Eventually he slept again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon references to Kuvira can be found in both Huan and Baatar Jr.'s chapters of [Ten Years After the Fall.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3699647/chapters/8189771)


	19. Wei: Baidi Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei wakes up as he often does.

“Son of a bitch.” Wei squinted into the sunbeam that was hitting him square in the left eye. “Fuck.” He shaded his hand over his face and tried to orient himself. He was in a bed; not a very comfortable bed, but a bed nonetheless. There was a person in said bed next to him. Wei turned his head slowly, a headache maliciously digging into the bones of his skull. Spirits but that damn fermented camel yak milk had more of a kick than he’d given it credit for.

It took him a moment to place the man in the bed next to him. Door something or the other. Doorjamb? Doorknob? Whatever. His head hurt too much to try and figure it out. Not that it mattered, the man didn’t look like he was going to be waking up anytime soon.

He gingerly rolled himself out of bed, fighting down the nausea that was trying its very best to take over. Staggering a little, he searched for the toilet; once he’d found it he emptied both his bladder and his stomach. Despite the noise Doorknocker hadn’t even moved, so he filled up the tin bathtub halfway with lukewarm water and did his best, through the pain in his head, to rinse himself off. He couldn’t find a towel, though, so he shivered himself dry as he slowly and painfully searched for his clothes. Doorbell still wasn’t showing any signs of life, so Wei let himself out.

He wasn’t sure what time it was. There were a lot of people out and about; far more than this village could possibly support. He wove and dodged his way around them, wondering where he was. Eventually he ended up at what, based on the sun, was the southern end of the village; there were fields beyond, and a river that wound through the valley. He remembered that there was some sort of village square and was about to turn around and find it when he spied an air bison lounging in a grassy area below him. He staggered his way down the path towards it. Was it Ikki’s? Or the other one he’d come up here on? They all looked alike as far as he was concerned. The only reason he’d ever been able to tell which one was his sister’s was because of its gooey nose. As he came nearer he heard laughter; a gaggle of children were petting and tugging on the beast, who seemed perfectly content to be mauled about. “Hey,” he said to the nearest girl, who looked to be tying some bells onto one of its horns with ribbons. Bells. Fuck. Bells were bad. “Whose air bison is this?”

The girl gave him an up and down. “It’s Blue.”

Ikki’s bison, then. Right. “So Ikki is here?”

The girl gave him another look that told him exactly what she thought of his stupid question.

“Right. Okay. Thanks, then.” She turned her back on him to finish tying on the bells and he trudged his way back to the village, feeling around in his pockets. He didn’t seem to have any cash on him. Maybe he could get Ikki to loan him some coins, he had plenty of money back up on the mountain. If he didn’t get something for his head he might just curl up and die. Maybe he’d stick to the beer they had up here, though.

He pushed his way through the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of her. No such luck, but he spotted Bora in one of the fields to the west of the village and, after fighting off a squawking picken that had launched itself at his head, made his way over. She was trying to barter down a price for a box of something or the other; he noted that she was exposing a fair amount of breast, which seemed to be working in her favor. As a man who’d resorted more than once to a very tight pair of trousers, he wasn’t going to get up on his high ostrich horse about it.

“I can’t let it go for any less than that…but I could throw in a sack of barley as well.”

“Make it two sacks and you’ve got yourself a deal,” said Bora, and at the man’s nod she held out her hand to be clasped in agreement. “I’ll have someone come by for it in the next hour or so, if that will suit? Hey! Wei! There you are.” She raised her eyebrows. “You look like something the cat owl dragged in. You do know that there’s no alcohol allowed up on the mountain, right?”

Wei’s mouth dropped open. “You’re joking.”

She shook her head. “No. I’m not. It’s a temple, remember?” She shifted a sack to her other shoulder and prodded Wei to the side of the stall, out of the way of the next customer. “Plus Chol already told the new benders he doesn’t put up with it, it’s more trouble than it’s worth on a building site. From what your brother told me, either Ikki or Yung ferries the workers down here when they have time off; if they want to hit the local pub it’s their business, so long as they are ready to be taken back up the mountain and get to work when their next shift starts.” She shrugged before leaning closer to him and plucking a feather out of his hair. “Sounds like a solid way to go about it to me.” She handed the feather to him and he took it automatically.

“I’m already regretting coming up here,” Wei muttered, dropping the feather to massage at his temples. “Hey, have you seen Ikki around?”

Bora gestured towards the square. “Well, she’s here somewhere. I know she was saying something about getting some soap.”

“Thanks,” he said, and squinting, made his way into the market square itself. The noise was astonishing; a cacophony of wheedling sellers and faux-disinterested buyers, of livestock and joyful children, already sticky with sweets. Brightly colored flags fluttered and dipped in the breeze and his stomach rolled over when he walked past a section where food was being sold. He was on the verge of giving up when he spotted a child up on someone’s shoulders, pointing and laughing. It was the child he’d seen up on the mountain, the little boy that his brother had, for some inexplicable reason, taken charge of. Those were Junior’s shoulders the child was perched on; Junior was a tall man anyhow, a good half a head at least above most of the mountain people. Another reason to be pissed at him. He and Wing weren’t short, exactly, but they’d never gotten caught up to Junior, that’s for damn sure. Ikki was standing next to him, holding up different soaps for them to smell. Junior wrinkled his nose and grimaced at one of them; Ikki laughed up at him, her shoulders bouncing. He grinned back at her and reached out a hand to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Fury slammed into Wei and he unconsciously bared his teeth as he shoved his way over to them. “The fuck are you doing,” he shouted at Junior, and both his brother and Ikki turned to look at him, Ikki with surprise and Junior with weary resignation. “That’s Huan’s woman, in case you’ve forgotten.”

Ikki gave him a look that might have killed a man less hungover. “Excuse me? I am nobody’s woman but my own. I’ll thank you to mind your own business.”

“And a good morning to you, too,” Junior said, giving him that look, that look of Dad’s that said _you are such a disappointment_. “Although it’s closer to good afternoon, if we’re getting technical.”

“Where’s Huan?”

Junior flicked up that one sarcastic eyebrow. “Up on the mountain, of course. What part of you thinks he would come down to all of this?” He gestured around at the chaos.

That made perfect sense, of course, although damned if he was going to admit it. “So that’s the deal, huh? You ditch Huan and come on to his girlfriend? I saw you, you know. With the hair thing.”

“The…hair…thing. Ah. Always so erudite.” Wei wanted to slug him in his condescending damn face.

“Tar? Tar man?” The little boy patted Junior’s head to get his attention and he looked up at him, his face gentling into a smile. He reached up and put his hands around his waist before swinging him high into the air and then letting go of him for a second, the boy giggling as he caught him securely and settled him onto his hip.

“Goba, this is Wei. He’s my brother, like Huan is. Wei, please say hello to Goba.” Junior gave him a look that promised a slow death if he didn’t; much as he wanted to kick Junior’s ass he wasn’t going to be mean to the little kid, of course. What did Junior take him for?

“Hey there, Goba.”

“Wei? Tar brother?”

“That’s right, sweetie. My younger brother.”

Did Junior just call that kid _sweetie_? Maybe he was more hungover than he thought. “Yeah, we’re brothers. Lucky lucky me.” He ignored Junior’s death glare. The boy raised up his hands and sent a little puff of air his way.

“Goba air! Wei?”

“He’s like Huan. He can bend metal and earth.” Junior’s tone was even.

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m a bender, unlike good old Junior here, who can’t bend a thing.” Wei clapped Junior on the back, hard.

“Wow. You are a first class a-s-s-h-o-l-e,” said Ikki, and she surprised him by looking pissed off. Wei didn’t know she had it in her; he had never seen her pissed off before. She looked a little lethal, actually. He took a step back. “Do the two of you think you could at least try to act like adults, here?”

Junior sighed. “You’re right. Sorry,” he said, and then glanced at Wei. “Sorry.” Wei wasn’t sure what to make of that. He couldn’t actually remember a time when Junior had apologized for anything; even when they were all kids, before Junior had decided to channel his inner Kuvira, Junior wasn’t one to say he was sorry.

Ikki cleared her throat, giving a significant look at Goba before turning her glare back to Wei. “Sorry,” he muttered. He tipped the kid a wink. “It’s nice to meet you, Goba.” The kid looked at him and laughed; he was a pretty cute kid, all things considered. Needed a haircut, though.

“So what do you think, sweetie? Which soap do you want?” Junior was ignoring him to smile at the boy, who leaned forward in his arms to grab at a chunk of yellow soap, bringing it up to his nose.

“Soap! Goba soap!”

“That one, hmm? And that means I get to scrub you with it?”

“Goba! Tub!”

“Do you have any soft soap that we could use for bubbles?” Junior asked the woman selling the soap, and she nodded and quoted a price. Ikki leaned over to sniff Wei.

“You could use a bath yourself. Where on earth did you sleep last night?”

He shrugged. “Went home with some guy. Door something. Doorjamb?” Junior shot him a quick look and frowned. “Something like that. I don’t know. He seemed nice enough.”

Ikki had gone still. “Dorjee.”

Wei snapped his fingers. “Dorjee! That’s it, thanks. Do you know him?”

Ikki’s smile was strained. “Not as well as Baatar does, apparently.” Junior reached over to squeeze her shoulder. “Go on, say I told you so,” she said to him, but he shook his head and gently kissed the spot between her eyes where her arrow ended.

“Let’s just get the soap for Huan. Didn’t you say he liked the herbal one with the gentian flowers in it?”

Ikki nodded. “Yes.”

Junior leaned forward again and started to barter with the woman for soap. Ikki turned back to Wei. “You know that we don’t allow alcohol on the mountain, right?”

He threw his hands up into the air. “Seriously, what’s the big deal? It’s fine. It’s not like I walk around with a bottle in my hand, you know.”

Junior coughed into his hand with a noise that sounded very much like _bullshit_ before fishing in the weird tunic thing he was wearing for some money.

“Hey, do you think you could lend me some cash? I’m good for it, I just left mine up on the mountain.” He gave Ikki his best smile.

“If you want something to eat I’ll buy you something. We were just going for some lunch after this.” Junior was giving him a look that so closely resembled Mom’s hairy eyeball glare that it rendered him speechless for a moment.

“I didn’t say I wanted lunch,” Wei muttered when he finally found his voice.

“So what do you want the money for?”

“Who are you, my mother?”

“Oh, you’re hilarious,” Junior said, and then glanced at Ikki. “Don’t give him any money.”

“Bossy Beifong,” Ikki said, sticking out her tongue, and Junior flicked an eyebrow at her.

“How about you mind your own business,” Wei said, and wondered if Ikki would bend at him if he planted his foot up Junior’s ass.

“How about I don’t,” said Junior, and he took the bag full of soap from the woman, thanking her.

“Soap thank!” said Goba, his eyes disappearing into his smile. “Hungry!”

“Yes, we’re going to get some lunch,” Junior said, and he put his hand on the small of Ikki’s back and started to guide her back to where the food stalls were. “Move it or lose it,” he threw Wei’s way as he walked past and Wei found himself automatically following. How the fuck did he sound so much like Mom? It was starting to freak him out a little. They walked up to one specific stall and the woman smiled at Junior, clearly recognizing him. “Hello again. I’ll take two vegetarian and two of the camel yak. Oh, wait. Are there red pepper flakes in the camel yak dumplings?”

The woman shook her head. “Not in the dumplings themselves, but in the spicy sauce. There aren’t any in the milder sauce, though.”

“Okay, so one with the spicy sauce and one with the mild sauce.” He jerked his thumb at Wei. “That one’s allergic to red pepper flakes.”

Wei stared at Junior. “Since when do you know that?”

Junior shot him the _you_ _’re the world’s biggest moron_ look again. “Um, since the time you were three and ate some and your lips swelled up to the size of melons? Wing, too.”

Wei’s head ached. “I can’t believe you remember that.”

“What are you talking about? Why wouldn’t I remember that?” He turned back to the vendor. “Tea as well, please.” He fished money out and paid, handing Goba over to a very surprised Wei before taking up the tray with the tea and dumplings. “We’ll never find a table here. Let’s go sit near Blue, hmmm?” With that he handed the tray to Ikki and stood in front of her. “Stick close. I’ll clear a path.”

He pushed his way through the crowd, Ikki following right behind with the tray, Wei on her heels. He had the boy on his hip and Goba clutched at his tunic, his easy trust making Wei feel uncomfortable. This kid didn’t even know him; if he did he probably wouldn’t nestle in so closely. Spirits, he probably smelled like that damn fermented camel yak milk, too.

Several people greeted Junior as he strode along and he nodded and said his hellos in return. Since when was Junior friendly with the locals? Ikki he could understand - she’d always been a friendly girl - but Junior? At one point on their way out of the village someone came to speak to him about trade routes or something and he promised that both he and Ikki would meet with them the next morning. Trade routes? What the hell was Junior doing chatting up trade routes? His muddled thoughts about the whole thing were interrupted by the boy on his hip grabbing at his bicep.

“Big!” he said, and laughed. Wei couldn’t help laughing back, despite the snarling in his brain.

“I need them for bending. Let’s see yours.” He gently groped at Goba’s arm and made his eyes wide. “Wow! Those are some big ones yourself!” He held up his free arm and flexed for him. “Like that, see?”

The boy flexed back and bounced on his hip. “Goba! Big! Wei!”

“Almost as big as mine, no kidding!” He caught Junior’s smile back at the two of them and returned it before he remembered that he was pissed off at him. He dropped the smile and scowled, but Junior actually laughed at that, his eyes twinkling up like Dad’s did when he thought something was funny. Wei couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Junior laugh like this; like he really thought something was amusing, like he was happy. Ikki nudged at him with the tray and he took it out of her hands, laughing even harder when she indignantly sputtered out that she could carry it herself.

“I’m sure you could bend it to Blue if you wanted to,” he said. “Smooth down those ruffled feathers, would you? I’m attempting some consideration.”

“Do you have to come at every single thing backwards?” she said, tilting her head and putting her hands to her hips.

“I am who I am,” his brother replied, and held her eyes, the smile fading off of his face. “I can’t be anyone different. Not even for you.” He looked, in that moment, sad and worn down; exhausted, quite frankly, and with a bit of a jolt he remembered that Junior had spent ten years in prison.

“Was it hard?” he asked, before he could stop himself. At Junior’s arched eyebrow he fumbled a bit. “Um, you know. Prison, I mean.”

Junior swung slowly to face him, shaking his head and scoffing. “It was prison, Wei, not a country club. It’s meant to be hard.” He glanced towards the river and let out an explosive breath, grimacing, before turning back to face him. “What, do you think I was popular or something? You think the people in there appreciated my brains? Or hey, maybe they felt all warm and cuddly about the fact that I came from a famous family, hmmm? Treated the rich little Beifong baby with kid gloves? Oh, that gets you all kind of special consideration in there.” His laugh was half a snarl, viciously bitter. “Being the plaything of a dictator gets you lots of points, too, especially one that took out half of their city. Not to mention the fact that my aunt - you know, the one who came to visit me every week? - was the Chief of Police and was indirectly responsible for putting most of them in there in the first place. Oh, they just loved that. They never tried to take it out on me, no, not at all. Why would you think so? Nah, prison, it was just ten years of jolly good fun!” He slammed the tray down to the ground next to Blue and his hands clenched into fists. “What, don’t tell me you actually care now. Not Wei Beifong, famous pro-bender, living it up in Republic City. Most Valuable Defensive Player in the league, two years running. Couldn’t be bothered to come and see his dirty family secret, but whatever, right? Hey, never you mind about it. You just keep telling yourself that it wasn’t so bad for me.”

“Baatar,” Ikki said, putting a hand on his arm.

“You’re the one who did what you did,” Wei said, disliking the defensiveness he could hear in his own voice. “That’s not my fault.”

“You’re right. You are one hundred percent right. Absolutely everything is my fault.” With that Junior spun around and walked away, long legs moving him quickly towards the river.

“What is wrong with you?” Ikki turned a furious gaze his way. “Why would you say that to him?” Goba squirmed down from his arms and trotted after Junior, scurrying as fast as he could. He called out and Junior stopped, turning around to crouch down, holding his arms out. Goba ran straight for him and Junior scooped him up, standing and burying his nose in the boy’s hair.

“I didn’t mean anything,” he said, but Ikki wasn’t having it.

“Of course you did,” she said, her hands on her hips. “You meant to piss him off and hurt him. Well. Good job. Mission accomplished. Maybe I should give you a round of applause or something.”

“No need to get all worked up about it.” He turned away from her to contemplate his brother, holding Goba in his arms and speaking to him, both of the boy’s tiny hands on his cheeks. “It’s just family stuff.”

“I’ll give you family stuff right upside your ass,” she said, and leaned forward to poke him in the meat of his upper arm, mouth drawn into a thin red line. “Seriously. You know, you can stay down here until you…” She trailed off before scoffing. “I was going to say go home, but I don’t even know when you plan on doing that. Or even how you are planning on doing it. I hope you didn’t assume that either Yung or I was going to take you back to Republic City because we’ve got better things to do than play taxi service for you.” She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head incredulously. “You don’t even have a plan, do you? Got your shorts in a twist to come up and have it out with your brother and never once stopped to think about the fact that we’re working up here and don’t have time to hold your hand while you get drunk and throw temper tantrums.” She pointed her finger right into his face. “Because newsflash! We are busy up here and your brother is working his ass off! The last thing he needs to deal with right now is you.”

“Hey, why don’t you mind your own business!” Now his hands were on his hips; he was starting to get pissed off at her.

“This is my business! If it is happening at my temple then it is my business!”

Wei scoffed. “Your temple! Since when did you give a shit about anything except having a good time?”

Ikki gazed at him for a long moment, rocking back on her heels and dropping her hands. “You don’t know anything about me. You don’t know me at all.”

“Please.” Wei rolled his eyes. “There are what, thirty or so adult airbenders right now? And you chose to take off with my brother instead of taking on your responsibilities.” He gestured in the general direction of the mountain. “Do you really think anyone expects you to follow through with any of this?”

“I expect her to.” That was his brother, coming up behind him, Goba on his hip.

“Oh, so now you’re coming to her rescue, huh?”

Junior’s smile, when he looked at Ikki, was fierce. “Ikki doesn’t need rescuing. She can handle herself.”

“You sure about that?” Her eyes were on his brother, one eyebrow raised.

“I’ve been sure of it since my first day up there.” He raised an eyebrow back at her. “You’ve got this. All of this. I know you do.”

She shook her head with a smile. “Irresponsible Ikki. You know what they all say about me.”

Junior lifted up one shoulder in a small shrug. “You know what they all say about me, too. So what?”

She huffed an explosive breath. “You’re still bossy.”

“And you’re still scatterbrained. What’s your point?”

“I don’t even know what my point is any longer,” she said, throwing her hands into the air. “I’m just not sure…” she trailed off as Junior started to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“You are,” he said, and leaned forward to kiss the tip of her arrow again, between her brows. "Little bird, getting her feathers all ruffled." He pulled back to grin at her and she broke into reluctant laughter, tilting her head and trying to look stern, shaking her finger.

“Big jerk, that’s who you are.”

“Never denied it,” he said, his eyes softening, running the backs of his fingers gently along her jawline. It suddenly clicked into place for Wei.

“Oh shit. You’re fucking her!”

Both of them turned to glare at him, and Junior cut his eyes down to the top of Goba’s head. “Watch your language,” he said, his jaw tightening.

“I can’t believe you! I thought maybe you were just sort of flirting, but you’ve actually fu-” a quick glance at Goba and he swallowed the word “-actually done it.”

“And I told you already, it’s none of your business.” Ikki’s eyes were flashing.

“Does Huan know?” Wei’s lip curled up.

“Huan knows,” said his brother. He looked back at Goba. “Hey, do you know where Blue’s saddle bags are?” At the boy’s wide-eyed nod, he smiled. “There are some moonpeaches there. Why don’t you go climb up and get one for yourself and give one to Blue?” He put the boy down on the ground but the boy just fisted his tunic and leaned close. “It’s okay, sweetie. We’re just talking about some grown up things.” He ran his hand through Goba’s hair. “Nobody’s mad at you. Isn’t that right, Wei?” He shot Wei a look worthy of generations of Beifongs.

“Nope, everyone’s okay, little buddy.” Wei flashed the boy an easy grin. “In fact, why don’t you eat two moonpeaches?” The boy turned his gaze to Ikki and she smiled and nodded.

“Go ahead, Goba.” The boy trotted obediently over to Blue’s other side, looking over his shoulder as he did.

“You need to mind your own business,” Ikki repeated, and Wei realized that the wind that had been picking up during their entire conversation was not natural. It was all her. “And my sex life does not constitute your business. Contrary to popular Beifong belief.” She turned those furious eyes on Junior, who just smirked at her.

“My interest in your sex life was for a whole different reason than his.”

“No shit,” replied Ikki, and you could have knocked Wei over with a feather when Junior actually gave her the same predatory grin he’d seen reflected back in the mirror.

“You’re such a dick, Junior. You wouldn’t catch me making the moves on Ikki. Or Wing’s wife, either.”

At that Junior actually threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, so moral. Like a woman’s ever interested you.” He suddenly leaned in close. “How about Bolin, though? Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you used to steal Opal’s magazines with him in them. Or the way you followed him around with your tongue hanging out the first time he came to Zaofu.”

To his everlasting horror, Wei felt his face heat up. “Fuck you, Junior.”

Ikki’s eyes were practically saucers, they’d gone so big. “Whoa! Bolin? You…Bolin? Our Bolin?” She put her hand to her mouth. “Did you and Bolin…” she trailed off and gasped as his face got even hotter. “Wei! You didn’t!”

“Shit.” Junior was shaking his head. “You horny little fucker.”

“I didn’t fuck him!” Wei shouted. “It wasn’t like that!”

Ikki still had her hand to her mouth. “No way. I don’t buy it. Not Bolin. No. He’s not the type. He’d never do that to Opal.”

“We were drunk. It was just a kiss. I sent him home after that. I doubt he even remembers.” Wei crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

“You got Bolin drunk and came onto him. Nice. Really nice. Keeping it classy, Wei.” Junior was disgusted. “That guy is like an overgrown baby. I can’t fucking believe you would take advantage of him like that. And I know for damn sure Opal doesn’t know anything about it or else you wouldn’t be standing here alive and whole.”

Wei squirmed uncomfortably. “I was drunk.”

“That’s not an excuse,” Junior said. He was looking at Wei the way he used to when they were kids and Wei had fucked up, one lip curled up, disdainful. “Did you ever stop to think how Bolin was going to feel about it the next day? It would have torn him up. He doesn’t have a dishonest bone in his body.”

“Oh. Right. This from the guy that was going to send him to one of those camps.”

Junior’s eyes went hard. “Sending him to one of those camps saved his life, you dumb fuck. You think Bolin would have stayed long at one of those? He’s a lavabender, Wei. I knew he would have gotten out. If he had stayed with Kuvira she would have killed him. That’s what she did to people she considered disloyal, you know. She was judge, jury and executioner. She wouldn’t have hesitated for a second.”

He could feel his temper fraying. “You let him get blown up by spirit vines! On that train! He escaped no thanks to you!”

Junior got right into his face. “No. I let the guards who were up my ass twenty-four seven believe that he had died there. I didn’t for one minute believe he was going to die on that train. Especially not with Varrick there. If there was ever a man who would do anything to survive it’s that prick.” He pulled himself back and shoved up his glasses. “I was hoping that Kuvira would let it go but she wanted to see bodies. She wanted Varrick back, too. She still had use for him.” He swung back and glared at Wei. “I did what I could.”

“Oh, so now you’re a hero?”

“I’m not a hero. I’m a survivor. It’s not the same thing at all.” He reached out a hand and grasped Wei’s shoulder. “I know who I am. Do you know who you are?”

Wei knocked his hand away and shoved him in the chest, hard. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Junior put both hands up and backed off. “Whatever. Just eat your lunch. You think you can manage that without a taking a drink or fucking someone’s husband?” He turned away to walk over towards Blue and with a growl of rage, Wei threw himself at his back, hitting Junior full on and knocking him to the ground. Junior swung a leg up and over, twisting Wei over and underneath him. Wei was shocked to find himself securely pinned.

“Act your age, you little shit. I told you, I’m not going to fight a bender. I’m not suicidal, thanks very much.” Junior shook his head. “Go walk it off or something. Drink it off. At this point I don’t care.”

Wei struggled under him. “I could kick your ass even if I weren’t bending.”

“Fine. You’re the man, Wei. You’re the ass-kicking man. Now that we’ve cleared that all up can I go and eat my lunch? It’s probably cold by now.” Junior removed his forearm from his throat and stood up, glancing over at Ikki. “Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t start it.” As he started to stand up Wei shot his own leg out, kicking him behind the knee. Junior went down again with a grunt of pain.

“Fuck you,” Wei gritted out.

“Knock it off, damn it.” Junior stood again, wincing a little as he tested out his leg. Wei sprung up and his head gave a sickening lurch, causing him to stagger and his stomach to roil. Junior frowned at him. “What’s the matter? You’ve gone pale.”

Wei threw himself at Junior again, “Fine! No bending then!” He took a swing, which Junior easily leaned out of. The next swing he took Junior sidestepped and then looked at him, that damned sneer of his on his face. Wei grunted and lashed out with his leg, which Junior easily deflected away with his own leg.

“Wei! Stop that right now!” Ikki tried to get between them and Wei bent at her, a little twitch of the earth that caught her unawares and sent her sprawling to the ground. He ignored it to take another swing at Junior’s face.

“Fine,” Junior said, and before he realized what was happening Wei went flying back, his right cheekbone flaring with sudden pain. With a howl he threw himself at his brother, only to get a flying kick to the side of his head that knocked him to his knees. Up he went again; this time he got a blow to the stomach that caused him to gag before he pulled himself back up. A quick jab at Junior’s face was deflected by his hand and the other hand swung around to slap him on the opposite side of his head. He shook his head to clear it, coming in again with another kick only to get Junior’s boot into the deep muscle of his thigh. That one hurt, and he staggered back. “Are we done yet?” Junior was grim, hands held up, fists at the ready. “I’m telling you, I learned to fight in prison. They fight dirty there. You do not want me to come at you that way. Drop it, Wei.”

“Fucker,” Wei shouted, and went for him again. Before he could even figure out what was happening there were a quick succession of blows; to his head, one upside the jaw, a kick to the abdomen and suddenly he was spun around and took a punch to the kidney. That hurt so badly that he dropped to his knees, gasping for air. “Uh,” he said, and then everything in his stomach came up.

“Vaatu’s left nut,” Junior muttered, and then two strong hands pulled him away and lay him flat on his back. “You stupid infant.” Junior pried his eyes open, glaring down at him. “Ikki, come and listen to him breathe. Do you think it’s possible that he’s got mountain sickness? Even if he were hungover he should be able to fight better than this. He’s a Beifong.”

“Ow. Why did you punch me in the kidney? That really hurt,” Wei moaned. “Oh shit, I feel sick.” He turned his head to the side and despite the fact that he thought he’d brought everything up already, he managed a little more.

“Owie? Wei owie?” Little Goba was standing there. “Tar. No hit, Tar.”

Junior reached an arm out to him. “I know. No hitting is right, Goba. I was just trying to make Wei stop hitting me. Now that he’s stopped I won’t hit any more. I promise.”

Ikki had her ear close to his mouth. “I think he is sick.” She exchanged a glance with Junior. “Well, that could explain his behavior.”

Junior rolled his eyes. “Trust me, he’s been behaving this way his whole life. But it probably didn’t help.”

Ikki put a gentle hand to his chest. “Wei, listen to me. Sometimes people who come all the way up here quickly like you did on Spike get sick. The air here is thin if you aren’t used to it. I’m going to help you breathe for awhile, okay? It’s not going to feel good at first, but it will help, so stick with me.”

“Also, just so we’re clear? If you ever bend at Ikki again breathing will be the least of your problems.” As Wei squinted up at his brother’s expressionless face Ikki carefully moved air into his lungs. He started to sputter and struggle, but Junior put his hand on his shoulder. “Be still. You’re sick. Be a good boy and let Ikki help you.” His other hand slid around Wei’s head to cup it and he sighed. “Spirits, Wei. You’re a mess.”

“Owie? Wei?” Goba was leaning over him anxiously.

“Yeah, his cheek is bleeding a little. We’ll fix it, don’t worry.”

“Owie. Bad.” Goba leaned into Junior.

“It is. There won’t be any more hitting now.” Junior sighed again before looking down at him. “Goba’s still got bruises from his own family, Wei. This was not something he needed to see. We’re done now, are we clear?”

Ikki shot Junior a quick look. “He’s got what?”

“I saw them when I was bathing him. According to him it was his father.”

“Owie. Da.” Goba’s chin trembled.

Wei reached out and took the boy’s tiny hand in his and squeezed it gently. Ikki was still pushing the air into his lungs; it felt wrong, somehow, and the only way he could stop thinking about the pain in his kidney was to try to focus in on what she was doing. He closed his eyes.

“Infant,” Junior murmured, and took his hand off his shoulder to smooth his hair back off his brow. Wei felt a tear escape his closed eyelid. “What happened to you?”

 _You left us_ , he wanted to say, but Ikki was still pushing the air in and out of his lungs and and he couldn’t.

“Is everything all right?” Wei opened his eyes to see an elderly woman peering down at him, one hand on Junior’s shoulder.

Junior glanced up at her and smiled. “Ah, Auntie. This is my younger brother, Wei. He’s got mountain sickness, so Ikki’s helping him breathe a little.”

“Hmmm. Interesting. And that cut on his cheek, did that come from the mountain sickness too?” She gave Junior’s head a gentle thwack with one of her fingers. “You boys shouldn’t fight, especially not in front of the little one. Ikki, are you just giving him more air?”

Ikki shook her head. “There were books written about it, my father had them with him when we were up here when I was a child. You have to change the air with your bending in order to ease the sickness. Airbenders do it without thinking about it, but when we came up here we had all of those brand new benders and they didn’t have much in the way of skills yet. A few of them got sick, including my mother. So I learned how to do it then. I’ve taught Yung as well. Speaking of which, I need to tell him to keep an eye out. I don’t know why, but it sometimes takes a day for it to show up, if it does. Not everyone gets it.” She pulled back her hands and nodded at him. “Okay, try breathing on your own for a bit. Take it easy, though, okay? You are going to need to rest for the next couple of days. And by rest I mean no partying, either. Not unless you want to get sicker. Here, let Baatar help you sit up.”

Junior eased him up slowly, and his head swirled a little. “I thought I was just hungover.”

Junior snorted at that. “I’ll bet. Wei, this is Jinpa. She’s the village weaver.”

He managed a little smile through the pounding in his head. “I’m sorry I can’t bow, Auntie. It’s very nice to meet you.”

The woman returned the smile. “Polite manners like your brothers, I see. Not that anyone would mistake the three of you for anything but brothers. You do all resemble each other, don’t you?”

Wei grinned. “There’s one exactly like me back at home, too.”

“Twins. Identical ones. Kept my mother on her toes, for sure.” Junior’s hand was on his back, supporting him. “We’ve got a sister, too. Opal. In between Huan and Wei, here.”

“Well now. I actually came because I have something for our Goba, here.” She smiled at the boy and waved the large sack made of brightly colored patches that she had in one hand. “I have a gift for you, little one.”

“Goba?” He was eyeing the bag with a little suspicion.

“Yes, for you.”

The boy turned to Junior. “Tar? Goba?”

Junior smiled at him and nodded at the bag. “It’s okay. Jinpa Auntie wants to give you a gift. You can take it.”

The boy stepped forward a little hesitantly to take the bag. “Goba?” He looked up at the woman like he expected her to take it back. She brushed a gentle hand across his cheek.

“It’s a gift, little one. For you to keep. Something that belonged to my Goba, when he was your age.”

“Goba?”

“Yes, I had a little boy named Goba too, once upon a time.” The woman looked sad, and met Junior’s eyes. “Maybe this one will have better luck than mine did.”

“I’m so sorry, Auntie.”

She sighed and then smiled again at the boy. “Open it up and see what is inside!”

The boy opened the drawstring and peered inside. With a little squeal of joy he pulled something out of the bag. It looked to be a wooden carving of an air bison, painted in the proper colors. The paint was a bit faded and chipped - the toy had clearly been played with - but the boy immediately ran and held it next to Ikki’s air bison’s face. “Blue! Blue!”

Ikki laughed. “It looks just like her, doesn’t it!” Goba ran back and took the bag from the woman’s hands, dumping the contents onto the grass. It was full of the carved animals; Wei saw a goat gorilla, a camel yak, a badgermole and what he thought might be a flying fishopotamus. There looked to be about twenty or so of them. The boy was overjoyed; he kept picking them up and running back to Junior, who was identifying them all by name, a big smile on his face. Wei couldn’t help but stare at him. Junior had his old smile back, the big happy goofy-looking grin that Wei remembered from the time he was still just a kid.

“What do you say to Jinpa Auntie, Goba?” Junior prompted the boy with a nod towards the woman.

“Thank! Thank! Thank!” The boy ran and threw his arms around her thighs, hugging her for all he was worth. The woman chuckled and leaned over a bit stiffly to return the hug. “You’re welcome, little one. I hope you have many fine adventures with them.”

“Are you sure?” Junior asked, and the woman nodded.

“Toys are meant to be loved and played with. I had thought to save them for him, but…” and here her eyes filled up, “…he’s never coming back, and I just need to accept it and move on.”

Junior heaved himself up to wrap his arms carefully about the older woman. “I’m so sorry, Auntie,” he said, and Wei’s jaw dropped. Junior had never been the huggy type, even when they were all kids. But that was just it, wasn’t it? Junior had left Zaofu when he and Wing were just thirteen; he’d been gone for fourteen years now, longer out of his life than in it. How well did he know him, anyhow? He remembered Junior being tall, always with those glasses sliding down his nose, always getting more than his fair share of Dad’s attention. Junior’d always been pretty bossy, though, and that hadn’t seemed to change much. He’d always spent a lot of time with Huan, too. When he left Zaofu Huan had wandered for months, disconsolate, refusing to do any art, refusing to come and have meals with the rest of them, refusing to do much of anything, really. It had been Wing that had trailed after Huan, trying desperately to cheer him up. Not that it had helped much. Junior was gone; Opal was off the with airbenders and Huan wouldn’t come out of his room. It’d been up to him and Wing to try and keep the conversation going at dinner, talking past the hurt bewilderment in their father’s eyes and their mother’s fierce determination to pretend that everything was just fine.

“Do you remember the smoothies that Chef used to make?” Everyone turned to stare at him. “The kalenutsco ones, remember?”

Junior flicked up that eyebrow. Well, at least that hadn’t changed. “Sure. Not that I was ever that thrilled with kale, though. It was Opal that really got into it. Why?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, and put a hand to his throbbing head. With a sigh Junior broke free of the elderly lady and walked over towards the air bison. “Here.” He grabbed a rope hanging off the side of the saddle and hauled himself easily up her side. That was different; the Junior he remembered had been clumsy and never into sports at all. He used to get his ass kicked on a fairly regular basis, too. He sure as hell wasn’t the guy who had rained quick punches on him a few minutes back. He watched as Junior slid back down, a couple of blankets in his arms. He folded one up like a pillow and gently pushed Wei down. “Come on, lay down. It’s going to be a couple of days before you feel like yourself again. Rest for a little and you can eat something.” Junior spread the other blanket over him. Wei lay back down, wincing as his kidney made contact with the ground.

“I really hurt,” he whined, and Junior leaned forward to kiss him in the same spot he’d seen him kiss Ikki, right between the brows.

“I thought you were a big tough pro-bender.”

“I wear body armor when I do that,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. Spirits, he really didn’t feel well.

“Just rest now,” Junior said, and stroked his hair back. “I’m right here.”


	20. Ikki: The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts are given and conversations are had.

Three year olds could be a surprisingly heavy when they were asleep. Ikki shifted Goba on her shoulder, wincing a little as his head tipped and his snore was directed into her ear.

“I guess I can give Wei my bed tonight,” Baatar said, his arm around his brother. Wei’s color wasn’t good, and Baatar’s face had that shut off look that meant he was worried. “And maybe you and Huan can take Goba? I can find somewhere else to sleep. We should be quiet, though. I don’t want to wake Tadayo.”

“Is he drunk?” That was Huan, who had materialized from somewhere. His eyes were focused on Wei, fingers twisting slowly together.

“No, for once,” Wei replied, opening his eyes. They were bloodshot. “I’m not really feeling my perky best.” His grin was forced and feeble.

“It’s a hangover combined with the mountain sickness,” said Baatar. “Not to mention he hasn’t had a drink all day and I’m thinking that might be part of it too.” A sigh escaped. “Could you give me a hand?” Huan nodded and slid his arm around Wei’s other side.

“I’ve got a better idea, Baatar.” Sung-Ki said, his arms full of boxes that Yung was bending down from Blue’s saddle. “The room next to mine was Lu’s. He’s not coming back and it’s clean. Bed’s made, too. Good a place as any for your brother to bunk. I can keep half an ear open if he needs anything.” Sung-Ki smiled slightly at Wei. “I’m Sung-Ki, by the way. You need anything tonight, just give a shout. I’m a light sleeper.”

“Go on and take care of him, Ikki. We’re all unloaded here, I’ll get Blue up to her cavern and get her saddle off of her, make sure she’s got something to eat.” Yung nodded down at her.

“Oh, would you? Thanks, Yung.” He gave her a little salute and slapped Blue’s reins, taking her up and away from the main ledge. Ikki peered at Wei. “Listen, why don’t we switch? Huan, do you think you could take Goba to bed? That way I can give Wei another air treatment.”

Huan nodded. “What do I do?”

“Just take off everything but his shirt and slide him on in, it’s fine. His doll is there, just tuck him in with it and I’ll bet he won’t even wake up.” Baatar glanced down at Wei with a frown before looking back at Huan. “We got your soap, by the way. Enough to last and some for your hair as well. I found some of those nutcakes you like, too.”

“Oh!” said Huan, and then he frowned a little. “But I didn’t even ask for those.”

“Hey, that’s what brothers are for. You don’t need to ask.” Baatar caught his eye and smiled. “I know how much you love them. They’re in my pack. If you slide it off of me you can take them.” He shrugged one side of his pack off and Ikki helped him untangle it, handing it over to Huan while still juggling Goba in her arms. “There might be something else for you, too.” Baatar waggled his finger at the bag. “Go on, take a look.”

Huan stood for a moment, torn between letting go of Wei and opening up the bag. Kwan neatly solved the dilemma by easily taking Wei away from both of his brothers, picking him up princess-style. Wei squeaked. Everyone ignored him. “I was there when he bought it.” Kwan nodded down at Huan with a smile. “It’s something else.”

Huan reached into the bag and rooted around, frowning a bit. “Is it the furry thing?” At Baatar’s nod, he carefully pulled out a hat. It was one of the traditional hats they wore up here; a round cap that was lined with wool and pulled low on the head, with four petals of fur that could be worn up or down depending on the weather. Huan’s hat was special, however. For one thing, the fur had inexplicably been dyed a lurid purple color; the brocade on the crown of the hat was violent green with a vivid blue and orange circular pattern on it. The sides of the hat had been made of a bright pink brocade that was patterned with red flowers as well as a wildly clashing flock of multicolored birds. It had been decorated with waving lines of gold stitching all around the hat.

Huan turned it over slowly, carefully scrutinizing it from all sides before he glanced up at his brother, his teeth flashing in a delighted grin. “This is for me?”

Baatar matched his grin. “Apparently the hatmaker’s apprentice made that one. No one wanted it. He practically threw it at me when I said I had just the right person for it.”

Huan bent the hairsticks out of his hair and jammed the hat on top of his head. “I love this hat.”

“I thought you would. The second I saw it.”

Ikki was giggling, trying to muffle it so as not to wake up Goba. “That is the ugliest hat I have ever seen.”

“Wrong. It’s the best hat in the world.” Huan threw his arms around Baatar and hugged him, hard. “I love the hat. Thank you. Thank you for this.”

“You’re so weird,” Wei said, but he was managing a smile. Baatar returned Huan’s hug before reaching over and straightening the hat a bit.

“It suits you.”

“Raava’s kite strings, would you look at that thing,” Bora said, hands on her hips. “Well, the good news is that you’ll never get lost in a crowd wearing that.” She moved forward to clap a hand on Baatar’s shoulder. “Hey, listen, I didn’t have a chance to say anything before with everything else going on, but your village aunties ran me down today and told me they had someone that was willing to come up here and work with me. She’s from one of the other villages, doesn’t have any family left, isn’t happy with her life over there. A hard worker, I’m told. She’s deaf, but reads and writes and communicates that way. I’m willing to bring her on if she’s willing to work. Any objections?” She glanced over at Ikki.

Ikki shook her head. “None from me. I leave all of that up to you.”

“You’re going down for another one of those trade meetings tomorrow, right?” At Baatar’s nod, she clapped his shoulder again. “Well, if I can catch a ride with you I’ll go down and meet her. If we agree she’s a good fit I’ll bring her back up with us. Sound okay?”

“Sounds great,” Ikki said. “I’m really glad you’re doing this.” She looked around the dining area. “Although I have to say, Sonam surprised me. This place isn’t all that bad.”

Bora rolled her eyes expressively. “We’ll see if it lasts. If not, he’s out on his ass.” She peered over at Wei, still being held in her cousin’s arms. “You are just not looking good. Go put him to bed, Kwan.”

Ikki handed Goba over to Huan and followed Kwan and Baatar to Lu’s old chamber, set into the rock. Lu had said he wasn’t coming back when he’d gone down with them to Ba Sing Se; the mountain was too remote for him, he’d been unhappy. Life up here on the mountain wasn’t for everyone, that was for sure. The room was bare short of the bed, a small table and a chair. Baatar tugged off Wei’s boots and got him under the covers. “I’ll go get him some water,” he said, and disappeared. Kwan kept gentle hands on him to hold him still while Ikki helped him breathe. His color started to pick up a little; he’d been awfully drawn on Blue on the way back up the mountain.

Yung popped his head in around the rug that covered the entrance. “How’s he doing in here?” He walked in and peered down. “I’m thinking I can sleep in here tonight. I can just drag my mattress in. That way if he needs help in the night I’ll be here.” As Ikki opened her mouth to protest he waved her off with a smile. “You’ve got to be up in the morning to go back down the mountain. One of the other new workers, Chailai, was a little sick, but nothing like Wei here. She’s fine tonight. You feeling any better?”

Wei was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. “I just feel tired,” he mumbled. Kwan put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You sure?” Ikki tilted her head at Yung.

“Never been surer,” he said, and she found herself, once again, so glad that he had joined her up here.

Kwan helped Yung drag in his mattress and settle it on the floor. Wei had already fallen into a fitful sleep. Bora was right; he didn’t look very good, although she wasn’t sure how much of that was the mountain sickness and how much of it was just how things were with him right now. Huan had handed over the letter he’d gotten from Wu that morning and she’d read it before heading down the mountain. Wu had a tendency to get a little melodramatic in his letters (something that always delighted Huan) but he’d written seriously about their concerns over Wei. She didn’t know what to think about what he had written about Kuvira being informed about Baatar’s whereabouts, however. It meant that someone up here was going behind their backs; the entire thing made her feel sick at heart. Whoever it was, they’d have to go, of course. Huan had said that he’d told his brother and she had been wondering how to approach it while they were down at the village. Wei had shown up and taken precedence, of course, but it had been weighing on her all day. Tomorrow. They’d have to talk about it then. She leaned close to him and closed her eyes, concentrating for a time on his breathing. It had eased somewhat, but it still wasn’t where it should be. She met Yung’s eyes and frowned; he replaced her, putting his face close to Wei’s and concentrating for a few moments.

“How much of it is the alcohol, I wonder?” he said quietly as he sat up. She shrugged.

“Enough, I bet.”

“Well, I’ll treat him anyhow. Better to be safe than sorry.”  

Baatar returned with a pitcher of water and a clean cup he’d managed to scare up; he offered to stay in Yung’s place, but Yung waved him off as well. “Go back to your little boy,” he said. “I’m just fine where I am.”

Baatar stood for a moment next to Wei’s bed, running a gentle hand across his forehead. “Infant,” he murmured, but Wei kept sleeping. Ikki took his hand and tugged at it; with a bit of a grimace he followed her out into the hallway, picking up his lantern on the way. “I’m worried,” he said, and she tucked her arm into his.

“I think it will be okay. Yung knows what he’s doing, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not that. I know he does. I just mean in general. Granted, I haven’t seen him but a handful of times since he was thirteen, but he’s not okay. Even I can see it.”

Ikki stopped. “Wait, how old were you when you left Zaofu?”

“Nineteen.”

“So you and Mako are the same age, then. And you haven’t been back since?”

“Only with Kuvira, when she took the city. It wasn’t much of a family reunion.” He shrugged a little and sighed, running his free hand through his hair. “Walk me to my room and then you can take the lantern up to yours. I swear I am going to get electricity up and running in these hallways soon.”

Ikki kept her arm tucked into his, speaking softly. “Would you keep lights on all night here, though?”

He nodded, speaking just as softly as she did. “Just low level ones, enough so that people wouldn’t trip over themselves. Once the real dormitories get built the plan is to have natural light in through the corridors during the day but they’ll still need to be wired for nights and storms, that kind of thing.”

“I don’t know how people up here handled it. I don’t think I’d ever thought about it before we came up here. It snowed in Republic City, of course, but nothing like it does up here. We had coats of a sort when we were small, but it was mostly to keep us dry. With the wingsuits we don’t even have to worry about that, they repel water. But all of the corridors up here were outside, exposed to the elements. The old airbenders wouldn’t have cared, but for the people who were living here before my grandfather came back and the acolytes, it must have been just miserable to get from building to building.”

Baatar scoffed a little. “Benders rarely do think about the kind of accommodations non-benders might need. I’m sure it never occurred to the airbenders who originally built the place that the cold or the wet would be an issue. Every once in awhile my mother would fire off some idea and my dad would have to take her aside, explain to her that not everyone in Zaofu was a metalbender and that they couldn’t do it that way. And my mother is pretty enlightened for a bender, you know. There are a lot of benders who would never even consider marrying a non-bender, no less procreating with one.”

“The airbenders certainly didn’t, back in the day. My grandfather didn’t have any choice, and neither did my father, though, so here we are.” She grimaced. “For awhile there they were afraid Rohan wasn’t a bender. His bending came later, like it does sometimes. I can’t imagine how hard it would have been on him if he had turned out to be a nonbender.”

“Pretty fucking hard,” he said, his face impassive. She reached up to put her hand on his cheek, feeling the slight roughness of his stubble under her palm. Her body tightened just slightly, but she tried to ignore it.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, and as he turned into her palm and kissed it her body caught fire.

Huan had explained to her once how it was for him; how sometimes every single touch, no matter how soft, felt like a blow. How lights could make his eyes and head ache, how sound could amplify until his ears rang and all he could do was put his hands over them, trying to drown out the noise. She wasn’t Huan, but right now she felt everything; the rasp of his whiskers, the softness of his mouth against her palm, the tiny spot of wet that was his tongue, the touch of his hip against her waist in the narrow hallway.

She took him in, standing this close to her. The unusual yellow cast to those intense green eyes, magnified slightly behind thick lenses. He was warm all over; the gold highlights in his dark brown hair and the tawny shade of his skin, contrasting against the cool bisque of her own. He was bigger than his brother; taller and broader, his body carrying bulk that Huan, with his mother’s slender build, couldn’t possibly match. His innate sense of effortless authority was so different than Huan’s ability to fade into the background, despite his all too apparent oddness. He rarely discussed his time with Kuvira or in prison, but she knew him well enough by now to know that he didn’t need to rely on bending to inspire awe and respect. There was a sense of ruthlessness about him, always lurking under his intelligence and acerbic cordiality and she was drawn to it. People constantly compared him to his father and she knew his mind worked that way; precise and methodical, seeing the big picture and finding solutions to problems. But that streak of Beifong viciousness was always there as well. She wanted to break down that impenetrable wall he kept so carefully maintained around his feelings, wanted to lay him bare before her. She wanted all of the parts of himself that he’d always kept hidden.

“I want you,” she blurted out, and the hand that wasn’t holding the lantern wrapped around her waist.

“The feeling’s mutual, believe me, but I’m not doing it in the hallway for the entire mountain to see,” he replied, pulling his mouth away from her hand.

“No, I don’t mean that,” she said, shaking her head. “Well, obviously I mean that, but I mean more than that, I want to-”

“Sorry,” whispered Nandan as she came out of her room, looking everywhere but at them as she squeezed past Ikki. “Don’t mind me, just needed the head.”

“Oh for the love of -” Baatar cut himself off and grabbed at her hand, dragging her down the hall with him. He stopped in front of his own doorway. He sighed. “Look,” he whispered, “I would like nothing more than to have this conversation and more, but I’ve got a child waiting for me and you’ve got my brother waiting for you. So let’s just not tease each other with it tonight, okay? We can talk about it later.”

She didn’t want to talk about it later. She leaned in and up on her toes, pushing her mouth against his. He kissed her back for a moment; deep and desperate, his free hand cupping the back of her head, before pulling away with a grunt of frustration. “That is not helping.”

“Don’t care,” she said, and tried to go after him again. He put a firm hand on her shoulder.

“Ikki. Don’t tease me. I don’t appreciate it.” He handed her the lantern. “I’ll see you in the morning. We’ve got a meeting, don’t forget.” He quietly pulled back the rug covering his door and then frowned. “My brother’s in there,” he whispered. Ikki craned her neck to look past him. It was hard to see, but she could make out Huan in the bed, his back to the door, next to a ferociously snoring Goba. Junior was curled up at the foot of the bed, little hooves neatly tucked in. His new hat was sitting on the night table next to a unlit lantern.

“Should we wake him up?”

“Yeah, I guess so. I guess he didn’t want to leave Goba alone.” Baatar started to make his stealthy way into the room. “Give me a little light, would you? I don’t want to trip over Tadayo.”

“Go away,” came Huan’s voice, very quietly. Baatar stumbled just slightly in surprise.

“Huan, it’s okay, I’m here. You can go to bed now.”

“I am in bed.”

“I mean your own bed.”

“I am staying in this bed.”

Baatar blinked. “But there’s not enough room for the three of us.”

“You are going with Ikki and I am staying here.”

Ikki caught her breath.

“I don’t…Huan?” Baatar was staring down at his brother’s back.

“That’s what brothers are for. You don’t need to ask. Now go away. We’re sleeping.”

Baatar opened his mouth again to say something, but Ikki stepped into the room and gestured at him to leave. “Good night, Huan,” she whispered, and smiled.

“Good night, Little Bird,” he whispered back, snuggling deeper into the covers. She grabbed at Baatar’s arm and tugged him towards the door. He opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head and put two fingers over his mouth, letting the rug swing gently back over the hole in the rock.

“Come on,” she mouthed and pulled him along behind her. She could practically feel the protests burbling out of him; he would want to stop, to think it over, pick it apart, debate it back and forth. She wasn’t about to give him that chance.

“Ikki…” he said and she just kept going, keeping her fingers entwined with his, letting her desire carry them down the hallway and up the stairs that led to her room. “Ikki, I don’t know why he-”

“No,” she said, and turned to put her hand to his mouth. “No. Not tonight. If you want to spend the whole next week tearing this apart and figuring it out, then you be my guest. But I am not going to do that tonight. Tonight we are going to do it my way.”

He shook his head. “Ikki, wait. Wait.” He pulled back away from her. “I’m not…look, I need a minute. I’m not like you, I can’t just jump into things the way you do.” He took another step back and shoved up his glasses. “I don’t know…I mean, you don’t even really like me, do you?”

Ikki shrugged, and reached for him. “You’re growing on me.”

He dodged her outstretched hands and put his own hands up in defense. “Look, I’m not one of your little fuck toys, okay?”

That stopped her up short, and a wind began to rise. “Excuse me?” Her hands fisted up at her waist. “Oh, you did not just say that to me.”

“Well, what else do you want me to call them? Ikki’s little playthings? Ikki’s little indiscretions? Ikki’s bored and has nothing better to do good time buddies?”

“Wow.” Her lips thinned down. “Wow. Hey, you know what? Fuck you.”

“I get it. It’s your thing.” He flicked his hand to the side. “It’s a free world, I know that. You can do as you please, you are a grown woman.”

“Too fucking right I am.” Her wind sent some of the papers on the desk skittering across the floor.

“I’m not here to stop you. But I’m not one of those people, okay? I’m not…I told you, I have actual feelings for you. More than wanting to fuck you and then move on to someone new.” He yanked the glasses off of his face and waved them around, clapping his other hand over his eyes. “I’m not trying to fight, I swear it.” He moved his hand and peered at her myopically before pushing his glasses back on. “It’s…I’m not trying to judge you. Do you really think my mother, of all people, raised us all to be narrow-minded about this kind of thing? My father either, for that matter. It’s not you. It’s me. It’s not who I am.”

“See, and here’s the thing that’s just a little hypocritical.” Her arms crossed over her chest. “As I seem to recall, you had no problems with this earlier.”

His face flushed and he dropped his eyes. “I’m still human,” he said. His fists clenched up and he took a deep breath before he bent over to collect the papers scattered across the floor. “It had been a long time.” He looked up at her. “But please, feel free to throw that back in my face. I can add it to my list of regrets. Why not?”

“So now you regret sleeping with me?” She knew it wasn’t true even as the words spat out of her mouth. He froze for a moment before carefully replacing the papers, one at a time, on his desk. When he had finished he turned to her, his expression blank.

“I do not.” His eyes, in the flickering light from the lantern, were flat. It wasn’t like when he was annoyed; annoyance meant stomping about, shouting, hands waving. He had a bit of a short fuse, true, but it also burned itself out fairly quickly. No, this was anger; cold, hard, implacable. Controlled. “I apologize for calling your past sexual partners little fuck toys.” He crouched down and retrieved one of his pens from under the desk, carefully placing it on top of the papers and then stood up to walk out of the room. She stood there for a moment, her mouth sliding open. The situation had somehow gone completely wrong. She dashed after him.

“Wait! Wait! Where are you going!” She caught up with him and put her hand on his arm. “Baatar! Wait, look, can we talk about this?” He turned to look at her again, and she brought her other hand up to his chest. “I can see you’re angry-”

“I’m going to go walk it off,” he said, his tone clipped and measured. “So how about you let me do that.”

“Oh, please don’t. Please. Don’t go.”

He closed his eyes. “Ikki.”

“No, look, you don’t have to go.” She tugged at him, desperate to keep him from walking out. “Come and sit with me, please? Okay?” She moved herself closer to him. “Please?” She could see, through his cold, stiff fury, that he was wavering. _He can’t resist me._ The feeling was heady, thrilling; that she could hold that sort of power over him, hold him in her thrall, make him powerless to her will excited her. Jinora had always been prettier, smarter, more spiritual, the good girl that pleased their parents, the airbender that was always held up as the perfect example. Had Jinora ever held this kind of sway over anyone? Not even over Kai, Ikki was sure.

He swallowed and opened his eyes. “You can’t just…” He shook his head. “I’ve walked this road before, with a woman who didn’t love me. I can’t do this again. Do you understand me? I can’t.”

Ikki stared at him, her mind reeling. “Are you…?” She shook her head. “No. I’m nothing like Kuvira.”

His smile was bitter. “You sure about that?”

She stepped back, her hands dropping away from his. “How could you even say it?”

He looked at her for a long moment. “You know you can get me to do whatever you want me to. You know you don’t love me. I’m up here, building this temple for you, sharing your bed even though I swore to myself I wouldn’t sleep with anyone who didn’t love me. Sounds pretty familiar to me.”

“That’s not fair. I’m certainly not trying to take over the Earth Kingdom! I don’t even want to take over this damned temple. And for the record, I have never hit anyone in my life. I’ve never used my bending for anything but self-defense and even that’s been rare.”

He was unmoved. “You know how I feel about you. I’ve told you. You know how I feel about casual sex. And you are coming on to me, all the time.” He put up a hand. “I’m not blaming you for my choices. Those are mine. You’re not forcing me to do anything and I’m not afraid of you. But can you deny you’re using my feelings to manipulate me to get what you want out of me? Sexually, I mean.”

She opened her mouth to spit out a denial, to tell him how wrong he was, to defend herself. She couldn’t get the words out, though. Her heart sank. “I…I didn’t mean to.” It sounded pathetic, even to her.

He shoved his glasses up his nose and broke eye contact. “Look, I get that you’re young.” At her immediate noise of protest he held up a hand and met her eyes again. “I’m not trying to condescend. I’m saying, I know that you are young. I’m saying that I know you don’t have a lot of experience with actual relationships.” He scoffed. “I think we’re all in agreement that a relationship with my brother is not going to be considered the norm by anyone.” At her look he sighed. “Ikki, I know you love him, it isn’t that. I’m just saying, the rules are always different with him.”

“You just cannot open your mouth without offending someone, can you?”

“No, maybe not. But at least I hope I’ve become the kind of man who listens to people when they try to tell me how they feel instead of putting my own wants and desires first.”

“Oh, so now you’re saying that I’m putting my own wants and desires first!” She felt the wind start to rise again. He just kept looking at her, his face blank. She threw her arms out in exasperation. “What do you want from me? I told you I didn’t know how I felt about you!”

He nodded. “Fine. I accept that. But I need you to accept that it makes things really difficult for me and stop doing…things…to try and get me into bed.”

“Oh, like what?”

“Like putting on that dress?”

She squirmed a little and muttered, “It’s just a dress.”

He scoffed and shook his head, smiling a little despite himself. “Ikki.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, okay. The dress might have been a little bit of overkill.”

Now that sarcastic eyebrow scrolled up. “A little bit.” He sighed and took off his glasses to rub at his eyes again. “Even my brother…” He broke off, frowning. “He’s putting up with me the same way he puts up with your other lovers.”

“Huan doesn’t put up with anything! He’s fine with it! How many times do I have to tell you that!” Ikki’s arms folded across her chest. “I am really tired of explaining this.”

“I just mean that even he doesn’t see me as anything different from the rest of the people you have flings with. I’m in the same category.”

Ikki opened her mouth. And then shut it again before sagging back against the wall of the cavern, thinking. “I don’t know that I do,” she said slowly. “See you as a fling, I mean. I don’t…” she trailed off, frowning. “I like sex,” she said, and then waved that away, glancing up at him. “Well, obviously. No. I mean, sex...it makes me feel alive. It engages all of my senses.” She gestured about herself. “I feel it all and I love that. I love it. It feels so good, you know? I just enjoy it with people. And it’s not just how it makes me feel, either. I like learning about people that way. Through sex, I mean. It’s like…” one hand came up unconsciously as she twirled a tiny tornado with her index finger. “It’s like a new discovery, every time. Who is this person? What can I learn about them? How are they different or similar to others? What can I learn about them? About myself?” She tilted her head to watch the air writhing in her hand. “Does that make any sense at all?”

He shrugged. “I guess.”

“But with your brother? When I have sex with your brother it’s so intense for me. Too intense, sometimes. When I have sex with people I don’t have a relationship with I can enjoy it for the physical part of it and then let it go. But...it’s not the same with Huan. I can’t...I can’t back away from it. It’s like it takes me somewhere else, somewhere where I’m not in control, where it’s too much. I’m not explaining this very well, sorry. But having sex with you was not like having it with one of my flings, or whatever you want to call them. Not by a long shot.”

He kept his eyes on her face. “Like when you left me the other day?”

“Yes. Yes! I got pulled into the spirit world, I couldn’t pull myself back. That doesn’t happen with someone like Dorjee, believe me.”

He frowned a little, that quick mind of his searching for some sort of rational explanation.  “Why not?”

“I don’t know. I don’t understand it, I just know that it happens. I guess it has to do with my lack of a deep connection to them? Maybe? Because having an actual relationship with people? That’s totally a different thing even when we’re not putting sex into the equation. They’re a lot of work, relationships. I’m not going for that with any of those people.”

“Too much responsibility?” She glanced at him sharply but he was serious.

“Well. Yeah. I guess that’s it. It’s not the same thing.”

He smiled, just slightly. “You’re not really big on responsibility.”

She shrugged this time. “I’m no good at it.”

“Says who?” Again, he was being serious. She scoffed a little.

“Um, says everyone who has ever known me?”

“Ikki. You’ve spent the past four years with my brother. If that doesn’t prove that you are more than capable of responsibility then I don’t know what does.”

She frowned. “Well. I never really thought about it that way, I guess.”

“Huan’s a huge responsibility. I’m not saying he could never live on his own but it would be tremendously difficult for him. He depends on you to take care of him so that he can pursue his art, for one thing. I saw that immediately. There’s no way he’d be able to balance living on his own with the kind of dedication he puts into his art. For another, do you really think he would have been able to go off on his own and travel the way he did with you?”

She shook her head slowly. “No. He knows that too, he’s said as much.”

Baatar sighed. “He’s very self-aware. He always has been, despite what most people think.” He watched her for a long moment. “We don’t have to be someone just because everyone else says we are, you know.” She looked up at him and held his gaze. “You don’t have to be irresponsible Ikki, always running away from everything. I don’t have to be the mad, bad genius, bent on world domination. Maybe we were those things once, but we can change. We can be whoever we want to be.”

“Were you ever really the mad, bad genius, though? Is that what you really wanted? To rule the world?”

He was silent for a time. “I wanted to prove to everyone that I was the best. I wanted to show my father that I was more than he thought of me. I wanted to shove it in that fucking Varrick’s face. Kuvira gave me the money and resources to do what I was doing, but the knowledge was mine.” He tapped the side of his head. “They were my ideas, my understanding, my knowledge.” He scoffed. “Varrick talks a damn big talk, but he couldn’t wipe his own ass without Zhu Li. Ninety percent of the crap he takes credit for is actually Zhu Li’s work. I hated that about him. Still do. He put me down constantly and it infuriated me. It was like listening to my father all over again, dismissing me.” He pursed up his mouth and blinked several times, hard, trying to keep the tears at bay. “My father was kind about it, of course. He never mocked me, that’s not his way. He’s a good man. But he dismissed me, just the same.” He looked back at her, his fists clenching. “I never gave a shit about the Earth Empire, not really. Oh, don’t get me wrong, I was Kuvira’s number one supporter. I made sure that everyone knew her goals were mine. I walked the walk and I talked the talk. I built her that fucking Colossus, didn’t I? I knew about the camps, her threats, the escalating military presence. I’m guilty of all of it. But what I really wanted was for her to love me. I wanted it so badly that I lost myself.” Off came the glasses again. “And look at me now. I’m doing it all again! I haven’t changed at all!” A tear spilled over. “Don’t get me wrong, you aren’t Kuvira. I know this. You are a very good person doing a very good thing up here. It’s not actually about you. But me? I’m just doing it over again, tying myself into knots, trying to make someone love me in return. I’m broken. There’s something so wrong with me and I wanted to make a new life for myself up here, but I’m just as broken as I ever was.”

“Oh.” She gazed at him, his glasses gripped in one hand, his shoulders slumped, his eyes brimming over with tears. She reached forward to gently untangle his frames out of his fingers, putting them on the desk before taking his hand and drawing him back towards the bed. She sat down on it and tugged at him until he sat down next to her, staring at the floor. “I don’t think you were always broken. I think she broke you. And I’m so, so sorry. So sorry.”

He shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know. I’ve been broken for a long time, I think.”

She gazed at his profile, cast in shadows from the lantern’s faint light. “I remember you. From before, I mean. I’ve never said, but I do. I was there, in Asami’s warehouse, when my father and uncle and Korra brought you there. I saw her talking to you, saw your mother talking to you.”

He looked up at her. “I don’t remember you being there.”

She shrugged. “I was just a kid then. We didn’t know each other or anything.” She met his eyes. “I remember, though. I remember your face when Mako told us she was going to fire on us. Korra was already going into the Avatar State at that point and your mother was running for you.”

“She was?” His breathing quickened.

She nodded. “Oh yes. You said _She wouldn’t_ and I remember thinking to myself that you really didn’t know that she was going to kill you, that as surprised and frightened as the rest of us were it was worse for you, because you couldn’t believe it. It shocked me, I was frozen there, staring at you. My brother slammed into me, screaming at me to run, and then I did. Good thing, too. I still don’t know how we all made it out of there alive.”

“Ikki,” he whispered.

She shook her head. “The look on your face. I’ve never forgotten it. I’d never seen anyone look like that in my whole life up until that point. And I’d seen some pretty awful things, more awful than most girls my age had ever seen, for sure. Amon took us and the Red Lotus, too, and that was after Zaheer came to our home, pretending to be someone he wasn’t.” She frowned. “It was me that caught him out, too, found him nosing around my father’s things.” She shifted a little on the bed. “I saw people have their bending stripped by Amon and watched your mother take the poison out of Korra, was in the middle of my city falling down around me. I wasn’t innocent, that’s for damn sure. But I’d never seen anyone as betrayed as you were.” She reached out and took his hand. “It stuck with me, you know? That love could do that to someone.” She tapped at his palm with her finger. “Don’t get me wrong. I have so many good examples. My parents, for one thing. Korra and Asami. Your sister and Bolin, Mako and Wu. But you were so afraid when Korra said she’d keep you away from Kuvira. You immediately crumbled. And then not ten minutes later she was trying to kill you, this woman that you couldn’t bear to be apart from. And I thought to myself - later, I mean - that maybe love wasn’t worth it. Because how could you know? How could you ever really know if someone actually loved you or not?”

“You don’t,” he said, and his voice wavered.

“Your brother, he was different. I knew him so well, we rarely saw each other face to face, of course, but we spent years talking in the spirit world.”

“He’s told me.”

“I knew him. And anyhow, I’d seen him, seen my bracelets before he’d even given them to me when I visited the Tree of Time not long after the fall of Republic City. I’d dreamed about him, even him when he was older, with me.” A little smile at that. “You know, that spirit stuff you hate.” That got her just the briefest of smiles in return. “Besides, you know how he is. We might fight - and we do, sometimes. But he’d never stab me in the back. He’d never betray me.”

“No. He wouldn’t.”   

They were silent, their fingers entwined, both of them looking down.

“My brother, he’s very angry, all the time. Meelo, I mean, not Rohan. He used to talk of nothing but weaponizing airbending, of building strong defenses against potential attacks. He and my father got into terrible fights about it and finally my uncle took him away.” She drew a finger along the side of his hand. “I haven’t seen him in awhile. It took me years to understand what I think my mother always understood, though, which is that he was broken. Is broken.” She took in a deep breath. “He was only five when Amon took us, and there was nothing he could do, of course. He was just a little boy. But he changed after that, went from being a funny little kid to this angry kid, and it just got worse and worse as he got older. I think he needed help but he didn’t get it.” He squeezed her fingers, just slightly. “I don’t think my parents knew what to do. My mother showered him with love and my father was very lenient with him, let him get away with a lot. But it didn’t fix him.” Another long silence. “I think I’m a little broken, too. I don’t…I don’t really talk about it. The things that happened to me, I mean. Sometimes I still have nightmares about it, though.”

“Huan’s told me.”

“He has?” She was surprised.

He nodded. “It worries him.”

“Huh. He never said anything to me.”

He gave her a look at that. “This surprises you?”

“Good point.”

“So what you’re saying is that you are afraid of being betrayed? Of people not being who they say they are?” Those heavy-lidded eyes of his looked so vulnerable without the shield of his lenses in front of them.

“Yeah. I guess I am. I don’t know that I ever really put it into words for myself before.”

He sighed and looked back down. “Well, the good news is that you already know I’m a contentious asshole. I’m not hiding it or anything.”

She smiled at that and nudged him with her shoulder, getting a little smile in return.

“Sounds like we’re both afraid of the same sort of thing.”

She considered this. “I guess we come at it differently, but yeah.” She moved his hand in hers until his palm was up before bringing it to her mouth for a soft kiss. “I don’t really know what I feel about you. I don’t…well. I don’t usually let myself think about that kind of thing. I don’t know if I can give you what you want. But I can promise you that I don’t think of you as one of my little fuck toys. I don’t think of you as someone disposable, not like Dorjee or any of the others. I know that’s not the answer you’re looking for, but it’s honest and it’s the only answer I have tonight.”

“Okay.” He was quiet for a time, but he left his hand in hers. “Thank you for your honesty.”

“I’m sorry it’s not the answer you want.”

“I’d rather you give me an honest answer than the one you think I want to hear. Always.” He met her eyes. “Okay?”

She nodded. “Okay. I give you my word on that. Will you do the same for me?”

He returned her nod. “I...it’s hard for me. I was required, for a lot of years there, to give the answers that she wanted to hear. There were repercussions if I didn’t. I know you aren’t her, but it’s hard for me to get past that. But I will try. I know it’s important.”

She squeezed his hand tightly and they sat together for a time, quiet, both of them in their own thoughts. Finally she stirred and let his hand go. “I guess we should go to bed.”

He started to push his glasses back up and fumbled for a moment before remembering they were on the desk. “I can find somewhere else to sleep, I guess.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Just stay here.” She gestured at herself. “I’ll even keep my clothes on.”

He snorted at her. “I seem to recall that really didn’t matter.”

Her grin flashed. “It really didn’t, did it? What can I say? You’re hot. You know this, right?” He quirked up an eyebrow at her, and shook his head just slightly. “Oh, you are.”

“I hate to break it to you, but I was a really awkward teenager. Not hot in the slightest. Try clumsy and shy and skinny. Girls paid exactly zero attention to me.”

“Naw, come on. I bet girls liked you. Boys, too. Kwan’s been giving you the discreet up and down since he got here.” To her delight, his cheeks suffused with pink. “Are you actually blushing? You are!” That got a little giggle out of her.

“I think you’re mistaken.”

“I think I’m not. He’s been totally checking you out. Even his cousin’s been rolling her eyes at him.”

“Ikki.” The blush deepened.

“Hey, I just call them as I see them. Why not? You’re smart, good-looking, some people like that whole glasses-wearing scientist thing. He keeps going on and on about all of the work you did in Ba Sing Se, too.”

“Stop.”

She spread her hands slowly out in front of her. “Baatar Beifong, Junior. Builder of behemoths, the brains of Zaofu, engineer extraordinaire, chiseled good looks, really nice butt.” She raised one finger up. “Oh, and good kisser. I forgot to add good kisser. Especially for a guy who says he was such a teenage loser.”

“I was a teenage loser. Doesn’t mean I didn’t practice kissing.” He nudged at her foot with his own.

“Ooooh, who did you practice on?” She nudged back at him. “Oh, would you look at that, he’s blushing even harder!” She reached over to pinch his cheek very gently.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he said, but there was no heat to it. “If you really want to know, I practiced with my pillow. There. You happy now?”

Her giggles turned into laughter. “Your pillow? Your poor abused pillow?”

He nudged back at her foot and started to grin, despite himself. “You leave my pillow out of it. It did the best it could.” He turned his head to peer at her. “So okay, Little Miss Flirt, what did teenage you practice on, then?”

She tossed her hair back. “Not a what. A who. Chen.”

Both of his eyebrows scrolled up. “Chen.”

She shrugged. “Air Acolyte girl on the Island. You know how these things go.” She tried her damnedest to look nonchalant but her giggle gave her away.

“Ikki!”

“Time honored airbender tradition.”

“There weren't even Air Acolytes until about eighty years ago. Nice try.” He was grinning at her now.

“Pretty sure that’s how my aunt got started, too. I’d say my father as well, but it’s my understanding that he was messing around with your aunt.” She rolled her eyes. “Which is so weird. Talk about incompatible. I mean, the two of them? I can’t see it, I really can’t.”

“Uh, hate to break it to you, but I’m fairly sure that’s what people would say about the two of us as well.”

“See, that would only be because they never saw you without your shirt off. You might have been a skinny teenager, but you have improved with time. Yowza!” She winked at him and then giggled again as the blush started to make its way back. “How cute are you! I would have never put you down as a blusher.”

“I’m not!”

“Oh, you are.” She leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “Baatar Beifong, Junior, secret blusher. Sorry, my friend, but the cat owl is out of the bag. I now know the truth.” He said nothing, just shot her one of those side-eye looks he did so well. She leaned her forehead against the side of his head. “So what are the chances that we’re going to have sex if we actually get into this bed together, do you think?”

“As a scientist, based on the currently available data, including my growing erection and the fact that you are rubbing your breasts on my arm and are breathing into my ear? I am going to postulate that we’re probably talking about a ninety-nine point nine percent chance.”

“Huh. And people say that scientists aren’t sexy.”

“Just disseminating the facts.”

“I’m not always very good at self-control. You might have noticed this about me.”

“I had observed that, yes.”

“And I really really really want to take your clothes off right now.”

“All evidence would point that way.”

“So um, I really was listening to what you said about me not trying to manipulate you into sex and you had a very good point, I am definitely guilty of that but on the other hand, the whole self-control thing is just...oh spirits, you’re all stubbled, aren’t you?”

“Beard growth. A side effect of being an adult male, as it happens.”

“Oh, spirits, all I can think of how it would feel across my nipples, sorry, I swear, I swear I try to be good, I do, I know you don’t believe me but I do…”

“You do appear to have a healthy and very high sex drive.”

“And I...no one’s ever done that to me before, called me naughty, I mean, or spanked me and I...you liked it too, didn’t you?”

“It did cause elevated levels of sexual arousal. I hadn’t ever engaged in that kind of behavior either, so my qualitative observations were only preliminary ones.”

“So um...don’t you have to do some sort of sciency thing about it? Like try it again? For science?”

“If I were to attempt to replicate the results I would need to collect more data, true.”

“I have no idea what that means but oh spirits, all of this science talk is making me so wet, what the fuck are you even saying to me, please tell me it means you want to fuck me, please, oh please.”

“Note: subject has crawled into my lap and is attempting to unbutton my shirt. Subject is also grinding herself into my previously noted erection, which is making it extremely difficult to observe without considerable bias.”

“You can do whatever you want to me, just touch me please, please touch me, please, Baatar, I’m begging you, oh yes, oh spirits yes, like that, like that, kiss me please, I’m so much better than a pillow, I’m….mmmmm…yes. Oh yes.”

 

He was trembling as she held him after he came; this brilliant, determined man, this creator of destruction, breaker of his family’s hearts. He shook in her arms, his eyes closed. “Don’t hurt me,” he whispered into her hair, his voice hoarse with the tears that were seeping down his cheeks. “Please don’t hurt me.”

“I won’t,” she promised, and realized, as she thumbed his tears away, that she really meant it.

 


	21. Talking to the Spirits: Interlude Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Baatar's turn to chat with a spirit.

He shuffled carefully across the floor, groping blindly in the darkness, feeling for the bed. _I’ve got to get those generators connected to the windmills, this is ridiculous._ He’d laid in bed for a good ten minutes, listening to Ikki snore in his ear, hoping his bladder would let him go back to sleep, but he’d finally given up. He wasn’t even sure what time it was; early, most likely. He didn’t care enough to try and make his way into Blue’s cavern to check the sky, however.

 _Human,_  said a voice, and he jumped, spinning around, squinting around the room. A shape was glimmering behind him.

“The fuck?” He shoved up lenses that weren’t there, grunting with frustration when his vision didn’t clear. In the faint glow given off by the spirit he managed to find the desk and fumble for his glasses. “What are you doing in here?” It was a fox, that much he could see. With two tails, apparently. He scowled. “Beat it.”

 _How did you do it, human?_ The fox cocked its head, its tails lashing slowly in circles that met each other.

“No. No cryptic spirit discussions tonight. Ask me directly or get out.”

_You are an impatient human. How did you manage the patience it took to learn how control spirit energy?_

“Oh, is that what this is about? I’m done with that. I won’t be doing it again, if that’s your concern. Conversation over.” He turned his back on it and started to walk back to the bed.

 _Wan Shi Tong is interested in that knowledge._ The fox moved itself across the floor to stand in front of him. _Wan Shi Tong does not usually interest himself in the ways of humans._

“And Wan Shi Tong is who, exactly?” Ikki’s snores faded as she rolled over in her sleep; both he and the fox froze for a moment until she settled back down, her usual nocturnal noise starting up again.

_The Keeper of the Spirit Library._

“Right, right, the big owl. My grandmother told us about him once when we were kids, said he was kind of an asshole. What’s it to me if he does or doesn’t?” With a jolt he realized that he was having this conversation in the nude. His hands started to creep up to cover his crotch; with an amused snort he let them drop. Not like the spirits couldn’t see whatever they wanted to anyhow, walls didn’t seem to deter them much. Fucking spirits.

 _He is the Keeper of the Spirit Library,_ the fox repeated, as if it should make a difference to him.

“I don’t care who he is. I’ve never written the information down and the weapon’s been destroyed. That’s not to say someone else couldn’t figure it out on their own, but they won’t be doing it with my help. Human or spirit, makes no difference to me. I want nothing to do with any of it. Not any more.”

 _Wan Shi Tong always exchanges information for information. He no longer allows humans into his library. It would be a great honor._ The tails were still lashing slowly.

“See, the way I heard it was that he sided with Unalaq, who, as you might recall, didn’t really consider humankind a top priority. I’m sure as fuck not going to deliver a weapon into his hands. Talons. Whatever.” He took his glasses off and gingerly set them atop a pile of of Huan’s sketchbooks next to the bed. “I’m sure you can see yourself out.” He slid himself back into the bed, carefully shifting Ikki over before gathering her back into his arms, closing his eyes resolutely.

Eventually he slept again.


	22. Baatar: The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some changes on the mountain.

Baatar grunted as a weight dropped onto his chest, shoving him out of sleep. Before he could manage to do much else but open his eyes, his face was slathered in exuberant and fairly slimy licks, which culminated in a tongue that was not Ikki’s swiping into his mouth. “Augh!”

“Baaaaaaaaaaaaaahrk!”

“Gah, Junior! Not in my mouth!”

Another weight onto his stomach; a giggle and a small boy’s face jostled the goat dog’s head over to peer happily down at him. “Tar!” His arm snaked out from under the covers and wrapped about Goba as he grinned.

“Oh, so you think you can just jump on me?” His fingers dove gently into the boy’s side, turning giggles into laughter and barking into yips of joy.

“What the…” Ikki sat up, blinking blearily and yanking up the blanket to cover herself. The bed made a sharp creaking noise as Huan crawled across it to sit next to Ikki.

“I came for my haircutting scissors,” he said. “Should the bed make this kind of noise?” He bounced up and down, listening as it groaned again.

“Uh…probably not?” Ikki yanked her head back as Junior went for her face with her tongue.

“Maybe I should get off.”

“Who made this bed anyhow? Was it you, Huan? Or did-” with the sound of wood splintering the bed shuddered and slammed down to the floor. Baatar lay on his back, eyes wide. “Ow.”

“Uh oh. Bye bye, bed.” Goba was still perched on his stomach, eyes even wider.

“Goba, sweetie, can you hand me my glasses? Do you see them?” Baatar pointed towards the pile of sketchbooks, still standing. Goba shimmied off of him and handed them over, a dirty thumbprint visible on one of the lenses. Baatar tugged at the edge of the blanket, trying to wipe it off. “Thanks, sweetie. Are we all okay? Nothing broken?”

“Except my butt.” Ikki grimaced. “This is not how I like waking up.”

“Can I move?” Huan whispered, limbs sprawled. “Will I break it more?”

“Oh, it’s busted. It doesn’t matter if you move now.” Ikki put a hand to her mouth and started to chortle, nudging at Baatar’s calf with her bare toes. “We killed the bed. Good job, us.”

“Okay, on the agenda today, fix the bed.” Baatar sighed before putting on his glasses and peering through them with a frown. “Ugh. Also, clean my glasses.” His forefinger shot out to gently poke Goba in the stomach. “Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

“Bora give! Good!” Goba smiled happily. “Yum!” He patted his stomach, and Baatar sat up to kiss his forehead.

“Okay, good.”

“I was going to cut his hair and then he can have a bath.” Huan scooted warily off the bed, limbs still splayed. “He can wash all the itchy hair bits away. I hate those.”

“Hey, are you guys…” Wei was standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised. “What the fuuuuu-mmmmuuuuhg-doodle happened here?” Junior bleated happily and ran for him, and Wei crouched down carefully and massaged at her ears.

“You feeling any better?” Baatar yanked on the blanket and Ikki yanked back.

“He’s your brother, leave me the blanket,” she hissed, rolling herself several times in it before flopping across the bed to stagger ungracefully to her feet.

“Not great but better than yesterday.” He glanced at Ikki and then grinned, covering his eyes with one hand. “Hey, I’m a gentleman. No peeking, I promise.” Ikki snorted and shot a blast of air at him, getting a cackle in return. “Wow, try to behave, this is the response I get.”

“Oh, like you care, I don’t even know why I bother,” she said, and dragging the blanket behind her, disappeared into the bathroom. Huan picked Baatar’s pants off the back of the chair and handed them to him. Baatar thrust his legs into them and then stood up, his back to his brothers, buttoning them.

Wei dropped his hand, smirking. “I guess I know where the party was last night…” he stopped and then lurched across the room, grabbing Baatar by the arm. “What the fuck are these?” He put his hand on the scars on his brother’s back. “Are these…oh shit. These are from cables, aren’t they?” He looked towards Huan for confirmation; Huan was staring unhappily at the floor.

“Tar owie.” Goba wrapped his arms around his thigh and Baatar leaned down to pick him up and settle him on his hip.

“They don’t hurt anymore, sweetie. Remember what I told you? It’s okay.”

“Junior.” Wei’s fingers traced along one of the stripes, trembling a little.

“Could you please call me by my name?” His tone was even.

“She did this, didn’t she?” Wei touched his forehead briefly down on his back.

“After Aunt Lin and Opal and Grandma came to get you, yeah.” He flinched just slightly as Wei continued to brush down his back.

“How? I don’t get it. How did she do this? Did you just let her?”

Baatar scoffed. “And what, exactly, was I going to do to stop her? This is Kuvira we’re talking about.”

“You stayed with her!” Wei’s fingers were digging into his arm. “How could you stay with someone who did this to you?”

“It’s more complicated than that. Look, if you don’t mind, I’d really prefer to not have this conversation in front of the B-O-Y.”

“Does Mom know?”

“Mom would do something dumb if she knew.” That was Huan. He had his chunk of meteorite out and was pulling shapes out of it, refusing to make eye contact. “Something dangerous.”

“Which is exactly why she doesn’t know.” Baatar turned into Wei. “Look…not now, okay? Ikki and I have to go down the mountain and you need to rest today. We can talk about it later if you want to.”

Wei’s eyes were furious. “Oh, I want to.”

Baatar butted his head gently on Wei’s. “They’re over ten years old, Infant. The conversation can wait a few hours.”

“I didn’t know,” Wei’s fingers were plucking at him, his eyes filling up with tears. “I should have known.”

“You were thirteen when I left, just a kid. How could you have known?” Baatar’s free hand pushed at the cowlick that had always tufted his bangs to the left, and Wei closed his eyes, burrowing into his palm.

“I knew,” Huan mumbled miserably, fingers deep into swirls of black. He was pointedly looking everywhere but at his back. “Not that she did this. But that she did other things.”

“Huan. It wasn’t your fault, we’ve been over this.” Baatar sighed. “Come on, Ikki and I have to go and we need to shake a leg before we’re late. Wei, you should go back to bed. Huan, I’d rather not take Goba, we’re just going to do a lot of talking, he’ll be bored out of his mind. Can I leave him here with you?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Baatar nodded once and then tipped his head in the direction of the bathroom, raising his voice slightly. “Ikki! Are you just about done in there? We need to get moving this morning!”

“Keep your pants on, Beifong! Or not, but then make your brothers leave.” The sound of Ikki’s laughter floated out of the bathroom and Wei started to snicker despite himself.

“Zip it, Infant.” He fished for his shirt. “Goba, sweetie, Ikki and I have to go down to the village. You stay up here with Huan, okay?”

“Huan, okay.” Goba beamed at Huan. “Huan! Goba! Okay!”

Huan smiled back and gestured him over, putting the chunk of meteorite into his hands and making it shift shapes, much to the boy’s open-mouthed wonder.

“Go lay down before you fall down,” Baatar said, scowling at his brother. “Seriously. Ikki! Come and check Wei for me, would you?”

Ikki came out of the bathroom, fastening the collar of her new wingsuit. “Yes, sir!” She gave Baatar an elaborate bow, which garnered her a smirk in return. “Okay, Wei, let’s do this. It’s best if you lay down.” Wei obligingly settled himself on the broken bed and Ikki put her hands over his mouth, closing her eyes. “I’ll give you another treatment just to be safe, but your breathing feels pretty much normal at this point.” She smiled up at Baatar. “He’s okay. I promise.”

“Just stay there, all right?” He frowned down at Wei. “Can you just stay in bed for a few hours? Huan will be here.”

“You know, all these years, I had kind of forgotten how bossy you are,” Wei managed to get out before Ikki put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

“I hadn’t forgotten,” threw in Huan from across the room. This got a snort out of Ikki.

“Everyone’s a smartass,” muttered Baatar as he kicked the bathroom door shut behind him.

 

He’d been proud of Ikki; he’d backed off in that final meeting and let her step up, discussing the limitations of air bison in terms of weather and speed, smiling to himself as she managed to charm the boots off the one cantankerous village elder who had been holding out on them. Ikki was at her best with people, her natural charisma coming into play alongside a frankly calculated appeal that she used to her advantage. The only person he’d ever seen hold a candle to her was Wei, and Wei had mostly used his charm to get out of trouble, something that hadn’t seemed to change all that much in adulthood. By the time they walked out of the tent they’d clasped hands in agreement with the elders of every single village that had come for the festival.

After getting themselves some lunch they’d hunted down Bora and met the new assistant, Dolma. She was about Ikki’s age; shorter and round of face like many of the mountain people, her long black hair done in the traditional numerous braids, neatly tied back with an embroidered ribbon, small gold earrings dangling from her ears. She had the same rosy cheeks that most of the folk up here had, a side-effect of the exposure to the harsh elements. He’d noted right away that her clothes, while clean and well-mended, were old and fairly threadbare. Bora must have noticed as well; he and Ikki had made a few last minute purchases and by the time they all met up at Blue Dolma had a sizable pile of folded cloth that he assumed was meant to be some new garments. She had an old cracked slate tablet that she was using to communicate with them, and he resolved to get Huan to replace that as soon as possible. Unlike many of the villagers she was wholly unafraid of Blue and eagerly hauled herself up to her saddle, her entire face expressive with her excitement.

Bora and Ikki took charge of her once they got back up the mountain and he went to go and fix the bed. He was glad to note that Wei was actually lying in it when he got there; his color still wasn’t good and despite his bawdy jokes about breaking the bed he had dark circles under his eyes. He’d tried to get him to go back down to the room he was using but Wei refused, curling up on the discarded bedding, talking to him as he pulled out his tools and sorted through what wood he could salvage from the broken frame. Wood was hard to find this far north but he’d had his fill and more of everything being made of metal. By the time he had returned with more wood he’d managed to scare up from the rest of the building site he found a newly shorn Goba and Junior napping with Wei, Huan waiting to help him.

“This bed’s a lot bigger,” Huan had noted as he bent nails for him, and he’d nodded.

“More people to sleep in it,” was all he had said in reply, and Huan had headbutted his chest in the way he did when he was especially pleased.

They’d all trooped down to the dining hall to officially meet Dolma, who waved in a friendly way to everyone, eyes darting quickly around as she tried to follow the conversation she couldn’t hear. He’d stopped off in his old room and carried Tadayo in as well, much to the poor boy’s mortification. Until he got the okay from the healer he needed to stay off those lacerated feet; he was looking a little better, however, although still pretty wan. He caught Bora giving him the eye a few times and figured that little Tadayo was in for some serious feeding up. Bora informed everyone about the meal schedule, showed them where she expected everyone to put their dirty dishes when they were done, explained that she’d always have a pot of vegetarian soup for the taking whenever and tea available as well. She went on to discuss the cleaning of the common rooms and demonstrated how everyone would need to label their clothes with different patterned scraps of material, an idea that had already been suggested by Dolma, apparently.

“You all have scheduled work hours and your time otherwise is your own,” she’d stated, hands on her hips. “Well, Dolma, Sonam and myself are no different. We are not at your beck and call, and I have some expectations with regards to personal cleanliness. In other words, this is not a hotel, people, and we’re not servants. You’ll be responsible for cleaning your own rooms, for one thing, and that includes dealing with your own bedding. We will do laundry, but we’re surely not going to go into your rooms to fetch it. If it is properly labeled and put down the laundry chute then it will get done by us once a week. Otherwise, you’re out of luck. We will be responsible for cleaning the common areas, yes. However-” here she turned her fierce gaze around the dining room “-I have certain communal requirements. If your boots are muddy, you can damn well take them off before you walk into my clean dining room, you understand me? And I don’t know which one of you is leaving all of your shaved whiskers and soap all over the sink in the common head, but that crap stops today. You’re perfectly capable of rinsing down the sink on your own and I expect you to do it. And for that matter, if you miss the bowl? Unless you are Goba here, you clean it up. I had best not see any more puddles on that floor.” She took a deep breath and nodded decisively. “Any questions?”

No one dared.

It became clear, after listening to her speak, why Sonam had fallen so far behind. He doubted he’d ever like the man - too wishy-washy, too whiny, too many excuses - but he was willing to allow that there had been too much work foisted on him.

She went on to introduce everyone to Dolma, writing their names down on her cracked slate as they walked around the room. Huan’s eyes slid to the slate and stayed there; he wouldn’t need to speak to him about it, knowing Huan there’d be a new and improved slate for her by morning. Apparently she was able to do a bit of lip reading; that being said, Ikki’s distinctive Republic City accent proved far too much for her and the two of them merely stared at each other, baffled, before Ikki laughed and wrote something down for her, which got her a laugh from Dolma in return. She showed that she had her own language that she used by moving her hands and fingers to represent words and ideas; once Goba understood that she was actually speaking that way he tugged her around the room, pointing at things and immediately signing back to her the words she was showing him, smiling so broadly his eyes had nearly disappeared into his cheeks. Huan’s strong and graceful artist’s fingers easily mimicked her movements as well, and at her grateful look he ducked his head away, overwhelmed by the attention.

Dolma approached him and nodded a bit hesitantly. She pointed at Huan, sitting across the room with Ikki, and then to Wei, perched atop a table, sassing Bora, his grin wicked, before pointing at him. He nodded; yes, they were his brothers. She motioned at Ikki and Huan, clasping both her hands together and puckering her lips together for a kiss; at his second nod she tilted her head at him and then pointed to Ikki and back to himself before making the same gestures. He wasn’t sure how to answer, but he met Ikki’s eyes across the room and she smiled at him, and then Dolma nodded, smiling, before patting him on the shoulder. He thought about trying to tell her that it was more complicated than that but realized, as a child of the mountains herself, that it probably wasn’t. She pointed to Goba next and then pointed at him; he motioned to the slate and waited for her to offer it. _Airbender, his family brought him to us._ She frowned a little and mimicked handing over coins; he nodded and she smiled sadly, pointing to herself and then covering her ears, shaking her head. “Your parents?” he asked, trying to make sure he spoke clearly, and she closed her eyes, letting her head droop before looking up at him again. “Ah, your parents died? I’m sorry.” She patted his arm and then covered her ears and mimicked the money again. “Someone sold you? Because you were deaf?” He found himself mimicking her movements even though he was speaking aloud. At her nod he scowled and she patted his arm again, showing him that she was small at the time. She motioned around the dining hall and then smiled, mimicking taking money, giving him a thumbs up to show that all was well now. “My grandmother was blind,” he said, putting his hands before his eyes. She didn’t understand, and handed over her slate. _My grandmother Toph was blind._ She nodded and then suddenly pointed at him, stamping her feet and doing exaggerated bending moves and he laughed. “Yes, Toph Beifong. My grandmother.” She nodded, grinning, and then did the earthbending move again before pointing at him quizzically. He shook his head. “No. Huan and Wei,” he pointed to each brother in turn, “are benders, but I’m not.” She pointed at herself and then shrugged, as if to say, _Me either,_ and as he smiled in return he was glad to realize that they were going to be friends.

Sonam had actually managed a large pot of lentil and barley stew for dinner; it wasn’t the best he’d ever had, but it beat about ninety-five percent of the meals he’d eaten in prison, so he wasn’t going to complain. He’d fed Junior some from his own bowl and figured, by the look Bora was giving him, that he’d need to talk to her sooner rather than later about Junior’s meals. Sung-Ki took Tadayo back to his room, Mauja following along to tend to his feet. He’d brought her some herbs from the village healer and she’d left them to steep while they were all eating.

He left Goba with Ikki and made his way into his old room, Junior on his heels, telling Tadayo that it was his room now. He packed up his few belongings and tossed Goba’s dolly and wooden animals on top before shifting Tadayo into the bed instead of the cot, Mauja smirking at him with her usual dry humor. He stopped by the storeroom to gather together some extra bedding, assisted by Amak, who was happily chattering as she carried his box for him, telling him about a friend she had made in the village as he gave up getting a word in edgewise. It was unusual to see her that animated; until Goba had come she'd been the only child up here, and he’d always assumed she was fairly lonely. He made a mental note to talk to Mauja to see if she’d let Ikki and Yung take her down with them when they ferried the workers up and down the mountain. Mauja did tend to keep her pretty close; he knew it came out of how she’d been treated when Amak’s father had up and left her up north but things were different here. Amak would be safe in the village, people knew who she was down there and he couldn’t imagine any of the villagers letting a child her age come to any harm. For that matter, he’d let Goba wander about without any worries, so long as he kept away from the river.

He lay the old mattress as well as the new one he'd taken from the storeroom side by side on the new bed. There was a bit of a gap between them and he'd have to do something about it or else one of them would end up sleeping in the gap, something that he, at least, didn't relish. He’d have to do something about the bedroom as well; Huan’s art supplies were scattered across various surfaces and Ikki was no better. A man should be able to walk across a floor without worrying about what he was going to step on. He’d thrown together a quick bedside table that afternoon and put an unlit lantern on top of it. He wasn’t about to keep his glasses atop a pile of sketchbooks again. Not that they’d be in here much longer anyhow; the living quarters part of the temple was nearly finished, it just needed to be hooked up in terms of water and electricity and there was a woodworker and her two assistants coming in three weeks to start the decorative work on the doors, the latticework on the windows, and the furnishings. He had plans to sit down with Bora and go over what, exactly, a kitchen that was meant to serve a fairly large populace needed. They didn’t have that many people up here now, but eventually the temple would be finished and at that point there’d be people arriving in the hopes of becoming acolytes, not to mention benders. Ikki had taken on Goba; word would spread, and he’d be surprised if they didn’t get more fledgling benders soon. There was no question but that Ikki would teach them to bend, but who was going to teach them their letters and such? At least half of the local workers were either illiterate or close enough to it, Sonam included. They’d need schoolbooks for Goba, certainly. Ikki had mentioned once that her mother had established a school on Air Temple Island; she would probably be willing to send them some books if they asked. Well. If Huan or Ikki asked. He wasn’t about to do it. He didn’t know her mother, but he wouldn’t think she would be all that enthusiastic to respond to any of his requests.

“Is it just me or is that bed a whole lot bigger than the one I slept in last night?”

“Not just you.” He held up a long purple scarf he had just picked up off the floor and waved it at Ikki, standing with her arms crossed in the doorway. “Yours or his?”

“His, he uses it to tie his hair back with sometimes.” She gestured around the room. “What are you doing, exactly?”

“Picking up.” He dumped the scarf onto the Huan pile before wrinkling his nose at a discarded tea cup, the leaves left in it long dried out. He brandished it at her. “Really? Seriously?”

“Hey! That’s my favorite cup! I wondered where that went.” She took it out of his hand and put it down on the desk.

“Oh, no you don’t!” He picked it back up and brandished it at her again. “That goes in the Does Not Belong In This Room pile.” He placed it into the box that had held his things, now neatly stowed onto their own shelves.

She put her hands on her hips. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Ikki, have you ever actually witnessed me kidding about anything?” He made a moue of distaste at a wadded up pair of undershorts, holding them with only the tips of his fingers before tossing them into the Huan pile.

“Good point.” She prodded at a large clump of hopelessly snarled yarn with her booted foot. “I wasn’t very good at knitting.”

He pointed without looking. “Put it in the trash pile, then.”

“Did I give you permission to clean this room and somehow forget about it? Because I really don’t remember doing that.”

He grunted a response and picked up a hairbrush, peering closely at it before tossing it into the Ikki pile. “I can’t stay in here when it looks like this. I don’t understand how the two of you find anything at all. Not to mention, I’d really love to know how you keep out the vermin.”

“Huan gently bends them out, if you must know.” She snatched at the yarn as he tossed it into the trash pile. “Hey! You can’t just come in here and take over!”

He took her by her hips and gently moved her aside, picking up a woolen sock that had something gummy on it. “What the fuck is on this? You know what, never mind. I don’t want to know. Yours or his?”

“I don’t know whose sock that is.”

“Oh for the love of Raava!” He debated for a moment between the Does Not Belong In This Room pile and the Trash pile, finally sending it into the trash.

“Are you moving in? Is that what this is about?” When he didn’t answer she moved until he couldn’t avoid her. “So we’re not having a discussion about this? You build yourself a bigger bed and bring all your things and just make yourself at home?” When he still didn’t answer her she grasped his arm. “Baatar! You don’t get to make up your mind for everyone. That’s not how this works.”

He stared at the ground as it slammed into him; panic. His lungs seized up as his heart pounded, his body breaking into a sweat, words freezing up in his throat as the top of his head felt like it was drifting away, his eyes closing involuntarily as a whimper escaped him. He wanted to run; he wanted to curl into a ball, he wanted to breathe and he couldn't, his fists clenching up as he tried to get on top of it. This feeling, this fucking feeling, he’d had it as long as he could remember, if he didn’t break it, if he didn’t fight it off it would take him over, it would sink its barbs into his mind and leave him helpless. He felt the snarl building in his mouth, felt his body stiffening, his eyebrow going up, knew that whatever came out of his mouth would be vicious; his only defense against this weakness, this vulnerability that had never been safe.

Ikki put her hand on his chest. “Hey. Hey, now. Whoa, what's going on here? Okay, just take a deep breath. It’s okay. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, just breathe, Baatar. Come on, do it with me.” She put her other hand up to cup his cheek. “No, don’t say anything. Just take a deep breath in, in through your nose, come on, I’ll do it with you.”

He obediently took a painful breath in.

“Okay, now you have to let that breath out. Baatar, open your mouth and let the breath out. You have to let the air out. Yes, that’s the way. Now take another one in, through your nose. I’m doing it with you. Okay, now let it out, slowly, very slowly, through your mouth. Yes, like that. No, keep it slow. There you are. Now take another one in.”

He wasn’t sure which of them was more shocked when he burst into tears; hard, wrenching sobs that made him stagger and slide down to his knees, his shaking hands raised to his face, glasses shoved askew. He was aware that she had gone down next to him; she had wrapped her arms around him and was holding him tight, telling him that she wouldn’t leave him, that he was going to be okay. He wasn’t sure if he believed her or not, but he was too busy gulping in air and falling to pieces to think about it too much. Gentle hands took his glasses away and then went back to holding him as she murmured soft things into his ear, comforting things. Safe things.

“I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me,” he finally managed. “This isn’t me.” He tried to push himself up from the floor but her arms were still around him and he didn’t want to shove her away. “I don’t do this.”

“Or maybe you do,” she replied, and kissed him, very softly, on his wet cheek. “You really are a lot more like your brother than people realize, aren't you?”

“I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

“The good news is that you have the rest of your life to figure it out,” she said, and that got a little smile out of him. “C’mere, you.” She stood up and pulled him up with her, staggering a bit before tugging him over to the bed, pulling him down and shoving him over until he was laying down on the mattress he had left there. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and with an involuntary sigh he buried his head into her neck. She was silent for a time, just holding him, waiting until his breathing had slowed and was matching her own. “My grandfather was really into the whole guru thing,” she finally said, her hand starting to make slow circles along his back. “Which he passed down to his kids. My father embraced it the way he embraced everything related to being an airbender. He’s a dutiful man, my father, like my sister is as well.” She kissed his jaw. “I’ve never been very good at being dutiful, myself.”

“I like you that way,” he replied, and she nodded against him.

“Yeah, good thing, because being dutiful isn’t really something I think I am ever going to be. My aunt though…she wasn’t dutiful about the teachings of the gurus, no. She rejected a lot of them, couldn’t be bothered with others. But I think she had a better understanding of the ones she did embrace than my father ever did. She’s a far more spiritual woman than my father ever was, my aunt.” Another kiss. “In any case, there was this one guru who wrote about how anger comes from fear. I’ve never actually read her writings, you know reading has never come easy for me, I just can’t stay focused on it no matter how I try. But I discussed them with my Aunt Kya. I’m maybe not the most introspective person in the world, but I’ve thought about that, the whole idea that it is all based in fear.” She stroked him, lulling him into a weighted peace, his eyes closed. “So what I want to know is what are you so afraid of? What frightened you so badly that you broke down like that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hmmm. See, I think you do know. You just don’t want to tell me.”

“Maybe.”

Another silence. “My youngest brother, Rohan? He’s never seen conflict. Don’t get me wrong, he was born when the Equalists were attacking Air Temple Island, but of course he doesn’t remember. Same thing when Kuvira attacked. He was only three and the air acolytes took him out of the city and then brought him back to the Island when it was safe and there was no damage done there. He was kept out of it, and while Republic City has had its issues during the past decade he was always on the Island, sheltered. They’re only stories to him. But my other brother, Meelo? I told you before, he went through all of it. Being kidnapped by the Equalists and the Red Lotus, having to fight, being on the front lines with your Colossus when he was only eight years old. He’s angry all the time, just furious. He and my father can’t be near each other without fighting. My father refuses to give him his tattoos even though Meelo has more than earned them, he says that Meelo isn’t embodying the way of the Air Nation. Dad sees it as an anger problem, but I think he’s wrong. I think it’s a fear problem.” A rather sad little laugh. “Not that anyone ever listens to what I have to say. Although I think my uncle gets it, which is why he took Meelo away.” She kissed him then, on the mouth, and he fell into her kiss, unable to stop himself, his hands sliding around her to gather her closer. She pulled away, however, far enough to be able to look him into the eyes. “People think you’re an angry man, Baatar Beifong, but I think you’re a frightened one. And if I were smart, I’d walk away to let you figure it out on your own, keep myself apart from you until you came to some sort of peace with yourself.” She smiled then, that heedless expression that he'd come to love, that look that promised mischief, adventure, maybe even a little heartbreak. “Lucky for you I’m not all that smart.”

“You’re brilliant,” he said, and before she could deny it he kissed her, not letting go of her until she started to fumble at the button of his pants, her wingsuit getting tangled around her ankles as she hurriedly yanked it off, lowering herself onto him as he arched up into her, his fingers digging into her hips.

“We should really try and talk things over instead of doing this,” she gasped, grinding and rocking into him.

“Later,” he told her, reaching up to pinch at her nipples. “I swear, later.”

“Later,” she agreed, before dropping down to lay atop him. “I don’t think this is…oh, yes, right there…it’s not good conflict resolution.”

“I don’t feel conflicted at the moment,” he grinned at her, before hooking his leg into hers and flipping her underneath him, hearing a tearing noise. “Oh shit. I think I just ripped my pants.”

“Fuck your pants,” she said, and started to giggle.

“I don’t have that many pairs, I should probably try to save them.” He slid off of her and contorted himself into a hunched over position, trying to grab at them as she laughed uproariously. He squinted and grinned at her, despite himself. “You know, this is a lot harder to do in the moment if you’re a man.”

“I’d say it was harder,” she shot back, her face lighting up with delight as he gave her a long-suffering look.

“It was only the seam, I can fix that,” he said, examining them before creasing them neatly and folding them over a chair.

“You know, most people would just throw them on the floor and get back to business,” she said, tears leaking out of her eyes. “I can’t believe you!”

He repositioned himself and pushed back into her, hauling her hips up to meet his. “I’m sorry, what was that you said?” He pulled back out, barely hovering inside her and his eyebrow flicked up. He didn’t need his glasses to see how her skin was starting to flush or to hear her breathy little moan. The air was rising about him and he thrust himself back into her quickly, her back arching up. “Nothing to say?” Out again, and he held her hips steady as she tried to wriggle herself back onto him. “Our little Ikki, silent at last?” A gust of air suddenly cupped his balls from behind and tugged at them and he yelped in surprise before leaning close to her, her giggles filling the room again. “That was a dirty trick, airbender. What would the gurus say?”

“Who cares?” she said, and she hooked her legs around his waist and jerked him farther back inside. “None of those gurus ever had sex anyhow. Who’d want to live like that? Not me.”

“Celibacy’s overrated,” he agreed, and as she laughed again he gathered her into his arms and kissed her before pushing in as far as he could go. “I have so many years to make up for,” he murmured into her mouth and he closed his eyes as she ran her short nails down his back.

It would be easy to say that it had always been wrong with Kuvira. It hadn’t. She'd always appreciated his brain and his abilities; her reasons for it may have been selfish but her admiration had been genuine. Before things went bad, before she got caught up with being the Great Uniter, they’d had great sex, plenty of tender moments, a real affection for each other. Sometimes she’d been fun; not every memory was a bad one. Over the years in prison he came to understand that it would have been so much easier to bear the memories if they had all been terrible ones. Remembering the bad times didn’t hurt nearly as much as remembering the good times, something which he didn’t think people who hadn’t had a relationship with someone like her would understand, not really. The good times were a could-have-been, a should-have-been that had never materialized because of her unwavering and ruthless dedication to her cause. No matter how much she loved him, the Great Uniter was always going to come first. He hadn’t realized it until that bolt of purple fire had burst his way, ready to annihilate whatever love she may have felt for him for the sake of her own colossal ambition. By then it was far too late.

She would have dismissed Ikki, he knew, considered her a frivolous girl, not even worth a second’s consideration. Most people saw her that way. They were fools. Ikki wasn’t ambitious, that much was true. But she was a keen observer of human nature and she cared, deeply. Things mattered to her; not whether or not an empire was united, but whether or not individual people were sad or hurt or somehow unsatisfied. How many times had he seen her care for his brother? Huan wasn’t easy, spirits knew. He wasn’t easy either. And he was frightened; terrified, quite frankly, afraid that she would decide that he wasn’t worth it, that his many faults were too much to bother with. He was forcing things, he knew, he’d seen the smallest spark of interest on her part and had gone from the man she barely spoke with to moving into her room. It was too fast, too much, of course she had tried to slow things down, figure out what was going on. He couldn’t even blame her for it. Wouldn’t he do the same, in her shoes?

“You can’t ever just lay still and enjoy the moment, can you?”

He turned his head to look at her. She was still wrapped around him, her lips slightly swollen, her body supple and satisfied. He’d made her come three times and if he hadn’t been right there doing it he might not have believed it of himself. “I am.”

She smiled and ran a hand across his chest. “Nope. You’re thinking. I can tell by the look on your face.”

“The look on my face.” He smiled back at her and it widened into a grin as she schooled her own face into a grim and furrowed expression that was clearly meant to mimic him. “I don’t look like that.”

“Sure you do,” she said, and flicked at a nipple with her fingernail.   

“Hmph,” was all he said in return, stroking her hair back with his fingers as she burrowed his head into her chest.

“Oh, question for you.”

“Mmmm?”

“How hard would it be to put a door on to this room?”

He frowned. “Well, if I could get an earthbender to square out the doorway for me I could probably throw something together fairly quickish. But we’re going to be moving out of here pretty soon, so why?”

She moved her head to grin up at him. “Well, because someone is coming up the stairs right now, and we’re undressed and don’t even have a blanket.”

“What? Oh for…shit!” He sat up quickly and felt up on the nightstand. “My glasses! Where are my glasses?”

“Yoo-hoo! If you darling kiddies are all done with your evening exercise then I need to talk to you.” The voice carried down the long hallway into their cavern.

“Wei! Beat it!” He squinted and glared in the direction of the entrance.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I applaud your stamina.” Wei was snickering.

“Okay, not appropriate, Infant! Seriously, beat it.” The bed was shaking slightly with Ikki’s laughter and he jabbed at her with a finger and a warning look, neither of which had any effect whatsoever. “Come back in twenty minutes.”

“Huan told me about the letter that Wu wrote.”

He froze, and looked down at Ikki, who had stopped laughing.

“Huan told me about it as well, of course, but I had no idea he was going to show it to Wei,” she murmured, sitting up. “I don’t know why he would.”

“Oh, I know why. Damn it. Huan has his own idea of familial obligations and you never know when or how he’s going to carry it out,” he murmured back before raising his voice. “Seriously, give us twenty minutes. Is Huan with you?”

“Yes.” Huan’s voice chimed in. “I told him to wait until you were done and you haven’t moved in a while. Aren’t you done?”

“His damned foot thing,” he muttered. “Thanks for nothing, Grandma.”

“You two go away and come back in twenty minutes. Go on,” Ikki called out. “And when you come back bring me something to eat, I’m starving.”

“What, you need time for another quickie?” Another snicker from Wei.

“INFANT,” he bellowed, and the sound of Wei’s laughter faded as he walked back down the hallway. “Go ahead,” he said, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. “But where are my glasses?”

“On your desk,” she said, as she hopped up, leaning down to kiss him. “I’ll make it fast.”

“Fucking brothers,” he swore as he tripped over a sketchbook on his way to the desk.


	23. Ikki: The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers are, as always, brothers.

In the twenty minutes or so before they came back up with the tray of food Ikki had thrown on an old, clean tunic of Huan’s and figured it was good enough. Baatar had gotten dressed again and was fussily making the new bed, avoiding eye contact with her as he tucked around sheets and blankets. She wanted to call him on it - now what was his issue? - but let it go. Whenever she tried to call Huan on something he’d just frown and manage, somehow, to disappear. Baatar, on the other hand, got truculent and usually went on the attack. Bad enough his brothers had decided to interrupt what was promising to be a really nice cuddle that would have probably ended up in a good night’s sleep; all she needed was for him to get snarly with her as well. She suppressed a sigh but he flicked an inquisitive glance her way. “Kuvira was not what I really wanted to talk about tonight.”

“Kuvira is not what I want to talk about on any night,” he replied, looking so utterly weary that she wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

“We could always make a quick escape on Blue.” That got her a real smile in return.

“Don’t tempt me.” He bent his head down to rest it on hers. “May as well get it over with.”

“See, I think that falls under dutiful,” she replied, curling up her lip, and he scoffed a little laughter.

“I’m sorry I pushed too hard with all of this,” he murmured into her hair. “I just-”

“Food delivery!” Wei had a tray in his hands and his most charming smile on his face.

“Yes, he has had shit timing his entire life, in case you were wondering,” he said before pulling away and reaching to take a sleepy Goba out of Huan’s arms.

“Tar? Bed?” Goba yawned, before pointing at his doll perched atop one of the pillows. “Dolly?”

“You and Dolly and I are going to sleep in here from now on.”

Goba thought on this a moment. “Ju-Ju?”

“Yes, Junior as well.” The aforementioned Junior, who had followed his brothers in, nimbly hopped up to the foot of the bed, turned around three times, and settled down with a satisfied little bleat.

“Huan? Ikki?”

“Yes, this is their bed, too.”

Goba’s eyes disappeared into his smile. “Okay! Goba bed! All bed! Say night-night okay?”

“I’ll get him ready for bed. Be right back.” He and the boy disappeared into the bathroom while Ikki investigated the tray. There was some of the soup from dinner as well as half a loaf of fresh barley bread and even some moonpeaches.

“Everything’s in the wrong place,” Huan said, scowling, hands on his hips as he looked about the room. “What’s been going on in here?” His face cleared a little as he bent over to examine one of the piles. “Oh, my stipple brush! I’ve been looking for that.”

“Blame your brother,” she said, her mouth full as she dipped the bread into the soup. “He got a bug up his ass about cleaning up.”

“A buzzard wasp, apparently,” he muttered, and Wei started to laugh, reaching over to snag a slice of bread. Huan made a particular noise between a scoff and a snort, a sound that Ikki wholly associated with various Beifongs, before checking the tea pot and pouring tea for all of them. Baatar came out with Goba in a little nightshirt, face and hands still slightly damp from washing.

“All right, you, in you go.” Baatar held open the covers as Goba crawled in, settling them over him and making sure he had Dolly in his arms. “We’re going to do some talking before we go to bed, okay?”

Goba’s yawn nearly cracked his jaw. “Night night.” He burrowed down into the covers as he got a kiss on his forehead, his eyes drooping shut.

“Are we going to keep him awake?” Wei peered over at him as Baatar lowered the flame in the lamp, shaking his head.

“I doubt it, he’s pretty tired. Little kids can sleep through anything. You wouldn’t remember, of course, but when you were really small Mom used to keep you and Wing in her office in a little pen she’d bent for you. You two would play in there and drop off for naps even if she had meetings or whatever.”

“Huh.” Wei raised his eyebrows. “I don’t remember that.”

“I do,” Huan said. “Once Wing threw a wooden block at the Governor of Yi.”

“Nailed him right upside the head, too. Great aim for a toddler. Dad hustled the two of you out of Mom’s office and laughed for hours over that one.” Baatar grinned.

“According to family lore my diaper leaked all over Firelord Zuko once.” She mimicked a baby in her arms. “Apparently he was holding me when he came to meet me not long after I was born and my poor mother nearly died of mortification. The Firelord just told her it hadn’t been his first time and borrowed one of my father’s robes for dinner, wasn’t bothered at all. It’s still referred to as The Diaper Incident, though.”

“Is your head hurting you?” Baatar was frowning at Wei, who had been rubbing at his temples. He shrugged.

“It’s no big deal.”

Baatar sighed. “Infant.” He reached over and gestured him across the bed, careful to avoid an already snoring Goba, settling back against some hastily propped up pillows, sitting his brother between his legs. “Lean forward.” As Wei did so he started to massage the back of his neck. “You’re a damn mess.”

“Oh, I’m the mess now?” Wei’s head tipped forward and he made a bit of a yelp.

“Ah, there’s the spot.” Baatar’s fingers dug into his neck. Huan stretched across the foot of the bed, curling around Junior, his head balanced on both his brother’s thighs. She’d noticed this before about the Beifongs; they were always touching each other in some way or the other. Even Opal had done it when she came to train with the airbenders, pressing a foot against hers or tucking her arm into Jinora’s. She was fairly sure they weren’t even aware they were doing it; even when they were angry with each other they were touching, connecting physically. She held up Baatar’s tea cup; he reached over with one hand to take a few swallows, giving her a grateful nod before putting it back onto his night table. She settled herself on the bed next to the wall, taking Huan’s pillow into her lap. Baatar had known that Huan always liked to sleep next to a wall, if possible. Of course he had known. He somehow kept these vital bits of information in his head, stored them away, used them when necessary. Usually without any expectation of credit, either, if she was perfectly honest with herself. He did things because they needed to be done, not because he wanted appreciation for them.

“You’re going to break my neck,” Wei whined, but Baatar only snorted.

“Zip it,” he replied, but his look, where Wei couldn’t see it, was surprisingly tender.

“How does Kuvira know you’re here?” He tried to turn his head around but his brother only held it more firmly.

“That’s the two million yuan question, right there. I don’t know.”

Wei thought for a moment. “If Wu knew I’m sure he’d tell you.”

“He would,” Huan agreed.

“Wouldn’t it be an Earth Empire supporter?” Ikki asked. Goba shifted a little and they all looked his way; he just kept snoring, however, and they all relaxed again. “Who else would care?”

“Why would Kuvira care you’re here anyhow?” Wei picked at the blanket, frowning.

“Once she considers something hers then as far as she’s concerned it better damn well always be hers.” Baatar sighed unhappily. “You’ll just need to trust me on this one.”

Wei leaned his head back to look up at him. “So is this out of love or possession or what?”

“She tried to kill me,” he said, closing his eyes briefly. “I’m pretty sure love doesn’t mean the same thing to her that it means to the rest of us.” He tilted his brother’s head back. “Sit still, I’m not done yet.” He started to massage again. “The real question is who could have done it. Based on the timing they would have had to have radioed from here, I’m assuming. There’s no radio in the village and no way a letter could have gotten to her and then back to me that quickly.”

“You got that letter less than a month from when you arrived, right?” Ikki tried to remember. “Was there any way she could have known you were coming up here before then?”

He shook his head. “I didn’t tell anyone I was getting out early and I didn’t make up my mind to come up here until that day. I didn’t tell anyone where I was going, that’s for sure.”

“Not even Aunt Lin knew you were getting out early. She only found out when she went to go and see you, and then she went straight over to the Island to radio Mom. Wing told me later that Mom lost her shit.”

“Why do you think I didn’t tell her?”

“Yeah, I can’t really blame you for that one.” Wei snorted. “Mom would have…” he searched for the words.

“Mommed it.” That was Huan, dryly.

“Yeah, that.”

“I took the train as close as it would get me and walked and hitched rides the rest of the way. I can’t be sure, but I really doubt anyone knew who I was, I didn’t give my name or anything. It’s not like I was advertising.”

“So who was here when you first got here? Ikki and me, for one thing.” Huan shifted and Wei took his hand in his and squeezed it.

“I think we can take you and Ikki out of consideration,” Baatar said. He frowned slightly. “Chol was here, of course. Um…who else? Sung-Ki, Sonam, Nandan, Sangmu, Asmita and Bhuchung-”

“No, Bhuchung came after you did, it was Kunchen who was here before that, he’s from the village.” Ikki leaned forward. “I should write this down.” She slid off the bed to fetch a notebook and a pencil from the desk. “Bhuchung arrived after that, remember? Yung went to get him and Tsomo about a week or so after you got the letter.”

“Right, of course.”

She wrote the names down. “Yung was here as well, obviously. Ban was here, but he’s not here any longer, so even if it was him I don’t know what we’d do about it. I mean, he wouldn’t be reporting any longer, at least. Mauja and Amak came a couple of weeks after Bhuchung and Tsomo.”

“Which is good, because I think it might kill me a little if it were Mauja.”

Ikki leaned forward to briefly press her cheek on his shoulder. “Well, we can at least rule her out for that first letter. So the short list of those of us up here when you got the first letter breaks down to the three of us, Chol, Yung, Sung-Ki, Nandan, Sonam, Sangmu, Asmita and Kunchen. Oh, and Ban.”

“Was the letter from Kuvira herself? Because Huan says that Wu said she’s not supposed to be able to send letters.” Wei tried to turn his head around again.

“It was her handwriting. It was from her. It was very specific.” Baatar’s voice was strained. “She wanted me to know that she knew where I was.” He cut Wei off before he could say anything. “And no, I am not going to tell you what she wrote. It’s not important to any of this.”

She tapped the pencil on the tip of her nose, thinking. “I can’t figure it. Just about everyone was local, either from our village or one of the other nearby ones. Ban came from Ba Sing Se, though.”

“Asmita is from Lhasa,” Huan added. “She worked there with Sung-Ki. Sung-Ki was from the southeast originally but moved to Lhasa about twenty years ago. They saw one of Chol’s advertisements there, she told me once.”

The pencil had migrated into her mouth and was being slowly chewed on. “Kuvira herself never made it this far north, right?” Baatar shook his head. “I just don’t think most of the folks up here cared all that much about her or the Earth Empire. It’s like that for everyone in this region. They don’t even do local politics much, never mind Ba Sing Se politics.”

“They’d care if they were getting paid.” Baatar sagged a little against the pillows.

“How would she pay someone, though?”

“When she left a lot of the wealthier people left with her,” Huan said, risking a quick look at him. “Some of them settled in Ba Sing Se. Even a few are in Republic City now.”

Baatar frowned. “How do you know that?”

Huan shifted, reaching over to gently twine his fingers into the ruff of fur around Junior’s neck. “Wu knows. He keeps track of people who might want to cause him problems. Ones that are rich or have some sort of power, that is.”

Baatar’s eyebrow went up slowly. “Does he, now?”

“He’s smarter than you think he is. You don’t really know him.” Huan met his eyes again. “He’s not who you thought he was.” Baatar nodded at him and he focused back on the dozing goat dog.

“He’s smart, for sure. Not to mention, Mako’s a cop, I’d be surprised if he didn’t know each and every person in Republic City who might be Kuvira supporters. I’m pretty sure between Mom and Aunt Lin they keep up on that stuff as well.” Wei glanced back over his shoulder. “No offense, but the world kept moving when you were in prison, you know.”

“I am aware.” Baatar’s lips thinned. He was taking offense, that was for damn sure.

“Hey, how am I supposed to know what kind of news people get in prison?”

“I’m pretty sure you spent more extra special quality time with Republic City’s low life than I ever did.”

Ikki sighed, resiting the urge to give them both a shove with her bending. Wei and Baatar were like two little boys, constantly daring each other to cross over some imaginary line. “Well, anyhow, if you boys are quite finished sniping at each other I have the list here. Are we going to one up each other or are we going to go over it?”

“Yes, Mom,” Wei said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Baatar thought for a moment. “Who had access to the radio?”

Ikki shrugged. “Whomever wanted to. I mean, it’s not like we had a guard on it or anything. Who was anyone going to radio?” She winced. “Uh, besides Kuvira, I guess.”

“Awkward,” whispered Wei. Huan pinched him. “Hey!”

“So no logs or anything?”

“They could have just falsified them,” Huan said. “Why bother?”

“Yeah, fair point.” Baatar thought for a moment. “But we don’t even lock it down now, right?”

Ikki shrugged. “I just don’t know how we’d keep a bunch of earthbenders out of a room cut out of a mountain.”

“No, no, you’re right.” He leaned his head back against the wall. “There’s how many people on that list?”

“If you take away the three of us and Ban, that leaves us with eight other people.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t leave us off the list,” Huan said, frowning down at the bed. “Ikki and me, I mean. To be fair.”

“Huan, sweetie, what would you have me do? I have to trust someone. Besides, you’re the only one who’s a truth seer.”

“Yeah, don’t look at me. Mom never did learn how to do it, so she never taught Wing or me.”

“Does Lin know how? I don’t think I’ve ever seen her do it. I’ve seen her use her seismic sense for other things, but not that.” Ikki scratched at Junior with her bare foot, getting a sleepy bleat in return.

Huan shook his head. “Grandma never taught them. She said they relied too much on their sight and she couldn’t be bothered.”

“Sounds like Grandma,” Baatar made a face.

“But isn’t it the same thing, though? Using it for seeing things in the earth and using it to see lies?” Ikki tilted her head curiously.

Huan shook his head. “Yes and no. If I use the seismic sense to feel for people or objects,” he sat up and put his foot to the floor, the metal sole of his boot automatically retracting, his eyes closing, “I get feedback that tells me what size the objects around me are and I know if those same objects are living because I can sense their heartbeats.”

“I can do that part of it, too. Although Wing and I were never all that great with the seismic sense, sorry to say. We can do it, but nothing like how Huan can. Nothing even close.”

“But being a truth seer, you have to sense the heartbeat, the breathing, and sense when they change. And you have to know what those changes mean, too.” Huan opened his eyes and looked at Ikki. “And it is limited. You’re sitting on a wooden bed, and I can’t sense through wood. But if you lean against the wall, then I can see you. But it’s tricky. I’ve never been able to catch Kuvira in a lie, but I think that’s either because she believes whatever lie she is telling or because she can control her heartbeat and breathing.”

“Probably both,” Baatar answered. “She knows how to bend the truth, for sure. And control is her thing.”

“I can ask, but we have to use the right kind of questions.” Huan frowned. “Like, if I were to ask if someone had ever used the radio, they could say no and not be lying. But maybe there was two of them, you know? One to get information and one to use the radio. And I wouldn’t get the right answers. So the question part, that’s what’s hard.” He shrugged. “Or hard for me. I’m not very good at that kind of thing. Lying’s difficult for me as it is.” He looked up. “You have to tell me the right question to ask. And do you want me to just sort of ask whenever or do we do it in a room one after another? Because some people get scared if they think they are in trouble, like Wei does, and then their heartbeat goes up, too, even if they are telling the truth.” He shrugged again. “I can usually tell which is which but I just want you to know what happens.”

“My heartbeat doesn’t go up if I think I am in trouble!”

“Yes it does.” Huan’s look was a study in condescension; that patented Beifong disdain that Huan gave his own special twist. “And when you are lying, too. You lie all the time to get out of trouble.”

“I do not!”

Huan leaned in until his nose was touching his brother’s. “Lying.”

“I am not, I don’t care what your foot…hey! Wait a damn minute! I’m on the bed! You aren’t doing it right now!” Wei was indignant.

“No, but you’re still lying.” Huan sat back and flashed him one of his rare toothy grins.

“Fuck you, Huan,” Wei grumbled, thumping his body back into Baatar, who was laughing down at him.

“Speaking of lying, why are you really up here after all?” Baatar cuffed Wei gently in the back of the head. “And don’t give me the bullshit answer of wanting to see the Temple, you’ve never cared about architecture in your life, no less temples.”

“You were lying when you told me that back in Ba Sing Se. I really checked that time.”

“Can a man not have some privacy?” Wei crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brows. “Or do you check everything I say? That’s not really fair.”

“People don’t make a lot of sense to me. People lie all the time when they are talking, it confuses me. Why tell me you like my hair when you don’t? Why say you are fine when you’re not?” Huan flicked one hand at the wrist. “I never could figure it out. So Grandma showed me how I could at least tell if people were lying to me. It still doesn’t always make sense to me, but at least I know.”

Wei swiveled to slam his foot onto the floor. “Fine. We’ll do it your way. I told you, Set broke her arm and is on sick leave and Apirlaat took advantage of the downtime to visit family up north. Am I lying?”

“No.”

“See?” Wei threw his own hand into the air.

“Still not addressing why you are here, though.” Baatar made that face, the one that always made Ikki want to throttle him; eyes half-lidded, sneer on his mouth, one eyebrow quirked up in languid disbelief. Based on how Wei’s fists were clenching up, she was going to make a wild guess that he wasn’t all that fond of it either.

“Don’t start your bullshit with me.”

“And what bullshit would that be?” Baatar’s eyebrow scrolled just slightly higher.

“The one where you act all smarter than me!”

“I am smarter than you.”

“Hey, fuck you, Junior!”

“You’re going to wake up Goba. Act your age, both of you,” she said. Both Baatar and Wei crossed their arms and turned away, a mirroring of each other that had her stifling down a laugh. She caught Huan’s eye and rolled hers; to her vast amusement he rolled his right back at her. “I still don’t know how you expect to get home, Wei. Blue and Spike are the only real way in and out of this area unless you want to walk or travel by camel yak and it’s not like we’re a taxi service. We’d need to take you south to Lhasa for the nearest train or further up northwest to Turtle Seal Bay to find passage on a ship.”

“The trains only run once every week to Lhasa and it’s a long trip to Ba Sing Se, they’re old and slow and stop at every single little village on the way.” Baatar made a face. “Dealing with the rail system up here was low on the Earth Empire’s priority list.”

“And the ships that do go to port at Turtle Seal Bay are all merchant ships, carrying goods between the Northern Water Tribe and various other places. I’m not sure how often they come and go and while I’m sure they’d take on a passenger for the right price it’s not likely that any of them would be able to get you quickly back to Republic City.” Ikki thought for a moment. “I mean, how long is your break here? A month? Less? I don’t know all that much about pro-bending but I would think your coach would want your firebender to get back into modified training as soon as possible. I just don’t know how long it will take you to get back. And Yung and I can’t really be spared to even take you as far as Lhasa or Turtle Seal Bay, never mind as far as Ba Sing Se or even Republic City.” She tapped at wooden bed frame, fingers twitching restlessly. “We’re both going to head down to Lhasa to help carry some of the shipment coming up from the Beifong mines and we could take you then but that won’t be for another month or two.”

“Not to mention winter comes early up here and stays for a long time. Turtle Seal Bay will get iced over in another few months and won’t be accessible again until late spring.” Baatar was frowning, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Wei folded in over himself without answering, refusing to look at any of them. Baatar scrutinized him for a long moment before reaching his hand out to put it on his shoulder gently, sighing heavily. “You got kicked off your team, didn’t you?”

“No,” Wei blurted out, before whipping his head to shout at Huan, “And you mind your own business!” Huan blinked.

“Zip it before you wake Goba up. It’s not like I need Huan to tell me you’re lying, you know,” Baatar sighed again. “Oh Infant, what did you do?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Wei said, and started to stand up. Baatar grabbed at him but Wei smacked his hand away. “Just leave me alone!”

“It was the partying, wasn’t it?” Baatar was shaking his head. “Didn’t you think at some point it was going to catch up with you?”

“What the fuck do you know? You don’t know anything about my life!”

“Wu’s been really worried. And Qi too,” Huan said quietly, but Wei ignored him.

“You don’t get to show up in my life fourteen years after you walked out of it and judge me!”

“Uh, hate to be the one to point it out but you’re the one who showed up into my life and not the other way around.”

“Fuck you, Junior!”

“Brilliant response, as ever. So what was it, not showing up to practices? Showing up drunk?”

Wei’s eyes were full of tears as he leapt off the bed. “What the fuck do you care? When have you ever cared?” Baatar followed him up, fists clenched.

“When? Oh, I don’t know, maybe every single fucking time you got yourself into trouble and came running for me to fix it? Broke something? Junior will fix it! Fucking up in school? Junior will fix it! Want something but know you won’t get it if you ask for it? Junior will fix it!” Baatar’s teeth were clenched and he threw his hands into the air. “And here you are again, fucking up, expecting me to fix it! Well, I’ve got some sad and sorry news for you, Wei! I’ve fucked up everything in my life, fucked it up so badly that I’ll never fix it. So if you’re looking to me to make things better then you are in for a pretty big disappointment because I’ve got nothing. I mean, look at me!” He gestured at himself angrily. “I spent years with a woman whom I believed loved me only to have her try to kill me and then ten years in prison, getting the shit knocked out of me on a regular basis. I can’t ever go home again. I’m only here because Huan wants me and I’m desperately trying to make myself useful.” He shoved his hands into his hair. “You’ve got a career, respect, a twin who would drop everything for you, a family who loves and is proud of you, friends who care enough about you to try and help you if you’d only let them. You’ve got everything in the world! Why the fuck are you throwing that all away?”

A few tears were making their way past Wei’s furious dashing at his eyes with his forearm. “I don’t know! And just so you know, Wing wouldn’t drop everything for me, he has his wife and his little girls now, they’re more important than me.”

“Is that what this is about? Are you jealous of Wing?” Baatar took a step back. “You've got to be kidding me.” With a quick glimpse at Goba he lowered his voice. “We’re Beifongs, for fuck’s sake. All of us would drop everything for you. Even I would, and you piss me right the fuck off.”

Wei staggered towards him and thrust a furious finger in his face. “Wrong! Wing got married. Opal left first and then you fucked off and then a few years later Huan was gone as well. Everybody was out of there! Beifong solidarity my ass!”

Baatar cupped his hands around Wei’s face, ignoring his struggles to get loose. “Is that it? Are you still that afraid to be alone?” His face gentled as he brushed a thumb across his cheek, taking away a tear. “You were always so terrified of being alone.”

“I’m not afraid of being alone,” Wei said, his chest hitching up and down. “I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Lying,” whispered Huan, staring at the floor, looking miserable. Usually he would have been long gone by now; the fact that he stayed when his brothers were shouting at each other told Ikki how much it meant for him to be there.

“I don’t know what to do.” Wei’s voice was wobbling and breaking. “She kicked me off, told me not to bother coming back unless I got my shit together.” A sob broke free of him. “I’m not…I’m not like the rest of you. I’m just a big dumb asshole, the only thing I have going for me is my bending. If I’m not a pro-bender then what am I?” The tears were falling unchecked. “I’m the family fuckup, that’s what.”

Baatar actually smiled before wrapping his arms around him. “Infant, you may be many things, but the family fuckup title is all mine. Believe me, there’s pretty much nothing you could do to take it away from me.” He stroked his hand down his back. “Come on, it’s not the end of the world. It’ll be okay.”

“No it won’t.”

“Do you have to argue with everything I say?”

“I’m not arguing!”

Baatar pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Same little argumentative fart you ever were. Look, first things first, no more booze. How bad is it? How much are you drinking?” Wei pulled away from him and shrugged, but he wasn’t having it. “Rough estimate. How many drinks a day?”

“I don’t know, okay?”

Baatar clearly wasn’t buying it. “What time do you start drinking, then?”

“Who are you, Grandma? Aunt Lin? What’s with all the questions?”

“What’s with all the not answering?”

“I don’t have to answer you! You aren’t the boss of me!”

“Sure I am,” Baatar said, and flicked up that eyebrow again.

“Why do you have to fucking be like that!” Wei shoved at his chest, but Baatar just took him into his arms again.

“How much are you drinking?”

“Fuck this! I don’t have to stick around for this!” We struggled, but Baatar hung on. Ikki was fairly sure that he was stronger than Wei gave him credit for. She’d only seen him briefly during the attack on Republic City, but from what Huan and Baatar himself had said, he’d been a fairly scrawny teenager. He’d gained weight and muscle in prison; she’d been surprised by the sheer bulk of him when she’d finally gotten her hands on his bare skin. Pleasantly surprised, yes, but startled all the same.

“How much, Wei?”

“You’re a real asshole, you know that? A real fucking know-it-all. Let go of me!” Wei’s shoving got a little more frantic.

“How many drinks?”

“Go fuck yourself!”

“How many?”

“Let go of me!” Huan started rocking back and forth, eyes closed, hands up around his ears. Wei jerked his head towards him. “Now you’ve upset Huan!”

“How much are you drinking, Wei?”

“I hate you! You know that?” Wei got a hand free and slammed his fist into Baatar’s chest, a thick, meaty sound. Baatar grimaced involuntarily but continued to hang on. “Let me go!”

“Tell me how much you’re drinking and I’ll let you go.”

“I don’t want to!”

“Pretty sure I didn’t ask if you wanted to. I asked how much you were drinking. How much, Wei?” Ikki didn't know Baatar nearly as well as she knew Huan but she knew that once he set his mind on something he was as relentless as Huan was.

“I could bend at you! I could get free if I wanted to, you know!”

Baatar’s gaze was steady. “Yes. You could. You wouldn’t be the first, either. But you aren’t going to bend at me. You’re going to tell me how much you are drinking.”

Wei’s face crumpled. “What does it matter now?”

Baatar’s hand slid up to tuck away the errant forelock that tumbled across his forehead. “It matters. You need to say it.”

“I don’t want to.” Wei was petulant, his chin wobbling.

“How much?”

Wei shrugged and refused to answer, turning his head away. Baatar sighed.

“Infant. Just say it. Stop trying to think you can out-stubborn me.”

Wei’s eyes were full. “Do you always have to win?”

“Yes.” Regret lurked around the edges of his words. “I do. Which is why I spent a considerable chunk of my life in prison. Don’t be like me. That win was not worth it, believe me.”

“It wasn’t a win,” Huan mumbled. His hands were over his ears, but of course he was hearing the entire exchange.

“It wasn’t, at that. Listen.” Baatar jostled him gently until Wei met his eyes. “There was no one who pulled me back, Wei. When I left Mom told me I could never come back and her pride wouldn’t let her relent until it was too late for me. And Dad, as always, just followed her lead. I felt like Kuvira was the only one who gave even the slightest damn about me, and that’s why I stuck it out with her. Even when things got bad, and they got bad, believe me.” He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. “Wei, you have a family that loves you. Friends who care so much about you that they contacted your family on your behalf. You’ve got so many people reaching out to help you. Don’t be like me. Don’t turn your back on that.” He brushed away another one of Wei’s tears and rested his forehead briefly on his. “How much are you drinking?”

“A lot,” Wei’s voice broke. “I don’t know…I really don’t know how much, I’m not really counting.” The tears were coming unchecked. “I fucked it up.”

Baatar pulled him in, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s going to be okay.”

“How do you know?”

Baatar smiled. “Because I’m a real fucking know-it-all.” He rested his head on his brother’s head, his deep brown waves blending into the starker black of Wei’s soft curls. “And I love you. Huan loves you. That’s why he brought you up here.”

“Yeah,” whispered Huan. He reached a hand over and tapped a long forefinger on Wei’s elbow. Wei responded by grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him up into a rough one-armed embrace. Huan’s hands clenched up at the suddenness of it; he swallowed and kept still, however.

“Sorry,” Wei said into Baatar’s chest. “I know you don’t like it, Huan.”

“Just don’t make a habit of it,” Huan said, and Baatar’s shoulders started to shake with laughter. “I wasn’t trying to be funny.”

“Yeah, I know you weren’t. Sorry.”

Wei started to snicker. “Just don’t make a habit of it,” he mimicked in the expressionless tone Huan used when he was uncomfortable, and then turned to tackle Huan back on to the bed. “What about this?” He planted a particularly wet and juicy raspberry on Huan’s horrified cheek. “Can I make a habit of that?”

Baatar was laughing openly. “Oh spirits, your face! Wei, knock it off, you know he hates it.”

Huan glared up at him before narrowing his eyes. Quick as anything he jammed his finger into his mouth and then stuck it, saliva stringing off of it, into Wei’s nearest ear, wiggling it around.

“Oh gross! So gross! Come on!” Wei’s disgusted face set Ikki off as he tried to wipe at his wet ear.

“Asshole,” muttered Huan as he wriggled out from under him, scrubbing with his sleeve at his own damp cheek. Junior woke up with a start and looked on with interest.

“In my ear! So uncalled for!”

“Oh, I think it was called for.” Baatar was grinning. “Couldn’t of happened to a nicer guy.”

Wei nodded slowly, his eyes towards the ceiling, almost as if he was in agreement. Then he launched himself onto his brother with a yell, knocking him straight over and onto the floor with a large thud. “Nice guy this, you shitstain,” he shouted gleefully as he sat on his chest and leaned over him, a dollop of spit dangling from his mouth, dangerously close to Baatar’s face.

“The Old Fave,” remarked Huan, craning his head to look at the two of them.

Ikki couldn’t stop laughing. “You have a name for this? What is wrong with you people? So disgusting!”

Huan nodded. “The Old Fave. If you try to move, the spit will let fly and land on you. Once at New Year Baatar did it to Wei and a piece of candy he had in his mouth accidentally went into Wei’s mouth.” He sniffed. “Wei ate it, too. That’s just nasty.”

“So help me, if that spit touches me, Infant…”

“Tar owie? Wei?” Ikki hadn’t even noticed that Goba’s snoring had stopped until his little face, wide-eyed, appeared next to her on the bed.

“No, sweetie! We’re just playing, no one’s fighting,” Baatar assured him from his place on the floor. “Sorry we woke you up.”

Wei turned his head to look at the boy and the long string of saliva, dangling from his pursed lips, broke free and splattered onto Baatar’s chin. Wei’s eyes bulged. “That was an accident! I swear!”

With a heave Baatar knocked his brother off of his chest, Wei tumbling ungracefully to the floor. “Now you die,” he said, his smirk nearly feral as his eyes lit up. He grabbed for Wei but he scrambled up, running across the room. Junior jumped off the bed and followed Wei, bleating enthusiastically as her hooves scrabbled across the stone.

“Time out! Time out! No hit-backs! It was an accident!” Wei raised his hands in self-defense, nervous giggles spilling out of his mouth unchecked.

Baatar launched himself across the room, skidding a little as he swiped for Wei, who leapt up and over the corner of the bed, the both of them laughing. Huan, without a word, stuck his foot out and Wei went sprawling, squawking indignantly. “INTERFERENCE! I call interference! Huan, you dirty elephant rat!”

“That’s what you get,” Huan said, but a smile was tugging at his mouth. “Revenge is mine.” He reached over to put his hand on the still madly bleating Junior, quivering in her excitement. “Okay, calm down, Junior.”

Baatar scooped Goba off the bed and tossed him high into the air, Goba shrieking in delight. “We’re just being silly brothers,” he said, as Goba fell back into his arms. “Nobody’s angry. Right?”

Wei grinned at the boy from his place on the floor and as he stood up crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. “Righty-o.”

“I’m not angry,” Huan said. “Now that I got my revenge.”

Ikki was shaking her head, still laughing. “The three of you are something else,” she snorted. “I thought you were adults.”

“Shows all you know,” said Wei, and winked at her.

“Silly?” Goba asked. He put his arms around Baatar’s neck.

“Yes, we’re being very silly and now we woke you up and riled up Junior,” Baatar answered, kissing the boy. “I’m sorry.”

“Is okay, Tar.” Goba beamed. “Is silly!” He pointed with his finger. “Tar silly! Wei silly! Huan silly! Ikki silly! Ju-Ju silly!” His grin took over his face. “Goba silly!” He leaned forward in Baatar’s arms, reaching for Wei. When Wei took him up he looked at him, took a deep breath and farted, a surprisingly resonant sound in their small cavern. At Wei’s evident astonishment he started to giggle. “Goba fart. Goba silly!”

“You little stinker!” Wei’s look of admiration was genuine.

“Airbender thing.” Ikki’s stomach was starting to hurt with laughter. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Very gassy people,” Huan agreed. She fell into him, snuggling her head gently into his chest. He smiled down at her, fingers ghosting across the arrow on her forehead. “It comes out all ends.”

“Oh, you ought to hear Pearl go to it,” Wei grinned, and he tossed Goba up as well. “That girl can really let it fly. I never knew a baby could fart like that. You could weaponize those things.”

“She is Bolin’s, after all.” Baatar let himself drop to the bed. “When the guy got nervous he’d get the hiccups that would sort of turn into burps at the end.” He snorted. “Always at the worst time, too.”

Wei sat down on the bed as well. “Sometimes I forget you spent what, nearly three years with him?”

Baatar nodded. “Just about, yeah. Contrary to popular belief I actually liked the guy. Don’t get me wrong, not the sharpest tool in the box, but he always meant well, I’ll give him that.” He was quiet for a moment. “He makes Opal happy?” He very carefully kept his gaze anywhere but at his brothers and Ikki.

“He does. He really does.” Wei smiled. “He’s a good husband. A really good dad, too. He loves Opal and the kids. I think it’s been very hard on the both of them with Bu always being so sick, but he’s giving it his all.” He was quiet too. “Opal loves him too. I know you think I’m-” here a quick look down at Goba, still nestled in his arms -”kind of a big, uh, jerk when it comes to Bo, but I would never try to break them up. They’re good together.”

“Didn’t she have Pearl at the new mover theater?” Ikki held her arms out for Goba and he crawled into them, already looking sleepy again.

Wei chuffed a laugh. “Yeah. She was there for Bolin’s latest mover premiere party and her water broke on the red carpet just as Bo started his speech. Mako carried her inside the lobby and locked the doors and by the time the midwife arrived he had helped her deliver, cut the cord, wrapped up the baby and was sitting there, cool as you please, introducing everyone to his niece.”

Ikki laughed softly. “That sounds like Mako.” She looked down at Goba, his eyes drooping shut again. Baatar had been worried, she knew, that the boy would have a hard time adjusting, would miss his family. He didn’t seem to miss them very much. Instead, he’d taken over the entire temple in a very short time; getting treats from Bora, stories told by Sung-Ki, friendly games of airball catch from Yung and being hauled around by Amak, who seemed thrilled to have him tag along wherever. He’d even gotten genuine smiles from Tadayo when he’d gone in to visit, sitting carefully on the edge of his bed, making his wooden animals parade across the bedclothes.

She worried that Huan would not appreciate the noise and chaos a small child brought but so far he’d seemed to handle it with equanimity. _“He’s not as loud as Wei and Wing were,”_ was his response when she’d asked him if Goba was too much for him. Huan didn't seem to really differentiate between children and adults; he talked to him like he was an adult, obviously expecting the boy to follow along. She wasn’t sure how appropriate it was, but Goba didn’t seem to mind. In the years they'd spent together she'd observed him being so careful, considerate and even affectionate with his little niece Rose that she’d found herself wondering if one day, maybe, he’d consider having a child of his own. She'd never been sure about it; however, watching him with Goba was re-kindling that hope within her.

Baatar had taken Goba on without any problems whatsoever. She smiled to herself; of course he had. If there were ever a man who liked to be in charge, it was that man. People went on and on how much he resembled his father but that was a physical thing. He was Su Beifong’s son, for sure. He expected the world to simply get itself together and if it didn’t it had best get out of his way. She glanced at him and caught him watching her; she tipped her head and he gave her a slow smile in return. How he could be so smug and yet so vulnerable at the same time was something she wasn’t sure she was ever going to figure out.

“I think we lost Goba again,” he said, and she nodded, wrinkling up her nose a bit as his snoring started up again.

“He didn’t really nap,” Huan said. “He was crying for you.” He turned to Baatar. “We kept telling him you were coming back, but he was pretty unhappy.”

“He was?” Baatar looked surprised, holding his arms out for him. She slid him over. “Why didn’t anyone say anything?”

Huan frowned. “I am saying something.”

“I meant before.”

“Oh. Well, you were busy.”

Baatar put him back into the bed, tucking his doll into his arms, speaking quietly. “We should probably turn in as well. Who gets first bathroom privileges?”

“Age before beauty,” she said, and giggled as he gave her a rude hand gesture in return before standing up. “Pushing it,” he said, but he was smiling.

“I guess I should go back downstairs,” Wei said, drooping, his lower lip quivering. He looked like someone had kicked him. Repeatedly. And then left him sitting in the rain. It was a thing of beauty, really. She was impressed.

Baatar caught her eye and she shrugged her permission. He jerked his thumb towards the entrance. “Go get your shit and come on back up, then.” Wei lit up like a spirit portal.

“Will the bed hold me?”

Baatar’s expression soured. “Do I ask you if your bending will hold? I made it. It’ll hold.” Wei bounced up and blew him a kiss before dashing out the door.

“So spoiled,” Baatar grumbled as he headed off to the bathroom, Ikki following him to make sure Blue was settled for the night.

When they were all ready they crawled in together; Huan up against the wall with a satisfied little sigh; she next to him, minding the gap in the mattresses that Baatar promised her he would fix the next day; Goba snoring in between the two of them, Wei on the edge, getting warned by both of his brothers not to steal the covers and by Baatar in particular to keep his cold feet to himself. “This is a pretty big bed,” she whispered to Baatar.

“Well. You never know. Maybe there might be more people in it later,” he whispered in return, and she knew he wasn’t talking about lovers. She reached out and groped over Goba for his hand and squeezed it.

“Maybe,” she agreed, and his fingers tightened around hers.


	24. Wei: The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there's a price to paid.

Junior was usually at his most annoying perky best in the mornings so Wei was a little surprised to see him drag himself out of bed, smudges under his eyes. Huan, on the other hand, was still in bed, his back towards the rest of them. Sleeping or just refusing to get up? Could go either way with Huan, that’s for damn sure.

“I kept waking up to make sure Goba wasn’t falling into the gap,” Junior told Ikki, fighting back a yawn, and Wei snorted. Junior shot him a look before turning back to Ikki. “I’ll fix it today.”

“It’s fine,” Ikki said, putting a hand on his arm.

“It’s not finished,” Junior grumbled, and that at least sounded like the old Junior he knew and mostly loved. “I should have finished it yesterday but I ran out of time.”

“I slept just fine!” He gave him his best smile. It was a lie, but he couldn’t resist needling him.

“Out,” Junior said, eyes narrowed, pointing towards the exit. “You can use the communal head downstairs.”

“Not my fault you didn’t sleep,” he muttered under his breath and then skedaddled before Junior planted a foot up his ass.

He had just finished shaving (and rinsing away his soap and whiskers; he wasn’t about to have Bora coming for him, thanks very kindly) when one of the women approached him. She wasn’t all that tall but had the brawny build that so often screamed _earthbender_. She grinned at him, one of her front teeth noticeably chipped. “So, word round the mountain is that you’re a metalbender, eh?”

“That’s me,” he replied, wiping down his face with a towel.

She nodded. “It’s Wei, right?” At his nod she gave him a little bow. “Nandan. I’ve been working on my bending with your brother.”

“Right, he mentioned you. Said you were pretty good, actually.”

She looked gratified. “Good to hear. Anyhow, I’ve got the morning free and I was wondering if you’d like to spar a bit.” She chuckled. “I’m not at Beifong level or anything but Huan won’t spar and I’d really like to work some of the kinks out.” She held up a hand. “No hard feelings if you aren’t up for it.”

He grinned. “Sounds like fun. You got someplace we could go?”

“I’ve got just the place. We can grab some breakfast on the way.”

After a few spoonfuls of jook he really wasn’t hungry for and tea she led him outside to a large courtyard, explaining that this was eventually going to be the airbending training grounds. There was a supply of bits and scraps of metal that she had stored out there to practice with; one of the pieces was flawed and he showed her where, helping to guide her in feeling where the steel was near to its breaking point. They discarded that piece and started to work.

She was pretty good; he was fairly impressed, especially when she told him she’d never bent metal before she came to work up on the mountain. She wasn’t anywhere as quick as he was, but she was focused and had a damn uncanny ability to anticipate where his next strike was coming from. By the time they’d put in a couple of hours he was sweating and feeling comfortably loose, the tension in his neck lessened a little. He still had a whopper of a headache but at least he wasn’t feeling like he was going to puke up everything he was eating. The tremors in his hands were worrying him, though. No matter what he did he couldn’t seem to get rid of them. He’d knicked the fuck out of himself shaving and his control over his cables wasn’t where it should have been, either. Wing would have mopped the floor with him.

“Your control gets better all the time.” That was Huan, standing back against the wall. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there. “It’s good for you to have Wei to practice with.”

Nandan grinned at him and bowed. “Master.”

Huan gave a little smile in return. “I don’t think so.”

“Yeah, I know you don’t. But that’s who you are, anyhow.” She ran a hand through her short, sweat-soaked hair. “I’d better hose myself down if I want to make it in time for lunch. I don’t want to get on that woman’s bad side! Thanks for the workout, Wei. If you’re up for it again, give me a shout.” She clapped him on the back with a bark of raucous laughter before jogging back into the mountain.

He stretched up to the top of his toes. “She told me she’d never worked with metal before she came up here. She’s not bad, you know.”

“I know. She could get even better with a proper teacher.”

He pushed himself into a lunge position, careful not to overdo it. “You’re not a proper teacher?”

Huan shrugged. “She’s driven to learn. That’s most of it, not me.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” He reached for his toes and then staggered, nearly going down; in a flash Huan was there, steadying him. “Fuck, I don’t feel all that hot.”

Huan was studying him closely. “Maybe you should lie down. You’re shaking.”

“I know. I can’t seem to stop. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I guess I’m sick.”

“Puri says it’s because you aren’t drinking.”

“Who the fuck is Puri?” He scowled as Huan directed him back inside, practically carrying him. You’d never know it to look at Huan - he had always been so slender, like Mom - but he was strong. “Like a steel cable,” he blurted out, and at Huan’s look added, “You, I mean. That’s what you look like.”

“Hmmm,” was all he said. “Puri is the village healer.”

“You look like something someone shat out.” Bora was standing there, flapping a kitchen towel their way. “By you I mean Wei. You look like yourself, Huan.”

“I notice you didn’t say if that was a good or a bad thing.” Huan cracked a little smile.

“Sassy, though. Damn sassy.” She reached her arm around Wei’s other side. “Bring him into the kitchen, Mauja’s there with your brother. Maybe she can take a look at him.”

Junior was standing with Mauja and Kwan, blueprints spread across one of the big tables. “Based on the angle it should work, but my concern is if the water flow would lessen at all we’d lose all pressure.”

Mauja was nodding. “That’s a legit concern.” She pointed at something and swept her finger down. “I’m thinking we might want to route it this way. It’d mean more work and materials at the start but I think it’d be a better choice in the long run.”

“You worked with the prototype of this in Ba Sing Se, Kwan. What kind of problems did you have with it?”

Kwan cleared his throat slightly. “Mostly what you were discussing with the water flow.” He pointed as well. “We actually modified the angle just slightly and that seemed to help.” He glanced down at Junior, who was frowning down at the paper, tapping it with the end of his pencil. His cheeks flushed just slightly. “It’s a good design, though. It needed very little work.”

Junior waved this off. “Ah, it was a prototype, like any other prototype I’m sure it needed a lot of work.” He grinned up at Kwan. “It’s really great you’re here. I’m really looking forward to working with you.”

Kwan scratched at the back of his head and said nothing.

“Well, well, well,” Wei smirked. “I think Junior has himself an admirer.”

“You sit down and keep that big mouth shut,” Bora said, and flicked him with her towel. “Let my cousin be.” She pressed down on his head until he took a seat, before walking towards Mauja. “Hey, our pretty boy over here is pretty shaky. Do you think you can take a look at him or should I send someone down for the healer?”

Mauja broke away, frowning. “By shaky do you mean actual tremors?” She crouched down in front of him and peered into his eyes. “His color is off, that’s for sure.”

“I’m right here, you know.”

She patted his knee absently. “You feeling nauseous?” At his wary nod her frown deepened.

“He’s got a headache, too.” Baatar loomed over them.

“How much were you drinking?” Mauja held his gaze. “I’m not asking as a friend. If you’d rather, we can do this privately, away from your brothers.”

“I think we should-” Junior started.

“Away from your brothers,” she repeated firmly, staring Junior down until he looked away. “Go on, Baatar, make yourself scarce. You too, Huan.” Huan immediately stood up and gave his shoulder a soft touch before walking away.

“I just-”

“Baatar, I need to speak to him as a healer and he’s not going to tell me what I need to know if you are standing here giving him the beady eye. If he chooses to tell you what he tells me that’s his business but as a healer I’m informing you that what he tells me is in confidence.” She quirked a little smile. “I’m no great shakes as a healer or anything but we all learn that from the get-go.” She shoved at his hip. “Go on now. Take Kwan and show him where we are having the problems with the pipes and I’ll catch up with you.”

Junior clearly didn’t like it but he was more than a bit surprised when he simply nodded at Mauja and gathered up his things and took off with Kwan. It wasn’t like Junior to just give up with out a fight; Junior may have called him argumentative but that was the pot calling the kettle black, for sure. With a gentle tap Mauja recalled his attention. “Like I told your brother, whatever you tell me is in confidence, okay?” She glanced over at Bora, who had already put herself to work chopping up some vegetables. “We can go to my room if you’d rather but I think we’re out of earshot here. So tell me, how much were you drinking? An approximate is fine. Beer? Sake? Something harder? How much a day, give or take.”

He took a deep breath. “I didn’t really keep count. In the beginning it was just at nights when I would go out to clubs, just part of the partying, you know? Go out, have some drinks, do some dancing, good time stuff.”

“Were you hungover the next morning?” Her eyes were a brighter and lighter shade of blue than Meili’s, an almost sky blue color. Nearly the same shade as Sitiak’s.

“Sometimes. If I didn’t have practice the next morning I’d drink more.”

“So you were careful not to overdo it when you had to work the next day.”

“Yeah.”

She nodded. “When you weren’t so careful, how bad were the hangovers? Vomiting? Sleepiness? Dizziness? Headaches?”

“Yeah, all of that.”

“What about blacking out? Were you doing a lot of that?”

“Not in the beginning, no.”

“But that changed later.”

He felt heat suffuse his cheeks. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

“Just on the nights where you didn’t have work the next morning or every time?” Her face was impassive, her tone professional. If she was judging him, he couldn’t tell.

“Just on my free nights. In the beginning. Most of the time.”

“What about now?” She glanced up as Bora put two tea cups in front of them and smiled before walking back to her knife and cutting board.

“I don’t know. It was worse, I guess.”

“You guess?” She took a sip from her cup and nodded at him to do the same.

“Yeah. It was.” He took a swallow; it was hot and strong, with a deep smoky flavor. “I had a sort of incident that upset me.” He looked at her; she was clearly waiting for him to go on. He drank his tea, hoping she’d fill the silence herself but she continued to sit patiently. “Uh. Yeah. My uh…well. My sister, um, Opal, you don’t know her, but anyhow, her husband, he um…well. Uh…yeah.”

“You had feelings for him?” Again with that professional tone.

“Yeah. I guess you could say that.”

“And this incident…” she prompted.

He sat for a moment, staring at his tea. He didn’t know this woman; she seemed nice enough, though, and he could see that Junior thought a lot of her. Which was not a small thing in itself, Junior wasn’t one to think highly of people for no reason. “Well. We were both a little drunk and I kissed him.” He looked at her quickly. “It was a shitty thing to do, I know that. I stopped it, after that kiss. He’s Opal’s husband and they have the kids and I’m not all that great a person, I know that, but I’m not going to go that far.”

“But the drinking got worse after that?”

A tear splashed down his cheek. “Yeah. I guess.”

“When was that?”

“Um…a little over a year ago. Opal and the kids were out of town visiting our parents.”

“So would you say that in the past year your drinking has gotten a lot worse? More hangovers, blackouts, that kind of thing?”

He tried to swallow down the stone in his throat and didn’t succeed; his voice was strained and hoarse. “Yeah.” He closed his eyes as a wave of vertigo hit him.

She took his hand in hers. “We see this a lot up north. The winters there are long and cold and dark. During the heart of the winter the sun never rises. There’s a lot of boredom and depression, which leads to a lot of drinking. It’s a problem that most people don’t want to talk about.” She sighed. “Amak’s father was like that, it got progressively worse as time went on.” She patted his hand with her free hand. “What you are going through, health-wise, is what the body goes through when it’s deprived of alcohol after a sustained period of drinking far too much. You aren’t hallucinating, are you? Seeing strange things that aren’t actually there?” When he shook his head she nodded. “That’s good. That’s dangerous. Sometimes people have seizures, and that’s extremely dangerous as well. People can die of this, you understand?” Another pat. “You aren’t going to die, but I can guarantee you that you are going to feel a lot worse before you feel better. I’ll give you something that will help, but it would have been better if you had done this slowly instead of quit like this. It’s hard on the body. The best thing you can do now is rest, drink plenty of water, try to eat some light meals if you can. I take it you don’t have much appetite?”

He started to shake his head but quit as his stomach roiled with the movement. “The whole idea of food is making me feel kind of sick.”

“Well, some bland soup will do for now, I’ll speak to Bora. But someone needs to be with you at all times in case you do have a seizure or start hallucinating, okay? You shouldn’t be alone. And like I said, you need to rest. That sparring you did with Nandan was not a good idea; if I had realized what you were doing I would have said something. You need to lay off if for a little bit. When was the last drink you had?”

“In the village, the night before last.”

“Yeah, so you are still vulnerable. What I need for you to do is go to bed. Rest, drink lots of water, and get some soup in you.” She smiled. “Baatar is going to jump all over this. I know he’s not the most relaxed person in the world, but he does care and he will take charge of you. I don’t want to break your confidence but your brothers need to know what is going on so that they can help you if things go worse.” She reached forward and put a cool hand to his forehead and cheeks. “You’re running a bit of a fever as well. You need to get to bed.” She turned her head. “Bora, could I interrupt you for a moment?” Bora wiped her hands off on a towel and walked over.

“You look worse than you did a few minutes ago, boy-o,” she said, frowning. “Should I go and find his brother?”

“If you’ll stay here with him I’ll go get Baatar. I know where he is, it’s probably easier than trying to give you directions.”

“You got it.” Bora sat down and put her arm around him as Mauja jogged off. “You really don’t-”

He lost whatever it was she was going to say next by leaning forward and vomiting all over his boots and the floor.

“Oh, you poor boy. No, it’s okay, don’t cry. Let’s just get these boots off of you. Your brother will be here soon. Just hang in there.”

Junior showed up a few minutes later, his face grim. Kwan carried him upstairs while he ran him a bath; he wanted to protest that he could wash himself but he felt too vile to even try. Junior’s hands were soothing as he soaped him down and rinsed him off, helping him to push his legs into a pair of sleeping trousers before half-walking/half-carrying him to the bed. “Did you fix the gap?” he asked, and Junior kissed his forehead.

“Yes. Now lay down and get some rest, Infant. I’ll be right here, okay? I won’t leave you.”

“Why are you being so nice to me,” he’d sobbed, as Junior had him drink some tea that was laced with something slightly bitter, “You hate me.”

“I love you,” Junior had told him, smoothing the covers down. “Wei, I’ve always loved you. You are my baby brother. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me. More sorry than you’ll ever know. Now sleep. I’m right here.”

As his eyes slid shut he saw Junior sit down at the desk, staring down at his hands, looking so sad that he wanted to reassure him that everything would be just fine.

He slept instead.

 

 

He didn’t remember much of the next few days. Someone was always with him; Junior, mostly, but often Ikki and even Mauja a handful of times. Once he opened his eyes to find Goba dozing next to him, the goat dog curled up between them. Sometimes he heard soft singing and knew it was Huan, his baritone lulling him back into sleep. He’d woken up once, gasping for air and sobbing, burning with fever while Junior carried him to the tub, trying to cool him down. He’d finally crawled into the bath with him, clothes and all, to hold him as he shook, telling him, once again, that it was going to be okay.

He’d cried for Wing, that much he remembered. He wanted his twin, wanted him so badly that he thought his heart was going to burst inside of him with all of the longing. Wing, who always knew what he was thinking. Wing who knew all of his secrets without being told, Wing who was the better half of him. He loved Nuo, he did, he loved his little nieces, but sometimes he wished he could go back to where it was just the two of them in their own little world. The hurt of that, the hurt of Wing loving someone else as much as he was supposed to love him was so deep and so buried that he thought he’d do anything in the world to push it away.

The first time he really woke up - enough to sit up without vomiting, enough to feel like he actually wanted to eat something - was early in the afternoon on his eighth day up on the mountain. Mauja was there when he woke and helped him into the bathroom and then back into bed. There was no sign of the rest of them; she told him that Baatar was taking a much-needed nap with Goba in one of the rooms downstairs. “He hasn’t slept much,” she told him, in that matter-of-fact way she had. “He’s been worried about you. We all were.” Ikki, it turned out, was in the next cavern, grooming Blue. She wasn’t sure where Huan was but that was par for the course when it came to Huan. He always had the best hidey-holes.

She gave him some water and used a little waterhealing on his headache; by the time she was done Ikki had poked her head in and gone to fetch him some soup. Bora brought it up on a tray, perching herself in the desk chair and watching him eat, clucking her tongue at him. “You look marginally better,” she said, giving him a thorough once-over as he spooned in the soup on his own. “You know, a grade up from death warmed over to not dead quite yet.” He laughed despite himself and she winked at him.

“He’s not running a fever, which is good. If he can keep the soup down that will be a good sign as well.” Mauja tilted his head up and turned it slowly from side to side, peering down at him. “Your pupils are responding properly. Do you feel dizzy?”

He gingerly shook and tipped his head about. “So far so good.”

“Mmmm. How’s the soup?”

“Delicious.” He flashed Bora a grin and she snorted.

“No wonder you’ve got a reputation, boy-o.” She stood up. “All right, I had best get back to my kitchen. We’re having dumplings tonight, if you think you can manage that.”

“How’s Tadayo doing today?” Mauja put the bowl and spoon back on the tray and handed it to her.

“I had to be firm that he needed to sit down and stay off those feet and I’m watching him closely to see if he starts to fade. If and when he does I’ll send him back to bed, no worries. But he’s happier being able to help out a little, at least.” She took the tray. “Also, the kid’s a whiz at putting dumplings together, I will give him that. Quick and tidy about it.” With another wink at Wei she headed down the stairs.

“Can I get up?” He gave Mauja his best puppy look but she was clearly immune, like the best healers always were.

“Not a good idea. How about you just stay in bed and we’ll see how things are in the morning? The village healer is coming up again to check on both you and Tadayo.”

He frowned. “Wait, did the healer already come?”

“Twice.” She poured another glass of water and handed it to him. “I learned the basics of waterhealing but that’s as far as I ever went.” She shrugged. “I was always a lot more interested in using my bending for more mechanical means, anyhow. The village healer’s not a bender but he’s good.” She grinned as she sat back down in the chair, picking up some knitting. “He chased your brother right on out of here. I’m impressed. I don’t think there are very many who can manage that.”

He knew which brother she meant. “He’s kind of pushy that way.”

She chuckled. “He was beside himself about you, you know. Never mind Huan, who just up and disappeared. Well, everyone deals with their worries in their own way.”

He drank his water and watched her needles slip and slide across each other, working on what was clearly going to be a sock. “So you and Baatar, you never…?” he let the sentence die out.

She shook her head. “I like your brother. He’s good to work with and I enjoy his company. Amak adores him, too. He’s a natural with kids. He’s not my type, though, if you are asking about romance.” She glanced up at him. “It is possible for people to work closely together and keep it platonic, you know.” Her tone was dry as she looked back down at her hands, counting stitches. “I didn’t come down here looking for romance.” Her smile, however, told him that she might have found it nevertheless. He wasn’t going to push it; he barely knew the woman, for one thing, and for another, he couldn’t imagine he’d made any kind of a good impression on anyone up here. As it was he was fairly surprised Chol hadn’t come up to give him another lecture on his misbehavior. It’s not like he hadn’t done it before; more than once he’d hauled him along with Wing to their mother’s office when they’d been screwing around on one of his building sites, letting them have it the entire way. Chol had always had a tight relationship with all five of the Beifong kids. He’d always liked Junior best, though; he’d often praised him, talked about how smart he was, that kind of thing. He’d only been a kid at the time but he remembered, not long before Junior took off with Kuvira, overhearing him talking to his father in Dad’s office. _Baatar, you don_ _’t give that boy enough credit. It’s a solid idea. Sure it needs a little fine tuning, but he can work out the kinks if you just give him a chance._ He hadn’t stuck around to hear what his father had replied, though, wholly uninterested in whatever it was that Junior wanted to do.

He squirmed a little, uncomfortable with the memory. Frankly, he’d never paid much attention to whatever it was that Junior did either on his own or with Dad; he and Wing were learning bending, creating Power Disc, basking in their mother’s lavish praise and encouragement. Junior really didn’t factor into that. All he really recalled was feeling resentful that Dad spent so much time with Junior.

“You have a good relationship with your family?” he asked, and then mentally kicked himself for being so forward. She didn’t seem offended, though, just kept up with her needles.

“My mother died when I was fifteen. I have a younger half brother but he was born when I was seventeen, I barely know him. Or his mother, really. She only married my father a year before he was born and she wasn’t all that much older than me as it was. We mostly avoided each other. My father and I don’t have a very good relationship.” She sighed. “He was always busy working when I was young and after my mother died he became even more distant. When I got pregnant with Amak and things didn’t work out with her father he disowned me, told me I was the shame of the family.” She shrugged. “I don’t miss him. I made things work for Amak and myself, on our own. I’m not saying it wasn’t hard, but I am saying I’m not sorry I chose what I chose, even though it meant she didn’t grow up in comfort the way I did.” She gestured around her with her knitting. “This is a good place, and I’m happy here. I know that eventually I’ll need to send her away, she deserves better bending training than what I can give her here. But I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it.” She smiled. “Your brother’s taken on most of her book learning and Ikki’s already promised me that she’ll put a good word in for Amak with her aunt, maybe send her down to the South Pole to complete her training when the time comes. I can’t ask for more than that.”

“Ju- Baatar’s teaching her?” He frowned.

“Yes. Don’t get me wrong, she attended a couple of years of school when we were still up north, but he wrote up a list of books for Yung to pick up in one of his trips to Ba Sing Se and he’s the one teaching her here. Spends a chunk of his free time doing it, too. I’m grateful.” Another smile. “Beyond grateful. You know how it goes with benders, we usually just get the educational basics and then all of the focus is on our bending. I work with her on her bending, of course, but he’s already got her into more advanced subjects. She’s got a bit of a knack for science, apparently.” Her glance at him was amused. “Be damned if I know where she got it, I’ve never been much for science myself and her father’s main draw was his good looks.”

He laughed at that one, and she laughed along with him. “It happens.”

“Sad but true.” She turned her calm, even gaze on him. “Look, I know what your brother did. We all know up here. He did a lot of harm to a lot of people, I get it. But he’s trying his best up here and he’s a good man to work for. Demanding and precise, that’s true, but he’s fair and he never asks anything from any of us that he wouldn’t do himself. He’s right down in the muck doing all the dirty jobs with the rest of us, and all of us up here respect him for that. There was no need for him to take on Amak’s education, either, and for that he’ll have my gratitude and support forever. I know families can be difficult, though, and I know he hurt yours pretty badly. We’ve talked about it.”

“Really?” He shifted in the bed, his fingers tugging at the blanket.

“Really. Look, I’m not about to tell you what to do, no less tell you how to think. But I will say to you that I think your brother’s a different man than the one who left your home all those years ago, the same way you’re a different man. Just something to keep in mind, eh?”

He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Ikki coming in the door, her usual sunny smile missing from her face. She was followed by a subdued Huan; when he looked closely at him he could see the dark circles under his eyes and the way his mouth was drawn tight. “Hey,” he said, and Huan met his eyes briefly, his mouth curving down into a frown. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Huan stared at the floor. “You’re really sick. I’m worried.”

He reached out a hand, putting on his best grin. “Hey, look at me! Never better!” Huan just shook his head, however.

“I’m weird but I’m not stupid, Wei.” He crossed his arms, and Ikki moved just a little closer to him. “Please don’t talk to me like I’m a child. The healer says it’s going to take some time before you feel normal again, whatever that’s supposed to mean.” This time he did meet his eyes. “You think I don’t worry about that? You think it doesn’t upset me when you are in my…” he struggled for the word, pointing at the bed, “…that, that thing, when you don’t even know my face? You think I don’t care?” His gaze was fierce. “Do you really think that I’m that person, that person, that…” With an inarticulate grunt of rage he slammed the heel of his hand to his forehead.

He reached out his hand for him, hating, as always, when Huan took his frustration out on himself. “No! Huan! Of course I don’t think that you don’t care! It’s not like that. Please don’t hit yourself, okay?” Huan just threw up his hands and started to walk back out but Ikki moved in front of him, saying something so quietly that he couldn’t make it out.

“I think this is my cue to leave,” Mauja said, her knitting already back into the basket she’d pulled it out of. She stood up and patted Ikki’s shoulder as she left. “Let me know if you need me. Make sure he stays in bed, hmmm?”

“Huan, come on. I was just trying to lighten the mood. Please don’t go away, I’m sorry. Please come and sit with me, okay? Please?” His eyes started to fill up. Huan sighed and came and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring down at his hands.

“It’s not funny.”

“I know it’s not. I know.” He leaned his forehead against his side and Huan surprised him by gathering him up in a fierce embrace.

“You could have died,” he said into his ear, and his fingers dug into into his back. “When I think about it my…I can’t…”

“No, it’s okay, I get it. I mean it, I get it.” He rested his head against Huan’s chest and listened there. “I can hear your heartbeat,” he said, and his mouth drooped open in wonder as Huan kissed the top of his head.

“No more of this,” Huan said, and he knew he meant the drinking, not the hugging. Because he was Wei, though, he couldn’t help himself.

“Yeah, you’re kind of bony when you hug.”

“You’re kind of short,” Huan replied. He wasn’t sure if he was just stating a fact or if he was being pissy. With Huan, it could often be both. “You scared me. I don’t like that feeling.”

“I’m not that short. At least I’m not skinny.”

“At least you’re not dead,” replied Huan, and he huffed out a frustrated little breath. “It’s not funny again.”

“Listen, don’t feel like you need to yell at me or anything because the second Junior gets back up here I’m sure he’s going to let it fly.”

“You know, he was really worried too.” Ikki sat down on the end of the bed. “He does care.”

He grunted at that and Huan let him go, staring down at his hands. “Nobody’s all good or all bad, Wei.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He sighed and leaned his head back against the pillows. “Fuck me. I need to pee again.”

“I can help you.” Huan stood up.

“I can do it.” He shoved the covers down to his waist and attempted to move. His body trembled; he took a deep breath and lay there for a few moments, mentally encouraging his legs to do as ordered.

“How’s that working out for you?” Ikki stood and crossed her arms.

“Oh, just fine,” he replied, throwing a carefree hand into the air. Damn his stupid legs anyhow!

“You Beifong men, I swear,” Ikki rolled her eyes and motioned towards him. “Huan, pull him up and I’ll help you walk him in there.”

“Uh, thanks but no thanks. I don’t need you in there as well, Ikki!”

“I’ve got news for you, champ. I’ve already helped you pee. In fact, you puked all over me once.” Her expression soured. “I could have done without that.”

His face started to heat up. “I don’t remember that.”

“Well, it happened.” She jerked her thumb in his general direction. “I feel like I’ve had an intimate relationship with all of the Beifong boys sans pants.” He threw his hands over his face and groaned.

Huan’s eyes narrowed. “When did you see Wing with his pants off?”

“I figure if I’ve seen Wei then it’s pretty much the same thing.”

Huan’s face cleared. “That’s true, actually.”

“Could we not? Please?” He tried to squirm away but Huan was relentless, hooking his hands under his armpits and planting his feet before pulling him up. He wobbled and lurched but Huan’s grip was strong. “This is ridiculous.” A rivulet of sweat trailed down his back. Ikki slid a firm arm around him and took some of his weight as Huan adjusted; the two of them half-dragged, half-shuffled him across the cavern as his feet refused to comply. “Fuck,” he mumbled, and Huan’s arm tightened.

“Hang in there, big guy,” Ikki said, and maneuvered herself into the small bathroom, pulling him along. “I think we’ll just sit you down, okay? Easier that way. Drop your pants.”

“Just let me die. Just leave me here, wallowing in my own shame. It’s fine, no one will miss me.”

“It’s an inherited thing, isn’t it, like your green eyes? The Beifong tendency towards drama.” Ikki backed into the shelf that held the soap and grunted. “Ow.”

“I’m not dramatic.” Huan was scowling. “I don’t know why you would say that.”

“Sorry to break it to you,” Ikki winced as she jammed her shoulder into one of the towel hooks, “But drama is also your thing.” She loosened her grip on his arm as he struggled to undo the fastening on his sleeping trousers.

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“You’re still talking about Bolin calling your Harmonic Convergence sculpture a banana.” Wei dropped his trousers and sagged down onto the seat. “That was fourteen years ago.”

“That’s holding a grudge, not drama. I didn’t say I didn’t hold a grudge.”

“That also seems to be a Beifong trait. Holding grudges.” Ikki considerately turned her back on him. He still wasn’t sure how he was supposed to pee with everybody and their mother in there with him.

“Wing doesn’t really hold grudges.” Huan’s knee was coming dangerously close to his head.

“Sure he does. Just not as many as the rest of us.” He shoved at Huan’s knee. “Come on, don’t stare at me! I can’t go if you’re staring at me!”

“Oh. Sorry.” Huan turned as well and, much to his amusement, gave Ikki’s ass a little squeeze.

“I sure am hoping that was the right Beifong,” she said, giggling.

“If you meant the handsome Beifong, then yes.” Smug, so very smug. He kind of loved it when Huan was smug, though.

“If you meant the skinny Beifong, you mean.”

“Not the short one.” He could tell Huan was grinning.

“This is my life. Sitting in a tiny bathroom, with my brother and his girlfriend, unable to pee, while people make derogatory remarks about my height.”

“You are kind of a runt.” There was Junior, standing in the door, arms crossed, with that look on his face, that _I_ _’m smarter than the rest of you_ look that used to mean ass kickings when he was younger.

“A runt. A runt? I like that. I’ve got more muscle than the rest of you put together!”

“Hi!” Goba’s head peered around Junior’s legs. “Wei pee?”

“Is Wei peeing? Well, probably not with all of us standing here chaperoning him, no.” Junior cupped the back of the boy’s head. “How about you go and play with your animals for a bit so I can help Wei, okay?”

“Okey-dokey!” Goba trotted off.

“Everybody out, let the man pee in peace.” Junior jerked his chin towards him. “I’ll wait outside. You need me, give me a shout.”

“Good luck.” Huan flashed him a thumbs up on his way out.

“For fuck’s sake,” he muttered. Ikki shut the door behind her and he dropped his head into his hands, propped up on his thighs. He was finally awake and he felt fucking wretched. He wished, suddenly, that he was back home. Even more specifically, he wished he were back home with Qi, the two of them sitting on his balcony, Qi blowing smoke rings, scoffing at him while he laid down yet another line of bullshit. Fuck but he missed Qi, missed Qi’s calm, the way Qi listened so intently, Qi’s dry wit. What he didn’t miss, however, was his flat; the perfect bachelor pad, filled with chrome and leather, his icebox mostly bare because he rarely ate at home. It was where he lived but it had never been home, not really. Wu’s place was perfectly decorated and cleaned every day, but it was still homey; Aunt Lin’s book left on the coffee table, Meili’s dolls abandoned mid-tea party, LoLo’s whistling coming from the kitchen, Mako calling the kids home from the park across the street, Qi’s progression of embroidery hoops. A house full of people who knew each other, their lives and loves intertwined. His place was always so empty, so quiet; just him, always alone. The only time it ever had life in it was when he invited men home but they never stayed. Morning would come and he’d be left alone in the silence. True, he was always welcome at Opal’s and even with the weirdness with Bolin he’d often show up to have dinner or work with San on his metalbending. Not that San needed him, either. Aunt Lin had pretty much taken his training over and if he was honest, she was doing a better job than he ever had. She showed up when she said she would, for one. Opal had let him have it over that one as well, hollering at him, telling him she was sick and tired of him letting San down all the time. He couldn’t blame her for it. San was just a kid, it’s not like he could explain he couldn’t make it when he said he would because he was hungover. Shit. What an asshole he was.

“You okay in there?” Junior’s voice, through the door.

“Yeah.” Fuck, he should remember to call him Baatar, he knew he should. It’s just he had always been Junior. Junior was the big brother he’d grown up with, the one who had told him to quit bawling when he’d fallen down, washing the dirt out of his scrapes, the one who had helped him with his homework, the one who let him crawl into bed with him when he’d had a nightmare, the one who taught him how to swim. Baatar? He was the man who had just stood there, shouting at Dad, while Kuvira made everyone bow to her. The one who had left his own family to rot in that big cage, like they were animals. He hadn’t even come to see about Huan, either. How was he supposed to forgive that? He knew Mom did, and Wing, too, but that was Wing for you. And Huan obviously. Maybe everyone was just fine with it, but he wasn’t, not yet. Baatar was someone he didn’t know yet, someone that he hated but that other people liked and respected. Forgave.

He didn’t even realize he was crying until the door cracked open and Junior came in, crouching down next to him. He put a gentle hand on his knee.

“You need some help?” he asked quietly, and that made him cry even harder.

“I’m still really mad at you,” he sobbed, and Junior shifted down to his knees.

“I know,” he replied, and he put his arms around him. “Come on, it’s okay. You’re still sick.” He pushed his hair back from his face. “Listen, Ikki and Huan are changing the bed, why don’t I put you in the tub? You’ll feel better if you’re clean. I don’t think you’re as well as you think you are.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you in prison,” he gasped out, and it wasn’t until he said it that he realized it was true. “It was shitty. I was so mad at you but it was shitty. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Infant,” Junior sighed. “It doesn’t matter any more. It’s over. Let’s let it be over.”      

“Do you hate me?” The words just tumbled out before he could stop them, and Junior took his face firmly into his hands.

“I do not hate you. I have never hated you. When will you get it through that thick skull of yours?” He kissed his forehead roughly. “The reason you piss me off so much is because you and I were always too much alike.”

“I’m not like you!” But even as he protested he knew it was true. So did Junior.

“You’re just like me. Too much temper, tendency to get in over your head, deflecting everything so people won’t know how much they hurt you. We just…” he put his forehead to his, “…we just have to be kinder to each other. To ourselves, too.” He snorted as he pulled back. “Not that I’m winning at that last one or anything.”

“I’m scared,” he whispered, and Junior’s smile was bittersweet.

“I know,” he said, and his hands, clasped around his head, were so gentle, gentler than anything Wei had felt in such a long time. “Me too.”

 


	25. Baatar: The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes better communication really is the answer.

If he thought it was frustrating for him, not understanding what Dolma was saying, he could only imagine how infuriating and discouraging it must be for her that no one spoke her language. At least he’d managed to learn her hand movement for _I_ _’m sorry_. He was using it a lot.

She was trying to tell him something about the laundry tub, that much he understood by her exaggerated gestures. It shouldn't be this hard for her, for fuck’s sake. Finally he gestured back at her with his own made-up movements _Can you show me?_ and she nodded with a bit of a weary smile before immediately taking off, moving quickly, not looking to see if he was following her. Behind him scrambled Goba, his own little shadow, and he swept him up with an arm to seat him on his shoulders, grabbing up his toolbox with his other hand as he headed out.

Goba was another problem entirely. Bora had sat across from them the evening before, watching Goba eat his dinner. _If not for the size of him I_ _’d never guess he was nearly four,_ she’d said. He knew what she meant. It wasn’t just his considerable language delay, although that was painfully apparent. He couldn’t yet manage a complete sentence, skipped verbs, and rarely used pronouns. Some of his pronunciation was off as well, mostly due to the fact that he kept his mouth shuttered closed when he spoke. He had no table manners to speak of, unable to even use a pair of chopsticks, something that kids half his age had already mastered. He’d clearly never seen running water, either, based on his surprise and delight seeing it up here. It wasn’t just plumbing, though; he’d been beyond filthy when he’d first bathed him and he’d lay yuan the boy had never actually soaked in a tub of water, either. Thankfully he hadn’t had lice. He hated to think about the situation with the rest of his siblings. Was he singled out for poor treatment because of the bending or were all of the kids in the family raised with this kind of neglect? What had simultaneously broken his heart and enraged him, however, was seeing how he flinched whenever he thought someone was raising a hand to him. He knew that flinch. Intimately. It killed him that a child this small knew it as well.

Despite it all he was an inquisitive boy, desperate for any scraps of attention. At least he was in a good place here. All of the adults kept an eye out for him; when he said something about it to Sangmu he’d winked down at the boy and ruffled his hair. _We_ _’ve got a saying up here, it takes a village to raise a child. It’s good to have a little one around to spoil._ Last night Tsomo had produced a rubber ball from somewhere or the other and she and Kunchen had sat on the floor with Goba, rolling the ball between the three of them, praising him whenever he caught it and rolled it back. The boy had glowed under all of their interest, clapping his hands and laughing. This morning Yung had gone down at the crack of dawn to the village to bring back the healer; he’d returned with a large care package as well, including more clothes in Goba’s approximate size, a well-loved picture book and plush camel yak’s head that had been sewed together with bits of fur and cloth and mounted on a sturdy stick. Goba hadn’t understood what it was at first; Amak had thrown her leg over it and made it gallop around the dining hall during breakfast and he’d been so excited that all he could do was point at it while squealing with glee. He’d ridden it around and around, the grin never leaving his face as the adults cheered him on.

Even Sonam had gotten into it; over the past week he’d gathered together scraps of wood and during his spare time was whittling them into building blocks, carefully sanding them down, making sure they were even, rubbing them with oil until they gleamed. He had to admit the guy was really making an effort. Whether it was because he didn’t want to go back to live with his mother or he was scared of Bora he had no idea, but he was doing the work Bora gave him without complaint, for the most part. He had no idea if he was still gargling his damn butter tea in the mornings but he no longer cared. Someone else could take the room next to his now.

He unslung his toolbox as well as Goba as he came into the laundry room. Dolma gestured towards the tub before leaning over and tugging at the crank; it refused to budge. He put pressure on it; still no response. Probably the belt, then. He glanced up at her and nodded before giving her a thumbs up. She smiled and put her hand to her mouth before moving it down; _Thank you._ At least that one he recognized; he knew enough to tap his thumb twice to his chest and move his splayed hand away to say _It_ _’s fine_  in return. Her smile broadened and she squeezed his arm as she nodded _Yes_ with her fist. Having to use her slate was burdensome for the both of them; he really needed to learn more of her language.

He glanced down at Goba, who was trying to push at the crank as well. “Goba, sweetie, would you like to help me?”

His eyes lit up and he bounced up and down on his toes. “Yeah!”

“Great! Can you open up my toolbox for me? Yes, you have to undo the clasp. Do you know how?”

Goba’s face fell as he tried and failed to open it; Dolma stepped over and showed him slowly, before taking his hands in hers and helping him do the catch himself. Goba’s hand flew into a quick _thank you_ ; she motioned something back which he didn’t catch but Goba hugged her. “Okay! Open!”

“Now, I need my screwdriver. Do you know what that is?”

“Hhhwwwder. No.” Goba frowned.

“Okay, the screwdriver has a yellow top.” He mimicked the shape with his hands. “Can you find the long metal thing with the yellow top?” Goba dug into the toolbox, brow furrowed, and pulled out something and held it out. “Ah, that’s my hammer. I use that to bang things like nails, like this.” He demonstrated with his hand; Goba banged the hammer on the floor. “Yes! Like that. But now what I need is my screwdriver. With the yellow top.” Goba rummaged again, and pulled it out, timidly holding it up. “Yes! You got it! My screwdriver with the yellow top! Can you bring it to me?”

Goba was all smiles as he dashed over. “Hhhhwwwder.”

“Screwdriver, yes, that’s right. But listen, when you carry tools you have to be very careful. Some of them could hurt you if you dropped them or fell on them. Always carry them with the sharp part down, like this.” He took the boy’s hands and gently reversed the tool. “See? Then it can’t hurt your face. Can you walk slowly and carefully with it like that?”

Goba nodded and walked slowly, eyes never leaving the screwdriver. “Good?”

“Yes, you did that very well, Goba. You carried it carefully and safely. Now do you want me to show you what the screwdriver does?”

Goba watched him carefully, as he talked him through what he was doing; explaining what each piece was called and what it did. He showed him how to use the screwdriver; helping to steady his hands and showing him how to store the screws so they wouldn’t get lost. Goba listened intently, attempting the new words, eager to do what he was shown. Dolma sat cross-legged on the floor next to them, and at her gesture, he handed over the screwdriver so she could try as well.

It was as he was taking out the metal chain belt, seeing the broken piece, that he realized that he was teaching Goba the same way his father had always taught him; patiently, letting the boy try everything on his own, giving plenty of encouragement. He fought down the lump in this throat as he asked Goba to go and fetch Kwan, checking to make sure nothing else was broken or needing repair since he had the machine open. Dolma put her hand to his arm; as he glanced up she smiled and gestured she was leaving. _Thank you_ , she said again, and he nodded absently as he tightened a bolt.

His father was an architect; he derived professional satisfaction and personal joy from the structures he designed, his signature style all supple swerves and strong silhouettes. As a kid he’d never thought about it but the fact that his mother, with her seemingly endless fortune, had not only managed to show up on his father’s doorstep but had instinctively loved everything he’d ever envisioned was an amazing turn of fate. A perfect marriage in so many ways; they complimented each other on every level. He’d wanted that so desperately for himself; a wife who would love everything he had ever envisioned and who would take part in making all of his dreams a reality.

Kuvira had wanted the part of him that was the engineering prodigy; she’d desired his brains and budding talent. The fact that it was mechanics that made his heart sing fulfilled her vision of a united empire in a way that mere buildings never would. The difference had always been that his mother would have given up her dream of Zaofu for his father’s sake. She loved her city but she loved his father more, this had always been plain to see.

Kuvira had loved him, but her dream of the Earth Empire had always been more important than any one individual was, and he had been no exception. It had taken him years to work it out but he’d finally understood that when it came down to him or her vision, she’d considered him a requisite sacrifice. She’d grieve for him in her own way but she’d do so knowing his death had been justified. Necessary.  Inescapable.

What still hurt him - what still bewildered him, frankly - was the fact that she had assumed that he had felt the same way. She assumed he’d be willing to die for their cause; she’d genuinely thought he’d be resigned to giving up his life so she could remove the last remaining threat to her dream. She’d been so certain that he’d spend his last seconds of life proud to die because he’d be taking the Avatar down with him that she’d told him she loved him as she fired the shot meant to kill him, utterly convinced that it was enough of a farewell for the both of them.

He’d been in a lot of denial about his relationship with Kuvira. He’d closed his eyes to the camps, convinced himself that the Colossus would only be used as a threat, never as an actual destroyer of cities. He’d lied to himself, justified the things that he knew, deep down, were so very wrong. But he’d honestly thought that she’d give up Republic City for him. That realization, as he watched the purple fire screaming towards him, that he was worth no more to her than anyone else that she’d willingly forsaken had broken him into pieces that he still hadn’t managed to put back together.

He wasn’t stupid. He knew Ikki didn’t love him the way his mother loved his father. She was just starting to figure out if she even liked him, never mind loved him. He didn’t expect her to sacrifice anything for him. He was doing good work up here, work that was stretching abilities that had rusted over the past decade. He was replaceable, though. Any competent engineer could do the work he was doing, for the most part. There was no reason for Ikki to give anything up if he were to walk away tomorrow. The Northern Air Temple could do without him; she was the heart of it, not him.

The relief this gave him was indescribable.

“Goba seemed pretty insistent that I come with him.” Kwan loomed in the doorway, Goba’s tiny hand in his. Spirits but he was a big man.

“Kwan!” Goba was grinning from ear to ear.

“Thank you, Goba.” He held up the broken belt chain and waved it towards Kwan, who took it. “I was hoping you could fix this. I could get my welding equipment, but…”

“No problem.” Kwan let go of Goba’s hand and the boy bounced back over to him.

“Hhhhwwwdr,” he said, pointing to the screwdriver. “Hamma,” and the finger moved to the hammer.

“Very good! That’s the screwdriver and the hammer. Do you remember what this one was called?”

“Wwwwhhhhenn.”

“That’s right, that’s the wrench. What a good memory you have!” Goba threw his arms around his neck, his little body trembling. “You’re a fast learner, Goba.” He wrapped an arm around him as he watched Kwan easily re-forge the broken link. "I'm not sure why it broke, it's fairly new."

Kwan nodded absently, hands running through the chain. “I'm not sure. There’s some slight wear in a few other places, let me get that as well.” 

“Thanks. I could get Huan to do it, but now that you’re here I’d rather not bother him for this kind of thing unless I have to. I know he’d rather be working on his own projects.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” Kwan ducked his head a bit.

“Hungry,” Goba announced.

“If you’re hungry, then go to the kitchen and tell Bora. She’ll give you something to eat.”

“Bora? Eat?”

“Yes. You can tell her, Bora, I’m hungry.” He tugged down on Goba's tunic until it was straight. Kwan’s fingers continued to move over the belt as they both watched the boy.

Goba thought about this for a moment. “Bora? Goba hungry?”

He patted the boy's non-existent belly. “Say, I’m hungry.”

“I. M. Hungry.” Goba pronounced each word carefully and then looked to him, his little face so anxious that he ached for him.

“Yes! That was really well done! You’re really trying! You tell her, I’m hungry.”

“Okay, Tar.” The boy walked out of the room, whispering to himself. “I. M. Hungry. I. M. Hungry.”

He picked up his wrench and went back at the unruly bolt. Something must be off with the balance of the machine; there was no way it should have had that much wear after such a short time.

Kwan cleared his throat. “You’re really good with kids.” He shot a glance at at him but he was still focusing on the chain.

“Yeah, having four younger siblings will do that for you.” He scoffed. “Trial by fire or something like that. Hey, when you’ve finished with that can you help me out over here? Something’s up, everything’s loose or worn down in this one spot. It might be easier for you to see what’s going on with your bending.”

“Sure.” Kwan stood and then hunkered down next to the machine. “Oh, I see where you mean. Hang on a moment.” His eyes closed as he ran his fingers through the insides of the machine, biting down on his lip as he concentrated. For such a big man he had a surprisingly delicate touch; not intuitive, not like Huan, but more like how his mother approached metalbending. His mother saw it as both a tool as well as an artistic medium; she controlled the metal, but with a measure of subtle grace. He’d always admired her for it. Kuvira’s metalbending had been incredibly strong and powerful; but it had always been missing something, he’d thought. Heart, maybe. Not that he’d ever said it. He wasn’t that stupid.

“Here it is. There’s a weak spot in the metal. I’m surprised your brother didn’t notice.” Kwan was frowning. “I can patch it, though. I’ll get some scrap.”

“This one isn’t Huan’s fault, I put it together without him.” He peered around Kwan’s head. “You know, there have been a few other flawed bits of metal; this isn’t the first one we’ve found. I’m thinking maybe we got a bad batch or something.” He sat back on his heels. “Shit. That’s not good.”

“No, it’s not.” Kwan met his eyes. “You know what that means.”

He sighed. “Yeah, we’ll need to run a check on pretty much everything. Damn it! It will put us behind schedule.” He pulled his glasses off and massaged at his eyes. “Well, we have to do it, of course. Can’t have flawed metal.”

“I can take charge of it. Can any of the others assist me?”

He thought about this for a moment, watching Kwan probe around the machine. “If Wei was well he could. Huan of course. I’m not sure about Nandan. She’s improved a lot, but Huan would know better than me if she could handle it. I don’t know that any of the rest of them could manage, they’re still pretty basic metalbenders. Oh, and Chol, obviously.”

Kwan shook his head. “No, he’s busy. I can speak to Nandan myself, see if she’s up to it.” He rapped his knuckles against the side and listened carefully, doing it twice more. “Give me half a minute, I’ll go find something to patch this with and then you can put it back together.” He stood and walked out of the room as Baatar scribbled down an idea on a scrap of paper he fished from his pocket, absently tucking the pencil along the top of his ear when he’d finished. He had plans to automate it as soon as they had a reliable source of electricity. He took his wrench back up and went back at the bolts.

“This should do it.” He moved aside as Kwan came back with a sheet of metal. He laid it down and then reached in, his hands resting lightly on the weak spot. Slowly the flawed metal started to flow; it slid through the machine neatly, coming to rest in a tidy block on the ground. Next he took up the sheet and maneuvered it into place and with controlled movements liquefied and shaped it until it was seamless with the rest of the metal, impossible to detect. Once he’d done that he closed his eyes again and ran his hands over it, before nodding in satisfaction. “It’s good as new.”

“That was beautiful to watch,” he said, and clapped Kwan on the back. “My brother does amazing things with metal but I appreciate seeing an engineer at work.”

The back of Kwan’s neck suffused with color. “I’m not really an engineer. I never went to school for it or anything.”

Baatar gave his shoulder a squeeze before picking up his wrench. “Neither did I. I got accepted to Republic City University but didn’t end up going.”

Kwan turned to look at him at that point. “Why not?”

“Ah. Well. Kuvira happened.”

Kwan winced. “Oh. Sorry.”

“It is what it is. But really, I meant it. Huan always does what I ask, but it usually takes a lot of conversation. It’s great to work with someone who doesn’t need three hours of explanations.” He pointed at the crank on the side. “I’m hoping to automate some of this when we get the place wired for electricity.” He handed the scrap of paper to Kwan, grinning. “I’ve got to find some sort of conduit that will work to keep the wires waterproof without shorting the entire thing out.” He looked around himself and patted at his pockets. “Where did I put my damn pencil?”

Kwan reached over and gently plucked it from behind his ear, handing it to him silently.

“Ah, thanks. Not a top priority at the moment, obviously, but something I’m thinking about.” He put the pencil and paper back into his pocket before picking up the chain and starting to carefully thread it back in. “Maybe we could brainstorm about it later? After we get this flawed metal thing worked out.” With a bit of a grunt he tugged it into place. “If you’re up for it. Sorry if I’m being pushy. It’s just been a long time since I’ve had anyone to talk to about this kind of thing.” He rapped at the chain with the wrench. “Ah, I think that’s it. Give the crank a spin for me, would you?”

Kwan gave it a pull and the chain started to move, catching perfectly, the paddles inside the tub itself moving easily. “That’s done it.”

“Well, at least one easy fix today, hmm?” He stretched his neck from side to side before starting to screw the cover back on.

“You know, I can do that for you. I can bend it, I mean.” Kwan was studying the floor but glanced up quickly. “Not that you aren’t capable or anything. I didn’t mean that.”

“I know you didn’t.” He scoffed. “You grow up in the greatest metalbending family in the world, you get used to people doing things in two seconds that might take you two hours. I like to do it, though. I may not bend metal, but I still have a feeling for it.” He screwed in the last screw and put his tools back into their own places. “My great-grandfather, Lao Beifong, wasn’t a bender. His mines, though, were supplying metal all over the world. They still do. My mother and my aunt jointly own the company, although they aren’t involved in the day to day running.” He stood and brushed himself off, peering into the tub. “Ah, Dolma’s got everything loaded up. Water’s cold by now, though. Let me at least drain it for her.” He made sure the hose was in place and then flipped a switch, watching to make sure the water was draining properly. “Anyhow, I spent the summer I was sixteen working at the mine closest to Zaofu.” He chuckled. “They were not thrilled at having the owner’s snot-nosed kid there, they gave me a lot of shit. I learned a lot, though. After I fixed one of the conveyor belts, made some improvements on it, things got marginally better.” He shook his head. “I’m lucky no one kicked my ass. I thought I had all the answers in those days. Pretty sure if my last name hadn’t been Beifong they would have.” He shrugged up at Kwan. “I was the recipient of many an ass kicking in my day. Nobody likes the know-it-all smartass.”

“That, I never had to deal with. The ass kickings, I mean.”

He gave him an appreciative look. “I’ll just bet you didn’t.”

Kwan huffed out a little breath and squinted up at the ceiling. “When you’re big and quiet folks just assume you’re dumb, though.”

“That’s clearly not true. Okay, may as well re-fill this, then I’ll go hunt Dolma down, let her know it’s ready.” He reached up to clap him on the shoulder. “Thanks again. I really appreciate it.”

 Kwan shuffled his feet a little. “I’ll go and talk to Chol about the weak metal, let him know I’ll go through everything.”

“Let me know if I can help. I probably can’t, but if there’s anything I can do then find me.” He grabbed his toolbox. “Sorry to run, but I want to talk to the healer before Yung takes him back down the mountain.”

“Sure.” Kwan raised a hand in a wave. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Thanks again,” he threw back as he walked back down the hallway. It was to no avail; by the time he’d found Dolma and let her know he was done he’d just missed the healer heading back down to the village with Yung. Mauja caught him up, however. Wei was to continue to rest; they were to be aware that he’d have mood issues and that he’d do just about anything for a drink and that the best thing for him would be to keep him occupied as he was recovering. Keeping Wei occupied was not something he was looking forward to, at all. He’d gone into their room to find Wei pestering Ikki, whining at her while she was trying her best to keep up a positive attitude. Frankly, he had to give her points for not suffocating him and being done with it. He’d made Wei put on a pair of clean pants and a shirt and then hauled him down the stairs, gritting his teeth against the complaining, settling him down in the dining hall next to Tadayo, who looked rather alarmed to see the both of them there. Bora walked over, fists to her hips, to contemplate Wei before turning scoff at him.

“What am I supposed to do with him?”

“I’m right here, come on-”

He cut him right off. “Quiet. No one wants to hear it. Bora, do you have something he can do to keep him busy? He’ll probably pass out fairly soon but in the meantime, he’s making both Ikki and me crazy.”

“I’ll say,” Ikki called from across the cavern, her hand in Goba’s. She had followed them down to start working with him on trying to generate a breeze out of still air.

“Harsh,” Wei muttered, arms crossed. Oh, Wei was gearing up to a colossal sulk. The good news was that if he could sulk, it meant he was feeling a little better. The bad news was that they would have to listen to it.

“He can help Tadayo here put together dumplings. He’s been an incredible help.”

The boy’s thin cheeks took on some color as he smiled. “Oh thank you, Miss Bora.”

She winked at him before scowling back down at Wei. “I’ll get you what you need, then.”

“I don’t know how to make dumplings!”

“Can’t learn any younger,” Bora shot back, clearly unimpressed. “Tadayo can show you.” She leaned in close. “And you had best be nice to him, you got me, boy-o?”

“Now it’s threats!” Wei’s chin was jutting out dangerously. Bora ignored him to go and fetch a board and a spoon.

Baatar turned to Tadayo. “How are you feeling, by the way? How are those feet coming along?”

“Oh! Healer Puri said they are doing quite well. I am still not allowed to walk long distances, but I am allowed to walk to my room from here.”

“Well, no overdoing it, okay? Any of us are happy to give you a hand. Better we do that then have you undo all of the healing you’ve already done.”

The boy’s fingers were nimbly pinching together dough. “Yes, Miss Bora said the same to me.”

“Good.” He patted him very gently on the shoulder. “I’m glad to see you feeling better.”

His smile was very engaging. “Thank you, Mister Baatar.”

“Baatar is fine. Mister Baatar is my father. So show me how you put those dumplings together, hmm? If I can do it then Wei can do it.”

“Wei doesn’t want to do it.” Wei’s face, on the other hand, was a study in surliness.

“Wei can go back to bed, then.” He watched Tadayo’s hands as they spooned in the filling and then pinched. He gave it a go, glopping it into the middle and then trying to shape it. The end result was a poor excuse for a dumpling, misshapen and with some of the filling oozing out the side. “Huh. That did not go exactly as planned.”

Tadayo laughed, a merry little chuckle at odds with his usual timid demeanor. Ikki glanced over from the other side of the hall and smiled. “It has too much filling.”

“I can see that now.”

“Oh for the love of Raava! Give me one of those!” Wei snatched at a square of dough. “How hard can it be?” He slammed some filling into his and pinched it up. “See? Better than yours, anyhow.”

Spirits but Wei was so easy. “First time lucky.”

“I’ll give you first time lucky! Tadayo! Slide me over some of those!” Wei was scowling furiously. “You’re not better at me at everything, you know.”

“I’m definitely not better at braggadocio.”

“That’s not even a word.” Wei took out his wrath on a small, helpless dumpling.

“Oh, it is, Mister Wei! It means-” Tadayo’s face crumpled when Wei cut him off.

“Fine, everyone is fucking smarter than me!”

Bora’s finger was suddenly resting on Wei’s forehead. “What did I tell you, boy-o, about being nice?” She leaned in closer. “Well?”

“That I best be,” Wei muttered.

“And are you being nice?”

Wei refused to meet her eyes. “No.”

“Get it together, hear me? This is nobody’s fault but your own, and I won’t have you taking it out on any of my staff.” She put a protective hand on Tadayo’s shoulder. “Pick on someone your own size.”

Wei took another wrapper and dropped more filling into it, refusing to look at her. “Sorry,” he mumbled, glancing up at Tadayo.

“It’s alright, Mister Wei.” Tadayo’s voice trembled just slightly. “I know you don’t feel very well.”

“Just call me Wei, and it’s not your fault.” Wei’s smile was a little sickly. “I swear I’m not usually this obnoxious.”

Baatar forbore from saying anything; not an easy task. _Obnoxious as fuck._ As he took up another square of dough his cheek was caressed by a tendril of wind; he unconsciously put his hand there as he glanced over to see Ikki wink at him before turning her attention back to Goba. He watched her for a time, the fluid way she moved, always so light on her feet, smoothly spinning, a grin almost always lurking in the corners of her mouth. It’s not that she couldn’t get angry; on the contrary, he’d felt the full force of it more than once. Her natural instinct was to smile, however. _Oh, Little Bird._ She’d breezed her way into his lonely brother’s heart; instinctively knowing how to wrap herself around him while still letting him remain free, something his own family had never quite mastered. It wasn’t that she had somehow cured Huan. She’d just opened up the door to the cage he’d been trapped in and held out her hand for him, granting him the safety and love of her touch.

Is that what he wanted from her? She wasn’t going to pull him out of anywhere, he knew that. He wasn’t Huan. He’d done what he’d done on his own; his cage was of his own making. There were times, when he was inside, where he’d thought to himself that he’d give anything to make it all go away; his crimes, his memories, his self-loathing. One particularly dark day he’d held a screwdriver in the prison’s repair shop, realizing that with the proper amount of force he could drive it into his own heart; he’d be gone before they’d even know what he’d done. The only thing that had kept him from doing it was that he knew it was the coward’s way out for him. That, and thinking of how it would kill his mother.

Story of his life. He’d always overthought everything.

That had always been the difference between Wei and himself. They were so alike, the two of them; same temper, same stubborn inflexibility, the exact same fear of being overlooked that they masked behind anger. Wei, though, he’d never really put any thought into it, he’d always just reacted in the moment. He, on the other hand, would lay awake at night going over every single thing he’d said or done in excruciating detail, desperately combing through his mistakes in order to find ways to try to make them disappear. That was what had saved him, though, when his Colossus and his life had come tumbling down. He’d known how to face the harsh truth of who he was, who he had become. Wei? Wei had never spent a minute of his life on self-reflection, and here he was, flat on his ass, scraping away at the mud, and he couldn’t understand how or why he was there, never mind how to pull himself back up.

He resented Wei, more than a little bit, for coming up here to fuck everything up, the way he’d always done, just appearing, expecting his charm to win everyone over and to fix it for him. At the same time, though, he was aware of who he’d come running to, once again. Not Wing, not his twin. Not to Mom or Dad, either. But to him. Big brother, savior, the one who had always fixed it all. He was flattered and irritated, all at the same time, a common enough feeling when it came to Wei. He just wasn’t sure if he could fix it for him this time. How could he? He wasn’t even sure if he could fix himself.

“Tar mad?” Goba’s brown eyes were wide, his little body closing in on himself as he stood next to him, peering anxiously up.

“No, I’m not mad,” he said, dropping the dough to hold his arms out. “I’m just thinking, I didn’t mean to make an angry face.” He tried on his most reassuring smile; it must have worked, because Goba immediately launched himself into his lap, snuggling himself inside his embrace. He had no idea what to do about him, either. Spirits knew his mother had fucked it up with Kuvira, although to give her credit his mother had meant well and Kuvira had come to Zaofu already broken. He didn’t want to fuck it up with this little boy, though. “I thought you were practicing with Ikki?” She was standing at the edge of the table, watching him, her look inscrutable.

“Hungry.” The boy took a deep breath and then spoke carefully. “I. M. Hungry.” A glance up to Baatar for approval; he gave it enthusiastically.

“Yes, that’s right! You are hungry.” He tapped his nose. “Again? Didn’t you just eat?”

“He’s got a lot of catching up to do,” said Bora, holding out an apple towards him. “Here you go, Goba.”

“Thank!” Goba used their language as well as Dolma’s before he took it, frowning a little. “Thank?”

“You say _thanks_ ,” Bora said, stressing the _s_. “Thanks.”

“Thanks,” he replied, stressing the s as she had done. “Bora thanks!” Another glance towards him, and he kissed the top of his head.

“Listen to you! Now you’re cooking with gas!”

Wei glanced over and actually managed a smile. “That’s what Dad always says.”

“I never understood what that meant.” Huan had materialized from the other side of the cavern. He had a smudge of blue paint across his cheek. “We used electricity to cook with. Ikki had to explain it to me.”

“My Dad always said that we were sailing with the wind at our backs.” She grinned. “Same idea. Waterbender mother.”

“Are we eating yet?” Huan looked hopeful. Bora snorted, jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

“As bad as the child. Go and get yourself an apple if you’re hungry, then.” Huan immediately headed over to the barrel where she kept them. “You know, I’m all out of moonpeaches and don’t have all that much in the way of apples left, either. I’m getting an order of dried fruit but I’ve been wondering if it’s possible to transfer some of my Dad’s apple saplings once you’ve got that greenhouse built, Baatar.”

“Saplings?” Tadayo’s fingers kept moving as he looked up.

“Mmmm, my father’s a fruit farmer by trade. Apple orchards, mostly, although my mother’s done well with berries. She’s promised me cuttings as soon as we’ve got somewhere to plant them.”

Ikki sat down next to him and snitched at some of the filling. “I guess we could transport them on Blue or Spike. I don’t know anything about transporting live plants, though.”

“They’d just have to be well-wrapped and protected from the wind and cold. If we keep the greenhouse warm enough then the citrus, for example, would produce all year round, we wouldn’t need to worry about dormancy.” At Ikki’s raised eyebrow she grinned. “Fruit trees go dormant during the cold months. But if the temperature is warm all year round then they’ll bear fruit all year round as well.” She tapped her fingers on the table. “Thing is, though, that certain fruits - like apples, for example - actually need dormancy or else the fruit won’t grow properly.”

Baatar leaned forward. “So what you’re saying is that maybe we need two different greenhouses. One that’s warm year round and the other that mimics more temperate weather than we have up here.”

She nodded, and slid onto the bench across from him, reaching for a few dumpling squares and taking up his discarded spoon. She rarely had her hands empty, he’d noticed. “Right. I can’t think apples would grow this far north. Too cold and the wind up here blows hard enough it would distort the tree growth. But they’d need some sort of cold season. Plus you’ve got to have more than one kind because they need to cross-pollinate. But what are you going to do about light? All fruit needs plenty of light to grow. I’ve not spent a winter up here but I’m thinking there’s not a whole lot of light.”

“You can say that again,” said Ikki, with feeling.

“Or wait, is this the whole hydroponics thing Kwan keeps going on about?” Bora chuckled. “He even waved some specs in front of me, like I’d understand them. I haven’t seen him this excited about something since his goat dog had puppies when we were kids.”

“Kwan liiiiiiiiiiikes Junior,” Wei sang out, snickering. He started to say something else but jerked in surprise and grunted, giving Bora a look that wavered between irritation and fear.

“He’s been really helpful with her,” he said, his hand absently caressing the back of Goba’s head, perched on his knee. “I’m appreciative, I wouldn’t have known how to care for her hooves otherwise.”

Wei’s mouth sagged open. “You are fucking kidding me, right?” He goggled at his brother. “Oh no, you’re serious.” He threw his head back and laughed, grunting again as he got hit with a blast of air upside his head.

“Where else would I learn? It’s not like I have a book or something.” He frowned, rolling his eyes. “I’ve never been opposed to either asking for or accepting help if I need it, if that’s what you think is so funny.” He pointed at him. “And watch your language in front of the B-O-Y.”

Huan was standing above Wei, scowling down at him, half-eaten apple in hand. “Don’t,” he warned, and Wei dropped his gaze to the table.

“Sorry.”

“You’re on my last nerve today, boy-o,” said Bora, her mouth drawn thin. “I thought I made myself clear.”

“Look, I said I was sorry,” Wei’s eyes flashed. “I just think it’s pretty-”

“Hello the Temple,” called Yung, walking in the south entrance, arms full. “Can someone give me a hand?”

Bora immediately stood and jogged over, taking a precariously balanced box from the top of the pile. “Ah, is this my dried fruit?”

“One of them, yeah. I’ve got the rest on Spike, I was looking to see if I could find anyone to help me unload.”

Baatar shifted Goba down to the bench. “I can give you a hand.”

“Yeah, thanks. Um, before you do, though…” Yung gave Ikki a grateful smile as she took another box from his grip, “…don’t you Beifongs have some sort of a family crest? Being nobility and all?”

Baatar exchanged a puzzled look with his brothers. “Yeah. We don’t make a big deal of it or anything anymore, but we do, sure.”

"Usually our mother uses the Metal Clan crest, the one for Zaofu." Wei put down his dumpling spoon, his gaze narrowing.

“Yeah no, I don't mean that one, I mean the Beifong one. It wouldn’t - oh careful, Ikki, that one has glass - be a picken or something like that, would it?”

Baatar froze. His stomach started to churn. _Stay calm._ “Why do you ask?”

“Ah, hang on, let me put this one down.” Arms finally free, Yung turned to Baatar, nodding towards Huan and Wei. “Well, because on my way back from the village I saw a big airship headed this way, this green and gold picken on it.”

“Boar,” he replied, mind racing. _Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ “It’s a flying boar.”

“Oh right, probably a little more upper class than a picken, yeah? I wasn’t close enough to see for sure, no offense.”

He turned slowly to glare at Wei, whose mouth was gaping open again. “Did you call Mom?”

“Me?” Wei sputtered, lunging up more than a little unsteadily from the bench. Ikki grabbed at his arm to anchor him. “Why the fuck would I call Mom?” He threw a hand into the air. “Or did you forget the part where I got fired from her fucking pro-bending team? She's going to murder me! Did you call her?”

“Of course I didn’t call her!” he shouted. “I’ve been hiding from her for a year!” Frightened by the shouting, Goba started to cry. He put his box down to immediately gather him up. “No, it’s okay, I’m sorry I yelled, I just got surprised, it’s okay, sweetie, everything is okay.” He looked over his head at Ikki, who was looking just as astonished as the rest of them.

“Baatar, you know I would never. I was the one who told her not to come in the first place.” Ikki put her free hand on his arm.

“If you didn’t….and I didn’t…and Wei didn’t…” he trailed off before wildly glancing around the cavern. “HUAN!” he bellowed as his brother covertly slid out the north entrance, refusing to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cousin, who has Usher's Syndrome, is Hard of Hearing; he is bilingual in English and American Sign Language. His parents and brother are all also fluent in ASL. I know some and therefore have based Dolma's language on ASL as well. Any mistakes made are mine and I would be grateful for any corrections.


	26. Talking To The Spirits: Interlude Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huan is drawn into conversation with a Knowledge Seeker.

There was a fox waiting around the corner, staring at him.

He stopped. He stared back. It had two tails, and he wondered, “Do they move together or separately?”

The fox blinked once, very slowly. _Are you speaking to me?_

“Yes.”

The was a moment of silence as they regarded each other; then, _Are you referring to my tails?_

“Yes.”

 _They can do both._ The fox demonstrated by moving its tails in an arc together and then separately, meeting in the middle.

“Oh. Okay.”

Another silence.

 _Don’t you want to know my name?_ The fox tipped its head to one side. Its tongue lolled out of its mouth.

He shrugged. “Not really.”  He examined his thumb for a moment, frowning as he realized there was some blue paint on it. He scratched at it with the thumb of his opposite hand.

_Don’t you want to know what I am doing in your temple?_

Another shrug. “No.” He picked at his thumb with his index finger as well. He didn't like how paint felt when it was dried and puckered on his skin. “But you can tell me if you want to.”

 _What makes you think I want to?_ The fox’s voice was curious, he thought. Maybe? He wasn’t sure, though. He shrugged again.

“I don’t know if you do or don’t but it’s the polite thing to say.”

 _Hmmmm,_ said the fox. He gave it a quick glance. It was still staring up at him. _What are you doing?_

“You mean right now?”

_Yes. Right now._

"I'm trying to get this paint off my thumb."

The fox shimmered a little, its form blurring just slightly before solidifying again. _I see. Well then, what are you doing in this hallway, walking as quickly as you are?_

“Oh. I’m going to hide until my brothers are past the shouting stage. It will probably take awhile. They’re both pretty shouty.” A large fleck of paint tumbled to the floor.

_Why would they be shouting?_

Another fleck away. “Because I radioed my mother to come about my brother. He’s been sick. He needs her.”

_Is this a human thing? To radio for one’s mother?_

He sighed. Now it was just being irritating. “Well, I’m human, aren’t I?”

 _Are you?_ The fox’s tails were lashing back and forth. Together, this time.

“That’s a stupid question. You already know the answer to that question. Why are you asking me?” He didn't like this conversation any longer. It was mocking him.

The fox blinked again. _I was curious to hear your answer._

Once upon a time he was small and he had to stand there while people threw sharp words that hurt him, his mouth screaming because he couldn't make the words come. But those days were gone. He didn't have to stay and bleed, not any longer. Not now. “I don’t like it when people try to confuse me. I’m not a game for you to play.” He walked past the fox, continuing down the hall to the platform near where the windmills were going to go. Eventually, his family would eat, and then they’d feel better and less likely to shout. It always worked that way. He could come back then, see if he was forgiven yet.

The fox didn't follow him.


	27. Baatar: The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family arrives; chaos ensues.

Wei had slid back down to the bench and was slowly banging his forehead into the table. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck.”

“You trying to bang some sense into that head of yours, boy-o?” Bora reached over to take his head into her hands. “Stop whacking yourself. Come on, your mother can’t be all that bad.”

“Really? Now?” Wei tried to glare but ended up snickering instead. Bora winked at him.

“That’s better. It’ll be fine.”

Just you wait.” Wei groaned. “That’s it. I’m disowning him. Huan is no more a brother of mine.”

“You can’t disown him. You aren’t the head of the family.” Baatar was still rubbing Goba’s back, his sobs tapering down into into sniffles. Tadayo silently handed him a cloth napkin from a freshly folded pile and he smiled his thanks, wiping at Goba’s face. “Blow, sweetie.”

“Did Aunt Lin disown you?” Wei sat up and gave him a speculative look.

“I have no idea and furthermore, I don’t care.” He took a deep breath and met Ikki’s eyes. “Are you ready for this?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Ikki stretched up and kissed his cheek. “You knew this day would come eventually.”

“I know. I just…” he sighed unhappily. “Just not today. Not to mention Dad.”

“Throw Goba at them. They’ll be so busy cooing at him they’ll forget to yell. Mostly. They’ve really taken to this whole grandparent thing, trust me.” Wei waved at him. “Come on, help me up. At least help me walk out there.”

“I’ve got you.” Bora steadied him with her shoulder. “Yung, is there anything on Spike that needs to be put in the cold?”

He shook his head. “No. The boxes can wait. I’ll just unsaddle him and we can bring them down later.” He gave a thumbs up. “Uh…good luck? I guess?”

“Tadayo, are you okay in here for a bit by yourself?”

He nodded, eyes wide. “Yes, Miss Bora. I’ll just finish these.”

She dragged Wei over the bench. “Come on then, boy-o. I’m family, too. Of a sort. I’ll walk you on out.”

They made a motley group, walking out to the ledge where there was a cobbled-together docking moor for airships. Bora was half walking/half dragging along Wei; Baatar was holding Goba in one arm while Ikki held tight to his other hand. His stomach was churning and he could feel his heartbeat through his entire body, slamming its panicked way into his consciousness. He had no idea what to say or what to do; it had been nearly a year since he had last seen them, and even that was across a table in a room crowded with other prisoners and their families, the guards keeping watch to make sure there was no touching going on for fear of illicit exchanges. His mother had talked just a little too brightly about Opal’s wedding; his father had, as usual, hardly said anything at all. He’d barely been able to look them in the eyes, letting his mother’s chatter about the guests and the catering and everything else wash over him until she’d finally gone quiet as well, the three of them sitting in uncomfortable silence until the guard announced their time was up. His mother had taken his hand at that point, ignoring the guard demanding that she let him go, begging him to tell her that he was all right. He wasn’t; they all knew it, and when he’d gone back to his cell he’d sat there for hours, numb, unsure if he wanted them to visit again or just leave him alone.

“Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark!” Junior headbutted him in the back of his knee, breaking into his thoughts and making him stumble, clutching just a little tighter to Goba.

“Junior! Bad girl! No butting!” he said automatically, still glad for the interruption. “I thought she was in our room?”

“Don’t look at me, last I saw her she was with Blue.” Ikki grabbed at her collar. “Calm down, beastie! No! Don’t headbutt him again!” Laughing, she hauled her up into her arms, Junior straining to lick at whatever part of Goba she could get at.

“Ju-Ju! Ju-Ju!” Goba was reaching for her, crowing with delight as her tongue washed his face.

“A match made in the stars,” Bora said, smiling as she watched Junior nearly shimmy herself out of Ikki’s arms. “A boy and his goat dog.”

“I never had a goat dog,” Wei said, gamely trying to keep up despite his stumbling feet.

“I’ve got news for you, boy-o. You are the goat dog.” Bora grinned. “Come on, we’re just about there.”

“Yung said there was an airship?” Kwan was coming up the corridor behind them, his stride firm and quick. “Your parents?” He slid another arm under Wei. “I’ve got him.”

“Good thing, too, because that boy is solid.” She flexed her arm. “I’m going to need a little more get up to my go if I’m going to be hauling earthbenders around.”

“Good thing you’re just hauling around a puny little airbender then, huh?” Wei managed a smirk. He was still looking pretty peaky, though.

“He’s sized just right for me.” Bora winked, and then they were out on the ledge.

The airship was slowly lowering itself down, its propellers banking it slightly to the east. It was good-sized; not as big as the one Baatar remembered from when he was a kid, but still larger than most. He was more than a little surprised by the Beifong flying boar, however. His mother had pretty much never used it when he was a kid. This was something new. “Does Mom use the family crest now?” He turned to Wei, who most likely would be on his ass if not for Kwan holding him steady.

“Yeah. Well, more than she used to. She and Aunt Lin had it out about all of the Beifong stuff a couple of years ago, I don’t know all the details. But she’s using it now for strictly family stuff.” Wei shrugged his free shoulder. “I guess this is her way of saying she’s here as family and not as a representative of Zaofu.”

He was frowning up at it, looming closer and closer. “So she has two airships now?”

Wei nodded. “Yeah. One for family, one for city business.”

“Huh.” He settled Goba on his hip. “You stay with me until the airship lands, okay?” Goba’s eyes were bigger than he’d ever seen them, his mouth open in a nearly perfect O. Not that he could blame him. He doubted he’d ever seen anything like it before.

“Big, Tar,” Goba whispered, his tiny fingers digging into his waist.

“I know, sweetie, but it won’t hurt you. Okay? You don’t need to be scared of it. It won’t hurt you and I’ve got you right here.” He shifted him back up on his chest and stroked slowly down his back. He wasn’t sure whom he was trying to reassure; Goba or himself? Both, probably.

“Here, sit for a minute.” Kwan bent up a seat and settled Wei on it. “I’ll help tie it off.” He stepped back and waved towards the pilot’s cabin, pointing at the thick pole of steel that had been set deep into the surface. A few moments later a cable shot down, heading towards him, and he directed it towards the pole, merging the two metals together until the nose of the airship was flush with the pole, giving it a little tug with his bending to make sure it was secure. Satisfied that it was, he stepped back again and gave a thumbs up.

“I have got to learn how to metalbend,” Bora murmured, and put her hand to Wei’s back. “You going to make it?”

Wei’s face was covered with a sheen of sweat. “Never felt better.”

The propellers sputtered and then stopped, the airship hanging in midair, firmly tethered to the mountain. The hatch on the side started to open, and Kwan moved himself in order to help guide it. It lowered itself foot by foot, metal creaking slightly, until it was nearly to the surface of the ledge. Kwan took it from there, landing it and making sure it was locked.

“Girls! Iris! Orchid! Don’t you dare move until your father makes sure it’s locked into place!” A woman’s voice floated down from the top of the hatch. Wei’s face lit up with a grin and he struggled to get up.

Wing’s face appeared at the top of the hatch, his grin a perfect match. “She secure?” he called down, and Kwan gave a thumbs up.

“We’re good,” he called up, and Wing disappeared for a moment. A small figure burst down the gangplank, a blur of red and yellow and gray that Baatar realized was a wingsuit.

“Uncle Wei! Uncle Wei!” The blur resolved itself into a boy with a shock of softly curling black hair that threw himself at Wei. “I missed you!”

Wei grabbed the boy up and started to kiss him all over, his eyes filling up with tears. “Hey there, Bu! I missed you, too.”

Two girls, their hair done in long braids, came tumbling down the gangplank next, carrying a large plush badgermole between them. They unceremoniously dropped it on the ground and the rounder girl ran for Wei, calling as he held an arm out for her. The thinner girl, a dead ringer for Wing, marched up to scowl up at him, hands on her hips.

“So. Are you my Uncle Baatar?”

He felt his eyebrows going up. “That would be me.”

“I’m Iris. I’m your niece. Your brother Wing is my Daddy. We haven’t met before.” He could hear Ikki trying not to laugh next to him. “Mommy says I’m not supposed to talk to you about the you-know-what.”

He successfully fought off a smile. “You can talk to me about the you-know-what if you want to.”

That seemed to throw her for a moment. “I can?”

He nodded gravely. “If you want to. Although maybe right now isn’t the best time.”

She sighed, greatly put upon. “Well, if you put it that way, I guess.”

He decided he liked this niece. “So you’re Iris? Is the other one that came with you Orchid?”

She nodded. “She’s nicer than me.” Her shoulders drooped with dejection, the rest of her body following suit.

He crouched down, Goba still in his arms, to look her in her eyes. They were such a dark brown he could hardly make out the irises. “Says who?”

She thought about this, her eyebrows coming together as her face furrowed in on itself. “Everyone.”

“Well, I don’t even know you. So I don’t say so.”

The briefest flare of hope illuminated her face before it furrowed right back down into what he’d guess most people mistakenly assumed was sullenness. Shit, but she reminded him of her father; just like Wing you could read her like a book. This little niece wanted to be appreciated. “Do you think maybe you’ll like me a little better?” She leaned towards him. “Not a lot better, because Orchid really is nicer. But maybe just a little bit?”

He tugged gently at one of her braids. “You know, I think something might be arranged.” 

“Okay. Is this Goba? Uncle Huan told Granny about him. We brought him the badgermole.” She peered at Goba. “For keepsies, I mean. It’s a present. It’s not real, you don’t have to be scared.”

Goba tucked his head into his shoulder and he rubbed his back automatically. “You know, I think he might be a little shy. There are a lot of new people here.”

She nodded knowingly. “Right. Rose - that’s my little sister - she gets really shy too.” She looked around. “Where’s Uncle Huan? Isn’t he here?”

“We probably won’t see your Uncle Huan until after dinner.” Opal was standing next to him, a boy standing next to her. He stood up from his crouch, making sure he had a good grip on Goba. “Baatar, this is my eldest, San. San, this is your Uncle Baatar.” The boy bowed politely, his sharp gaze never leaving his face.

“My honor to finally meet you.”

He bowed in return. “I’m glad to meet you too, San.” Opal’s arms were around him then, her embrace fierce. By the little gasps of breath in his ear he knew she was crying. “Why didn’t you come to us?” she said into his ear, giving him a little shake. “We would have helped you! And not told Mom, either.”

“I know, Opie,” he said, and blinked away his own tears that threatened to fall. “I just…I wasn’t in a good place.”

“You think I didn’t know that?” She pulled away from him and dabbed at her eyes with the sleeves of her wingsuit. “You scared the fuck out of me.”

“Your Mommy said the “F” word,” Iris said, tugging at San’s tunic, slightly scandalized.

“Aw, she says it all the time,” replied San, clearly unperturbed. “If you really want to hear the “F” word you ought to hear Aunt Lin.”

“Boy, your Aunt Lin can really cuss up a storm, that’s for sure.” Bolin was there, a baby in his arms. “So hey there, Baatar. Looking good, looking good, like the new hair.” He gave a tentative grin, leaning forward just a bit on his toes. “Yep. Looking real good.”

He had no idea what to say to him; Bolin, who had always tried his best, who had had the courage to do what he never could, the man who was brave enough to reject Kuvira and try to walk away. He’d never treated Bolin as well as he should have, and at the end he’d just hoped he’d escaped the explosion in the train car and left it at that. He stood there, awkward, Goba still in his arms, unsure of what to do, but Bolin neatly solved it by handing the baby off to Opal and enfolding him, Goba and all, in a firm embrace. “You really do look good,” he said. “Are you happy? I hope you’re happy. You deserve to be happy.”

“I’m trying,” he blurted out, and then he really had to fight the tears back. Bolin was a better man than he could ever hope to be, that he knew for sure.

“Well, you can’t go too wrong with our Ikki here, right? It’s sure good to see you too.” Bolin reached over and yanked her into the hug. Junior bleated indignantly at being squashed. “Hey, I don’t want to get anybody worked up or anything, but Ikki seems to have a goat dog for a baby.”

“Bolin!” Ikki said, and laughed. Baatar looked over her head. Wing was sitting next to Wei, his arm around him, saying something he couldn’t overhear due to the noise. A woman was sitting to his other side; she was beautiful, with long black hair twisted up into pins, scrutinizing Wei’s face intently. Wing’s wife, obviously. A tiny girl had wrapped herself around Wing’s middle, Wing’s hand cradled gently around the back of her head. He wasn’t sure which daughter that was.

“Well. Do you suppose a mother could get her chance for a hug?” And there she was, his mother. Still straight, still strong, with the jewel around her forehead, the one Huan had made her, the one he’d saved when they’d been imprisoned and had carried on his person, giving it back to her after they’d taken down the Colossus. She was still vibrant - still Su Beifong, matriarch of a city, a woman whose sheer force of personality he’d never seen matched. She was also older, too. The realization of it - she’d turned fifty-nine that past spring - hit him like a hammer blow to the chest. Bolin let go and he and Ikki quickly backed out of the way.

“Hi Mom,” he said, and he shuddered just slightly as she put her arms around him. It had been so very long since she’d held him and he hadn’t realized how much he’d longed for it until that moment. His own arm was around her shoulders before he even had time to think about it. 

She rested her forehead against his neck with a breathy sigh. “Don’t you dare ever scare me like that again,” she said, and she was probably going for fierce but her voice cracked into a sob. That was worse, so much worse than her anger; her anger he could handle. Holding his mother - nearly sixty, oh fuck, she was nearly sixty - while she watered his shirt was making his heart pound again.

“I’m sorry,” he said, and it wasn’t enough, he knew that, and she gave a little snort into his neck to show that she knew it too, but then she squeezed him, hard, and raised her head to kiss his cheek.

“Later,” she said, and he knew he wouldn’t get out of it this time. Her face was all smiles when she turned it to Goba, however. She quieted her voice. “Well hello there, sweetie,” she said. “Are you Goba?”

He peeked at her. “Goba,” he agreed in a whisper, fingers digging into his shoulder this time.

“Do you know who I am?” She risked a gentle finger to his cheek. “I’m Baatar’s mother. That makes me your Granny.”

Goba sat up and frowned a little. “Tar Ma?”

“Yes, I’m Baatar’s mother. That’s right.”

“Huan Ma?”

“Yes, Huan’s mother, too.” His mother nodded, her smile warming. She was like this, he remembered, whenever she spoke to a child. Warm, kind, patient. He’d never thought about it much, but she’d always gravitated towards children the moment she spotted them. Kids had always adored her, too.

“Granny?” He could practically see the wheels turning in Goba’s mind.

“That makes me your Granny, yes.”

“Mom,” he warned, but she ignored him, still smiling and holding her arms out. Goba leaned forward tentatively.

“Goba Granny?”

She nodded and chuckled. “That’s right, sweetie. Does Granny get a hug?”

“Granny! Yeah! Okay!” Goba slid into her arms and giggled as she hugged him tightly and made noisy, smacking kisses all over his face.

“Now, we had better go take you to meet your Grampy!” She headed off to her husband, who was standing with a very small bundle of his own in his arms, looking rather bemused at the amount of people and the greater amount of noise on the ledge.

“Don’t look now, but someone just commandeered your baby.” Bolin was grinning.

“He’s not my baby,” he replied automatically, and Bolin just nodded knowingly, taking his own baby back from Opal.

“Right, sure. Gotcha.” Bolin dropped an exaggerated wink. “Well, this one is my baby. Pearl, meet your uncle.” He shoved the baby at him and Baatar automatically took her into his arms. She opened up her eyes - the brighter green of Bolin’s, he could see that already - and then opened up her mouth to let out a furious roar.

“She’s got quite a set of lungs on her,” he said, and immediately put her up to his shoulder, getting of whiff of her baby smell, sweet and ripe and soft. “And hello to you, too, Pearl.” He began to bounce her up and down. It had been an endlessly long time since he’d held an infant.

“Between you and me, she’s not exactly what I’d call a happy waker-upper,” Bolin informed him. “Also, she’s pretty gassy. So watch yourself.”

Pearl confirmed this by letting loose with a long and surprisingly melodic fart. “Ungh,” she grunted into his ear.

“I think she’s going to poop,” San said. He was staring up with a serious expression. “She’s making her poop face.”

“Oh, for the love of Raava, let me take her back,” Opal said, holding her arms out.

He held her out, looking her in her face. “Pearl, are you planning on pooping on your uncle?” Her face squinched up and she grunted again. “That’s probably what everyone else wants to do to me as well. At least you’re honest about it.” Ikki snickered next to him, and he raised an eyebrow at her. She’d lost Junior at some point. “Think that’s funny, do you?”

“Hilarious,” she grinned, and bumped him with her hip. “Make it a good one, kiddo,” she said, and reached over to tickle Pearl’s more than generous belly.

“Is Pearlie going to poop on Uncle Baatar?” The boy with the black curls and the wingsuit had appeared next to San. “She’s really stinky.”

“This is Norbu, but we just call him Bu,” Bolin informed him, putting a hand to the boy’s head.

“Named after my Grandpa, your Mom told me when you were born,” he said, smiling down at the boy. San looked like a mix of both of his parents, but this Bu was all Beifong. “Grandpa Norbu was a really great grandpa.” He looked around. “So I’ve got San and Bu and Pearl, and Wing’s twins. What about his other daughters?”

Opal pointed. “Wing’s got Rose with him, and Dad’s holding Poppy.” She took in a quick breath. “Oh shit, I made eye contact. She’s coming over now. Here, give me the baby, she can poop elsewhere.” Opal practically snatched her daughter out of his hands and beat a hasty retreat back towards the airship. Wing’s wife was…well, _marching_ was the closest thing he could think of. She was marching over towards him.

“Hey, San, Bu, let’s let Auntie Nuo have some time alone with Uncle Baatar, what do you say?” Bolin fled with his boys after his wife.

“Brace yourself,” Ikki muttered into his ear. At least she wasn’t leaving him.

Wing’s wife planted herself in front of him, taking in his measure. She was short; the heels that she was wearing adding a tiny bit of height but not much. Her hair, which appeared to be very long, was coiled up on her head and held with jeweled pins, an old fashioned style that seemed to suit her, nonetheless. She was several shades past plump, with an expansive bosom that he was having a hard time not gawking at. Well, even in his early teens Wing had appreciated a woman with curves, and this woman was nothing but an overabundance of curves. She was stunning, without a doubt; she also looked like she wanted to tear into him. He was starting to understand why Opal and Bolin had taken a quick exit.

“So. The prodigal brother.” Her black eyes had narrowed. “We meet at last.”

“Mommy, he said I can talk to him about the you-know-what if I want to.” Iris had moved to stand next to her. Her mother’s perfectly shaped eyebrows soared up and she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. He was fairly sure she was counting to five. He knew the feeling.

“Iris, I specifically told you not to mention it.”

“I didn’t say it! I didn’t even spell it, although I could. C-O-L-U-S-S-U-S. I just said the you-know-what.” Iris was completely earnest. “That doesn’t count, right?”

“It counts, Iris. It counts.” The woman looked down at her daughter and then suddenly smiled, a pair of dimples winking into existence under the corners of her mouth. It made her look younger and not quite as fearsome. “What on earth am I to do with you?” It was said with fondness, however, and she smoothed down the girl’s hair.

“I’d rather people asked than pretended like it never happened,” he found himself saying. “I’m not really one for the camel elephant in the room.”

That got him a speculative look. “I see.” She nodded once, decisively. “I’m not one for camel elephants myself.” He just bet she wasn’t. “Fine. Iris, you may ask your uncle about it.” She held up one warning finger before Iris could open her mouth. “With the understanding that your uncle will discuss it when he is ready and that you may not badgermole him about it. Agreed?”

“Yes, Mommy!” The girl smiled up at him, those same dimples appearing.

“Now go and say hello to your Uncle Wei, he’s been patiently waiting.” She waved both of her hands at the girl. “Whoosh whoosh!” The girl scampered off and those dark eyes were focused on him again. “I’m Nuo. Wing says that Iris reminds him very much of you.”

“That’s probably not the best thing.”

Nuo gave him another look. “She’s intelligent, passionate and wants to change the world, even at six. That’s not a bad thing in itself. Her father and I try to give her as much active support as we can.”

He glanced over at Wing, who still had an arm around his twin. Wei looked exhausted, leaning heavily on him. “I’m sure Wing’s a damn good father.”

“Yes. He is.” She nodded at Ikki. “Hello, Ikki. I take it Huan is off hiding somewhere?”

Ikki scoffed. “Since he’s the one who started this whole family brouhaha, of course he is.”

“Hmmmm. Well. Su brought her personal healer for Wei, he’s still up on the airship. Waiting for the fuss to die down a bit, I’m sure. The moment she told Wing what was going on there was no question that we were coming. She radioed your father to see if he needed us to bring anything up here and of course that meant Opal was coming as well.” She flicked her eyes at her sister-in-law and shook her head. “You know how she is.” He wasn’t sure if she meant his mother or his sister. “Opal has a care package from the Island, I believe.” Ikki was bestowed with one of the dimpled smiles. “Your parents were quite excited about a new airbender, she told me.” Nuo’s smile sharpened. “Perhaps you could go and ask her about it.”

Ikki blinked. “Uh. Right. Sure. I’ll uh…just go and ask her, then.” She walked past her, turning around to mouth _Sorry!_ at him over Nuo’s head.

Wing’s head turned sharply across the way; he said something to Wei and started to stand up; before he could move, however, Bora was there, looking down at Nuo.

“Well, you must be the fabled Nuo, then. I’m Bora, Lin’s niece from the other side of the blanket.” She bowed politely. Nuo bowed in return.

“My honor to meet you,” Nuo replied. The two of them ignored Baatar completely, sizing each other up slowly. He thought the temperature might be heating up just slightly. “So. You just decided to pack it all in and come here to cook?”

Bora’s smile was pleasant. Sort of. “Well, it’s nothing like marrying the governor’s son and moving to Zaofu, but I like it so far.”

Nuo’s eyes narrowed down again. He was pretty sure he was missing something; he had no idea why the two of them looked like they were going to start taking swings at each other. “Well, I can understand wanting to take charge, even if it is for something that air acolytes usually do.” He swore if she was a cat owl the woman’s ears would be laying flat back.

“And I see you’ve met our Baatar.” Bora moved closer to him. “We’re very fond of him up here.”

“Are you, now?”

Now Bora was tucking her arm into his. “Oh, we are.”

Nuo nodded and started to reply, but was interrupted by Wing putting his arms around her. “Honey, I see you’ve met my brother.” He attempted a smile, but his eyes started to fill up. “I am so happy to see you.”

“Ah, if it isn’t young Baatar Junior.” Unnuk, the Southern Tribe Waterbender Healer who had been his family’s personal physician since before Opal was born, bowed at him. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’d like to examine your brother as soon as possible and I was told I needed to speak to a Bora for my needs?”

“I’m Bora,” she said. “How can I help?”

“I think it would be easier to examine him on the airship for now. Do you have some sort of stretcher we could use to transport him up there? I don’t think he’s going to be able to walk.”

Bora smiled. “I’ll do you one better.” She turned and cupped her mouth. “Kwan! The healer here needs you to carry the boy-o up to their airship!” Kwan, who had been standing near the entrance into the mountain, watching avidly, nodded, and walked towards Wei. “There you go,” she said. “If you need anything else, then give me a holler. I’m always around.” She clapped Baatar on the shoulder. “Speaking of which, introduce me to your mother so I can find out where everyone is sleeping and such, and then I should head back in and make sure poor Tadayo hasn’t dumplinged himself out of existence.”

“You needn’t bother my mother-in-law. You may speak to me.” Nuo puffed up a little, those black eyes snapping. Wing hadn’t let go of her, he noticed.

“Oh, it’s fine, she and I can handle it. Baatar?” She gestured towards his mother and they walked over with the healer to where Kwan was gently scooping Wei up.

“Thank you, young man,” the healer said. “If you can just bring him up the gangplank I’d be very appreciative.” Kwan followed him up, Wei in his arms, his eyes closed.

“He looks terrible,” his mother said, watching Wei’s progress up the gangplank. “Your father made me promise I couldn’t yell at him until Unnuk had at least taken a good look at him.” She still had Goba on her hip. He was happily slurping at a good-sized lollipop.

“Tar! Yum!”

“Mom, don’t give him that! He hasn’t had any dinner yet!” He frowned at her.

His mother sniffed at him. “Dinner, schminner. I’m his grandmother, it’s my job to give him candy.” She planted another kiss on him and Goba giggled. “Isn’t that right, sweetie?”

Goba took another slurp and then held it out. “Tar yum?”

“Would I like some?” He obligingly licked at it. It was so sweet it made his teeth ache. “Thanks, Goba.”

“Okay,” Goba sang out, stickiness smeared across his face. He looked very pleased with life. “Granny give yum!”

“It’s a lollipop. Granny gave you a lollipop.”

“Granny carried it all the way from Zaofu, too, just waiting for this moment.” His father had Wing’s baby in his arms. “Hello, son.”

“Dad,” he replied. His heart started to pound again, hard enough that it was making him dizzy.

“I’m Bora, Lin’s other niece.” Bora bowed towards both of his parents. “I’m honored to finally meet you.”

His mother smiled. “I’m Su, and this is Baatar Sr. It’s so nice to finally meet you as well! We’ve heard so much about you.”

“From Aunt Lin?” Bora cocked her head to one side. “Really?”

His mother rolled her eyes. “Not a chance. From Wu, actually.”

“See, that seems more like it.” Bora pointed towards the entrance. “Listen, forgive my bluntness but I need to get back in, I’ve got a dinner to prepare. I’m just not sure how long you all are planning to be here, or…well, anything, really.”

“I know, we’ve really trampled on your hospitality. I’m sorry.” His mother’s smile was rueful. “But we’ll sleep on the airship and I’ve got plenty of food aboard. I brought my chef, as well.”

“Chef is here? I haven't seen him in ages.” He put a hand to her shoulder. “Bora, you’ll love him.”

“Oh, is this the one you told me about, the one that was the former pirate?” Bora looked delighted. “I can’t wait to meet him. Never met a real live pirate before!”

“I’ll send him to speak to you, then. He can go over what we brought. I thought we could eat with you, at least. Unless we’d be an inconvenience? I’m not sure how many tables you’ve got up here now.” His mother took a lick of the lollipop Goba stuck in her face. “Oh thank you, sweetie.”

“Not at all, we’ve got room to spare. Send him in. We’re-” she was interrupted by the curious bellowing of an air bison sticking its head over the edge of the airship’s observation deck. The airship tilted dangerously and Opal shouted up, waving her hands.

“Juicy! Get your lazy lump of a butt off of that airship before you knock the whole thing over!” The air bison blinked down at her in reproach and then launched itself off of the deck, the airship lurching back into place. It bellowed again and was answered by Spike, trumpeting as he came around the mountain, his tail sending a blast of air across the ledge that sent clothes and hair fluttering madly. The two bison greeted each other noisily mid-air; another bellow and Blue came sailing down from her own cavern, sniffing at Juicy rather disdainfully. Ikki sent her own blast of air their way and all three of them peered down at her.

“Go around the corner before you knock us all off the mountain,” she shouted up, gesturing in the general direction of Blue’s cavern. “Go on! Blue! Take the boys away!” Blue hovered a moment before slowly gliding back the way she had come, the two males following her. Ikki leaned over and said something to Opal, who laughed while deftly changing her daughter’s diaper, Bolin handing her supplies from a bag he’d procured from somewhere or the other.

“Well. They’re not exactly quiet, are they?” Bora was staring after the bison, hands to her hips. She turned back to his mother. “In any case, we can-” she was interrupted again as an ear-shattering cacophony erupted from the bottom of the gangplank; the furious chittering of a poodle monkey being chased by a belligerent goat dog puppy, followed by a startled shout as Bolin, dirty diaper in hand, had to jump to the side to avoid getting trampled.

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Junior! No! Come back here! Bad girl! No butting! No butting!” He ran for her, dodging the hysterical poodle monkey.

“Bubbles! Don’t smack the puppy!” Wing dove in, trying to grab at the poodle monkey. “Shit, sorry! Bubbles gets a little worked up.”

“Since when did you get a poodle monkey? Junior! No!” He held her firmly as she growled, her little body tensing up.

“Bubbles! I swear I will leave you in the airship!” Wing bent his collar away before shoving the poodle monkey down his tunic, grinning, holding his arms above the neckhole to keep his pet from escaping. “I inherited him a few years back. Since when did you get a goat dog?”

“About two weeks ago, she was a surprise from Huan.” He patted her soothingly. “Shh, yes, you’re a good girl, you’ve done your job protecting us all from that nasty poodle monkey, shhh, now.” He gave Wing a quick apologetic smile.

Wing’s smile had gone a little teary. “I’d hug you but I think Bubbles might rip my shirt open.”

“Raincheck?”

Wing nodded. “Raincheck. Shit. It’s so good to see you. Never mind my wife, okay? She just comes on a little strong at first."

“A little? She’s going to eat me.”

“This is the part where I’m supposed to reassure you she won’t…but then I’d be lying.” He adjusted the poodle monkey. “Bubbles! Quit it!” Wing glanced over at the airship, and spoke quietly. “He’s bad, isn’t he?”

He sighed. “He’s not good, Wing. This has been going on for awhile, hasn’t it?”

Wing’s face was a study in misery. “Opal’s been worried about him for ages. His best friend’s written to Nuo and me twice about it. I’ve tried to talk to him, but you know how he is. He’s had a rough time of it.”

“He’s a big boy. The more people make excuses for him, the worse it’s going to go.” His mouth twisted up. “I might know a little bit about that.” At the sound of a child’s frantic wailing he and Wing both turned to see Wing’s small daughter stumbling towards them, her hands outstretched, her eyes streaming tears. Wing sighed and crouched down.

“Rose, sweetie, it's okay, Daddy is right here. I didn’t go anywhere. Come on, it’s okay, here I am. I know this is a new and scary place, but I’m here, and Mommy is here, and Granny and Grampy, too.” The girl ran for him and buried her head into his chest as he tried to hold her and contain the still struggling poodle monkey. “Dammit, Bubbles!”

“Oh, let me take the wretched thing.” His wife was there, shooting a vile look at the furiously wiggling lump under his tunic. “I told you we should have left him at home. I’m surprised he hasn’t already marked half this ledge.”

“He piddled on the gangplank, see?” Orchid, who had followed her mother over, pointed at a wet spot on the metal. “I can take him, Mommy.”

“Thank you, Orchid.” Her mother dug the poodle monkey out by the scruff of his neck, a disgusted expression on her face, thrusting him into the girl’s willing arms. “Can you take him back up to our cabin and close the door? He can just stay there for the rest of the trip as far as I am concerned.”

“Nuo…” Wing said, picking up Rose and patting at her back as he stood back up, giving his wife his best sad-eyed look. “Poor little Bubbles…he can’t help it…” She merely rolled her eyes in return.

“Don’t even try it with me.” Wing batted his eyelashes pathetically and she waved her hands at him. “Stop it, Wing!” She was trying not to smile, however.

“Mommy doesn’t like Bubbles,” the girl said up to him, those self-same dimples flashing. “But we don’t care, do we, Bubbles?” She kissed the creature’s head and her eyes sparkled, pale jade Beifong green. “I’m Orchid. You’re my uncle, the bad, bad boy.” She giggled, sneaking a look at her twin, who was showing off the plush badgermole to Goba. “One of the bigger boys at school said you were a danger to society and Iris kicked him right in his stones. He ran crying to tell the teacher but I told her he was lying because everyone always believes me.”

“Orchid Beifong!” Her mother’s hands fisted on her hips. “I beg your pardon!” An exasperated glower at her husband. “Stop laughing, Wing, you’ll only encourage her. Where on earth did you hear that term?”

“Uncle Wei,” she replied promptly. “Well, he said, my fucking stones, as in, _that waterbender got me in my fucking stones_ , but I left out the waterbender part because Iris is an earthbender. And the fucking part because people don’t like it when little girls say swears. I’m not really saying it, though. I’m just repeating Uncle Wei. It doesn’t count.” The dimples flashed again.

He was beginning to suspect that this Orchid was not quite as nice as her twin seemed to think she was. He tried very hard not to laugh, something that wasn’t helped by the fact that Wing was chortling despite the truly fearsome looks his intimidating wife was giving him. He stuck in face in Junior’s fur in order to muffle his own laughter, but it didn’t help. Nuo closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and addressing her eldest daughter.

“Kindly take Bubbles up to our cabin. And kindly refrain from using the term stones again, please.”

“Can I-”

“No.”

“Mommy! You didn’t even know what I was going to say!” Orchid was outraged.

“Oh, I knew. Up the gangplank, right now, young lady. And don’t disturb the healer tending to your uncle, either. Whoosh whoosh!” She watched Orchid disappearing up the gangplank before turning back to Wing. “Kicked him in the stones!” Suddenly she giggled, a sound which was completely at odds with her fierce demeanor. “Did you hear anything about that?”

Wing wasn’t even trying not to laugh now. “No, of course not. Obviously the teacher believed her.”

“That child is a shocking liar. She gets it from your side.” Another giggle. “Actually, that’s not true. You lot are terrible, obvious liars.” She snorted, a sound that was suspiciously Beifong-esque, before her eyes pierced right into him. “What about you? Good liar or a terrible one?”

“I thought I was a pretty good liar but in retrospect I think I was just kidding myself.” He craned his neck to avoid the tongue lashing Junior was desperately trying to bestow on his face now that the poodle monkey had made his exit.

Nuo sniffed at that. “Well, that’s par for the course, anyhow.” She frowned as she brushed at her tunic where the poodle monkey has been. “So, you’re sleeping with Ikki now too, hmm? How’s that working out for all three of you?” She shot him another look that he was pretty sure was melting his bones.

“Nuo! Honey, come on! That’s none of our business.” Wing shifted his daughter a little before risking what he probably thought was an unobtrusive glance at Ikki. He failed; neither of the twins had ever been very good at discretion. “Wait. Are you actually…whoo boy, that might not be the best idea you ever had.” He winced. “Uh. If you are. I mean, I don’t want to assume.”

“Assume my sweet behind. Look at the filthy look that girl is giving me. I didn’t even know she knew how to glare like that.” Nuo nodded slightly in Ikki’s direction. Ikki’s eyes narrowed. “You see what I mean?”

“She can glare, believe me. Yell, too, if the occasion calls for it.” He sent Ikki a little smile and felt the tiniest of breezes dance across his cheek. “I’m not really sure why people think she can’t.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I suppose it’s because airbenders have a reputation as a peaceful people.”

“I can’t speak for all of them but she lets me have it whenever she thinks I need to get back in line.” His smiled widened and Ikki raised her eyebrows and wrinkled up that adorable nose before returning it.

“There now, you see? Plain as day. Look, even your mother caught that one.” Nuo nodded with satisfaction as his mother peered suspiciously between Ikki and himself.

“Raava help us all,” muttered Wing. “Run now while you still have the chance. Go hide out with Huan.”

“Don’t tempt me,” he replied, scratching at Junior’s head. “She already told me she was going to talk to me later.”

Wing winced. “It was nice knowing you.”

“They were truly frightened, you know. Your parents.” Nuo sighed. “I’ve never seen your mother like that. It wasn’t…” she sighed again. “Well. I’m sure you had your reasons.” Her look told him she plainly didn’t think so.

“At the time I was trying to decide whether or not I wanted to just step in front of the train or get into it. I’ll admit I wasn’t really thinking about what my parents would do.” Wing made a choking noise as he said it and then his arm was around him, strong and tight. Fuck but he’d turned out to be a big man, solid and dependable. His other arm was still cradling his daughter, her face tucked into his neck, her eyes squeezed tightly closed.

“Don’t say it, okay?” Wing’s voice was thick with tears. “Just…you’re okay now, though? Right?”

“I’m okay now. Mostly.” He smiled into his brother’s hair. “Enough not to contemplate stepping off any ledges, at least.” He kissed Wing’s head. “Come on, don’t cry. I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Wing sobbed. “I wanted to come and see you but Mom said you didn’t want me. I could have written more, though, I’m sorry…”

He cupped Wing’s face with his own free hand, Junior struggling a bit as he loosened his hold on her. “Wing. I didn’t want you to come. That prison…look, it wasn’t a place for you.” His fingers trembled. “It was a bad place and I didn’t want you, of all people, to be exposed to that. Not by me writing to you, not by you coming to visit. I just wanted you as far away from it as I could.” He kissed him roughly on his forehead. “Your letters plus a drawing of Huan’s were the only things I took with me when I left.”

“You did? You kept them?” The catch in Wing’s voice was breaking his heart.

“I read them so many times that I learned them by heart. Every single word. They were the one thing that kept me anchored, all those years.” He kissed Wing again. “You have no idea what they meant to me. Everything.”

Wing’s eyes overflowed as he smiled. “I’m glad.”

The pressure on his forearm was Wing’s wife, her hand pressing into him. He met her eyes; he wasn’t sure if she was willing to relent or accept him yet, but she gave him a grateful nod before pulling out a handkerchief and applying it to Wing’s eyes. That she loved his brother was clear to him. He’d been worried, hearing Ikki describe her, that she’d turn out to be the kind of woman that Kuvira was, putting her love for his brother behind her ambition. He didn’t know her, but from what he’d just seen of her he didn’t think that was the case at all. 

“I’m a big crybaby,” Wing sniffled, laughing a little as Nuo continued to mop up his face.

“You’re my big crybaby,” she replied softly, and going up on her toes, pressed her mouth just as softly to his. She shocked Baatar speechless by turning and yanking on his tunic to draw his head down, kissing him on the cheek as well. “Stop making my husband cry,” she scolded, and patted where she had kissed very gently. “Not that it’s difficult.” She snorted at him. “Oh, no wonder Ikki looks like she wants to blow me right off this mountain. You do have that Beifong boy charm about you, don’t you?” She stepped back, hands going right back to those hips. “Just like Wei. I’ll bet people want to simultaneously kiss you and smack you one at the same time.”

“Mostly the smacking part,” he said. He glanced over at Ikki; she wasn’t looking very happy, at that. “I used to get my ass kicked on a pretty regular basis. No one likes the smart kid.”

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me,” she replied. “No one liked me either.” They shared a moment, then; Wing’s legendary wife, so small yet so ferociously protective. Intelligent, too. He wasn’t sure if he liked her or not and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. Maybe they just needed some more time together. Or maybe not; he was more than aware that there would always be some people out there that would never forgive him. His aunt, for one thing.

His father, for another. He swallowed, hard, as his eyes darted for just the briefest of moments to look at him and somehow, Wing’s wife knew. “Just talk to him,” she murmured. “He’s your father. He loves you.” She leaned closer. “I’m not wrong.”

He didn’t answer that, just watched as Ikki walked across the ledge towards them, her slight frown indicating her rare displeasure, watching him, trying to gauge his mood. He gave her a little smile and immediately felt a wisp of wind dance across his face, Ikki’s way of reassuring him. He wished he could do the same back to her; all he could do, however, was hope that she’d see it in his face somehow. _I love you,_ he sent towards her silently and her mouth curved up as she came to his side, her fingers entwining without hesitation into his, an open declaration.


	28. Ikki: The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions; unsatisfactory and otherwise.

The kicker of it, Ikki realized, was that she could actually see both sides. She knew why Baatar was sitting at the table, his face wearing that sort of half-smile/half-grimace he got when he was unhappy. Dumping his entire family on him like this without warning was a pretty dirty trick. She was laying odds he wasn’t going to last the entire meal without an explosion of some sort and by the looks his mother kept shooting him across the table she was pretty sure Su was thinking the same.

On the other hand, she knew why Huan had radioed his mother. Wei really was poorly off and needed care they weren’t able to give him up here. She hoped, in the future, that the Temple would welcome anyone who needed refuge or healing but at this point it was a construction site and while Mauja was doing her best she was the first one to admit that she was no healer. Knowing Huan he was either up by where the windmills were going to go or over near where the training grounds were being built. She’d go and fetch him when they were done eating dinner.

“So I guess the caverns here must remind you a lot of prison,” Bolin said brightly before shoveling some dumplings into his mouth. Everyone at the table winced involuntarily; Baatar’s grimace ratcheted up a few notches.

“Bolin,” Su hissed, giving a glare to end all glares. Bolin hung his head.

“No, right, not dinner table conversation, right, sorry, Baatar.” His abashed look was genuinely apologetic and Baatar nodded back at him before refocusing on the food he wasn’t really eating. She loved Bolin, she really did, but as an adult she’d finally come to understand why Mako had spent a lot of time pinching the bridge of his nose at his very poor sense of timing.

A peal of laughter came from the table where they’d dumped all of the kids who could feed themselves; apparently San had said or done something amusing because the rest of them were giggling madly. Amak looked to be having the time of her life. She had Goba sitting next to her, helping him with his chopsticks, clearly delighting in having more kids around. She’d been so excited to see all of them troop into the galley that she’d nearly cracked her face open smiling, making instant friends and answering all of the many questions the Beifong cousins had for her.

The workers had already eaten and cleared off for the most part; Su had invited Bora and Kwan to sit at the family table and had been chatting them up the entire meal, although Kwan had, as usual, kept fairly quiet. Mauja had stayed behind as well, sipping tea and watching Amak laugh with the other children with a lingering smile. Tadayo was sitting next to her, eyes wide, taking it all in. She couldn’t blame him. It was quite a thing, having this many Beifongs under one roof, and she was used to her own noisy, exuberant family.

Chol had been happy to see everyone as well, hugging Su and clasping hands with Baatar Sr, greeting both Wing and Opal with enthusiasm. Baatar Sr had immediately wanted to go on a tour of the building site but Su had put him off, reminding him that the workers were off-duty and coming for their dinner, convincing him to wait until the next morning. He and Chol were still managing to talk shop over dinner despite Su’s protests, however.

She couldn’t help but notice that whenever Chol brought up some sort of innovation that her Baatar had come up with that his father acknowledged it, yes, but that was all. He didn’t ask for more information; he showed very little interest, directing the conversation right back to what was being done with regards to his blueprints. It’s not that she could blame him, necessarily; he’d come all this way and of course he’d want to know how the work was going. Su, on the other hand, had shown plenty of interest. She’d even gotten Baatar to promise to take her as well as Wing down to where Nandan and Sangmu were preparing the stalactite cavern for his hydroponics experiment.

She reached under the table and squeezed Baatar’s knee; a moment later his knee ever so gently tapped at hers and his thigh stayed pressed against her. If there was anything she’d learned about him in these past months it was that he couldn’t handle feeling trapped in a corner. He’d come out swinging, every time, that mean mouth of his masking what she’d eventually seen was his vulnerable core. He was trying to remain civil, she had to give him that. Thing was, she wasn’t sure if his family really understood what it was costing him to sit at this table, pretending like everything was just fine. He hadn’t lived with any of them for fourteen years, after all. She thought she might know him - the post-Kuvira Baatar, the post-prison Baatar, the Baatar that he was right now - better than his family, who still saw him as nineteen year old Junior, running away from home. _You weren_ _’t here,_ she wanted to shout at his father, sitting oblivious at the other end of the table, discussing the changes Chol was making to the roofs to accommodate for heavy snowfall. _You didn_ _’t see his face when he got that letter from Kuvira, you don’t see how hard he works every single day._ She touched his cheek with the lightest of breezes and got a little quirk of his mouth as a reward.

“I thought maybe we could take a little trip down to the village at some point,” Su said, patting at her mouth with a napkin. “We haven’t had much of a chance to get down there.”

“Well, there isn’t much to see but everyone’s pretty welcoming,” she replied, trying to keep the conversation pleasant, at least. It’s what her mother would have done. “And they’d probably be excited to see Opal, what with your arrows and all. Bu too, they surprised me with how happy they were to hear that Goba was an airbender.”

“That reminds me, I have a huge care package from your mother,” Opal said. She spooned a little more barley porridge into Pearl’s willing mouth. “She sent up schoolbooks and several sizes of patterns for the wingsuits, that kind of thing. She figured that someone up here would be able to sew the wingsuits. Asami sent up the material for them, too.”

“I can sew,” Tadayo said rather timidly from the other end of the table. Unnuk had left Wei asleep on the airship and had insisted on seeing his feet, proclaiming them as healing well and promising to spend some time after dinner to do some proper waterhealing on them. Su beamed at him.

“I’m sure you must be a great deal of help up here.” Poor Tadayo colored and stared down at his plate.

“I read up on your hydroponics thing,” Wing said. Rose was sitting next to him, running one small finger in a repetitive circle next to her bowl. She hadn’t left her father’s side. “The engineering’s way over my head but I brought you a few plants and some good soil for you to play around with when you get it up and running. I wouldn’t think the local soil would give much in terms of food production. Fairly acidic, I’m guessing. Do they really grow anything up here besides grain?”

Baatar shook his head. “Not really.” He frowned. “I hadn’t even considered soil.”

Wing flashed that Beifong grin. “Well, good thing you have your baby brother around to help you, then.”

Baatar wasn’t quite up for a smile but he managed a smirk, at least. “You mean the same baby brother that used to chuck off his diaper and escape the nanny so he could run naked into Mom’s meetings?”

Su laughed at that one. “Oh, poor Nanny. She was too old for the two of you rascals but I didn’t have the heart to replace her.”

Opal waved the spoon in the air. “Are you old enough to remember when Jun- oh, sorry, Baatar,” she sent her own apologetic look his way, “built the catapult so we could send melons flying through the courtyard?”

Wing snickered. “Yeah, I do remember that. One of the melons flew so high it smacked into Grandma’s statue. I totally remember that! Got her right in the chin.”

Su snorted. “It most certainly did.”

“The first one I built was kind of a bust, but Chef came out and gave me some advice and the second version worked out a lot better.” Baatar’s smile, when it came, was genuine. “I was very big into writing all of that stuff down. In great detail.”

Su reached her hand across the table and took his in hers. “I have them all. All of your records, I mean. Just in case you ever wanted them.” Her eyes filled up. “I didn’t want to get rid of them.”

Baatar just shifted, staring down at his plate, the smile dropping from his face.

“I’m sorry, I said the wrong thing, didn’t I?” Su leaned forward trying to meet his eyes. “Baatar? Please just forget I said anything.” She shot Ikki a helpless look and she squeezed his knee under the table again.

“It’s fine,” he said, but it wasn’t fine, she knew. He had this certain way of saying those two words, his face a total blank, his tone without any inflection. It was Baatar-speak for _I am most definitely_ not _fine_ just as much as Huan’s wildly blinking eyes were for him. His mother clearly knew the same because she put out a placating hand to his arm.

“Sweetie, I know this is difficult for all of us-”

“Really?” Baatar snatched his arm back. “See, here’s the thing about this entire situation. Seems that every single Beifong on this mountain knew that this happy little family reunion was going to happen.” He sneered. “Oh, wait. My mistake. That’s not quite accurate. In point of fact, every single Beifong on this mountain knew we were going to have a jolly little get together except for me.” He lunged up, knee thudding into the table, sending several dishes rocking. “But who gives a shit though, right? Just like it always was, the Beifong that everyone forgot.” With that he turned on his heel and made his way out of the now silent galley without a look back. Goba burst into tears.

“Wei didn’t know though, did he?” Bolin was looking around the table for confirmation.

“I would not point that out again, Bolin. Ever.” Wing was massaging at his forehead, wincing. Baatar Sr got up from the table and went to Goba, scooping him up in a familiar way.

“Well now, everything’s all right,” he said to the boy, smiling that gentle smile of his, patting his back. “A little noise, that’s all. Why don’t you come and sit with Granny and me?”

“Tar,” the boy sobbed, looking the way Baatar had stalked out.

“He just needs to let off a little steam,” Baatar Sr said. “He’s not really angry.”

Ikki sincerely disagreed with this statement, but figured this wasn’t the time to throw in her two yuan worth. Opal muttered something to the effect of “Not really angry my airbending ass,” and exchanged a look with her mother, however. Su just sighed.

“I should go after him,” she said.

“I don’t really think that would be a good idea,” Ikki said firmly, surprising no one more than herself. “In my experience he does better if he can cool off in his own time.”

Su looked like she was going to argue but then sagged back down. “I guess you’d know better than I would at this point.” Her laugh was bitter. “I don’t really know him at all any more, do I?”

Ikki ignored this to stand and hold her arms out for Goba. Baatar Sr handed him over and he immediately put his head in the crook of her neck, still sobbing. “Listen, Baatar got angry at something and he needs to go for a walk by himself. He’s not angry with you and he’ll come back, okay?” Goba pulled away to look at her, those big brown eyes still spilling tears.

“Tar mad? Goba?”

She shook her head. “No. Baatar is not mad at you, not at all. He is mad at other people but not you.”  And screw his family if they didn’t want to hear it. “Listen, I have an idea. Would you like to show everyone how you learned to throw an air ball?” Goba thought about this for a moment, brightening up.

“Air ball?”

“Oh sweetie, can you show me? I’d really love to see it!” Su had pasted on a bright smile.

“Yeah, show us,” Bu said, giving a thumbs up from the kid table. “I bet yours is really good!”

“Okay! Air ball!” Goba wriggled down and took his stance, tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. He moved his hands the way she’d shown him and created an air ball. Small and more than a little wobbly, but undeniably an air ball. He got a thunderous round of applause and he was so excited he started jumping up and down. “Air ball! Okay!”

Bu slid out from his seat. “Do you want to practice with me?”

“Be gentle with him, he’s just learning,” Opal said, and Bu nodded.

“I will, Mommy, I promise.” Bu held out his hand. “Come on, it will be fun!”

“Bu? Goba? Okay!” Goba looked back at her for permission and she nodded with a smile. He put his hand into Bu’s.

“Ah, you boys take it over there, hmmm? I don’t want to lose any dishes to misplaced tornadoes.” Bora pointed across the room, grinning. Bu took Goba, the rest of the children following, calling out encouragement.

“Bu’s just managed his first air scooter,” Opal told her. “He can’t keep it going for very long but he’s getting better every day.” Her smile broadened. “Rohan taught him how to do it.”

Ikki laughed. “That doesn’t surprise me. I bet he’s a great teacher.”

“Goba’s a real eager learner,” Yung said from his spot next to Bora, and then nodded at Opal. “Not as bad as Otaku or anything, but you know.” Opal laughed and she joined in, relieved to talk about something else besides the Beifongs.

“I thought my father was going to sit on him at one point,” she said, mimicking Otaku’s always earnest face, raising her hand enthusiastically and waving it about.

“Trust me, he’s still just the same. It makes him a great teacher, though, he’s always so enthusiastic. The kids at the school adore him.” Opal craned her head. “Bu! Sweetie, not so fast, okay? He can’t keep up with you. Remember, he just started his training.”

“Sorry, Mommy! I’ll slow down.”

Opal watched the children for a moment and then sighed, looking around her. “I can’t wait to see what you’ve been doing with the place. It was so beautiful when we first got here. It broke my heart when the Red Lotus destroyed it.”

“It just looked like a blob of goo when we came up after Wu’s coronation,” Bolin added. “I know your Dad didn’t think there was any hope of rebuilding.”

Ikki smiled. “Well, never say never, I guess.” She turned her head to look at the children. “Can I get someone to keep an eye on Goba? I should go and hunt Huan down.”

“Of course,” Su replied. “In fact, why not have him sleep with the rest of the kids tonight? We’ve got plenty of space for him.”

“Amak could come as well, if she likes.” Nuo smiled at Mauja. “It might be fun for her to have a sleepover on an airship.”

Mauja returned the smile. “She’d love it, I bet, she’s never been on one. Thank you so much for thinking of her.”

“Well, it’s fine with me, but we should ask Goba if he wants to. He gets a little worked up when Baatar isn’t around.”

Su stood up. “Lead the way.”

Goba ran up to them, however. “Ikki! Ikki!”

She leaned down, smiling. “What is it?”

He pointed at her. “Ikki.” Then he pointed at Opal. “Amby Ope.” Back to point at Bu. “Bu.” Once more. “Yung.”

She nodded. “Do you mean all the airbenders? We’re all airbenders, yes.”

He pointed again. “Ikki, Amby Ope, Bu, Yung. Yes.” He pointed at himself. “Goba, no.”

She exchanged a look with Su. “Goba, you are an airbender. I promise.”

He scowled, his eyebrows drawing together. “No, Ikki. No, no.”

Su shrugged at her before coming around the table and crouching down in front of him. “I’m sorry, sweetie, we don’t understand. Can you try again?”

“Goba yes! Goba yes!” His eyes were filling up.

“Oh Goba,” she said, trying to take his hand. “Don’t cry, we’ll figure it out.”

Tadayo cleared his throat. “Um…I can make you a wingsuit, Goba.” Tadayo tried a tentative smile. “I can start to make it tomorrow.”

Goba’s face lit up and he ran to him. “Okay, Dayo! Okay! Goba yes?” He pointed at himself. “Yes?”

Tadayo nodded and glanced over at Bora. “If it’s okay with Miss Bora, that is.”

“It’s just fine with Miss Bora, you sweetheart, you.” She winked at him. “You make him his little suit, we’ll get along in the kitchen without you for a bit.”

Goba threw his arms around Tadayo, who lit up with a huge smile, hugging him in return. “I’m happy to make you a wingsuit, Goba.”

“Goba, sweetie, would you like to come and sleep with all of your cousins on the airship tonight?” Su ran a hand along his hair.

“Night night? Ship night night?”

“That’s right, you can sleep there.”

“Yeah, Goba! You can sleep with me and San!” Bu took his hand and jiggled it up and down. “It’ll be really fun! Right, San?”

San put his arm around Goba. “Sure, it’ll be fun. You can sleep next to me, okay?”

“Ikki?” Goba turned anxious eyes to her. “Tar? Huan?”

“It’s okay, Goba. You go and have fun. I’ll tell Baatar and Huan where you are. They won’t mind.” She smiled at him.

“And the invitation is for you as well, Amak, if you’d like to come.” Su put a hand to the girl’s back.

“Mom! Can I go?” Amak’s look was hopeful. Her mother nodded, eyes warm. “Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Auntie!”

“Amak! Will you put beads in my hair?” Orchid grabbed her. “Like in yours?”

“Sure!”

Ikki tapped Su’s shoulder and cut her eyes towards the exit. Su nodded in return, speaking quietly.

“Send Huan to the airship, would you?”

“I’ll give it my best go.” 

“Well, that’s about all we can ask for with Huan. Thanks, Ikki.”

Up by the future windmills or out where the training grounds were going to be built? Intuition told her up, and as she let an updraft take her she saw him sitting cross-legged on the ground, back to the mountain, fussing with his usual piece of meteorite. She eased herself out of the current and dropped lightly next to him. He didn’t look up. She sighed.

“So I guess everyone is mad at me.” He was still refusing to look at her.

“Pretty much, yeah. Including me.”

That got her a look. “Why are you mad?”

She felt an urge to kick him and resisted. “Um, because you invited your entire family up here and just sort of forgot to mention it?”

“I only invited my parents.” His gaze went right back to the meteorite. A star, a flower, a spirit dragonfly, a sugar glider to match the one on her bracelets. At least he wasn’t pretending he hadn’t known they had all shown up. She knew damn well he would have known the instant they set foot on the mountain, his seismic sense being what it was.

“Don’t even try to wiggle out of it. Of course the rest of them came.”

“I didn’t ask them to come.” Now he was getting sullen.

“Nope, we’re not doing that this time. It was reasonable to assume, especially with your family, that the rest of them would show up. Reasonable even for you.” She loved him, spirits knew she did, but she was not cutting him a break on this one. “And even if it was just your parents, the rest of us had the right to know. Bora is our majordomo, she needs to know if guests are coming, Huan. It’s her job. Not to mention that Chol needs to know. It could mean setbacks or delays to his schedule. This is a work site, you know. Not a resort.”

He didn’t respond, just set that stubborn jaw of his and continued to bend the meteorite. An airship, an air bison, back into a star, her own face, angry. He held that one for a few seconds.

“Yes, I’m angry. Is that how it’s going to be once the construction is done and the temple is here? You’ll just do as you please without ever thinking to consult anyone else? Without consulting me?”

“Thought you didn’t want to lead a temple,” he muttered, the tension in his body magnifying.

“That’s not the point! We’re supposed to be partners, Huan! Partners don’t keep things like this from each other. And how do you think your brother feels?”

“He’s sick. He needed a healer.”

“You know damn well which brother I’m speaking about,” she shouted, her temper fraying. He glanced up at her, startled. “You owe him an apology!”

He turned away from her then, chest heaving, meteorite forgotten. She stood there staring down at him, trying to regain her equilibrium. She knew that he rarely meant to offend people; so often he did things that felt right to him and was genuinely surprised when other people responded negatively. She also knew, however, that there were times when he’d do things his own way, refusing to acknowledge how they’d affect everyone else. This was one of those times. She sincerely doubted he’d stopped to think about her or Bora or anyone else on the mountain. He knew what it would do to his brothers, though. That he knew. It’s why he’d disappeared, hiding from the inevitable fallout. 

She took several deep breaths. “You owe Bora as well as both of your brothers an apology. You might want to think about that.” He didn’t respond, and she realized her fists were clenched up in her frustration. She shook them loose. “Your mother would like to speak to you. They’re staying on the airship.”

“I know that.” Petulant, now. She closed her eyes and counted to five, trying to channel her inner Jinora. As usual, it didn’t work.

“You know what? I’m going to go and look for your brother. Do as you please. You usually do anyhow.”

He looked up at her then, biting down at his lip. “Please don’t be mad.”

“I’m angry, Huan, and I have a right to be! And I need to walk away from this conversation for awhile so I can cool off before I say something I’ll regret.” A part of her, despite her anger and frustration, wanted to give in and let him have his way. But she couldn’t, not this time. It wasn’t just the two of them any more, after all. “I’ll see you later.” With that she walked to the edge of the mountain and threw herself into a downdraft, leaving him to figure it out for himself. The man was thirty-one years old. She knew he wasn’t like everyone else; she knew that better than most. But she couldn’t do everything for him. She surely wasn’t going to apologize for him, never mind take responsibility for the choices he made on his own.

Didn’t mean she didn’t want to go right back up there and and kiss the devastated look off of his face, though.

Instead, she went looking for his brother.

 

Baatar was sitting in Blue’s cavern, much the same as his brother had been, cross-legged, back against the mountain, staring at the sky through the opening Blue used to get in and out. She sat down next to him and he acknowledged her with a grunt. She stayed with him, quiet, for a time. Eventually he sighed. “Sorry. Not one of my better exits.”

“I know you weren’t ready for this.” She leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Not even close.” He reached up to massage at his forehead. “Did they really have to bring everybody? My parents would have been hard enough.”

“If it’s any consolation my family probably would have done the same.”

“Just the thought of having to talk all of this over with my mother makes me want to make a run for it.”

She chuckled, pushing her head into him. “I don’t think I’d blame you if it came to that.”

His mouth quirked up. “I know she’s pissed at me. She has a right. I should have at least told them I was okay.” He shoved his glasses back up. “It’s never that simple though, is it? Although maybe it is with your family, I don’t know.”

“Please, my father and my brother practically tore apart Air Temple Island over Meelo’s tattoos. I don’t think it’s easy for any family, not really.”

“Maybe.” He took in a deep, shuddering breath, and she realized that he was trying not to cry. She put her arms around him, his body rigid with strain under her fingers.

“What is it? Your mother?”

“All of it. Just all of it.”

She wanted to say the right thing to comfort him; something soothing and gentle like her own mother or perhaps something wise and insightful to ease the situation like her Aunt Kya. She would have, in that moment, even welcomed Jinora’s good sense and her ability to work through every side of a problem. She was only Ikki, however, impulsive and passionate and flighty. All she had ever known how to do was love with every breath in her. She held on to him, as tightly as she could, and hoped that it would somehow be enough. 

 

Later, when he’d calmed down, she told him about Goba sleeping with the other kids and that got a smile out of him, at least. He was quiet in their room that evening, sitting at his desk, drinking tea she’d made for him and aimlessly shuffling through his plans, pretending like he was concentrating. She let him be, venturing forth to drop off Goba’s nightshirt and search out Junior, using her whistle to call Blue back from whatever it was she was doing with the boys. Blue was surly about it, too, flumping her tail hard enough to send her flying halfway across the cavern. “What’s the matter with you?” she demanded, but Blue just turned her back, sulking. “Is anyone on this mountain in a good mood tonight?” she grumbled as she changed out of her wingsuit and Baatar just snorted at her. The two of them had crawled into bed and Baatar was reading through one of the pile of back issues of some engineering journal published by Republic City University that his aunt had sent up, of all people. (An apology? A white flag? An elaborate thumbing of the nose? It was some sort of Beifong thing that Baatar had clearly understood; she’d brought the armload of them up with Junior after his mother had asked her to pass them along and when she’d told him who they were from he’d merely grunted and refused to say another word about it.) She was just wondering if Huan was going to show up or not when he sidled into the room, refusing to look at either one of them, getting ready for bed as if neither one of them was actually in the room. She resisted the urge to throw a pillow at his head.

Huan crawled into bed and immediately turned his back on the both of them. Baatar snapped off the lantern and lay there, his breath coming out in short, angry bursts.

Silence.

Uncomfortable silence.

Painfully uncomfortable silence.

“Are the two of you going to discuss this or are we just going to pretend like nothing’s happened?” she finally said, unable to stand the tension any longer.

“I have nothing to say,” Baatar seethed. He was on his back, staring up at the ceiling, his entire body radiating fury.

Huan said nothing, his back stiff and uncompromising.

“Seriously? Really? So I’m just supposed to just go to sleep in this middle of all of this?”

“No one’s saying a word, Ikki.” Oh, there went that supercilious tone of his that made her want to kick him. Huan, of course, continued to sulk in silence.

“Wow, you know what? Both of you are big assholes. So how about the two of you enjoy each other, then!” She sat up and thrashed her way out of the middle of the bed, inadvertently kneeing Huan in his back, which finally managed to get a sound out of him. “Sorry! That was an accident!” she snapped, finally unwinding her way to the floor, leaving the bedclothes topsy-turvy in her wake. “I’ll just find myself somewhere else to be while the two of you act like little boys!” She stomped down the stairs, Junior’s little hooves clattering behind her. “No, Junior! You stay. Go on, go on back!”

Baatar whistled; Junior scrabbled back up the stairs and she continued to make her way down. “No one’s saying a word, Ikki! Oooh, I’m Baatar, and I’m three thousand times smarter than you and I am never ever wrong!” she huffed. “And I’m Huan, and I won’t speak, I’ll just pretend like nothing’s wrong because no one can make me do anything I don’t want to!” She growled down the hallway towards the dormitories without having any actual destination in mind, vehemence carrying her along.

Mauja poked her head around the rug in front of her door. “Ikki?” she called softly. At her look as she spun about Mauja smiled. “Ah. Men trouble?”

Ikki thrust her finger into the air, waving it about, scowling. Mauja motioned her over, leaning close to her ear to murmur. “If you need a place to sleep, you can use Amak’s bed, she’s on the airship. But maybe you just need a little fresh air and some tea, clear your head out.” She patted her shoulder sympathetically and Ikki took in a breath and sighed noisily, remembering at the last second to direct the inevitable gust of it away from Mauja.

“Maybe that’s a good idea.”

“Give it a try. Bed’s here if you need it.” Another pat and then she let the rug fall back over the entrance.

Ikki nodded decisively. Fresh air. Yes. A good idea. She made her way out to the training grounds, careful where she put her feet in the gloom of the hallways. Out into the dark and she took in a few deep lungfuls, the temperature at night chill even in the height of summer. “Damn it,” she said, and threw herself into her forms, Huan’s old tunic fluttering as she spun and twisted, light on her feet, hardly even touching down on the ground, not needing the wingsuit to launch herself into the air. A quick check to make sure there was no one nearby and she let the wind gather about her, balancing several small funnels, gliding her way in and out of them. The sky was free of clouds for once and the stars were so clear here, sharp and close, and she focused on their brightness, tracing them into their familiar shapes. She was an autumn baby and Huan a spring one; Baatar had been born just after the winter solstice, when the days were at their shortest. This was a summer sky above her, however, most favorable to firebenders. She sent a brief thought towards Mako and Naoki before letting the funnels taper into nothing more than a mild breeze, closing her eyes for a moment. She did feel better. She guessed she’d take Mauja’s advice, have a cup of tea before heading back up. Knowing the two of them they would still be awake. She could sleep in Amak’s bed but they’d both worry; Baatar would wonder where she was and if she was okay and Huan wouldn’t sleep for worrying that she was still angry at him. It was as she approached the galley that she heard Baatar’s voice.

“Sorry, didn’t know anyone would be in here. I was looking for Ikki. Has she come through?”

“I haven’t seen her, unfortunately.” That was Nuo. Ikki moved herself carefully in the shadows until she could the see the both of them in profile, making sure she was still hidden. Nuo was sitting on one of the benches, her long hair in a sloppy braid, clad in a loose-necked floral nightgown with an open pink dressing gown. Baby Poppy was at her breast. It was the first time she’d ever seen Nuo looking anything less than perfectly put together. She looked frazzled. Scratch that. She looked downright exhausted.

Baatar hovered for a moment before his overwhelming need to fix all the things took over. “Can I get you some tea or something?”

Nuo blinked in surprise. “That would be…lovely. Thank you, Baatar.”

“Herbal, of course. Do you take anything in it?” He was already reaching for the tins of tea, reading the labels until he had the one he wanted.

Nuo shuddered a bit. “If you are offering yak butter then I think I’ll decline. Wing tried some and said it wasn’t half bad, but I’d really rather not.”

His lip curled up. “Can’t say as I am all that thrilled with it myself.” He measured out the tea precisely, pouring in some of the water that Bora left to simmer during the night. “Acquired taste, I guess.” He glanced at the baby. “Everything okay?”

Nuo sighed. “The baby’s fussy and Wing and I only managed to get Rose down a half hour ago. She doesn’t travel well, and she won’t be separated from him. She’s in our bed, I didn’t want Poppy to wake the two of them so I thought I’d come and feed her in here.” A smile. “I was going to sit outside but it’s colder than I expected.”

“Yeah, it’s the altitude.” He frowned at the baby. “Did they talk to you about the altitude sickness?”

She nodded. “They did. Although I don’t think that’s what’s wrong with Poppy, she’s just a fusser when she’s hungry.” She shrugged a bit. “She’s tapering off anyway, at this point she’s just looking for comfort.” She ran a finger over Poppy’s skull. “Silly baby,” she murmured and then winced, shifting on the bench.

“What’s wrong?” He had a cup in his hands.

She waved her hand before taking a better grip on the baby. “Oh, nothing.” At Baatar’s raised eyebrow she shook her head. “Let’s just say that as far as I am concerned that whole story they feed mothers about getting to skip menstruation while they are still breastfeeding is nothing more than an old wives’ tale.” She shifted again and grunted. “I only wish it were the case because it’s never worked for me.”

He reached for another cup. “Considering that Huan and Opal are only fifteen months apart I’d guess my mother would agree with you on that one.” He brought the cups and the teapot to the table, putting them down before circling around behind her. “Here, lean forward a bit.”

Nuo gave him a bit of a look before doing as he asked, gasping as his fingers pushed into her lower back. Ikki frowned. He’d never done this with her. Well. To be fair, it was only recently that she’d let him anywhere near her, no less putting his hands on her for any reason.

“There? Is that the spot?”

“Oh, you lovely man,” Nuo said, closing her eyes. “That is exactly the spot. How did you know? Oh, that feels amazing.”

“Even the Great Uniter got cramps,” he replied dryly, and Nuo laughed.

“Lucky her,” was all she said. “Oh, a little lower, if you don’t mind?”

“I don’t.” He pulled his hands back a bit. “Uh, sorry. I didn’t even ask. You can tell me to fuck off if it’s inappropriate.”

Nuo shot him a glare over her shoulder. “Get back to what you were doing. If I don’t like something you can be sure I’ll let you know.”

That got her a grin. “Yes, ma’am.” He dug his fingers back in and massaged at her for a few minutes as she made various noises, mostly of the blissful variety, her eyes drooping closed as she started to relax.

“So, Baatar of the magic fingers. Why is Ikki out and about and not in your bed, hmm?”

He sighed. “Because Huan and I are stubborn assholes, that’s why.”

“In other words, just being typical Beifongs?” Nuo’s mouth twitched a little. She reached forward towards the teapot.

“I can get that.”

“If you really want to help me, you can take the baby for a moment so I can move for a bit.”

He came around and held his hands out, gathering Poppy carefully into his arms, putting her against his broad shoulder, rubbing her back. She immediately let out with a yawn, followed by a burp. “Good girl,” he said, smiling. “Go to sleep and let your mother get hers.”

Nuo stretched her torso over the table, grimacing. “Thank you. Your father’s so good about taking her, but I’m just exhausted.” At his involuntary frown she shook her head. “You do know he loves you, right? He was very, very worried when you disappeared.” She put a hand to the small of her back and twisted and even across the cavern Ikki heard the popping of her spine.

He sighed. “I know he loves me. I just…well. Never mind.”

Nuo shook a finger at him. “None of that. Spit it out.” She sat back down and gestured for him to do the same, taking up the teapot and pouring as he sat down, Poppy still resting against his chest.

“I’m a disappointment to him.” His tone was very carefully neutral but Ikki wasn’t fooled for a moment.

Nuo nodded briskly, passing over his tea. “I expect you are a disappointment to a lot of people, things being what they are.” As his eyes widened, she scoffed. “I call it like I see it. I see no point in beating around the bush. You know better than most that there will be some people who will never forgive you.” She tapped on the table briskly. “That being said, I really don’t think your father is one of them. Your mother certainly isn’t. Nor any of your siblings, although I’m sure Wei being Wei he probably let you have it before he decided to have the world’s most dramatic collapse.”

“Oh, he did.”

“Drink your tea.” She waited until he settled a now sleeping Poppy into one arm and took the cup into his hand before she continued. “I think, if anything, your father is very hurt that you came up here and started tearing apart his plans instead of going home.”

He put the cup back on the table. “I haven’t torn apart his plans! I’m hardly even involved in all of the building of the structures! I’m working on the electrical grid, the plumbing, that kind of thing.” He scoffed. “And Zaofu hasn’t been my home for fourteen years.”

“Tea,” Nuo repeated, and waited again until he took a sip. “Why did you leave, anyhow?” She waved a hand. “I mean, I know the official version, but I’ve always wondered what the real reason was.”

He was staring at her. “What is the official version, anyhow? Nobody’s ever bothered to tell me.”

Nuo sat back and took a sip of her own tea. “The official line was that Kuvira had brainwashed or coerced you into it somehow.” She shrugged. “I never really bought it. You seemed far too intelligent for that.” A tilt of her head. “So what was it, really?”

He shook his head slowly. “Kuvira left Zaofu because she really felt that someone needed to put Ba Sing Se to rights. In retrospect, of course, the fact that she assumed that she, a twenty-two year old guard from Zaofu, was the one to do it was definitely a precursor to the Great Uniter.” He swallowed some tea. “I didn’t leave Zaofu because I thought I had an obligation to do anything for Ba Sing Se. I didn’t really give a shit about Ba Sing Se, not in that way. I certainly didn’t leave because Kuvira coerced me into it, although I will own up to the fact that I was pretty desperate to get into her pants.” He scoffed. “If we’re being truthful.”

“It happens,” Nuo said, amused, and he snorted in return.

“My hormones aside, there were two reasons I left. One was because I was furious with my father for assuming that I was going to spend the rest of my life happily working on his projects instead of having a career of my own.” His jaw clenched and he took a breath, stretching his fingers out to calm himself. “The other reason was that I thought my mother was a fucking hypocrite for going on and on how wrong and undemocratic the Hou-Ting monarchy was when she herself was, for all intents and purposes, the queen of her own city-state.”

Ikki stepped back involuntarily. Baatar had never discussed this with her; never once talked about why he’d really left Zaofu. Why wouldn’t he talk to her about it? Why Nuo? It hurt, more than a little. Did he think she was untrustworthy, that she wouldn’t understand? Did he think she was an irresponsible child?

“Did you tell your mother that?” Nuo was leaning forward, chin resting on her hand.

“Oh, I told her. She didn’t listen to me, of course. But I told her.”

Nuo was silent for a moment, sliding her tea cup back and forth. “Wing agrees with you. For what it’s worth.” She met his eyes. “Your mother talks a lot about handing the city over to him at some point but he thinks there should be an election.”

Baatar’s smile was slow in coming. “Good for Wing.”

“Not that he’s mentioned this to her, mind.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not going to judge him for that. Mom being Mom and all.”

“One day. Not that I don’t think he’d be elected, because he’s very well loved. I’m biased, but it’s true.”

“I believe you.”

Nuo finished her tea. “So I don’t suppose you are feeling up to talking about your father tonight, are you?”

He was silent, his free hand creeping up to stroke Poppy gently.

“Well, I won’t push. But if you’d like to talk about it, you know where to find me. Consider it an open offer.”

That got a small smile from him. “Does this mean you aren’t going to eat me?”

“Well, not tonight anyhow.” She dimpled at him.

“I don’t usually do this. Talk to people about Zaofu and Kuvira, I mean. You’re surprisingly easy to talk to and I…” He sighed, glancing down at Poppy before looking back at her. “Anyway. Thank you.”

She stood up and walked around the table. Even with him sitting he was still the same height that she was. She cupped his chin in her hand. “If you tell anyone I’m a soft touch I’ll have to come up with some wildly inappropriate physical threat which I could clearly never carry off.” He flashed that grin at her and then darted forward to kiss her on her cheek and she laughed, cuffing his head gently. “You boys are all terrible. Now walk your niece and me back to the airship before I fall asleep right onto this table.”

He stood and shifted Poppy more securely into the crook of his arm, offering Nuo his other arm. She quickly tied the sash of her dressing gown before taking it. As he started to lead her out, she called over her shoulder, “Pick up those cups for us, would you, Ikki? There’s still some tea left if you want it.”

Ikki’s mouth dropped as Baatar whipped his head around to peer around the cavern; Nuo kept going however, a small smile on her mouth as Baatar scowled and followed her out.

“I swear,” she muttered, arms folding defensively over her chest. “That woman freaks me out.” She strode in to gather together the cups and the teapot, wondering if Nuo had known she was there the entire time. She didn’t feel like any tea at this point; she wasn’t even sure if she should wait for Baatar or just make a run for it. How was she supposed to explain something so juvenile as listening in to his private conversation? No wonder he wouldn’t talk to her about anything important. Furious with herself, she dumped the leaves into the compost bucket and put the cups and teapot into the tub that Bora left for the dirty dishes, wishing she’d thought to put a pair of sleeping trousers on, her bare legs making her feel exposed in the echoing silence of the empty cavern. She could feel tears coming, and was heading towards the dormitories when he walked back in, raising his eyebrow at her. “Going somewhere?”

She squirmed. “I’m sorry. I really was coming here to get some tea myself, but you and Nuo were talking…and…” she attempted a little grin which even she could tell wasn’t very convincing. He didn’t say a word, however, just crooked his finger at her, waiting for her to come to him. She dragged her feet over and he put his arms around her, one hand sliding down to cup her ass.

“Eavesdropping, Ikki? Really?” The rasp of his cheek scraped across her earlobe.

“Very useful way to get information when I was a kid.” _Which is exactly what he thinks of you, you idiot._

“Oh, I bet.” His hand tightened just slightly and she had to resist the immediate urge to push herself against him. One of these days she was going to need to unpack all of whatever her complicated feelings for him were and take a good, hard look at them, but tonight was not that time, even she knew that. “I came down here looking for you, to bring you back to bed.”

“You and Huan talk it out?”

“Not a chance,” he replied, with an amused little huff. “We’re Beifongs. Talking things out is not our specialty. But come to bed anyhow. If you don’t he’ll stay awake all night.”

“And you wouldn’t?”

“Why do you think I’m here?”

“Asshole,” she said, and he chuckled into her ear.

“I may be an asshole but at least I’m not a naughty girl, listening in the shadows.”

Her breath caught and he nuzzled at her. “We’re going to talk about this later. All of it, okay? And that includes this whole naughty girl thing. But for right now we’re going back to bed, so we all can get some sleep. Because my family’s here, and if I don’t want to start drinking like Wei I’m going to need to get through this visit as best I can. So let’s go.”

“You’re so bossy,” she grumbled, letting him pull her along, her hand in his.

“You love it,” he said, that grin appearing again, and it was no revelation for her. She knew, deep down, that he was right.


	29. Huan: The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mountain.

Baatar finally brought Ikki back to bed but she wasn’t saying anything. The bed felt heavy, he felt heavy, and she lay there, in the middle, not touching him, not saying a word. He knew she was angry earlier; sometimes people got angry and he couldn’t tell but Ikki always bent when she was having feelings and her angry wind felt hot and sharp, uncomfortable.

He wasn’t sure how she was feeling now. There was no wind but she wasn’t speaking, and Ikki talked all the time. When she isn’t talking is when he knows something is bothering her.

He doesn't like saying _I_ _’m sorry_ because he usually gets it wrong. He is sorry that Ikki was angry with him, yes, but he is not sorry that he called his parents. He is not sorry for that at all. He is not sorry they are here. Mom will make sure that Wei is well. And his father will help him figure out how Kuvira found out how his brother is here. Dad is good at solving puzzles. Dad makes lists and draws diagrams that make sense, even to him. Dad will know the right questions that he should ask to tell if people are lying. Everyone thinks that Mom is good at that kind of thing because Grandma was a police chief and because Mom knows how to fight, but Mom fights because she lets her heart take over her head. Mom gets too angry to think things through, but Dad never does. Dad will help him. Because whoever it was that told Kuvira his brother was on this mountain has to leave. Right now. And never come back.

Before she left Zaofu, before Grandma went away and didn’t come back for all those years, she told him that he had to watch out for his brother, take care of him. He didn’t understand why; Junior was a lot smarter than he was and he was older, too. He asked Grandma and she told him that Junior wasn’t a bender. Well, he understood that, but Opal wasn’t a bender and Grandma wasn’t telling him to watch out for her.

Grandma was sitting on top of her favorite rock outside her cottage and he was sitting below her. _That boy is like his mother,_ Grandma said. _He acts before he thinks, leads with his heart. One of these days he’s going to get it trampled._

He didn’t understand what Grandma was trying to say. So Grandma sent two rocks towards him, a stone the size of his fist and some shale from the garden. _Both of those are rocks, Huan. But one of them is easier to break than the other._

 _The shale,_ he said.

 _Your brother is the shale,_ she said. _Looks hard on the outside but is easily broken._

 _Am I this other rock?_ he asked, holding it in his hand. Grandma just laughed.

 _Boy, you are that mountain_. She gestured towards the mountains surrounding them. _There’s nothing you can’t do if you put your mind to it._ She sucked on her teeth for awhile. _I’m leaving, Huan. There’s nothing more I can teach you that you can’t teach yourself._

He doesn’t know what to say to this and his eyes start to leak tears. _Okay,_ he says, because people seem to like it when he says that.

 _I lost someone important to me a few years back and I wanted to go then. I_ _’ve only stuck around as long as I have for your sake._ Grandma sighs. _Don’t cry now. You’ll be okay. Fuck me, I should probably say something inspiring but I was always shit at inspiration. So I’ll tell you three things, instead._

 _Okay,_ he says again. He doesn’t want Grandma to go.

 _Watch out for Junior. Don’t you ever dare forget that you are a mountain, the pride of the Beifongs. And stay the fuck away from Kuvira. That girl is bad news. I wish your mother would toss her out on her ass but Suyin always did like a good sob story._ Grandma snorts at this point. _I’m not saying goodbye to your mother, she’ll only carry on and that’s all I need. So I’ll be gone in the morning, okay? I’ll go to that dipshit Aiwei and leave him a message for her on my way out, so you don’t need to do it._

 _Okay,_ he repeats. Tears are falling faster now.

Grandma’s eyes let go of two tears. _Oh, Huan. You’re killing me, here. Listen, now. Live your life, don’t fear it. Don’t be afraid to love, not like your idiot of a grandmother. Come here now, give me a hug, and then you get yourself back into the house before your father comes calling._

He hugs her, like she told him. Grandma has never hugged him before. _I love you,_ he tells her, because it’s true.

 _I love you too,_ Grandma whispers into his ear, and then she breaks away and goes back into her cottage. He does not see her again until that day she came with Opal and Aunt Lin to get them out of the cage. But he remembers what she said. He did not do a good job taking care of his brother, his oldest brother who is like shale, easily broken. He let the boys at school hurt him. He let Kuvira hurt him. But Mom and Dad have told him, over and over and over again that he had to be careful with his bending, that he could never hurt anyone with it, that he had to control it. When he was younger he did not know how to help his brother with his bending as it was, always buried under tight control, never hurting anyone.

The one time he didn’t control it was the day that some of the boys at the school were hurting him, pulling his hair and shoving him, laughing at him, kicking him when he fell to the ground. He hurt and he was scared and he was angry but he remembered what Mom and Dad said, that he couldn’t hurt anyone with his bending so he didn’t. But then Junior came, shouting, shoving at the boys, swinging wildly at them, and they started to hit him, hard, and his glasses flew off his face and hit the ground of the play yard at school and one of the lenses cracked, a starburst pattern, and he remembered what Grandma told him, that his brother was shale, and these boys were going to crack him like shale, like his glasses shattered on the ground and the next thing he knew teachers were there, and people were shouting and yelling at him and he put his hands over his ears because it was too much noise and he was screaming and the principal was shaking him and telling him that he had to let the boys go, let them go right now, HUAN LET THEM GO and so he did, and then his brother had his arms around him, telling him that it was okay, his face bare without his glasses, his eye already turning colors, and then Mom and Dad came and people were still shouting and a woman was screaming that he was an animal, a danger to society, and Junior put his hands on top of his over his ears so he wouldn’t hear any more. He stayed home for awhile after that and Mom and Dad told him he could never ever do it again, that he could never bend like that again, that he could have killed those boys, pushing them down into the earth like that, that they could have suffocated, but no one seems to care that they were hurting him and hurting Junior.

Mom tells him he has to say sorry if he wants to go back to school but he doesn’t want to go back to school. And then she yells at him and even Dad comes in not to yell because Dad never yells but he tells him that he is being a disappointment and that makes him cry because he does not want to disappoint Dad but to say sorry is a lie and he can’t lie.

It is Junior who comes to his room and sits on his bed. He has new glasses and his eye is better now. _Listen, you just have to apologize for what you're sorry about. Is there something you are actually sorry about?_

He thinks this over for a long time. Junior waits for him. _I’m sorry that I got so upset_ he tells him. Junior doesn’t understand so he explains further. _Grandma says that an earthbender always has to be in control and I wasn’t in control._

Junior smiles a big smile then. _Okay. So what you tell them is that you are sorry you lost control. That’s true, isn’t it?_

He nods and then he smiles. _Yes, that is true._

_There. Tell them that. Problem solved and you don’t have to lie._

He throws his arms around his brother. Maybe he is shale, but he is many times smarter than he is. Junior always figures out the hard things. That’s why he loves him.

When he goes back to school after the apology that Junior helped him to say the bullies mostly leave him alone. Junior, too. So he is never once sorry he did it, not sorry he made the earth swallow up all those boys that hurt him, hurt his brother. He is still not sorry, not even now.

He is sorry that Ikki and Baatar are angry with him now, though, so he speaks up. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that Mom and Dad were coming because it upset you but I’m not sorry I called them.”

There is a silence. Then Baatar sighs. “Was that for me or for Ikki?”

“Both.”

Baatar sighs again and Ikki grunts.

“Are you still mad at me?” He’s not sure.

“Yes,” Ikki says, and there goes a huff of angry air.

He’s unhappy, but he doesn’t know what to say. “Are you still mad at me?”

“Yes, Huan. I am still mad at you.” He does not need to use his foot to know his brother is telling the truth.

“I don’t know how to fix it,” he says. He would like to fix it. “And no one told me where Goba is.”

“He’s on the airship with the rest of the kids,” Ikki says. “I would have told you but you were oh so conveniently out of sight.”

“Oh,” he says. He doesn’t know what else to say. “Okay.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” says his brother, with his annoyed voice, the voice that sounds like Mom when she is annoyed, too. “Can we just go to sleep, please?”

“Not if everyone is mad,” he says. He wants Ikki to press up against him so he knows everything is okay but she won’t.

“Life’s a bitch,” his brother mutters, and he feels him sit up. “Huan. Please. I have had a very long and truly unpleasant day and I would like to just go to sleep. I don’t want to talk about it tonight. I don’t want to make you feel better. I just want to go sleep.”

“Okay,” he says, but it isn’t okay, and so he pushes himself with his back against the wall. He doesn’t know what to do. _Please don_ _’t be mad_ he wants to say, but he doesn’t think it will help and when he said it earlier to Ikki she was still mad anyhow. So he tries to take up as little space in the bed as possible so that Baatar can go to sleep.

He’s not sorry he called them. He’s not. He will tell Bora tomorrow that he is sorry he did not tell her that guests were coming because Ikki is right, that was wrong of him. He was not thinking of Bora at all, that is also true. He did not tell Ikki because he knew she would run right to his brother, and she doesn’t understand everything about his brother yet.

He wants to tell his brother that he didn’t tell him they were coming before because he is shale and he is so afraid to say or do anything to make him break even more than he has already broken. He doesn’t care about himself; he is a mountain, Grandma said so. He will give his brother everything. He will make it right, make that night with Kuvira right. He should have fought her, he should have done what Grandma had said, taken care of his brother. He let her hurt himself, let her hurt his brother, and if he had stopped her that night then there would have been no Colossus and his brother would have never gone to prison. It is his fault, he knows. He could have stopped her. Kuvira is a good bender, but he is a mountain. He can move earth, bend metal, make the sand dance, find people and see if they are lying with his seismic sense, make the ground turn to liquid fire the way Bolin can, although that is his secret, he has never told. Grandma didn’t show him how to do that, he taught himself after the Red Lotus earthbender did it in Zaofu. He could have crumpled that train to pieces if he had wanted to.  But he was afraid, afraid he would lose control again, afraid that the pain she was inflicting would push him over the edge, so he fought himself to do nothing, let her hurt him, and his brother, and afterward, he couldn’t find himself for a time. He lost himself, like he does sometimes.

Grandma didn’t speak to him when she came to get them. She knew he could have stopped it. He had disappointed her and he didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to tell her he was sorry for forgetting he was a mountain, it was so wrong, everything was wrong and he couldn’t bring himself back from it, he was lost so lost.

They were on Juicy and Aunt Lin had wrapped him up in a blanket and was being kind to him, but Grandma wasn’t speaking to him and he wanted to die. She told Opal to take her to the swamp, she wasn’t going back to Republic City with them. Opal was taking Juicy down and he had already thrown up everything there was to throw up in his stomach, he hurt everywhere and he wanted off off off of Juicy, and then there was a hand on his cheek and he didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was Grandma’s hand, he knew what her hand felt like, small and rough and calloused, and he started to cry and Grandma leaned down and she told him _You did the best you could, Huan_ but that wasn’t true, was it?

He will not disappoint Grandma again. He will take care of his brother and he will remember that he is a mountain and the pride of the Beifongs. He will never let anyone hurt the people he loves again. Not his family, not his Little Bird, cherished above all, not Wu and his babies. He loves them all, and he will make it all right. He will fix it. They will see.

He is not sorry for that.

“I love you,” he whispers, and he means them both, but he realizes as he says it that they are both already asleep. He lays in the dark, and reminds himself that he is a mountain.


	30. Suyin: The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su and Baatar get ready for bed.

She’d just topped off her second glass of wine when Baatar came back into their stateroom. “They all settled?” She passed over her glass to him and took another one for herself.

“Iris was trying to take over as per usual but I put her in charge of teeth brushing and that seemed to satisfy her.” He sat down in the armchair with a chuckle, running his free hand through his hair. Still thick, after all these years, if all salt and no pepper. “Goba was a little worked up but San managed to calm him down, just went ahead and put him and his little doll into bed with him.” He took a sip. “He’s a good boy, San.”

“I’m surprised at how delayed his language is. Not as bad as Huan’s was, obviously, but someone’s going to need to work with him.” She smiled as he reached for her, tugging her gently to sit in his lap. “He does seem bright, though.”

“He does. He’s a charming little fellow.” He put his glass down, followed by hers, before wrapping his arms around her with a sigh. “We should have known Huan wouldn’t have told anyone we were coming.”

She snorted. “I should have followed up with Ikki before we left. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Mmmm,” he agreed. “Is Rose feeling any better?”

She frowned. “Not really. Ikki said she and Yung would start checking all of us tomorrow for the altitude sickness. According to her you can get it even if you hadn’t had it on a previous visit.”

“Speaking of, you talk to Unnuk?”

She nodded. “He says Wei will be fine, eventually. At least physically.” She put her hand to her mouth, fighting back the tears that had been lurking since she’d seen him, wan and limp, on the landing ledge. “How did we let it get this bad? Lin’s been trying to say something to me for months, and I just dismissed her as sticking her nose in.”

“He’s an adult, there’s only so much we can do. What would you have suggested, going up there and hauling him by force back home?”

“Yes!” she said, and sniffled when he smiled and kissed her.

“Mama Platypus Bear.”

“I know. It’s just…you know how Wei is. He doesn’t have an off button. I thought if we had him living that close to Opal and Mako that he’d be fine.”

“We were deluding ourselves, you mean.” He reached over to take another swallow of wine. “Letting him loose in Republic City like that? Probably the only reason he lasted as long as he did was because of Qi’s influence.”

“And there’s another one who tried to say something. We really should have listened to Qi, it’s not like they’re known for Wu’s histrionics or Mako’s stoicism. To have the courage to up and speak to us about it? If anyone has a level head in that house it’s Qi.”

Baatar grunted and put his glass to her mouth, waiting for her to take a sip. “Well, we didn’t, so no point in fussing about the past, we can’t change it. The question is what to do with him going forward.” Another long sigh. “I suppose we need to tell Silaluk to go ahead and replace him on the team.”

She sat up. “Baatar, we can’t do that! You know what it’ll do to him if he can’t play!”

He met her eyes. “Susi, it’s not fair to Silaluk, never mind Setsu and Apirlaat, to put the team on hold while Wei figures things out. For all we know he won’t figure it out at all.”

She felt the blood drain from her face. “You don’t believe that.”

“It’s not about what I believe. The Zorillas are a professional team, not a rehabilitation center. If Wei can get it together and Silaluk is willing to take him back, then we’ll go from there. But for right now I think we need to let Silaluk get another earthbender.” He cupped her cheek. “This is business, not family. We can’t hold back Setsu and Apirlaat’s careers like that. It’s not right. You know that.”

“Well, they were willing to take a break for Set’s broken arm!”

“It’s not the same and you know it. Silaluk’s got Lim in reserve. We need to put our personal feelings aside and let her do whatever she feels is best for the team.”

She turned away from him. “It’s so easy for you to dismiss your own son!”

He wasn’t having it, however. “Susi, that’s not fair. You know I’m every bit as worried as you are.”

“I just…I feel so helpless! I don’t know what to do to help him!” The last part nearly wavered into a sob as she fought to keep herself calm. “What can we do for him?”

He pulled her closer and his voice was shaky as well. “I don’t know. I wish I knew.” They sat there together, in silence for a time, the back of Baatar’s fingers absently stroking down her neck. Wei had looked so bad; Huan had said he wasn’t doing well but with Huan that could have meant anything, really. She knew it had to be serious for Huan to bother calling, though; as soon as she had gone to tell Baatar about the call he’d started making plans to leave. She’d gone to radio Pema and Tenzin to ask if there was anything they needed her to take up for them and it had been Opal who had answered; there was no question she was coming as well. Family business, after all. She had left with Bolin and the kids on Juicy and met them a day or two out of Zaofu. It had been Nuo who had gone to both Chef and Unnuk and asked them to come, Nuo who had overseen the packing of the airship, Nuo who had calmed the both of them, worried about Wei and fretting about Baatar Jr. What on earth would they all do without her? She didn’t really want to think about it.

“Are you going to talk to him?” She didn’t specify whom she meant by that. She didn’t need to. He knew.

“I suppose I have to.” He sighed. “Not that I know what to say.”

“He looks better. Healthier. He’s gained some weight, I think.”

“So you really think that he and Ikki…”

She threw her hands up. “Well, I don’t know! It’s not like I had anyone to ask!” She scowled. “I wasn’t going to ask over dinner and Baatar disappeared and it’s not like Huan showed his face.” She snorted. “So help me if I have to walk this entire mountain tomorrow to find him I’ll do it. He’s not the only person who knows how to use seismic sense, after all.”

“Nuo seems to think so.”

“Well, she’s probably right, she usually is.” Su sighed. “You have to talk to him.”

He shook his head slowly, refusing to meet her eyes. “What am I supposed to say to him? Thanks for tearing apart my life’s work to build a huge death machine, son. So tell us, heard from Kuvira lately?”

She moved out of his lap. “You’re his father. You have to reach out.” She swallowed the rest of her wine and unfastened her headpiece, bending it carefully onto her nightstand.

“You keep assuming I know what to do about all of this. I don’t.” He re-corked the wine bottle. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“And I do?” She unbuttoned the neck of her tunic. “It’s not like I have a speech planned. You saw him tonight at dinner. He was struggling. I know you saw it, even if you were pretending he wasn’t there.”

“I wasn’t pretending he wasn’t there.” He shot her an irritated look as he unfastened his own tunic. “I had business to discuss.”

“We didn’t come up here for business.” Her hands flew to her hips. “We came up here for family. Don’t use business as an excuse.”

“I’m not using it as an excuse. Of course I’m going to see how the work is coming along.”

“We haven’t even been here for twelve hours. I think it could have waited. You were just doing it so you wouldn’t have to speak to him.” She bent off her collar and cuffs and did the same for his. “Aren’t you even interested in what he’s doing up here?”

“Of course I’m interested! I’ve read up on all the hydroponics information, you know that. And Chol said something about a new kind of windmill that will vibrate or some such thing.” He tugged off his long tunic, standing there in just his trousers and undershirt.

“It’s not Chol you should be discussing it with.”

He sat down on the edge of the bed, tunic in his hands. “Don’t push. I’m trying, okay? I know you want things to just be fine between the two of us but they aren’t. You need to let me deal with it in my own way.”

“Well, your way is the wrong way,” she grumped, and sat down at the dressing table, angrily smearing cold cream across her cheeks.

“Susi…” Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

“Mom? Dad?”

“Come on in, Opal,” he said. She opened the door and peeked in.

“Sorry, I know I’m interrupting.”

“It’s fine. Just squeeze in.” He sat down on the side of the bed and smiled at her, gesturing to the now empty armchair. “What can we do you for?”

“I’m not going to stay, I just wanted to know what Unnuk said about Wei.” She was still in her wingsuit. “Bolin’s putting the baby down.”

“Well, not much to say at this point.” Su rubbed in the cold cream. “The altitude sickness has worn off by now, Ikki confirmed that days ago. Unnuk says it’s the alcohol leaving his system that’s making him ill.”

Opal sighed and absently sat down in the chair. “He’s been so unreliable lately. Missing or showing up really late for appointments he had with San to work on his metalbending, for one thing.”

She frowned at Opal in the mirror. “Well who’s training San with metal then?”

“Aunt Lin, actually.”

Baatar’s eyebrows rose. “Lin’s teaching him?” She exchanged a look with him.

“She’s a surprisingly good teacher, believe it or not. Very patient with him, plenty of praise, she never yells.”

“Wait, Lin’s praising him?” She put the tissue in her hand down. “You do mean your aunt, right? My sister?”

Opal snorted at her. “I know, right? But she’s encouraging him, telling him when he’s doing well, helping him when he’s having trouble. Apparently last week she told him he’d done such a good job that she was taking him for ice cream to celebrate. Bolin nearly passed out.”

“That’s not how our mother taught us, I can tell you that much.” She started to wipe at the cold cream again.

“I’d venture to say that’s the point,” Baatar said, shaking his head with a little smile.

Opal leaned forward. “Wing told Bolin that Nuo thinks that Ikki and Junior…” at the look her parents shot at each other she sat back. “Seriously? Ikki? Don’t get me wrong, you know I love her to pieces, but she’s…uh…”

“Not exactly his type?” Su threw her hands up. “I have to tell you, I did not see that one coming.” She picked up her hairbrush and pulled it through her hair. “I mean, Huan’s one thing. But Baatar?”

“To be fair, we thought it was a disaster waiting to happen when she and Huan ran off together and look how that turned out.” Baatar stood up to shake out his tunic gently, hanging it up in the very small closet.

“How is that even going to work?” Opal’s eyes widened. “You don’t think she’s broken up with Huan, do you?”

“No, if that was the case I’m sure we’d have already heard about it.” Su waved her hairbrush. “Didn’t you see how the two of them kept bumping shoulders during dinner?”

“I did but I just assumed…” Opal threw up a hand. “Hell, I don’t know what I assumed. Not that, I can tell you.” She crossed her legs. “I don’t know. I mean, I was shocked when you told me he’d taken off with Kuvira. The twins were too young, but I saw how she treated him when we were all still in school. She ignored him, mostly.” Her lips pursed. “She was too busy playing queen spider wasp with the bending crowd. She didn’t give the rest of us non-benders the time of day for the most part.”

“Benders are thick on the ground in Zaofu.” Baatar was staring down at his hands. “She didn’t need another bender. She needed his intelligence, his creativity. His talent.” He frowned unhappily. “He had something she wasn’t going to get from anyone else.”

“Could we please not talk about Kuvira tonight?” She closed her eyes and sighed. “I’ve got enough on my plate without dealing with her as well.”

“Sorry, Mom.” Opal stretched out her hand and Su reached out hers and squeezed it.

“It’s fine, sweetie.”

Opal sat back. “I spoke with Tenzin about bringing Goba back with us but I’m not sure I think Junior - ah, damn it, Baatar, I really need to remember that, I could kick myself - that Baatar would let him go. Pema had me bring up the books and such but I had figured Ikki might actually prefer to have him go down south. Tenzin thought the same.”

“Oh, I dare you to go ahead and suggest it to your brother.” Su snorted, and started to brush her hair again.

“He always liked children.” Baatar sat down on the bed. “Don’t you remember how he used to do tutoring for the younger kids at school? He even got that good citizen award at school for it. I always thought he would have made a wonderful teacher, he was so patient when they were learning. Think of how he was with Huan.”

“I had completely forgotten about that.” Su put her brush down and turned to him. “How could I have forgotten that? He was so proud of that award.”

“He threw it away when he left.” Baatar’s face was very carefully neutral. He shrugged one shoulder as if it didn’t matter. “Not all that proud, apparently.”

“Oh, Daddy,” Opal said, no more fooled by his apparent indifference than she was. She sat down next to him and put her arms around him. “It was so many years ago.”

“Just stripped his room bare.” He grimaced. “Well. As you said. So many years ago.”

“Burning all your bridges, Beifong style.” Opal hugged him. “You should have married someone else if you wanted nicely behaved children, I guess.”

“You were always perfectly well-behaved,” he replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Su snorted. “You would have been bored to death with a nice, respectable woman.” She made a face at him in the mirror.

“I dated a nice, respectable woman once, I’ll have you know. Before I knew you.”

“And?” Her eyebrows shot up.

He chuckled. “Bored to death.”

“Opal married nice and respectable enough for the rest of us combined.” She put her brush down and wrapped her hair up in the green silk scarf she used to keep her curls from frizzing up when she slept.

“I’m not sure I’d call Bolin respectable.” Opal made a face at her. “He’s a mover star, after all.”

“But very, very nice.” Baatar patted her hands. “Very nice indeed.”

Another tap at the door. The three of them looked at each other.

“Yes?” Baatar said.

“Mom? Dad?”

Opal jumped up and opened the door. Wei stood there, bleary, leaning heavily against the wall.

“What on earth are you doing out of bed?” Su frowned and made to stand up, but Baatar waved her back down.

“Come in. No, son, lay down before you fall down.” He and Opal managed to get Wei to the bed, where he collapsed onto his back. Baatar felt with the back of his hand at his cheeks and forehead. “No fever, that’s good. But you ought to have something on your feet. Opal, honey, can you get a pair of my socks out of the wardrobe?” Opal squeezed carefully around him, mindful of the small space of their cabin.

“You are on my list, mister.” Su was frowning down at him.

“Mommy, please. Yell at me later but not now, okay? I don’t feel good.” He didn’t look well, in fact; pale and puffy, dark circles under his eyes, tremors running through his body. Su sighed, twisting herself to sit on the bed next to him. Opal and Baatar each took a sock and wrestled his feet into them.

“What am I to do with you?” She pushed his hair back from his face.

“Throw me in the trash. It’s where I belong.” A tear tracked down his face.

“Self-pity never helped anybody,” she replied, but she wiped the tear away. “We’re family, Wei. Whatever it takes, that’s what we’ll do. I don’t know what all that means quite yet, but however it turns out you’re our son and we love you.”

“Listen to your mother.” Baatar leaned over to cup his face. “You know we love you, even if we might not be happy with all of the choices you’ve been making lately.”

“Opie, do something. I’m getting the you’re making bad choices speech.”

“You’re making bad choices, that’s why. Asshole.” Opal rolled her eyes.

“Don’t call each other assholes,” she murmured automatically. “Come on, sweetie, let’s take you back to bed.”

“I guess it’s a good thing that you got at least one good twin out of it, huh?” He put his arm over his face. Baatar met her eyes and pushed back a smile. She sighed. She loved him, she did, but Wei had always had a tendency towards melodrama that was exhausting for all involved. Not that she’d try to blame that on Baatar’s side. She knew well enough where it came from.

“Now, that’s enough of all of that. Opal, will you help me get your brother back to bed?” Baatar patted his shoulder.

“I don’t want to go to bed. Bed is boring. Bed is for losers.”

“Guess that makes you the world’s biggest loser, doesn’t it?”

“Whoa, uncalled for, Opie!”

“You can both go back to bed and leave your father and me in peace.”

“Come on, I don’t want to go back there by myself. What if I pass out and never wake up? Then you’d all be sorry!” Wei was trying to make it a joke, but she knew he was serious. He always had hated to be alone.

“Sweetie, there’s no room for you here. These cabins aren’t exactly spacious.”

“Maybe Wing…”

“He was having a hard time getting Rose to sleep tonight, she doesn’t do travel very well. Leave Wing and Nuo be.” Baatar frowned down at him. “Just sleep on your own tonight.”

“Junior let me sleep in his bed.” Now he’d moved on to petulant. Terrific.

“Well, you aren’t sleeping in mine, that’s for damn sure.” Opal shot him a glare.

“Oh come on, I’d be good, I don’t snore.”

“No, but you kiss people’s husbands and I’m not in the mood.” Opal’s glare deepened into a scowl. Wei’s eyes widened before his face started to take on color. “Oh, don’t think I didn’t know. You think he didn’t tell me? Of course he told me. He tells me everything.”

“Wait, what?” Su swatted at his arm. “Tell me you did not kiss Bolin!”

“I was drunk! And it only happened the one time!”

Baatar crossed his arms. “Son. That was not a good idea.”

“Wei Beifong! Shame on you!” He was lucky he was as sick as he was or else she’d really let him have it.

Wei crossed his own arms, refusing to make eye contact. “I said I was drunk,” he muttered.

“Oh, like you haven’t been chasing after him for years. Do you think I’m stupid?” Opal’s hands were on her hips, jaw thrust out. “Because I am not stupid, Wei. I let it go because I wasn’t going to make it worse for him when I know damn well it was you that got him drunk enough to do that!”

“Oh, so it’s all my fault!” He struggled to sit up.

“You think?” Opal stuck out a hand and shoved at his chest, knocking him back down. “Do you have any idea how terrible that made him feel? He’s not like you, Wei, he can’t just kiss and run.”

“I don’t just kiss and run!”

“Kissing and running is all you ever do! And I don’t give a shit, either, but keep your grabby damn hands off my husband, we clear?”

“Opie,” he whispered, his eyes filling up. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

She pointed a finger at him. “Don’t tell me you’re sorry. You’ve never been sorry for a thing in your life. You’re only sorry when you get caught.” She wiped away a furious tear. “I was pregnant, you shitbag. And planning my damn wedding.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning on her mother. “And no, I do not want to talk about this as a family, before you ask. I don’t want to ever talk about it again.” She swung her gaze back to Wei. “I love you, the kids love you. But I’m not having you around them when you’re like this. Figure it out or don’t you dare come back into my house. You hear me?”

He nodded, chin trembling.

“Get it the fuck together.” With that, she flung open the door and stepped out. Su expected it to slam behind her but thankfully she closed it gently enough.

Baatar sighed. “Oh, Wei.”

“I told you I was shit.” He was crying in earnest now, covering his face.

“I’d ask you what you were thinking but I know you weren’t.” She moved closer to him on the bed. “Wei, Bolin’s never been for you. It’s not even about Opal. You and he just aren’t suited to each other. You never have been.”

“Although it’s also about Opal.” Baatar sat down on the other side of him. “She’s the only sister you’ve got. How could you do it to her?”

He yanked his hands away from his overflowing eyes. “Well, what about Junior? He’s got something going on with Ikki! Go yell at him for awhile!”

She flicked him upside the head. “Your father and I are aware.”

“They’re all adults. The last thing your mother and I need to do is step into the middle of what adults are doing.”

Wei’s chin thrust out. “I’m an adult.”

“Consenting adults, your father means to say. If the three of them are fine with it then it’s none of my business.” Well. It was her business. But she knew better than to ask Huan; he’d just refuse to answer the way he’d always had when he didn’t like what he was being asked. And spirits knew she wasn’t going to ask Baatar about it. He’d tell her to her face to keep out of it and he’d be right, too. No, she’d let Nuo winkle it out of them. “Opal is not even in the vicinity of being fine with you putting your tongue in Bolin’s mouth.”

“Mom!”

“To say the very least.” Baatar took off his glasses and massaged at his eyes. “I’d steer clear of her for a bit if I were you.”

She gazed down at him, this son of hers, the one that was the most like her. Always pushing it, always skating on thin ice, teetering on the edge. As a child it’d been so easy to get him to do anything; tell him _no_ and he’d immediately do it, just to show you he could. Just like she had been. Oh hell, she was old enough to admit to herself that she was still the same. Sure, she’d mellowed some, but she still hated to hear the word _no_. Spirits knew she wished she hadn’t passed down that particular personality quirk to any of her children; just her luck that he and Baatar both loathed authority with as much passion as she ever had. Although to be fair, Wei was also the most generous of her children. He’d give you the shirt off his back and every coin in his pocket, show up in the middle of the night if you needed him, stand by your side no matter what and never ask for a thing in return. She’d hoped, so desperately, that if they got him involved in pro-bending things would work themselves out, that he’d outgrow all of the anger and restlessness he’d harbored as a teen, that he’d stop feeling like Nuo had taken Wing from him, that his feelings about his oldest brother would smooth themselves out. She was a fool. She should have dealt with this head on instead of doing the usual Beifong thing, which was either throwing rocks at something or flat out ignoring it until you could pretend it wasn’t bothering you any longer. She’d failed both Wei and Baatar; sometimes she just wanted to fall to her knees and weep with it.

She wasn’t the kind of woman to weep about anything, however, so instead she leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Oh, Wei. Buck up now, sweetie.”

“Come on now, let’s get you back to bed.” Baatar held out his hands for him.

“Wait, before you kick me out, I actually came to tell you something.”

“Son, is this your way of trying to get out of trouble?” Baatar met her eyes before glancing back down. “Because I’ve been telling you boys since you were small, no one likes a tattletale.”

“I’m not a tattletale, Dad! Fuck’s sake, I’m twenty-eight years old.” He looked so insulted that she had to fight back a laugh.

“Well then act like it,” she replied, pressing her index finger into his forehead gently.

“Come on, this is serious! And I know Huan didn’t tell you, because if he did you’d be all over it.”

“Huan didn’t tell me what, exactly?” She frowned and sighed. Same old Wei, always trying to wriggle out of trouble. “I already told you, we’re not going to discuss the whole Ikki thing.” She eased herself off the bed and stood, motioning for him to get up.

“Not that!” Wei frowned and struggled to move himself off the bed, Baatar automatically sliding a hand between his shoulders to help him sit. “I’m not fucking around.” He plucked at the coverlet, brows furrowed. “I’m not…I’m not trying to get out of trouble or anything. This is not good news.” He glanced up at her, his expression worried. “Mom, you have to promise me to stay calm, okay?”

“I’m always calm.”

“No, I mean it. I really mean it. You can’t go storming out of here ready to crack heads.” He glanced at his father. “Dad? You won’t let her go off?”

Baatar sat down in the armchair. “Now this is starting to sound ominous. What is it, son?”

Wei dropped his gaze for a moment, pushing down on his knees, and it hit her. “It’s Kuvira, isn’t it? Something about Kuvira?” She tried her level best to keep her tone even but both of them shot her a look. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m perfectly calm. What is it? Spit it out, Wei.”

“She wrote Junior a letter. Not long after he got here. She sent it here, knew where to find him and all of that.” He bit his lip. “He said that no one knew he was coming here, that even he didn’t know he was going to do it until the day he got out of prison.”

“She’s not supposed to have access to mail,” Baatar said, his mouth drawn tight. “How the hell did she get a letter out?”

She tried to calm her breathing, tried to focus away from the vicious spike of rage that was threatening to bring this whole damn mountain down. “How the fuck did she know he was here?”

Wei shook his head. “He doesn’t know.” He looked up at her. “Mom, you have to calm down, this was-”

“Don’t you tell me to calm down! How the fuck did she know he was here!” She slammed her fist down towards the dresser but Baatar caught it before it could land and held on to it.

“Susi, I’m just as upset as you are but he’s right, you need to calm down.” He stood and held her eyes. “You’ll wake all the children, for one thing.” He brought up his other hand to hold hers. “We’ll get to the bottom of this. First thing in the morning we’ll radio Tenzin-”

“Huan already told Wu,” Wei interrupted. “Wu’s looking into it.”

“There. You know Wu will take it seriously. He’s got better contacts in Republic City than we do anyhow. I’m sure he’ll keep us posted.” Baatar put his arms around her, holding her tightly. “Someone else can worry about how she managed to get a letter out, there’s nothing we can do about it up here.” He loosened a hand to tuck a stray curl back into her scarf. “You know they won’t let you anywhere near her.”

Her eyes filled up, the way they always did when she was particularly angry, something she’d always hated. “I can’t just stand by and do nothing!”

“We won’t. We’ll figure out who it was up here that informed her.”

“Up here?” She tried to break away but he anticipated it and held on to her.

“It’s the logical conclusion. Someone from up here must have done it. Probably used the radio. The timing’s all wrong otherwise.”

“Who? Who the fuck up here would have done it?”

“I don’t know, Susi. But we’ll figure it out.”

“Because whomever they are, they will regret the day they ever came to this mountain.” A furious sob escaped her. “Why wouldn’t he have told us?”

“Because he’s always played it close to the chest.” Baatar sighed. “Sit back down now, calm down. Sit here with Wei, I’ll fetch you a glass of water.”

“I don’t want a fucking glass of water! I want to know how that woman knew where my son is!”

“Well, let’s start with the water and go from there. Wei, don’t let your mother leave this room.” Baatar went into their small bathroom and she heard the tap turn on.

She stared at Wei. “So did he just up and tell you this?”

“Eh…” Wei squirmed a little. “You know how he is.”

“I know how you are, too. Were you spying on him?”

“Everyone always thinks the worst of me,” he muttered and shot her a sulky look. “For your information, Huan told me.”

“Who does he think it was?”

“I don’t know. They went through the people who were here before and after the letter arrived. Ikki wrote it down.”

She frowned. “Bora and Kwan?”

Wei shook his head. “They came after. Same with Mauja - the waterbender - and her little girl.”

“I’d ask you who was on the list but I know better than to think you paid attention.”

He stared up at her, hurt. Genuinely hurt, this time, none of his melodramatics. “That was mean,” he said softly, she closed her eyes and let out a breath.

“Yes, it was. I’m sorry.” She lowered herself to the bed next to him and held her arms out for him, pulling him close. “I’m angry and I’m frustrated but it isn’t your fault.”

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” he whispered into her neck, and his arms tightened around her. She moved her head so she could kiss his cheek, the rasp of his unshaven cheek dragging against hers. Oh, this boy of hers. What on earth was she going to do about him?

“Water for everyone,” Baatar said, and he cupped the back of Wei’s head. “Come on, Wei. Drink up and then it’s back to bed, I know you’re tired. Tomorrow we’ll call a family meeting, talk it all out.”

“You really think you can get Junior to come to a family meeting?”

“He’ll come,” Baatar said, face expressionless. He might fool others with that look, but not her. “He’s still a part of this family, no matter how hard he tried to leave it.” He tugged Wei up into a sitting position and handed him the water, brushing that always errant forelock away from his eyes. “That’s my boy. Now, I’m going to walk you back to bed, and your mother is going to have some water as well.” He turned and raised his eyebrows at her. “Yes?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Yes.” Knowing he’d want to see it, she forced a smile at him, getting a raised eyebrow in return. _Stay put_ , he mouthed, and she let her smile sour.

He pulled Wei all the way to his feet, Wei leaning on him heavily as he guided him out. She closed the door behind them and drank her damned water, trying to remember to take plenty of deep breaths. Wasn’t she just a good girl, then? What she really wanted to do, of course, was march her ass into that mountain, track down her two oldest sons and demand that they tell her absolutely everything they knew. She knew she couldn’t; not just because neither one of them would do so but because it wasn’t an emergency. As her husband, always calm, always sensible, always rational would tell her: It could certainly wait for the morning.

_Fuck morning._

She got herself undressed, pulling on the loose shift she liked to sleep in. She already knew how it would go tomorrow; Wei sullen, Huan uncommunicative, both Baatars relying on precise language to try and hide their feelings and refusing to make eye contact with each other, Opal trying desperately to keep everyone’s spirits up, Wing playing peacemaker. Add to that Nuo and Bolin and yes, even Ikki, she supposed, although she didn’t really know Ikki very well when it came down to it. Nuo wouldn’t let anyone get away with any bullshit whatsoever, Bolin would make inappropriate comments out of nervousness and spirits knew if Ikki would even pay any attention at all.

It’s not that it didn’t need to happen. It was years and more overdue, and although they hadn’t said so specifically, both she and Baatar knew why they were here. They had to repair this breach in their family somehow. She wasn’t a fool, though; she was a bender and she knew that once broken you could fix something but it would never be the same again. She was never going to have back that serious, kind boy that her oldest son had once been. She was left with the man he was now, hollow-eyed and bitter, on the edge of going to pieces. She wanted so badly to take it all away from him, make it right. She’d give anything she had and more to smooth away those lines of pain on his face. Spirits but seeing him so changed felt like a knife to the gut. Her beautiful, brilliant son. Her firstborn, her sweet little green-eyed baby boy. Oh, her Baatar.

She’d been over it a thousand times in her mind; what she could have done, how she could have changed things, how she could have avoided this. Listened to her mother when she warned her about Kuvira, for one, but as always if her mother said something she’d immediately do the opposite just to prove she could. Baatar had never liked her much either, something which, to give him credit, he’d never thrown back in her face after everything went down. She knew it, though. Over the years he’d only said anything about her business decisions a scant handful of times but when she’d promoted Kuvira to Head of Security he’d questioned it, asked her if she really believed Kuvira was stable and old enough for the position. He’d gone on to ask her if she had thought it through and that was it, she’d lost her temper, of course, and had done it immediately. Of course she had. Her lifelong default. Why hadn’t she listened to him?

She wanted nothing more than to pack all of her children onto this airship and take them all back to Zaofu. _And do what, exactly, Suyin?_ Pretend the last fifteen years had never happened? Go back in time thirty years and mother them again? She crawled into bed and scrubbed away the tear that had dared escape. Her own mother had told her, before she died, that she was a good mother; but what the fuck had Toph Beifong ever known about it? She didn’t want to cry, damn it, what the fuck use was crying? It solved nothing. She hated crying. Hated it, hated it, hated it.

“Oh, Susi.” Baatar closed the door behind him and slid next to her, taking her into his arms. “He’s going to be okay.”

“It’s not just him,” she sobbed, trying to muffle herself into his chest. “It’s…just…”

“I know,” he said into her hair, rocking her slowly. “I know.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t have come.”

He pushed her back and took her face into his hands, looking at her, his own eyes wet. “No. We needed to come. We need to be here. We’re a team, a family. We need to be here together.”

“I don’t know,” she said, and he gathered her close.

“I know,” he said, in that indisputable way he had, that steady, sure confidence that had drawn her to him from the moment she’d walked into his office, all those years ago. No matter how she’d rip herself into pieces he was always there, dependable, ready to catch her when she fell.

“I love you,” she told him, resting her head against his chest and she knew, without looking, that he was smiling. He kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too, Susi Beifong. Always have. Always will.”

“Your loss,” she threw out, but he just chuckled.

“Hmmm,” was all he said before he tilted her chin up so he could kiss her.


	31. Baatar: The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family's always a little difficult.

He opened his eyes in the darkness. One thing he was looking forward to, when the construction on the living quarters was finally finished, was having morning sun again. He hated the way the cavern they were sleeping in was always night. It threw him off, made it difficult for him to wake up and focus, never mind figure out what time it was. He fumbled for his glasses and pushed them on, sliding carefully out of bed so as not to wake Ikki, her snores still echoing around the room.

He made his way out to Blue’s ledge so he could get an idea of the time. Blue was still asleep; Huan was standing near the edge, lit in the bold peach light of the encroaching sunrise, looking out over the nearby mountain range. He walked up behind him, not bothering to try and hide his approach. Huan wouldn’t need to hear or see him to know he was coming. He sighed as he stood next to him.

“Are you still mad?” Huan refused to look him, his fluttering fingers betraying his anxiety.

“I’m mad at the situation,” he replied, and then clarified. “I know you didn’t do it to hurt me.”

“What does that mean, though?” His hair was loose, covering his face.

“It means that I’m angry and I need to get over myself, but I love you.”

Huan turned swiftly into his arms, burrowing his face into his neck the way he always had when he craved human touch. It meant it was safe to put his arms around him, so he did. Always so slender, like Mom was. Huan had never really bulked up much, although he knew he was surprisingly muscular. Most people thought Huan was fragile; they weren’t wrong, but he had a strength to him that was there if you only took the time to look. Most people, when it came to Huan, never bothered.

He wasn’t most people.

“I need you not to do that again, though. Okay? Next time, you need to tell me right away, don’t spring it on me like that.” His arms tightened. “I know I’m a fucking mess but I’m not going to break.”

“Yes you will.” He knew that tone. Huan could out-stubborn the stubbornest Beifong, and that was saying something. He pulled his head back so he could make eye-contact, despite knowing that he would hate it.

“Listen to me. I am not going to break. I haven’t broken yet, have I?”

“You could.” His eyes were blinking rapidly, a sure sign that he was on his way to losing it. He let him go, pulling him back into his arms, breaking eye contact.

“Anybody could, even you. It’s called being human. But I’m here, okay? I’m right here and I’m not going to leave. I promised, didn’t I?” Huan nodded into him. “Okay then.” He sighed again. “You do know that Mom and Dad will call a family meeting today, right?”

“I don’t want to go.”

“And I do? Mom will hunt you down like a shirshu on the prowl if you don’t show up.” Huan just grunted to this. “Frankly, I’m surprised she hasn’t already shown up here to drag us both down by our ears.”

“She wouldn’t really drag you by your ears, would she?” Ikki was standing in the entrance, one of the blankets wrapped around her.

“Yeah, you don’t know her as well as we do.” He tilted his head down towards Huan’s, still nestled into his neck, raising an eyebrow. She shuffled over and pressed her hip against Huan.

“Hi, you,” she said, and one of Huan’s arms snaked out to pull her in close. He wrapped his own arm around her other side.

“Are you angry at the situation or angry at me?” Huan asked, risking a glance through his hair and she laughed.

“Ah, you know me, I can’t stay angry. I got plenty of sleep, the sun is coming up, your parents’ chef promised some kale smoothies for breakfast and I’m getting hugged by the both of you like I’m the kimchi in a big jook bowl of love.” She laughed. “I’d invite you into this nice snuggly blanket but there’s only enough room for me.”

“If you’re the kimchi then what am I?” Huan actually smiled a little.

“Hundred year old egg,” she immediately replied. “You look normal on the outside but on the inside you’re a wonderful, tasty surprise that takes a long time to make perfect.” Huan’s grin broadened at that.

“Yeah, okay. Okay, I’m a hundred year old egg. What about Baatar?”

“Pickled ginger. Sweet and hot deliciousness if done right, but sharp and bitey if done wrong.”

He had to laugh at that. “Great, I’m pickled ginger.”

“Hey, I happen to like pickled ginger. My mother makes the best in the world.”

Blue shifted and rolled over, opening one eye and grunting at them before moving again to deliberately turn her back on them, rumbling loudly enough that Huan’s hands flew up to cover his ears. Ikki stared at her enormous rump. “What is your problem, Blue!”

“Is Blue mad too?” Huan backed away a cautious step.

“I don’t know what’s going on with her. She’s been grouchy ever since Juicy got here.” Ikki frowned. “Which is weird, because she likes Juicy. She’s never gotten along all that well with Otaku’s Guru but Juicy? They’ve always been good friends as far as I know.”

“Maybe it’s all the other bison that have been hanging around,” Huan said, pointing outside. Sure enough, when he took a good look he realized there were quite a few gliding around the mountain. Not that the wild air bison living nearby weren’t ever around; they were often curious and sometimes would even land and see what the builders were up to. But to hover like this? Around Blue’s ledge in particular? That was unusual behavior.

“Uh…I’m not an expert in air bison or anything but is there any chance that Blue could be in estrus?”

“Say what now?” Ikki gave him a look.

“Heat? You know, feeling the need to make baby bison?” He gestured with both hands towards her. “Again, I’m not an expert, but it’s just a thought.”

Ikki’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

“Isn’t she old enough? I assumed she was.” At her continued inscrutable look he shrugged. “Just a theory. I could be wrong, obviously.”

“Riiiiiiiiight,” Ikki said, rocking back and forth on her heels. “I did not consider this.”

“Well, she is a female, after all.” The look she gave him told him she did not appreciate this observation. He shut his mouth with a snap.

“Thanks very much for that ever so helpful comment,” she threw over her shoulder before she shuffled around to Blue’s snout. “Is that what’s going on here? Air bison hanky-panky?” Blue snorted and blew air hard enough to send Ikki flying, the blanket fluttering through the air to reveal her bare legs and an old tunic. Huan skittered back several feet towards the entrance.

“Not good,” he mumbled. “I vote we leave her alone.”

“Which her?” he asked, and that actually got a grin out of Huan.

“Oh, you both are just hilarious.” She sighed at Blue. “So now, is it? You thought now would be a good time for this?”

“I’m not really sure she has a much of a choice about it…” He faltered at Ikki’s glare.

“For someone so smart you really don’t know when to shut up, do you?”

“Never did,” said Huan, as he melted around the opening to the hallway.

She turned back to Blue. “Just…if you are going to do this, could you not with Juicy? You don’t want your babies to spew snot, do you?” Her lip curled up in disgust. “All that snot, urgh.” Blue opened her mouth wide and bellowed her viewpoint on that. “Oh, fine! Be that way! Pick who you want to, then!” Blue turned her back towards her again, tail slapping irritably, raising a fair amount of the straw she liked to sleep on. “Come on, don’t really be that way. Blue?” She nudged at her with her bending. “I’ll give you some extra melons today…” Blue grunted sullenly and refused to make eye contact. “Well, I’m going to go in and have some breakfast now, okay? And you just…carry on. I guess.” She rolled her eyes at him and gestured him out. “I’m with Huan, it’s best to leave her alone for now.”

“Has she ever done this before?” He reached over and pulled a stray piece of straw out of her hair.

“I actually think she might have gone into heat when Huan and I were in the Fire Nation a few years back but there weren’t any other air bison around for her to do anything with so it just…sort of came and went.” She hoisted the blanket back up. “If that’s what it was. I was never all that sure.”

“Is there something we should be doing?”

“Eh, not really. I mean…if that’s what’s going on she’ll have her sexy times without our help. They do it while they’re flying, all we need to do is keep out of the way.” She grinned. “When we were up here after Harmonic Convergence my father took us all out to see some wild ones mating once, gave us the whole speech about natural instincts of procreation of the sacred air or sky bison, all of that kind of thing, very serious, you know?” She threw back her head and laughed. “But then my Uncle Bumi ran up and yelled, ‘Air bison nookie!’ and Dad was so mad he just about bent him across the temple.” She jabbed her elbow at him gently. “So you really think your parents will call a family meeting?”

“Oh, they will. Granted, I haven’t been to one in fifteen years now, but yeah.” He grimaced. “Beifong family meetings. Mandatory attendance.”

“Even Huan?”

“Huan does not get a pass. Just so you know, I am sure my parents are expecting you as well.”

She stopped walking. “Oh, I don’t think so. I’d rather be bent into the sun than go to a Beifong family meeting.”

“As would we all, Ikki. As would we all.”

 

By the time they’d gotten dressed and gotten themselves down to the galley the entire rest of the family was there, minus Wei. His mother took one look at Huan and her eyes narrowed; Huan tried to back up but she wasn’t having it. “Huan Beifong, don’t you dare.”

“Busted,” sang out Wing with a smirk, busy trying to get some jook into Rose, who was turning her head fretfully away. “Come on, sweetie, just one little bite for Daddy?”

“How lovely of you all to join us this morning.” Oh, she was on a roll. He suppressed a sigh and got a sympathetic look from Opal. “Especially you, Huan.”

Huan hadn’t put his hair up this morning; it was loose and covering his face, just like it had when he was younger. He sat down at the far end of the table, reaching out to push at a tea cup with a finger, refusing to make eye contact.

“Good morning, son,” Dad said, but Huan just scowled down at the table.

“Yay,” Ikki muttered before pasting a cheery smile on and sitting down next to Huan. He started to follow but was interrupted by a shout of joy.

“Tar! Tar!” Goba streaked across the cavern, face grinning so hugely that his eyes had nearly disappeared. He crouched down and held his arms out, grabbing him as he plummeted into his arms, tossing him high into the air and catching him as he tumbled back down, laughing.

“There you are! Did you have fun last night?”

“Fun! Fun, Tar! Bed and San!” He spotted his eldest nephew waving in his direction.

“You slept with San?” Goba nodded before throwing his arms around his neck, burrowing his head into him. “Thanks, San. That was kind of you.”

The boy smiled, and for a moment, looked so much like his own father that it threw him for a loop. “You’re welcome, Uncle Baatar.”

“You hungry for some breakfast?”

“Hungry! Really hungry!”

“He wouldn’t eat without you,” his father said.

“Well, we’d better get you something then.” He sat him down next to Huan, who actually smiled at him. Goba pointed.

“Grampy? Grampy good?”

His father smiled and gestured down to his soup. “It is. Would you like some?”

“Okay! Grampy! Goba!”

“Can you ask Grampy for some?” He risked a look at his father. “Grampy, may I have some soup?”

Goba frowned a bit. “Grampy may have a soup?” He swung his hopeful gaze up towards him. “Okay? Goba okay?”

He dropped a kiss on his forehead. “Well done, Goba. You are really trying to use your words.”

“Grampy would be happy to give you some soup. Why don’t you take a napkin and I’ll give you a spoon. Do you like eggs?” His father handed him a spoon, taking another bowl and ladling in some soup.

“Eggs?” Goba frowned. “Eggs?”

His father reached to a serving bowl and pulled out an already shelled hard-boiled egg. “This is an egg. You have to chew it carefully so you don’t choke. Let me cut it for you.” He quickly broke it apart into a few pieces. “Do you want to try it?”

Goba took the proffered chunk and put it into his mouth, unsure.

“You just chew it, sweetie.” He put his hand to his back as Goba bit down hesitantly. “Do you like it?”

“EGG!” He chewed and swallowed, brown eyes wide. “Egg, Tar! Egg, Grampy! Egg! Egg!”

His father chuckled. “Well, I’ll take that as a definite yes. Here, take the rest and I’ll get you another one.” He kept his eyes on Goba as he prepared another egg for his soup. “Not a very good beginning, I’d take it?”

“A woman who claimed to be his aunt sold him to us. I’m guessing his people were nomadic. Obviously they got wind of Ikki’s invite for airbenders, figured they could turn him over, one less mouth to feed.”

His father grimaced. “Well, poverty in the area being what it is, I can’t really say I’m shocked.” He smiled at Goba and reached over to tuck a napkin into his collar. “He’s flinching a little too much for my liking, however.”

“He was covered with bruises when we got him.” The hand on Goba’s back was rubbing in soothing circles. “Malnourished, too. And the speech delay, obviously.”

“Ah,” his father said, reaching up to settle his glasses more firmly on his nose. Baatar knew what that movement meant; a change of subject that his father wasn’t necessarily comfortable with. “Opal had an idea of taking him back down with her to the Island.” Ikki stirred at that, giving up any pretense that she wasn’t avidly listening into the conversation.

“He’s staying with me,” he said, sharper than he’d intended. His father merely smiled, however, and gently corrected Goba’s grip on his spoon.

“Sending him to the Island wouldn’t be a bad idea in itself.” His father made eye contact with him. “They’ve got a school there now and quite a few airbending children who are either foundlings or who have left their families behind due to distance. He’d be one of many down there, have his own place.”

“His place is here.” At his tone, Goba looked up anxiously, spoon clattering to the table.

“Never mind, Goba.” His father reached over to cup his face affectionately. “Your Da and Grampy are just having a little talk.”

“Da?” A chunk of egg bulged one cheek out as Goba stopped chewing.

“Chew your egg and swallow it, sweetie.” He made himself smile at him. Goba obeyed, eyes never leaving him.

“Tar Da? Goba Da?”

“I’m not ready for that.” He stared at his father. “Why do you always do this? I’m not…you always push me. Why can’t you ever let me make my own choices? Do things in my own time?”

“Sometimes, Baatar, it isn’t about you.”

“Sometimes? Try never.” He took a deep breath, trying to get himself back under control. “Do you think I could have some breakfast before you decide my life for me?” His mouth curled up. “Never mind the child you just met yesterday.” Huan’s fingers were fluttering, his hair hanging over his eyes.

“Stop,” he whispered, and Ikki’s mouth hardened. He was pretty sure she was going to say something, but his mother materialized from down the table.

“Ikki, we’re going to have a family meeting today.” She glanced quickly at his father, his jaw thrust out stubbornly as he refused to make eye contact, before smiling back at her. “I’d like to invite you to come along. You aren’t required, of course, but we do consider you part of the family and your input would be valued.”

“I don’t have any input.”

“Huan, I wasn’t asking you.” His mother scowled. “May I remind you that you were the one who asked us to come up here?”

“You don’t need to remind me, I already remember.” He couldn’t see Huan’s face through the hair but he was fairly certain he was just stating a fact and not being a smartass. His mother obviously thought the same since all she did was take in a deep breath and let it go.

“I thought we could meet on the airship. I’ve already spoken to Tadayo and he’s willing to keep the children occupied. Barring the babies and Rose, of course.”

He rubbed Goba’s back. “Go ahead and eat your eggs, sweetie. And the soup, too.”

His mother gazed down at Goba. “Do you think he’ll be willing to stay with Tadayo? I can see he doesn’t like to be away from you.”

“I’ll talk to him,” he replied, and was going to say something else, but Ikki shoved a cup of tea at him, giving him a look.

“I don’t want to go. No one ever listens to what I have to say.” Huan’s hands were clenched.

“That’s not true-” his mother started, but he crouched down next to Huan.

“I’ll listen. Ikki will listen.”

Huan peered at him from under the hair. “You’re angry at me.”

“I’ll still listen.” He sighed. “And anyway I’m angry at a lot of things. Including this conversation.” He looked over. “What time is our presence required?”

“Baatar…” His mother frowned.

“Let’s just get it over with. You know I don’t want to be there and neither does Huan-”

“Or me,” whispered Bolin, too loudly, from down the table.

“-but we’ll do our familial duty. Just tell me when and I’ll make sure we’re there.”

“Baatar…” she started again but he cut her off.

“Mom, I don’t want to go. You know that. I will come and I will participate because I’m trying to make the best of things. But I’m not going to pretend that I want to be there or that it’s somehow fine with me. I’m done with pretending just to make other people feel better.”

His mother held his gaze before nodding. “Fair enough,” she said, and left it at that. “I thought we could do it after lunch. Your father wants to meet up with Chol this morning.” She smiled. “And you promised Wing and me a tour of the hydroponics project.”

“Okay,” he replied, and she briefly rested her fingertips on his collarbone before turning away to sit down next to Huan, who hunched down into his seat.

“Huan, sweetie, it really is so good to see you. I’m sorry for snapping.”

“Mmmmm,” he grunted, staring down at the table.

“I just…I wanted to thank you for contacting us. Wei really did need our help. Your father and I are grateful that you reached out.”

“We are, son.”

“Okay,” Huan said tonelessly, but his fingers stilled their restless dance across the table.

 

 

He ended up taking more than just his mother and Wing down to the hydroponics cavern; Nuo tagged along as did Bolin and his sons, which surprised him. His oldest boy, San, asked him several questions, clearly having some understanding of what he was doing there. When he asked him about it he told him that he and his cousin had been reading about similar projects.

“Zhi, Mako’s boy,” Bolin informed him, peering at one of the drain prototypes that Huan had bent for him. “He’s a really smart kid.”

“There was a monograph published just before we left,” San told him. “Uncle Wu sent it up with me to give to you. I have it in my room on the airship. I read it on the way up.”

He smiled down at him. “Yeah? What does it say?”

“It’s about passive sub-irrigation.” San shrugged. “I didn’t understand a lot of it.” He scuffed a boot into the rock. “Maybe you could explain some of it to me?”

He put a hand to San’s shoulder before he realized he was going to do it. “Sure. Are you really that interested?”

San nodded. “I want to be a geologist when I grow up. You use minerals or other things to grow plants instead of dirt, right?”

“That’s the idea, yes. The plan is we’ll do that down here and also have more traditional greenhouses up on the surface, see which works out better, make some improvements.”

“So you can grow different crops up here, right?”

He gestured around the cavern. “That’s right. Things don’t grow up here very well; between the altitude and the poor soil there’s not much else that thrives beyond barley. We’re hoping to improve that so we can eventually feed ourselves as well have food for trade.”

San nodded again, pursing his mouth up. “Mommy was reading about the old trade routes they had up here, back before the Fire Nation attacked, I mean. She said they lost lots of records when it all melted down but that Avatar Aang had made lots of copies of things so there is still plenty to read.” A small smile. “She took lots of notes for you and Ikki.”

He swallowed, his eyes filling up. Bolin reached up to sling an arm around his shoulder. “We want to help. Opal and me. Not that I’m all that much use up here I guess, but if there’s anything you need from me, just ask.”

“Bolin…” he started, but couldn’t finish.

“I was there, remember?” Bolin was intent. “Things were…well, they weren’t good. For lots of reasons. But I was there. Just…don’t forget that, okay? Because I don’t. Forget it, I mean.”

“You weren’t responsible,” he said, but Bolin’s fingers tightened on him and he shook his head.

“Sure I was. Plenty of people told me that she wasn’t doing much good and I wouldn’t listen. It was me that was talking to people for her. That wasn’t you.” Bolin came around to face him. “I’m not smart enough to do the things you did for her. But you would have never been able to stand in front of a town full of people and tell them that Kuvira was the best thing to happen to them and make them believe you. That was all me. I carry my part.” His face, always so earnest, was searching his. “You took it all on yourself, but you weren’t alone. You never were.”

He looked out over the room. Wing had Nuo’s hand in his, watching him, and the anguished, naked expression on his mother’s face made him want to weep. Small fingers nestled into his; he looked down, blinking hard, to see little Bu smiling up at him. “It’s nice that you want to make food for everyone, Uncle Baatar. That makes you a nice man.”

“I’m not all that nice, Bu.”

Bu was undeterred. “Mommy and Daddy tell us lots of good stories. Daddy told us last night about the time you came to a village and the well that the whole village used was broken and only gave a little bit of water and you and him went together and you told Daddy what to bend and he did it and you fixed it so that everybody could have water again.” He beamed. “That was nice.”

Kuvira had been furious at that one; he’d thrown their schedule off but worse, he’d just gone ahead and done it without consulting her first. Publicly she’d presented it as something they’d decided on together, like she always did. Privately, she’d thrown him across their sleeping compartment and had refused to speak to him for three days. He’d remembered to ask her the next time. Not that he was going to tell the little boy holding his hand all of that. Instead he just smiled at him and tousled his hair, afraid that if he said anything his voice would betray how close to tears he was, yet once again.

 

 

Before lunch he met up with Mauja to oversee a section of plumbing she was putting in with Nandan. His family might be visiting, but that didn’t mean work didn’t go on for everyone else. It took his mind off of his father, anyhow. He was both pleased and absurdly disappointed when Goba elected to stay behind with the rest of the children and play in the galley instead of tagging along with him. He didn’t want to think about that too closely, either. So he did what he did best: kept his head down and did his work.

He wondered if Huan would show up for lunch but he was there, albeit with his hair still down around his face. He didn’t eat, however, merely pushing his food around his bowl, ignoring Ikki’s gentle efforts to try and get him to put anything into his mouth. She finally caught his eye and he glanced at Huan and back at her, shaking his head slightly. There was no point; Huan never had been able to eat when he was upset, although he suspected Ikki already knew that.

“Goba, sweetie, the grown ups are going to go on the airship to talk after lunch. Would you be willing to stay here and play with the other kids and Tadayo when we do?”

Goba looked up at him, the remains of hard-boiled egg in his hand. He’d liked them so much that he’d begged Bora for more at lunch; she’d laughed and chucked him gently under his chin and told him he could have as many as he liked. “Ship? Tar?”

“Yes, that’s right. I’ll be on the airship with Huan and Ikki and Granny and Grampy and everyone else. But you could stay here and play instead.”

His brow furrowed, and he peered across the table. “Dayo?”

Tadayo smiled. “Would you like to stay with me, Goba? I have some games we can play, and maybe we can sing some songs, too?”

Goba nodded decisively. “Dayo. Okay. Goba stay. Okay, Tar?”

He bent down to kiss the top of his head. “Yes, that’s good. You’ll have more fun with Tadayo.”

Iris leaned forward from her spot down the table next to her twin, frowning a bit. “Mister Tadayo? Are you a boy or a girl?”

Tadayo’s eyes widened. “Uh…” He pasted on a rather nervous smile.

Nuo’s mouth tightened into something rather fearsome. Damn, but that woman had a glare on her that could send even the Avatar running for the hills. “Iris Beifong!”

“Mommy! Daddy says you can’t assume if people are boys or girls, you have to ask. Like how Qi isn’t a boy or a girl or how when Princess Juziya was born everyone thought she was a boy but she wasn’t, she was really a girl.” Iris was indignant. “I was just asking! It’s not polite to assume! Daddy said!”

Tadayo’s smile softened into something genuine. “Thank you for asking, Miss Iris. I am a boy.”

“See?” Iris pointed at him. “He said thank you!” Nuo sighed, and he suspected, based on his wince, kicked a grinning Wing under the table.

“Yes, I appreciate that you were trying to be factual, Iris. However, there are more tactful ways to ask.”

“Well, I don’t know those ways,” Iris pointed out.

“Me neither,” threw in Huan, and he flashed Iris a grin with teeth.

“See, Uncle Huan doesn’t know either.”

“Yes, we all know Uncle Huan doesn’t know,” Nuo replied, but the smile she gave him was very fond. He just shrugged back at her and she shook her head, dimpling. “Oh, Huan.” He was more than a little surprised to see Huan give her a grin as well. He hadn’t realized they were so close. Huan didn’t smile or make eye contact with all that many people; for him to do so with Nuo meant he not only liked but trusted her.

Wing wrapped an arm around Iris’s shoulders and squeezed her. “We’ll work on the best way to ask, how’s that? Later.”

“Are you mad, Daddy?” She bit her lower lip, gazing up anxiously at Wing.

“Oh sweetie, no, not at all. And neither is Mommy, are you, Mommy?”

“Certainly not. Now you girls finish your lunch, please. I’m sure you’ll have a lovely time with Tadayo.”

“Who’s a boy,” Orchid said, with a little giggle, completely ignoring the warning look her mother sent her way.

“Bora, can have egg?” Goba beamed at her, holding out his now empty hand and she laughed.

“Another one! We’re going to need a flock of pickens up here pretty soon!” She quickly peeled an egg and handed it over to him. “Ikki, did the old airbenders up here have any livestock? Back in the day, I mean.”

She nodded. “Not for eating - you know, the whole vegetarian thing - but for eggs and such, yes. And beekeeping, too, or at least down at the Southern Air Temple.” She thought for a moment. “Eh…and maybe some koala sheep? For their wool? I think? At the Eastern Air Temple?” She shrugged. “Jinora’s the one to ask about all of that, not me.”

“It must be a little difficult to keep vegetarian up here, Bora.” His father poured himself another cup of tea.

Bora leaned back. “Well, outside of Ikki, Tadayo here and Sung-Ki - he’s one of the workers - the rest of us do eat meat.” She frowned. “To be honest, it’s going to be a challenge, or at least until we actually get a decent supply of fruit and vegetables, some other grain than barley, that sort of thing. It’s just not available locally. There’s a reason the folks up here eat meat.”

Ikki frowned. “I didn’t realize…you haven’t said anything.”

Bora waved her off. “Well, that’s my job and not yours. You take care of the airbending and I’ll take care of the kitchen.” She winked at Ikki before turning back to his father. “For right now I’ve got plenty of dried stores. But there’s no way I could feed a strictly vegetarian diet to everyone up here at this point. As it is I’ve been thinking of sending Yung down to Lhasa to resupply before the snow flies.”

“Have air bison, will travel.” Yung saluted a chopstick at her.

“I’m surprised your parents haven’t sent more in the way of supplies up here,” his mother said slowly, tapping at her chin. “I’m sure if your mother knew the situation she’d do something about it, Ikki.” She glanced over at Bora. “You are sending reports down to Tenzin, aren’t you?”

Bora shrugged. “Honestly? At this point I’m still trying to get caught up. I have been keeping track of supplies and such, but I’ve no idea what is expected of me that way.”

Ikki stared down at the table, lunch forgotten. “I don’t really know what they expect from us.” Her face was reddening. He reached under the table and placed a hand on her knee. “From me.”

“It’s not like you were provided with any guidelines, either.”

“No, I know…but…” Her shoulders were creeping up around her ears.

“How were you expected to know? You weren’t trained for this.” He squeezed her knee. “In any case, this is far more a work site than a temple at this point. I’m not sure even your father would know how to run a work site.”

“I’d say not,” said his father dryly. “Not quite the same as running a temple, to say the very least.” He smiled at Ikki. “You’ll catch up.”

“I didn’t know my head from my ass when we started building Zaofu.” His mother laughed. “I had no idea what I was doing.” She caught Ikki’s eye. “Everyone has to start from somewhere.”

Ikki forced a smile but didn’t reply.

“How much longer until you’re able to move out of these caverns and into the dormitories?” Opal asked.

“We still need-” he started, but cut himself off as his father began to answer as well.

“Construction is slightly behind schedule. However, that’s to be expected, this kind of climate isn’t exactly construction-friendly.” His father adjusted his glasses. “Chol says he’s hoping to have the dormitories finished before winter hits. However,” he very carefully did not look at him as he said it, “there have been some larger delays with regards to electricity and plumbing.”

Yes, and everyone knew who was responsible for that, didn’t they? A shiver of air caressed his cheek; Ikki was giving him her support. He tried to unclench his hands from the fists he hadn’t even realized he was making.

Opal just snorted, however. “Well, it’s not like you didn’t have to start from the bottom up, after all. It was a mess up here.”

Bolin nodded. “I thought it was a lost cause when Tenzin brought us up to look at it a few years back. I can’t get over what it looks like up here now.”

“The first generator was broken when it got here.” That was Huan, from under his hair. “Baatar was the only one who knew how to fix it, but we had to wait for the parts.”

“There have been issues with the water supply and we only have one waterbender up here,” he said stiffly, trying not to sound defensive. He was failing. “Not to mention that until Kwan got here the only metalbenders we had who could manage the work needed were Chol and Huan.”

“Just because I can manage it doesn’t mean I’m good at it,” Huan said, frowning. “That’s why I’m training Nandan to replace me.”

His father opened his mouth to reply but the look his mother gave him was as fearsome, in its own way, as Nuo’s. “Nandan is the one you wrote me about, yes?” Huan nodded. “Well, if you’re training her then I’m sure she’ll be up to speed soon.” Huan blinked at that, startled. His mother smiled. “You managed to get Tu metalbending. I’m not even sure if my mother could have managed that one.”

“Hey, maybe I should see if you could finally teach me to metalbend, huh?” Bolin grinned at him. Huan shook his head, however.

“You’d just fight it. Earth is slow moving, it endures, and its benders know how to have the patience to prevail over the element. Fire comes from your powerful will within, and that’s why you can make the earth into fire, your power and your will is strong, stronger than other earthbenders, strong like a firebender. Metal doesn’t want to obey, however. You have to be its master. You don’t want to be its master.” Huan risked a look at Bolin. “You don’t want to be anyone’s master, and metal knows. It won’t come for you.”

There was a short silence at this announcement.

“I…that’s a very interesting way of looking at it, Huan.” His mother was staring at him curiously. “Is that what you learned from Grandma?”

Huan’s hands fluttered a little. “Yes and no. Grandma understood she had to make the metal obey, that’s why she was the first to do it. She said that Aang couldn’t metalbend even though he was the Avatar because he didn’t want make it obey. But Korra, she expects to be obeyed, so the metal came as soon as she called.” He took a deep breath. “Grandma said that Baatar was too much in his head to be a bender, and that Opal was a bender but not of earth. Opal confused Grandma, she couldn’t figure it out. That’s why I wasn’t surprised when she became an airbender. Air wants to be one with its benders, it looks for benders who are flexible and will willingly partner with it. That’s what Avatar Aang told Grandma. It wanted to be one with Opal, too.”

“Too much in my head, eh?” He hadn’t meant to say it aloud, but Huan met his eyes.

“Too much why, why, why. You want to know why. Why to everything. Elements, for benders, they just are, they can’t be questioned. You want to take everything part from the inside out and fix it, and you can’t do that to Earth.” Huan raised his hands and the piece of meteorite that he always kept in his pocket flowed into them. “I know this chunk of rock is from the stars, and I tell it to do as I say and it does it. But you, you want to know why. Why is it here? Where did it come from? How was it created? What is it made of? What can you do with it?” Huan broke eye contact. “Grandma, she was impressed with your Colossus. She said you were a true Beifong, that you had made the metal obey you. That you had bent platinum to your will even though she never could do it herself. She was very proud of that. She was impressed with the spirit cannon, too, but she said that we weren’t ready for the spirit energy yet and that the spirit world would not obey, not even for you.”

He didn’t know what to say, but he was desperately afraid he wasn’t keeping his composure. He was aware that Ikki had wrapped an arm around his waist.

“How…Huan, how did you know she thought those things?” His mother had tears in his eyes, which shocked him. “None of us ever saw her again after she rescued us that day outside of Zaofu. And that was before we knew about the Colossus.”

Huan blinked. “She told me. Through the earth.” He looked around the table. “Through the spirits of the roots. Like I talk to Ikki.” His fingers were tangling into each other, the meteorite first a prison and then a release, a sure sign the conversation was getting to be too much for him. “She was just Grandma about things. She didn’t like to answer questions. She wanted people to figure things out for themselves, like she had to do. I was different so she had to teach me a different way.” He was starting to tremble. “I asked her once if she could make Baatar a bender like she had made metal obey and she said that Baatar would be wasted as a bender, because then he’d just take the metal for granted like the rest of us did and stop asking. She said he was the future and not the past, that his way was to move the world forward, not keep it where it was.”

“Grandma didn’t even like me,” he said, and a tear dripped off his jaw before he wiped at his face with his upper arm.

“Grandma said you were the most like her,” Huan said. “Maybe she didn’t always like herself, but you couldn’t be the Baatar you weren’t.” He looked at their father, then. “He can’t be the Baatar he isn’t. Stop asking him to be the Baatar you expect him to be.”

“I don’t-”

“Opal wasn’t there and the twins were still…not there…but I was there. I was there.” His voice was rising; people from the other tables were openly staring now. He was getting frustrated, which meant speaking was going to get more and more difficult for him. Little puffs of air were starting to come across the table; at first he’d assumed it was Ikki but realized it was Opal, that glint in her eye that meant she was getting all worked up as well. “Some things are not…not like…like…other things!” He slammed his fists down on the table, and his mother sucked in a breath,

“Oh Huan, sweetie…”

“Wait!” Huan slammed his fist into his head.

“Huan! Huan, don’t hurt yourself!” His mother reached out for him. “We’re listening, we are. Take your time.”

“I think maybe we should move this discussion up to the airship,” his father said, glancing around the room. “It’s family business.” He leaned over. “Huan, I want to hear, but the children are confused and I think Goba is a little frightened and it’s best if we left them with Tadayo now.”

He quickly glanced down at Goba, who was staring at Huan, his mouth trembling. “Huan? Owie? Owie? Okay?”

Without a word, Huan scooped him up into his arms and held him tight, closing his eyes.

“It’s okay, Goba.” His father’s voice was gentle, the way it always was with small children. Always so gentle and patient. “Sometimes grownups get upset, even Huan. Huan will be fine, I promise.” He turned to look at his eldest grandchild. “San, do you think you can help everyone else go and wash their hands while the adults go to the airship?”

“Sure, Grampy.” San stood up, motioning. “Come on, everybody, let’s go do what Grampy says. And then we can come back to play, right Mister Tadayo?” He watched his oldest nephew step up, gathering the children around him, shouldering the responsibility he’d never asked for, and he wanted to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a poem by Pablo Neruda called _And Because Love Battles_. The stanza in question reads:
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t ask bread  
> to teach me anything  
> except how to care for each day.  
> I know nothing about light,  
> where it comes from, where it goes.  
> I only ask the light to be light.  
> I do not ask the night  
> for explanations.  
> I await it, and it swallows me.  
> And it’s the same with you too,  
> you who are bread and light  
> and shadows.
> 
>  
> 
> The entire English translation of the original Spanish poem by Paul Weinfield can be found at [at his website.](https://paulweinfieldtranslations.wordpress.com/2013/08/07/pablo-neruda-and-because-love-battles/)


End file.
